His Secret Admirer
by Grevin Hades
Summary: Jaune learns that he has an admirer...to bad he didnt know what was coming. Yandere warning.
1. Chapter 1 (03-03 06:06:59)

His Secret Admirer

By

Grevin5

Pure, unadulterated longing, no, a want…a need…a ravishing hunger for. That was what she felt. That was this sensation in her chest that washed over her being as she stared at the one whom her heart has decided to lay claim on. How could she deny the feelings she had, he is so pure, so kind…so delectably innocent that she could just devour him. His hair was a messy bunch of short locks that would glisten with his sweat as he moved through his exercises and training regimen. That same sweat would glisten over his skin, adding a beautiful sheen to his muscular form, his toned arms, his kissable neck...oh how she wanted to taste it, to savor the salty taste on her tongue as she would tease him with it.

His eyes were what truly captivated her though. To her they were like light blue pools of water that she could see herself diving into and becoming lost in. They were a gateway to his very soul, a soul that she sense was calling out to her, calling out for her compassion, her companionship, her own soul. His very soul beckoned to her, needed her with him…even if he didn't realize it…yet.

She felt herself shudder as she wrapped her arms around herself. She shook her head, a small hint of red coming to her cheeks. While the physicality of her love was something she could spend hours admiring, there was far more to him than just a set of beautiful eyes, luscious hair, kissable lips and a tight muscular form for her to nibble upon…no, he was so much more.

He had an innocence to him, a purity. He hadn't been truly touched by the harshness of the world, at least not as much as most. She liked that about him, the idealistic way he spoke about things, his simple views of the world…so cute!

She loved him with her whole being, she loved him with her very soul…nothing could stop her lover for him…except for one, very annoying problem. Those girls he surrounded himself with, or more accurately, those filthy whores who flaunt themselves around him, touch him with their dirty hands, pretend to be his friend.

She knew the truth about those girls, she knew they wanted what was rightfully hers. They wanted her property, her soul mate, they wanted her Jaune. He could see the way they would be so friendly with him, speaking to him as if they were equal to him, how pathetic. She could barely contain her anger whenever one would decide to tease him with a flirty grin, a wink, a flash of their smooth legs from underneath a battle-skirt. It was blatant how they threw themselves at him, acting so friendly, tempting him to fall for their charms, to give into their lustful lure. While she knew her love, her pure hearted knight, would never willingly fall for their temptations, he was still naive and innocent. He needed her to look out for him.

If she had her way those wouldn't even dare breath the same air as her white knight. No, they wouldn't be fit to kneel at his feet while bound in chains and lick his boots. However, she didn't have the option to enforce something like that. No, for now she had to blend in and play her games close to the chest. She had to pretend to be their friend, she had to laugh at their jokes, fight alongside them, and tolerate their presence all to be next to her property. She hated it so much, she hated that she couldn't be open with him but the time wasn't right. For now she would just have to be like all the others, a friend and fellow huntress but soon…soon he would know her feelings and may the gods help those who get in her way.

Perspective change to Jaune*

Jaune let out a tired breath as he completed the last of his training exercises designed by his partner, sheathing his weapon as he took a moment to enjoy the cool fall air on his body, the cool wind sending a slight shiver down his sweaty body. His peace didn't last long however when a small wolf whistle caught his attention drawing his gaze over to the group of people watching him from underneath a nearby tree, enjoying the shade it was providing. One particular person was a grinning, buxom blonde who still had her fingers to her lips, a mischievous glint showing in her lilac eyes.

Yang let her fingers fall from her lips and grinned brightly at him letting her eyes trail over his form taking him in from his slightly reddened face, his chiseled chest and arms covered in a sweat covered sleeveless shirt to his strong, toned hips and legs only being covered by a simple pair of workout shorts. Licking her lips and giving him a small wink the buxom brawler let out a small chuckle. "Looks like Pyrrha's training is paying off there lady killer, momma Yang likes. Maybe you and I can spar some time and I'll show you a few tricks that you can use when you're in a bit of a sticky situation."

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and the rest of team JNPR proceeded to roll their eyes respectively, a groan escaping one or two of them.

Weiss crossed her arms letting out a small huff "Honestly Yang, I don't understand how you can be so…so…"

"Brazen?" Blake sighed

"Lusty?" Ruby smirked in mirth.

"Slutty?" Said Nora causing the entire group to pause and look at her. "What?"

Wiess brought her hand up and rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Forward, I was going to say forward! Good grief!"

Yang just laughed while Pyrrha simply shook her head, her hand covering her lips as she tried to suppress a giggle. "What can I say Wiess-Cream, I'm the kind of girl who knows what she likes and isn't afraid to say it."

Pyrrha looked over at her partner taking a moment to take in his form, inspecting him as it were, looking at how he carried himself. "You've improved quite a bit Jaune, I'm proud of you."

Jaune lightly rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand, a sheepish looking coming over his face. "Thanks Pyrrha, I wouldn't be where I am without your help, although I still have a long way to do in order to be at the same level as the rest of you."

Ruby smiled and hopped to her feet "Don't worry Jaune, you'll get there. Think about how far you've come since you got here. You couldn't even hold your own against a Beowulf and now you're able to take on and Urza without much difficulty."

"That's right!" Nora jumped up quickly causing the red scythe wielder to step back to the side quickly. "Next thing you know fearless leader, you'll be able to cut down a King Taiju in one swipe, or knock a Nevermore from the sky! It'll be awesome!"

Jaune simple let a nervous chuckle escape his lips as he looked off to the side. "Eh-heh-heh…yeah…sure…"

"While I doubt you'll be able to take down a Nevermore mid-flight," Blake began while closing her book and tucking it back into her bag. "I do think you've shown quite a bit of improvement in the last few months."

Pyrrha smiled as she approached her partner and brushed a hand over his shoulder while looking at him with a critical eye while lightly feeling the muscle on his shoulder and arm. "You have done well Jaune, I can even feel that the muscles in your sword arm have gained strength and speed. You'll be at our level in no time."

Yang bounded forward and slid herself between Pyrrha and Jaune taking the opportunity to wrap her arms around him while pressing herself into his side. She leaned her head closer to him smirking as she felt him try to pull back only causing her to increase her grip while letting her chin rest on his shoulder while taking the moment to tease him by pressing her breasts against his arm. "See lady killer, even your partner agrees, you're looking good. You're almost at my level even…so how about a little one on one spar?"

Jaune felt his face turn beat red at the way Yang was hanging onto him. He could feel her soft yet very strong form pressing into him and the way her beautiful eyes stared at him left him a stumbling mess of words. "Oh…eh…well…. Yang…please…they're um…they're touching…."

Seeing how flustered her sister was making the knight, Ruby darted over and quickly pinched her sisters arms causing her to release her prey. "Yang! Stop trying to break Jaune!"

Yang laughed as she released her captive laughing as she crossed her arms under her chest while Ruby put her arms protectively around Juanes left bicep. "Awww, how cute. My little sister is coming to the rescue of her boyfriend."

The silver eyed huntress blushed a bright red and quickly separated from the boy a high-pitched squeak escaping her lips as she held her hands under her chin her body squirming in embarrassment. Jaune on the other hand found himself somewhat off balance after being pulled from one sister to the other but Pyrrha quickly stepped in grabbing his hand and pulling him forward enough to regain a steady footing. "Here let me help you Jaune."

"Thanks Pyrrha." He gave her a sheepish smile earning a bright smile from her in return.

The group fell into a quiet but comfortable silence at that, no one saying anything for a few moments until Nora couldn't contain herself anymore and let out a loud yawn as she stretched out letter her arm slide up and then down onto the shoulders of her friend Ren who said nothing and only glances that the red headed powerhouse. "Ok, that was fun but I think we need to get some food! I bet our fearless leader is starving after that practice. I know just the thing too!"

Ren rolled his eyes. "Nora, just because we had pancakes for dinner a week ago does not mean we can have them for dinner every night."

The pink bomber paused a look of disappointment coming to her eyes as she looked at Ren then back at Jaune. "Really? No Pancakes?" She let out a small whimper and proceeded to look at her team leader with the largest set of doe eyes she could muster.

Jaune tried to resist, he truly did. He knew that as his teams leader he had to set the tone as to how they should consider their everyday nutrition. He had often overheard Wiess talk about how maintaining a proper diet allowed them to keep in proper fighting shape however, the force of nature before him was nearly impossible to resist. He could feel the pressure of the girls gaze bore into his very soul and it weighed heavily on him. He tried to resist, he tried to be strong, and in the end…he gave in and fell to her will harder than a sack of potatoes. "Oh…fine. Nora we'll try to get you some pancakes-"

"Yes!" The energetic girl laughed and jumped in place, her bubbly excitement easily spreading a smile to the rest of the group. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You hear that Renny?! Pancakes for dinner, again!"

Jaune rolled his eyes a smile coming to his lips. "Ok, ok, don't get yourself too worked up Nora, after all, this cannot be an everyday thing. You still have to make sure you eat something other than sugars to keep yourself in good fighting shape."

Weise rose to her feet, lightly brushing the dust off her battle skirt a small smile coming to her lips. "That is an excellent reminder Jaune. I'm glad to see you take such an active role in the eating habits of your team. It really shows how much you worry about their performance in the battlefield."

Ruby puffed her cheeks in a small pout while balling her fists at her sides. "Hey! I care about my team's performance just as much as Jaune. I just know that you're all grown enough to take care of yourselves. You don't need me to watch everything you put into your mouth."

"You should watch what you eat too Ruby, plates of cookies can't sustain you forever." Blake said quietly as she rose to her feet.

"Yes they can! Cookies are life!"

Jaune shook his head as he listened to the tight knit group of friends go back and forth both arguing and teasing one another. He quietly brushed past Pyrrha making eye contact with her, Nora and Ren, before making a small motion with his head while leaning down to pick up his equipment prompting the team to follow his lead and begin to walk back towards the main campus of Beacon.

Team JNPR had made it seventy-five feet when they heard the familiar high-pitched cry of Team RWBY's leader. "Hey! Wait for us!"

Perspective change – Jaunes Admirer*

Throughout the evening meal she watched him from the corner of her eyes, her focus moving from his hair, to his ears, his eyes, his nose, to his lips…those lovely, kissable lips and then to his neck and collar. She couldn't help but watch him take small bites of his food envious of it as he would gracefully place the food between his lips. She could see the movement of his jaw while he chewed the morsels and nearly every time she saw his Adams apple move when he swallowed she would feel a small shiver on her spine.

She wished that it was her he was using those lips on, that it was her he was eating. She imagined him nibbling at her, teasing her thighs as he pressed her down, his hands spreading her legs wide exposing her to his heated gaze.

She wanted him to lean in and use his tongue to taste her, to pierce her and make her moan in ecstasy. She wanted him to drink her juices from her and to watch him swallow them down quenching his thirst for her.

A sudden warmth in her core and wetness between her thighs pulled her attention back to the moment causing her to tense up slightly, her cheeks taking a small hint of pink. She couldn't let herself get lost in her fantasies here, not when she had to keep an eye on her property. If she were to lose herself to her fantasies here then any of those sluts could swoop in and lay claim to her knight. It was bad enough in the afternoon when everyone was putting their hands all over him, she could barely contain her rage at that.

Sadly she couldn't do anything about it lest she let them all in on her game…and potentially scare off Jaune. No, she still needed to play things close to the chest so no killing, no beatings…at least not yet, not until she had him where she wanted him. However, that did not mean she couldn't have some fun with her man. She just needed to get him alone and she knew the perfect way to do it.

She would lure him away from the dorms…away from those bitches and hide him away, for a few hours, just a few, in a place where they could be alone. A place where she could properly display her feelings for her love without being bothered by anyone else. That part would be easy enough. Scrolls, while amazing little devices, were simple in nature and there were multiple applications which would allow her to create a false number in which to contact her love without him knowing who she is. She found a nifty little device that alters her voice that fits perfectly around her neck in the form of a choker necklace which would allow her to keep her voice truly hidden from him. She also had a few other toys at her disposal which would keep him from guessing who she is for quite a while.

Reaching down into her pocket she quickly pressed send on a message she had filled out previously and turned her head just enough to see the object of her desire pause in his eating and pull out his own scroll, unlock it and proceed to freeze as he read the message. She couldn't help but feel a sense of victory as she saw his cheeks turn a slight shad of pink. She knew he would be surprised and excited, she made sure to entice him with that message. There would be no way he would come.

'Hello Jaune, I know you are surprised to see this note pop up on your scroll but I just couldn't hold back anymore. I've seen you around Beacon campus and I just had to meet you. I've seen you practicing around campus and I can tell you've been improving quite a bit. I know this may be a bit sudden but can you please meet me tonight? I'm very shy so if we could meet alone I'd be very appreciative. I don't want to draw attention from all those girls you are surrounded by incase they are protective like a bunch of sisters would be to a younger brother. So, if you're interested I'd love to meet you tonight, around 11:00 outside of Mrs. Goodwitch's lecture hall.

Don't bother to message me back, this isn't my real number anyway. I'll just look for you there. If I don't see you by 11:20, I'll know your decision. I hope to speak to you in person tonight though. Hugs and Kisses

-Your secret admirer.'

She felt a tinge of sheer joy shoot through her core when she saw him give a small smile and begin to lightly play with the food on his plate with his fork. She knew he was going to come see her, she could feel it in her very soul. Now all she needed to do was prepare.

Jaunes Perspective That evening.*

Jaune could hardly believe what he had read on his scroll during dinner and as a result he had been lost in thought most of the evening. He had even barely touched the rest of his dinner despite him being starved from training earlier. A secret admirer? Who would be interested in him? He wasn't anything special there at Beacon. No semblance, no real skill. He wasn't even that handsome. Maybe it was a trick, or some kind of prank.

Juane looked up from his seat on the bed letting his eyes wander across his teammates, all of whom were in their various processes of getting ready for bed. If it was a prank who would be that much of a jerk to do it. Cardin? No, he settled things with the bully back on the field trip. Yang? No…as much as she liked to make puns and jokes, something like this wasn't her style. Nora?"

He glanced over the pink bomber who was herself sitting up in her bed reading quietly from a book only to look up from it and give him a large smile and big wave prompting him to wave back slightly as well. No, she's too sweet to plan some sort of elaborate prank. Not to mention Ren would stop her.

He looked over at Pyrrha who was humming softly to herself while combing her hair but remained in her uniform. He knew she wouldn't play a silly prank on him, she was just too kind for something like that. However he was curious about her still being in her uniform. "Hey Pyrrha?"

The spartan gently put her brush down and turned to face her partner. "Yes Jaune?"

"Why are you still in your school uniform? Classes were over hours ago."

She smiled a bit enjoying his attention. "I know but I have to go meet with a few members of my history class and work on a project with them. They had a few questions about the experiences I had in the tournaments I participated in before coming to beacon and thought I could provide some insight that normal texts couldn't."

"That sounds pretty interesting."

"Oh really? I thought it might be kind of boring…"

He shakes his head. "Not at all. I bet you have great stories from your times at those tournaments."

She smiled sheepishly but with a small smile on her lips. "Well…perhaps."

Nora suddenly got to her feet and pulled on her shoes moving to the door to the hallway. "I'm hungry, I wonder if there is some food in the common room down the hall."

Before anyone could answer the bubbly girl had walked out of the room with the normal bounce in her step. Both Jaune and Phyrra looked at Ren who simply shrugged his shoulders and laid himself back into his bed a book in his hands.

Jaune took the opportunity to get up and make his own way to the door. "Well, I think I'll get some late night studying in at the Library. I've been having some trouble in Professor Obleks class and need to improve myself."

"Oh, would you like some help studying Jaune?"

He gave the spartan a small smile and shook his head. "No that's ok Pyrrha, you have your meeting anyway. I'll be ok to study by myself for a bit."

"Oh…well, alright."

He nodded and gave a curt wave as he opened the door. "See you guys in a bit." With that the door shut behind him leaving him alone in the dimly lit hallway. He noticed that there was no light coming from under the door of team RWBY's room so they must be asleep by now. He shook his head and began to make his way to his secret meeting.

He mentally rolled his eyes at himself as he made his way out of the dormitory and across the large empty campus. Secret meeting? What was he thinking, it's just meeting a secret admirer, not a top-secret meeting to discuss the fate of the world. Like he would ever be involved in something like that.

As he made his way through the campus, a cool wind blew brushing over him causing goosebumps to rise over his arms making him increase his pace a bit as he ran a hand up and down his sleeve to warm up. "Sheesh, why does it feel this chilly?"

Little did he know about the figure following him from the shadows smirking as she heard him. 'Don't worry love, I'll warm you right up.'

Jaune entered the building as he normally would however this time around it was dark and devoid of any activity. As he made his way towards Ms. Goodwitchs classroom he noticed that the only sound he heard was the light steps of his own feet on the tiled hallway. There were no lights on and more importantly, no people. The further into the building he moved, the more nervous he became. Why would this girl want to meet him here this late, why not the library, or outside the dorms, heck even the cafeteria? It didn't make sense.

As he came to a stop just outside his intended destination Jaune noticed that there were no lights on anywhere around him. There were no people there, he was alone. He quickly checked his scroll for the time, 11:20. Crossing his arms he leaned back and rested his head against the wall letting his eyes adjust as he stared up at the ceiling. A small sigh escaped his lips as he let his eyes close for a moment. "What am I even doing out here at this hour. There is no way someone would the that interested in me. This has to be some kind of prank."

Sadly Jaune failed to see the shadowy figure moving closer to him, crouched down to better hide themselves, the only sign of their presence being the glint of a needle in their hand. 'Oh my poor knight, this is no prank. Just you wait.'

Jaune glanced at his scroll once more, 11:35, it was past the time for the meeting. A look of frustration washed across his face as he pushed off from the wall and jammed his hands in his pockets as he turned and began to move back down the hall his head hanging down a bit as he kept his gaze aimed at the floor. "Stupid Jaune, you should have known better than fall for some fake scroll message. Might as well head to the library and do some actual studying."

With ease the woman crossed the distance from her shadowy hiding place and the object of her obsession and before the blonde knight could respond she had easily pushed the small needle into his neck and injected the contents of the syringe before he could reach back and pull it from his neck.

Jaune looked down at his hand with wide eyes "W-what!?" He looked up at the woman who stood before him and what he saw caused him to take a step back in fear, his hand dropping the needle to the group as he reached instinctively for Crocea Mors only to find it not there.

Standing before him was the slender form of a woman dressed head to toe in the standard uniform of the White Fang. She wore gloves and had on a mask with a hood that allowed only the lower part of her face to show in the dim light, a small black choker necklace visible near her collar. Her lips were curled into a grin as she rested her hands on her hips. She said nothing as she took two slow steps towards her prey.

Jaune stumbled back, his heart racing as he attempted to stay on his feet. "W-wait, who are you?! Why is the white fang here?!" He shook his head a moment as his vision began to blur.

The woman slid a hand up her chest and lightly touched her necklace as she moved closer to the young man, her head tilting to the slide slightly as she looked at him, almost as though she were inspecting him. "I'm the one who sent you the message Jaune. I'm the one who wanted to meet you tonight."

Jaune blinked again his vision becoming more clouded, his sense of balance becoming worse. Her voice sounded a bit odd to him, It was almost as though there were two or three voices speaking at the same time, he couldn't narrow it down to a single tone. "M-me? Why would the White Fang want anything to do with me? I'm nothing special."

The woman frowned, a small sneer coming across her lips as she quickly stepped forward and lashed out at him, hitting him across the face with a solid back hand. Jaunes head snapped to the side and thanks to the drugs in his system he was unable to keep on his feet. "Don't you dare! Don't you dare say that about yourself!"

Jaunes vision rolled as he fell down do the cold floor, rolling to his knees as quickly as he could despite the drugs taking a heavy toll on him. "W-what are you d-ugghh!"

A solid kick to his ribs knocked him to his side, knocking the wind from him as he toppled over. The woman nearly growled as she kicked him once more causing him to double over. "Never put yourself down, you're better than that. Look at what you made me do…" She knelt down and slid a hand over his arm and another across his forehead tenderly pushing some hair from his eyes. "Oh…Jaune I'm so sorry. I know I got a bit carried away but i do it because i love you. Don't worry love, I'll make it all better."

Jaune could only groan as he struggled now to stay conscious, his eyes filled with the sight of the woman grinning down at him, her touch barely registering to him now as he felt himself slipping away. The last thing he could hear as he felt himself falling was her giggling and saying in a disturbing tone, "Oh yes…I'm going to make it all better…"

She smiled in satisfaction at the prize before her. He was right there for the taking and she was not going to miss this opportunity. She chuckled as she recalled the phrase 'You can find anything you need online with enough patience. ' this was so true, otherwise she wouldn't have the white fang uniform or the drugs she needed. Her gaze settled back on the unconscious knight and she reached out running a finger over his cheek. "Oh the fun we shall have my love."

Wasting no more time she grabbed Jaune by his leg and drug him into a nearby classroom making certain to close and lock the door behind her ensuring they would not be disturbed. To be continued.

Authors note: Hey everyone, thank you for taking a look at my work. I know I'm not the best grammatically but I don't eactly have a beta reader so you'll have to put up with it until I do.

Honestly I never thought I'd find myself writing a story of this nature but I just felt a drive to do it and I couldn't find a better vict-erm…I mean character than Jaune. The adorkable, relatable everyman most wish to be. Poor guy.

So as this test chapter comes to a close we have a few questions. First and foremost, Who is the Yandere. I know who it is but can anyone figure it out? Secondly, what will Jaune do now that he has found himself the object of "affection?"

Let me know your thoughts. Comment feed my drive to write...feed your authors well people


	2. Chapter 2

**His Secret Admirer**

 **By Grevin_Hades**

 **Chapter 2 – Her first Date**

Darkness, that is what greeted him when he first woke…well that and a throb of pain coming from his neck. He went to reach up and rub his aching neck but instead of felling his arm move free, he felt it tug meeting strong resistance. His senses becoming more away he realized that both his hands were bound behind his back. He attempted to cry out but found that the only noise he could make was muffled sound. He tried to yell out once more to only hear his muffled voice in his ears and the pressure of air being held back against his cheeks, his mouth was taped shut. He shook his head attempting to remove the blindfold over his eyes but with no luck.

His first reaction was the attempt to break free by jerking his arms, legs and body as much as possible which resulted in nothing more than the sound of some furniture shifting and him building up a small sweat. Sensing he was getting nowhere he ceased his movement and began to test his different appendages to see just how truly stuck he was. From what he could sense he was on his back so he tried to rock from side to side only to feel two ropes pull tight around his shoulders. Next his hands but they were bound at the forearms, pulling his arms open so they were extended outwards parallel with his body, the ropes seeming to thread through whatever he was laying on pulling his arms tight. Finally he tried his last option left only to feel the familiar resistance of ropes around his ankles giving him no movement. One thing he had to admit is that despite him being bound this way, he was surprisingly comfortable…whoever did this knew what they were doing.

Speaking of the one who did this, his thoughts were interrupted when he hears the soft clicking of shoes on the tiled floor coming from his right made him pause, his breath catching in his throat. "H-hello? Who's there?" The soft click-clack of the shoes moved closer and closer until they stopped right next to him followed by silence.

Jaune swallowed the lump in his throat doing the best he could to contain his fear of his current situation. He could swear he could feel the body heat of the person standing next to him, and he could almost hear their breathing cutting through the silence…then again that could be his breathing. Deciding to muster his courage he did his best to put on a brave face and slowly clenched his hands open and close. "W-w-who's there?" 'Way to sound brave Arc' he mentally rolled his eyes.

For a few moments, he heard nothing and then he felt something that cause him to jump slightly. Something touched his right arm, his forearm, perhaps it was a finger, it was hard to tell but it slowly began to slide up his sleeve, another finger joining it pausing as they came over his tense muscles a soft intake of breath catching his ears before two fingers became an entire hand, gently touching his bicep giving a small squeeze before sliding further up to his shoulder and over his collar.

Just as his captor's touch paused just above his chest for a few moments and then he heard the voice. The same voice he heard before he blacked out. It sounded like several female voices at once, not a single distinct voice. "Hello my love."

Jaune tensed and tried to pull away doing nothing more than causing the surface he was on to shift slightly and to make her hand take a firm grip of his shirt. "Shh-shh-shhhhh, I'm not going to hurt you Jaune. I wouldn't think of it. I know this may seem strange but I just couldn't bring myself to be fully seen by you, not yet at least…and I have to admit that the longer this goes, the more fun it is becoming."

"Mmmphhh, mmmph!" Jaune attempted to speak earning a soft laugh from his captor.

"Now, now…I know you have questions, I know you do and I'll answer some of them but first, let me enjoy this."

Jaune tensed as he felt her lean over him, pressing against him as firmly as possible, almost as though she depended upon his touch and then he felt her lips brush across his forehead. Light at first, then firmer, moving down his forehead to his cheeks and then a hard mashing of lips against his tape covered mouth, the grip on him increasing as she released a loud pent up moan. "Oh how I'm dreamt of this Jaune."

She leaned over him and began to kiss lightly across his collar and then back up his neck to his ear. "mmm, I'll tell you what, if you be a good boy I'll give you a treat…how about that? Does that sound good?"

Jaune nodded briefly only pausing when he felt something very sharp press against his windpipe. "But, if you yell for help Jaune…that'd be very naughty and I'd have to stop you...we don't want that right?"

Again, the young man slowly shook his head, a cold sweat breaking out over his exposed skin. "Do you promise?"

Jaune nodded once again, this time more confidently.

"Good." He felt the blade pull back from his neck only to be replaced by something warm and slimy running across his collar causing him to squirm as it traced over him, tasting his sweat ending with a long kiss against his neck. "Mmmhmmmm…. Jaune, you taste so good."

He felt her pull back before soft, nimble fingers took hold of the tape on his mouth, pulling it back gently taking care not to hurt him. "There now…isn't that better?"

Jaune nodded slowly taking a deep slow breath attempting to keep himself from yelling for help. "Y-yes…thank you. Why are you doing this? Why am I tied up and blindfolded?"

He felt her fingers trace over his chest, playing with the buttons on it as she once more leaned over him, her warm breath washing across his collar making him shiver. "Because I don't want you to run off my love. I want to have as much time with you as I can get…" He felt her lips move close to his ear, a small chuckle escaping her lips before she took a slow inhale through her nose, letting it nuzzle slightly against his hair. "Oooohhh…I love how strong your smell is after a long day…so satisfying."

"Look…as flattered as I am that you like my…smell, I still don't understand why I'm here."

"That's simple my dear, I wanted to tell you my feelings…I had to…"

Jaune did his best to keep from tensing up as he felt her hand slide down from his collar to his chest, taking time to brush across him, enjoying his toned, tense muscles through the cloth of his shirt. "You uh…you had too?"

The woman's hand slide down past his chest to his stomach again taking time to enjoy him squirm under her touch. She leaned in and nightly nipped at his ear letting the tip of her tongue brush across his earlobe. "Mmmhmmm…I couldn't stand it anymore. I've see you every day since you first started at Beacon and every day I see you do what you can be improve yourself. I've seen you be so kind to others that you end up being taken for granted. I've seen you strive to improve your abilities whether it be through practicing on the roof with your partner, in class or with training robots."

The woman slid her hand further south, brushing her palm slowly down his thigh causing Jaune to tense up more which made her giggle further. "Ohhhh, what's the matter my love…does my touch excite you? I hoped it would. After all, you do so much to excite me."

Jaune shifted uncomfortably as he felt his body begin to respond to her touch, her fingers tracing around his hip and thigh causing his member to harden. "I…do? H-how? I don't understand."

He could almost see the smirk form on her lips from the way her tone changed. "Perhaps you just need a demonstration."

Jaune gasped as he felt her hand slide up enough to firmly brush across his hardening member taking am moment to squeeze him teasingly before sliding it up further and begin to slide his shirt up exposing his skin to the cool air of the room. "W-what are you doing?!" She nipped lightly at his neck before pulling back and moving to use both her hands to push his shirt up and over his chest, letting it pass over his head and slide as far down his bound arms as possible causing him to shiver slightly. He then felt her pull away but not far because he could hear clothes rustling. "Um…"

Within an instant he heard the final sound of cloth falling to the ground followed by a deafening silence. His heart began to quicken as he strained to hear any sound at all, a footstep, a breath, something to tell him where she was and then it happened. He felt the table he was on shift slightly and the cool sensation of soft skin touching each side of his bare stomach as well as the weight of someone sitting themselves down on his waist. He then felt a pair of hands slide up his stomach to his chest and finally around his neck as a noticeably female form laid itself on top of him. "Did you think I left you Jaune?"

He quietly shook his head as he felt her fingers slide over his exposed collar. "N-no."

She giggled and softly kissed his chest as she slid her lithe form over him, pressing her chest into his skin making her supple form well known to him. She also made sure to press her lower half against him as well, grinding down against his growing firmness ensuring she had his attention. "Good…I care about you too much to leave you." She let out a small laugh as she squirmed against him once more. "I still can't believe I'm here like this with you…I've waited so long."

Jaune didn't dare move for two reasons, the first that he was certain he could feel her bare chest pressing against him, secondly and more importantly, he didn't know what she would do. She already held a blade to his neck, if he pissed her off then who knew what she would try. "L-look, I'm flattered you feel so…strongly but-"

She quickly moved up and rested her forehead against his, her warm breath washing over his lips now easily causing him to stop mid-sentence. He was certain that if the blind fold was off she would be staring in the very depths of his soul and if he were honest with himself, he didn't' know if he should be aroused, terrified or both.

*Secret Admirer*

She could hardly believe her luck! She was so turned on right now. Here he was, her laying underneath her waiting for her to take him. His lips so ready to be kissed, his skin ready to be tasted by her. She shuddered and pressed her hips harder down against him causing a wicked smile to was over her face. So…that was his soldier…standing so proud at attention. It filled her with pride knowing that he was responding to her touch. She pressed her chest harder into him, ensuring he felt her nipples scrape across him a small moan escaping her.

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms fully around his neck pulling herself down against him as hard as possible as she mashed her lips against his in a soul searing kiss. She her him grunt in surprise and took things a step further by parting her lips and darting her tongue into his mouth, rolling it over his as she did all she could to taste all of him.

She moaned as she ran it over his teeth, savoring the sharpness of his incisors, part of her hoping that perhaps he could use those on her and tease her into ecstasy by nipping at her flesh. She dug her nails into his back scraping them over his skin leaving deep red marks, some of which began to leak small bits of crimson, but she knew his aura would heal him without issue.

Slowly she pulled back, breaking the kiss leaving a small trail of saliva between them which she quickly caught with a finger and pulled to her lips. She grinned down at her love taking note of his panting breath and red cheeks a sense of pride filling her chest. "You taste so good Jaune. I want to taste you more…and I want you to taste me."

She felt her loves breath catch and he tilted his head a bit. "W-what do you mean?"

She had planned for this. Reaching down she began to slide down the panties from her waist and carefully slid them down her legs taking care not to stumble as she slipped the cloth from her legs. She grinned as she took a moment to stare at her weeks work. She had made sure to be careful with the panties, wearing them at night as she thought about her love making certain to saturate them with her love. She had worn them around during classes from time to time as well and she was honestly surprised no one noticed her scent before…there were times she was practically dripping…times such as now.

Grinning she carefully folded up the moist material and leaned back down over Jaune making certain to press her uncovered, dripping quim against his stomach so he could feel her need of him. "Remember how I said if you were good you'd get a surprise? Well…here it is." She clenched a hand on his jaw using pressure points to force it open and quickly slipped the damp cloth between his teeth and on top of his tongue before quickly forcing his jaw shut again and putting the piece of tape over his lips once more forcing him to taste her juices.

She giggled as she saw him jerk his head from side to side and squirm under her, his motions causing her core to become even hotter with want of him. "I knew you'd like your treat Jaune. I've been preparing that for you for a week. Every time I thought of you, became wet for you, dripped for you, touched myself thinking of you, I wore those. Do I taste good…does my flavor excite you?"

She pulled herself up allowing her hips to slide across his stomach slightly, leaving a small trail of wetness as she leaned back using one hand to steady herself while using the other to begin to undo his belt and unsnap his pants slithering her fingers under the waistband to tease at his boxers. "Knowing you're tasting my flavor excites me so much Jaune…I can't hold back much longer, I need you."

She easily slid her fingers under his boxers and quickly wrapped them around her target, reveling in the heat that come from Jaunes stiff member. She slowly ran her thumb up and down the side of her prize, thrilled to feel it throb under her touch, her eyes seeming to glaze over in lust. She could barely get her hand around him and she could tell that she was going to enjoy him as much as he enjoys her.

Ignoring the noises of protest coming from Jaune as well as the shaking of his head she slide back, pushing his pants and boxers down freeing his member to the cool air. She marveled at his size noting that he wasn't fully hard yet and quickly pushed herself back and over it so she was sitting on his thighs with his cock standing up in front of her allowing her to take hold of him with both hands. Slowly she began to stroke him, making certain to make sure each movement was slow, even, and unchanging. "I didn't know you had another weapon on you Jaune…it's magnificent. No wonder those bitches are so interested in you, they must know what you have…but they can't have what rightfully belongs to me."

*Jaune*

He couldn't even comprehend where to begin with what he was feeling. To begin with his mouth was filled with the pungent taste of her wet panties, the tape over his mouth forcing him to swallow any built-up spit gathered in his mouth. He had fantasized about tasting a woman before but in his mind it would have been something beautiful, not like this. He didn't know how much more if it he could handle.

Then there was the sensation of her hot body moving all over him, teasing him with her touch, her soft moans affecting in a manner that no man his age could resist. Finally, there was her touch. He tried to resist, he tried to deny the sensations but his hormones overrode his common sense and he couldn't help but get hard when she had climbed on top of him and then gave him his first true lovers kiss. Now he could barely contain himself as she stroked his member with an agonizing slowness, causing him to moan and buck under her touch despite his attempts to resist. It didn't help that from time to time he would feel her pull him back and grind her hot slit against him, teasing him with it.

He tensed as he felt her shift position once more, taking her hand a pressing his member up against his stomach as she moved over him once more. What he felt next would be with him forever. A hot, wet and very pleasurable sensation washed over his cock starting at the base and slowly sliding up to the tip and then back down. She was sliding on him, teasing them both. He knew it was wrong but it felt good, too good.

*The Secret Admirer*

She slowly moved her hips, moaning softly as she side up and down his shaft, covering him in her juices, her hands reaching up to cup her breasts, squeezing them as she ground harder against him. "Hah-hah…do you like that my knight…how does it feel? Do you like the feeling of my dripping cunt sliding over your hard cock? I love it. I can feel every single bump, every delicious inch."

Schlick, schlick, schlick, schlick,

She slid herself to the tip of his shaft teasing the angry purple head with her pussy lips, a disturbing smile coming over her face. "Just imagine Jaune…one more push and you'd slip up inside me. You'd be in my flower and we'd both be in pure ecstasy. You'd be able to fill me up to the brim with your sword…then fill me to overflowing with your baby batter."

She dropped forward pressing her chest against him, her hands clutching at his shoulders as she rolled her hips down rubbing over him faster and faster. She rested her chin on his shoulder and moaned into his ear as she continued to slide her dripping pussy over his shaft coating him in her juices. "Would you like that Jaune…would you like to fill me up…to give me your seed?"

She could only moan into his neck when she felt his cock twitch and throb underneath her, responding to her words. "Mmmmfffff! I would carry your child…I'd carry all your children…imagine it, me carrying your baby…hah-hah-hah, ooooh yes!"

Schlick-Schlick-Schlick-Schlick

*Jaune*

Jaune couldn't describe the torrent of emotions and feelings washing over him. Disgust at the pungent taste currently filling his mouth, pleasure from the sensations and moans coming from his captor as she slides her slit over his member and confusion for liking some of it. He tried to resist, he tried to think about tournaments, Professor Ports old stories, even Cardin in a bikini but the waves of pleasure kept pulling him back. Then he heard her words, that she wanted to have him fill her and he felt nothing else but shame.

He was enjoying it, he was moaning in pleasure at her ministrations. Every shift of her hips, the taste of her juices on his tongue every time she nearly slipped him inside, every breathy moan in his ear, it was maddening. Being tied up and made to be helpless only increased the depravity of it, the raw thrill. It was so intense that it was beginning to become too much. He felt his core begin to tighten and a tingling in his sack causing him to groan louder while tilting his head back. He was going to cum, he was going to give her what she wanted and he felt both thrilled and ashamed for it.

*Secret Admirer*

It was all she could do to keep from losing herself in the throes of her passion, the sensation of her pussy sliding over his throbbing meat driving her mad. It was she could do to keep herself from fully plunging herself on his spear and riding him till he filled her to overflowing. She reveled in the sounds of his moans under her, grinning at the way his body twitched as she ground into him. Then she felt it.

She could feel his shaft getting harder, his twitching became more frequent, she was pushing him to the limit which in turn began to push her over the edge. She laid her head against his chest moaning with abandon as she rolled herself hard against him, urging him to let go. "Yes! Oooh Mmmmfff! That's it, cum for me Jaune, I can feel it, you're so close, I am too! Let's come together!"

She slid her hand down and began to tease his cockhead as she rocked hard against him, closing her eyes as her moans began to increase in pitch and speed. "Hah-haah, Mmmmhmm! Yes! Hah-hah-hah! Oh Jaune, oh Jaune! Ahhnn-Ahhhnn! AHHH!"

With a final cry of ecstasy, she clenched her thighs against his waist and pushed her slit down against his shaft grinding with all she had, her body shaking and trembling until she felt him jerk his head back and grunt as spurts of his cum shot out of his cock, spilling spurt after spurt of his seed against their stomachs coating them in its warmth.

She closed her eyes and softly kissed her love along his chest, enjoying the sensation of him gasping for breath underneath her knowing full well that it was her that drove him to that pleasure. "haahn…haaahn….mmmm…that was amazing."

She slowly sat up and let her fingers glide across his stomach grinning at the large amount of his cum that was pooled there. "You were worked up lover…It's a good thing I decided to act sooner rather than later otherwise one of those worthless bitches would have tried to claim you."

*Jaunes Perspective*

He couldn't believe it. He came, he gave into the pleasure and came harder than he ever had before. He was knocked unconscious, tied up and raped by this psychopath who was claiming to be in love with him and he did nothing. He felt filthy. He wasn't allowed much time to think though when he felt the tape being removed from his mouth allowing him to quickly spit out the panties and take a few gasps of air.

He felt her lean down once more and brush her lips across his letting out a soft sigh of contentment. "Mmmm…that was fun. I can't wait to do that again with you my love."

Jaune shook his head "N-n-no...no. Wha-what you did was wrong! You forced...you r-raped -"

"Shhh darling, it's alright." She placed her fingertip on his lips. Before he could respond he felt her reach past him followed by a sharp pain in his neck making him hiss in pain. "You rest now Jaune, I'll clean up the mess..."

Juane struggled to fight the drugs but this dose was particularly strong and within moment he could feel himself slip away into unconciousness.

*Perspective Change*

She smiled softly as she stared at her love her heart fluttering even as she reached down and began to gather the still warm cum from his stomach letting it pool in her hand. She felt a strong sense of pride fill her knowing that this was a result of her actions, she pleasured him well and this was her reward. Slowly she brought the creamy substance to her lips and lapped at it savoring his flavor on her taste buds.

Even as she swallowed bit after bit of his essence she was planning her next move. She didn't want to take his virginity yet but she also wanted to please him more...this just meant she needed to become more active. Maybe if she were lucky the others would get the hint and leave him alone. Then she wouldn't need to hurt anyone.

*Juane*

Pain...pain was what greeted Jaune as he began to wake up. His entire body hurt, his head especially. He brought his hands to his head and rubbed his eyes trying to clear his still blurry vision. As he finally became aware of his surroundings Jaune found himself sitting in a chair in Ms. Goodwitches classroom, the room dark and quiet.

He slowly looked around noting that nothing seemed out of place, no chairs moved, no tables, no ropes...nothing. He shook his head and began to rise to his feet deciding that he must have had a terrible dream. Taking out his scroll he glanced at the time and frowned. He had been here for over three hours, how did he manage to fall asleep? An even bigger question is what happened to that secret admirer he was supposed to meet...must have been a big prank from Cardin or someone else...bunch of jerks.

Making his way across the silent campus Jaune tried to make sense of the terrible dream he had wondering why his brain would come up with such a terrible act...maybe he took to many blows to the head.

*bzzt, bzzt*

Stopping mid step Jaune pulled out his scroll and saw that he had just received a message from an unknown number. Staring at the screen he felt a chill go down his spine and without hesitating he opened the message and what he saw made his skin crawl. There on the screen was a picture of a woman in a White fang mask, her hair hidden under a hood, her face covered giving him no clue as to who she is. What was worse was that she was holding the camera with one hand while licking her hand with the other. Underneath the picture was a small message.

'Hi Jaune. I'm sorry I had to leave you alone tonight...maybe in the future we'll get to spend the entire night together. I'd love keeping you warm. Speaking of warm, I'm still glowing from the fun we had together and I can't wait to do it again. Also, Check your back pocket, I gave you a little gift.'

Trembling now Juane turned off his scroll and put it in his pocket only pausing enough to swallow the lump in his throat. Reaching back into his back pocket he felt something moist and soft. Slowly pulling it out and holding it out in front of his face Jaune froze. There in front of his face were a pair of dark red panties, the same panties which were stuffed in his mouth earlier that night.

For a few moments nothing happend and then Jaune doubled over and proceeded to vomit violently.

-To be continued.

Authors note: Hi guys, I know this probably isn't the easiest chapter to read / enjoy...but it isn't meant to be. Jaune just had something terrible happen and now he has to deal with the aftermath. Will he be able to share his experience and get the help he needs? Can he safely turn to any of the girls? The staff like Goodwitch? How will he cope? Let me know your thoughts and if you still think you know who the yandere is. Remember everyone, authors live off of review, feed us well. Have a good one.


	3. Chapter 3

**His Secret Admirer**

 **Chapter 3 – What happens now?**

 **By**

 **Grevin Hades**

Jaune felt numb…no he wish he felt numb. He felt violated, he felt scared and he felt filthy. More than anything else though he was confused. It made no sense. Why would a woman take such an unhealthy interest in him? He wasn't the best huntsman in the school, nor was he the most handsome, he was average at best in looks and charm and low in fighting ability. Why him?

He thought back to the disturbing picture he saw in his scroll and noted that once he got over his violent urge to become ill, he was able to note that this woman was, from what he could see, in good shape and would be fairly pretty. This confused him further. If she had those looks combined with the raw sex appeal she could emanate then the question becomes even more urgent…why him?

These thoughts all swirled in his head as he began to approach the dormitory and just as he placed his hand on the buildings door handle he froze. A bombshell of an epiphany hit him. She knew him well because he knew her…it was someone he already knew…it could be anyone he knew…It could be a member of Team CVFY, Team RWBY…it could be one of his roommates.

He stood there frozen now uncertain as to what to do. He wanted to retreat to the safety of his room, curl up under his sheets and sleep…or to get under a stream of hot water in the shower and wash the stink off…but now he didn't know if he could. What if Nora…or Pyrrha…no…no, that wouldn't…no, it couldn't be possible. He knew them, he KNEW them both. They couldn't do something like this…could they?

Shaking his head to clear the fog he did the best he could to steel his resolve and opened the door stepping into the building as quickly as his shaking form would allow. He noticed just how quiet the building was...he honestly thought it would still be somewhat noisy given the nature of the people that were living here but it was all still and silent.

As he came to his room door he noticed a small bit of light coming out from under Team RWBY's door…most likely either from Ruby watching a scary movie, Blake doing some late-night reading or Yang playing some sort of video game. Looking to his own door it was pitch dark…no light at all. He slowly swiped his door key and quietly entered in his room.

Sure enough it was quiet. As his eyes adjusted he could see that the beds of Ren, Nora and Pyrrha were all filled, his entire team sleeping soundly. After taking a moment to let out his held breath he slowly stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He quickly stripped down tossing his dirty clothing into a nearby hamper leaving him in nothing but his boxers. Walking as quickly as he could he entered the bathroom, flipped on the light and shut the door behind him.

Within second he flipped on the shower turning the heat up higher than he normally would and while he waited for it to heat up he stared at himself in the mirror. What he saw was a shell of his old self. His eyes were tired, nearly bloodshot, his face looked grave, no brightness in his eyes, no emotion in his face. As he let his eyes slide down his chest and stomach he could only frown noticing little remnants of the nights activities. A bruise here, a hickey there and the occasional scratch, all of which was quickly fading, his aura doing its job well. By the time classes begin he would be back to normal…at least on the outside.

Without taking another second to look at himself Juane stepped into the hot shower, a hiss of pain escaping his lips as he took his soap and began to scrub…and scrub…and scrub. He had to rid himself of this filthy feeling. He had to clean himself back up. Yet, no matter how much he scrubbed, no matter how much more he increased the temperature of the water, he didn't feel right. Even as his skin began to gain a red hue he didn't feel clean.

"Come on…why won't it work? Why?!"

He continued to wash at himself, trying to get clean even as the bar of soap in his hand shrank more and more until it was almost gone. He was so focused on his task that he failed to hear the door to the bathroom open, nor did he see the figure of none other than Nora Valkyrie step inside and move to the toilet.

Nora stepped into unusually hot bathroom wearing her Boop T-shirt and panties, her eyes still bleary from the rest she had just woken from due to the needs of her bladder. Her unfocused eyes glanced around noting the steam covering the mirror and the boxer shorts on the floor but paid them no mind as she moved to the toilet, dropped her panties and sat down to attend to the business at hand. She was having an awesome dream and she badly wanted to get back to it however, the longer she sat there taking care of her business, the more awakened her mind and vision became and when her eyes finally became focused, what she saw both surprised and worried her.

There in the steaming shower was Jaune furiously scrubbing at himself, the steam surrounding him in a cloud of heat and as she stared at him, three things ran through her mind. First, something was wrong. The look on his face, the furious scrubbing, something wasn't quite right. Second, Jaune was hot and finally...Jaune was literally hot. She could see that his skin was red and could be burning under the stream of hot water.

A frown washed over the pink bombers face and she quickly pulled up her panties and flushed her business down the drain before marching over to the shower and knocking on the glass earning a yelp from Jaune who turned to face her, managed to turn further red and then quickly turned around. "N-Nora!? What are you doing?"

Nora frowned feeling the heat coming off the shower. "Jaune, you need to turn down the heat, you're going to hurt yourself. You're already redder than Ruby's cloak."

Jaune shook his head quickly while doing his best to cover his front from his teammates view. "No, no, I'm fine. You can look away now."

Nora narrowed her eyes ignoring the obvious discomfort she was creating for him and reached out grabbing the shower door. "Jaune, you need to turn off the shower. You need to cool off. I don't want you getting burned. I can appreciate wanting to be clean as much as the next person but I don't want my team captain being injured either."

Juane looked down and closed his eyes mumbling to himself. "Too late for that one."

Nora tilted her head while her eyes slowly traced over Jaunes muscular back and shoulders catching herself staring just before she began to drool. "What was that?"

Juane shook his head and glanced over his shoulder at the red head. He frowned when he saw that not only was she still uncomfortably close standing just inside the shower door but also that the water was beginning to spit little droplets on her shirt…her white shirt. "Nora you shouldn't be in here! I'm fine, I'll get out in a minute."

Nora narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms under her chest and shook her head. "No way Jaune. I'm not going till that water is off and you're out. It's obvious something is wrong and I want to know what it is."

Jaune rolled his eyes at her persistence. When did she become the den mother of the team? "Ok, look I'll get out but can you at least give me some privacy?! I don't want to go around showing myself to everyone."

Nora just laughed and turned gathering a towel from the nearby rack and opened it up offering it to him. "Pffft, come on, it's just me. Now get out of there before I get soaked too."

Jaune sighed in defeat and reached up turning off the water and began to reach behind himself to get the towel she offered but before he could grab it, he felt a firm hand catch his wrist and the next thing he knew he found himself being flung from the shower in what he could only describe as a whirlwind and the next thing he knew he was sitting on the edge of the bathroom vanity with the towel firmly wrapped around his waist providing him some much-needed cover.

Standing before him was Nora, hand on her hips, her shirt barely covering her hips leaving her long legs exposed. "Ok, Jauney, spill it. Why were you trying to scrub so hard that you would have had no skin left?"

Jaune shook his head trying to put on the best smile he could. "I don't know what you mean Nora. I was just cleaning up after a long day, honest."

Nora frowned and began to step forward, her light blue eyes focused on his as she pushed into his comfort zone and forced him to lean back until her stomach was pressed up against his knee. "Don't lie to me Jaune. I hate it when people I care about lie to me. I don't want bullshit, I want truth."

Jaune felt a shiver down his spine as he heard her tone, his mind flashing back to when the woman he encountered placed the blade of a knife to his throat. His breathing increased a bit and his pupils narrowed as he began to dart his eyes around doing everything he could to keep from making direct eye contact while at the same time looking for a way to slip around her and get some distance between them. "I-uh, I'm not lying Nora. I'm fine, just misread the temperature in the shower that's all...There isn't any need for the interrogation treatment."

Nora watched as he began to have what she could only describe as some sort of panic attack and slowly took a few steps back giving him a little room. "Jaune-Jaune...what could be bothering you?"

Jaune stood up quickly and moved towards the door being certain to keep from turning his back to her. "N-n-nothing Nora, I told you, I'm fine. Now how about we all go back to bed and get some sleep?"

Nora watched him with a calculating eye for a few moments before she finally gave a curt nod and small sigh. "All right Jauney but if you need to talk you know you can always talk to me."

Jaune nodded as he slipped out of the bathroom and quickly tiptoed over to his bed doing his best to slip on some new boxers underneath his towel before sliding it off and placing it in the hamper as well. As he stood there looking at his discarded clothes, he noticed a hint of red fabric sticking out from his pants pocket…the culprit's panties. Knowing that if those were seen out in the open, even more questions would be sent his way so he did the only thing he knew he could. He quickly snatched them from his discarded clothes and tucked them between his mattress and box springs, moving quick enough that he hoped Nora hadn't seen him do it as she left the bathroom and moved to her own bed.

Letting out a small sigh to himself Jaune quickly pulled back his covers and climbed into his bed, thankful to be back to a comfortable spot where he didn't have to worry about being watched by a stalker or being taken advantage of. Just a place where he can get some sleep.

"Psst…Jauney…are you still awake?"

Well…almost. "…Yes…"

There was a small pause followed by a soft giggle. "You should know that you have a really cute butt…. good night."

Jaune laid there in silence as he heard the most rambunctious member of the team settle into the world of dreams all while his right eye began to twitch slightly. A small whimper escaping him. As his exhaustion finally began to overtake him, he found no peaceful rest and instead was troubled by nightmares filled with women in White Fang masks following him, touching him, hurting him and raping him again and again and again all while he would feel nothing but shame for giving into what they want.

*A few days later*

Jaune sat in the cafeteria by himself having decided to head off to breakfast early ahead of his team. He lightly poked at his mostly untouched eggs with his fork, his mind running the series of events through his mind again and again, each time sending him into a further depression. He knew what he needed to do…he knew he needed to speak to a professor or to even Headmaster Ozpin…but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He'd be the laughing stock of Beacon…more so than before. A Huntsman in training raped by a woman…who would have heard of such a thing?! Ozpin would kick him out for certain for both this and his fake transcripts.

He hadn't even told his teammates. After the shower visit from Nora and her comments afterwards, Jaune couldn't get it out of his head that she or even Pyrrha could be the one who did this to him. Both were out, or close to leaving the dorm room when he left for his little "meeting." As much as he hated himself for even considering it, the comment Nora made the other night, certainly while in jest, was still enough to make his irrational fear run rampant with it. What's worse is that his friends on Team RWBY and Team CFVY could easily be the one as well leaving him few options. Sure, he could tell Ren but he would most likely tell the others which would result in them becoming fully involved in the embarrassing situation. He couldn't do it.

So, he would sit and dwell on his situation. He didn't eat much. His appetite wasn't coming back to him no matter how much he trained…which was also not going well. He found himself so distracted that he would make simple mistakes which would land him square on his back time and time again. All of which just added to his frustration. He wasn't sleeping well either. Anytime he slept he would have visions of the woman in the White Fang uniform standing over him, smiling wickedly, hands reaching out towards him that would turn into claws that would dig into his flesh all of which would wake him with a violent jump and a cold sweat.

He knew that his team was worried but he continued to assure them he was fine and for a short while he thought he would get away with it but just yesterday that thought was nearly shattered. He had been making his way to the Library one afternoon when he ran in to the member of Team RWBY on their way back from a training session. They were in their combat gear and mostly sweat covered and tired looking but Ruby being her normal self, stopped to say hello making the entire group to pause in their steps.

"Hi Jaune! Where are you off too?" The little reaper bounced lightly on her heels, her bright silver eyes looking at him in curiosity.

He kept his hands in his pockets and did his best to avoid meeting her direct gaze. "Oh, you know…just need to do some studying at the Library."

Weiss smiles softly and nodded with approval. "A wonderful idea Jaune. A good study session is always a great way to spend some free time."

This did earn a small smile from him but then Blake spoke up while moving to stand next to the heiress, her amber eyes almost seeming to shine and pierce into his. "While you're right about studying Weiss, I have to say that I love going to the Library here for other reasons. Getting lost in a good book can be a great way to spend some time. A good story is so easy to fall in love with and is always fulfilling, don't you think so Jaune?"

The young man froze as he stared at the Faunus his blood running cold. He instinctively slid one foot back as he slowly nodded at her. "W-well I suppose…"

Yang tilted her head to the side cracking her neck with a quiet pop before smirking and letting her hand rest on her hip. "As much as I enjoy a story I like checking out the combat books…I guess you could say I get a real kick out of them."

The group collectively rolled their eyes at the terrible pun only causing Yang to grin even more. Weiss flicked her hair over her shoulder with a small "hmpf" before directing her attention back to Jaune. "Say…Jaune?"

Looking over at her, Jaune couldn't help but fine himself being caught in the piercing gaze of her ice blue eyes. "U-u-uhm…. yes?"

She glanced off to the side a moment a small hint of pink coming to her cheeks. "I've noticed you have a great skill for tactics and strategy in combat with your team… and… well I was wondering if I could meet with you sometime and discuss them…in depth."

Jaune blinked in surprise while Ruby moved between Jaune and the heiress her hands clenched at her sides, her cheeks puffing in a cute manner as she huffed at her teammate. "Weiss! What's wrong with the tactics and strategies I suggest for the team?!"

Weiss blinks a moment before placing a hand on her forehead. "Ruby I just wanted to get a fresh take on things. Sometimes an outside perspective can shed light on things we haven't noticed." She then glanced off the side and mumbled "Not to mention I don't like calling our tactics things like Cookie Bowl Sneak and Grab…or Speed Freeze."

"I heard that!" Ruby turned around and leaned in close to Jaune holding her hands under her chin while looking up at him with shimmering eyes. Jaune did the best he could to maintain his balance as he pulled back from the scythe wielder. "Jaune, you'll meet with me too right?"

He took three steps back only to have Ruby follow him step for step her eyes staring up at him like deep silver pools. "Wait? What?!"

Ruby save him a small smirk which made him feel that much more unsettled. "Well…if Weiss can learn strategies from you, then I think I can too. Think of it as helping a fellow team leader…I'll find a way to make it up to you."

Jaune continued to back up until he felt himself hit something rather firm… yet also quite soft. Slowly turning over his shoulder he saw yang staring at him with a mischievous smile, her eyes half lidded as she leaned in closer making certain to press her assets more firmly into his back. "Wow lover boy…you're quite popular with team RWBY all of a sudden. Maybe I should have a little meeting with you myself…go over certain strategies with you too."

That did it. It was too much. He was beginning to see that awful White Fang Mast on the faces of each of the girls, his heart began to race as he broke out into a cold sweat. He needed to escape, needed to get away before he had a complete breakdown. So, he did the only thing he could think of, he ran. Team RWBY was barely able to keep up with Jaune as the saw his face turn bright red and then quickly side step away from both Yang and Ruby. They continued to watch with slight surprise as he broke into a brisk jog moving away from the group all while he kept trying to keep himself from having a panic attack. "Sorry-gotta-go-see-you-later-bye!"

As they watched Jaune run off towards the main campus, faster than Nora on Pancake breakfast day no less, each member of Team RWBY watched him, and each one had a small frown on their lips.

*presently*

Jaune rolled his eyes at his behavior and sighed quietly to himself while still playing with the eggs on his plate. Perhaps he should just drop out of Beacon entirely…return back home to face the scolding of his parents and sisters.

*clink-sliiiiide*

Jaunes thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a tray being set down in front of him and the form of Yang Xiao Long sitting down directly across from him. Without so much as a nod in greeting she took out a straw, placed it in her drink and began to sip at it all while staring at him with her intense, lilac eyes.

Jaune blinked a moment before averting his gaze from hers a sense of unease coming over him. Deciding it would be best to head off he began to turn to get up from his chair only to have a leg slam into it creating a barrier. Glancing over his shoulder at Yang who continued to stare at him with a straight forward gaze. *siiiiip*

Jaune turned and began to exit his seat on the other side only to have Yangs other let slam into the chair, once again blocking his path. *siiiip*

Jaune began to feel nervous now and slowly turned to fully face the Dragon. "Uh…Yang, is there something I can help you with?"

A small smile popped up in the corner of her lips. "Well…now that you mention it… Yes, yes there is."

He quietly set his tray back down and sat against the back of his seat while still looking her straight in the eyes. Better for him to face things head on he thought. "Alright…what can I help you with."

She quietly set her drink down and then laced her fingers together resting them on the table top. "Nothing major… I just wanted to ask you a question. When I tease you around the others, does it bother you? Like a lot?"

Jaune blinked a moment clearly caught off guard by her question. Even as the gears in his head turned in their attempt to process it he noticed that instead of the cocky grin Yang normally wore, there was a look of actual concern. Her eyes were softer and she was biting her lower lip. "…I'm sorry, what?"

She frowned and leaned forward slightly. "I asked you if I make you feel uncomfortable when I tease you."

Jaune blinked a few more times before raising his eyebrows in surprise. "Well… no more than anyone else I suppose. You tease everyone equally around here so why ask if it bothers me now?"

She sighed and looked down a bit. "Well, normally you get a little bit flustered when I tease you. A blush, some stammering, the usually adorkable reaction. However, the last few days you've just run off or seem to be actively avoiding us. So I want to know, have I been bothering you that much?"

For a few moments, he said nothing instead looking down and to the side as he tried to sort through his thoughts. His actions have hurt his friend…made her question herself and his friendship. What happened to him wasn't her fault, it was his. Now thanks to him she was questioning her friendship to him. He looked up at her again this time directly into her eyes causing her to pause mid breath and shift slightly in her seat. "Yang…I…no. No you haven't been bothering me."

"So…you aren't mad at me for teasing the hell out of you?" She looked at him sullenly a small pout showing on her lips her hands still held out in front of her.

He sighed and slowly shook his head. "No Yang, I'm not mad at you for teasing me. Yes I do get flustered but I know you don't mean me any harm by it."

She nods as a small smile returns to her lips, her eyes softening as she looked at him. "I'm very glad to hear you say that..."

*Secret Admirer*

Somthing wasn't quite right with her love. He seemed troubled. He wasn't eating, he clearly wasn't sleeping well, and he looks...wrong, off. It pained her so to see him so off, she couldn't let it stay that way, she had to do something. Perhaps he was lonely...yes. That must be it, he was lonely without her. She needed to get closer to him, in secret of course. Though she did like the idea of catching her lover alone again.

She shivered and bit her bottom lip as her mind began to fill with images of him naked. His muscled arms wrapping around her, pinning her down, taking her, ravishing her, devouring her. Her core began to warm again and she clenched her thighs together trying to keep the sensation in control.

Focus, she needed to focus. If she was going to keep her love from the clutches of those harlots she needed to be smart. She could see the way they were watching him now, the way some were trying to get close to him. They wanted him...they wanted her Jaune, her property! This would not stand. However...she did notice something else...something she could use to her advantage as long as she was careful. Now...now she can make a plan so she can have everything she wants.

Don't worry Jaune...Things will be a little difficult at first but in time we will be together with nothing to get in the way...nothing and no one.

 **...To Be Continued.**

 **Authors Notes:**

Hi everyone. Here is yet another chapter in our saga. I've been reading the comments and I'm really loving how in depth everyone is getting in their theories. Some very smart folks out there. That being said still not confirming anything. The truth shall remain hidden for the time being. Keep the thoughts and theories coming everyone, I love reading them.

So give me your thoughts on the chapter. I tried to get Jaunes reactions somewhat realistic but I'm certain I've missed things. Writing something like that...reactions to something like that is difficult but I feel like I need to push myself in order to grow as a writer. Can't grow if I don't stretch myself.

As alway please comment and feed the drive to write. Thanks again for taking time out of your day to read my work. Have a good one.


	4. Chapter 4

**His Secret Admirer**

 **Chapter 4 – What is happening?**

 **By**

 **Grevin Hades**

Two weeks, it's been over two weeks since the "incident." Over two weeks of feelings ashamed. Over two weeks of feeling like he was filth and almost right at two weeks since he had that little discussion with Yang. On a brighter note Jaune had not heard anything from that "secret admirer" since his initial encounter. By now he was beginning to think that it was all in his imagination…but of course he knew better.

He was eating normally now and getting a little bit more sleep but he still wasn't one hundred percent back to normal. He didn't owe that just to time however; once he and Yang had their talk he found himself being approached more and more by his friends for various reasons, which he figured was enough to help pull him somewhat out of his depression.

Ever since the shower incident Nora has been attempting to do more with him, so much so that Ren has been finding himself able to have some personal time. Often, she would ask him a few random questions, show him an interesting magazine article and on a few occasions she would hop up next to him on his bed with two sets of headphones and a splitter insisting she have him listen to the newest song she found on the net. Most of that wasn't bad but what did bother him somewhat is when she had him listen to that music with her she would slip her arm around his and rest her head on his shoulder ensuring that she was pressed as close to him as he could stand.

Oddly enough, when Nora began to act this way, Pyrrha began to change her behaviors as well. Now she would walk so close to him that her fingers would brush his with each step. She would also sit closer to him during meals sometimes letting her hip rest against his and if he tried to slide over to give her room, she would follow him. If he tried to have a conversation with her outside of training or class, often she would get a tinge of red on her cheeks and avoid looking at him directly in the eyes.

Now normally Jaune wouldn't think anything about spending time with his teammates but this wasn't exactly a normal circumstance. Nora would never…ok yes, she would get that close to him but not in that way, Pyrrha would never blush during their conversations or invade his personal space like that. However, despite all of that, he could come to at least one solid conclusion. The girls could be very soft to the touch when they wanted to be.

The change in behavior wasn't limited to hit teammates though. Now he seemed to have more attention coming from Team RWBY as well. To begin with, Ruby was not acting like herself… well she was, but differently too. She was always full of energy and would often talk to him about various things such as team tactics, weapons, cookies and other items like that but now she would bring up other topics. Things he never quite expected to hear out of the little reaper. Things about what he was like back in his home village, if he liked certain ways girls wore their hair and finally the one that threw him for a loop, what kind of traits does he look for in a girl.

The way she looked at him when she asked that one did make him nervous. He was sitting with his back against a tree doing some studying and she was resting in front of him on her back, her head resting on his feet. They had been discussing their latest class with Professor Port when she had suddenly flipped over and climbed up and over him causing her to straddle him somewhat and her face was inches from his. It was in the moment that Jaune was reminded that Ruby is still very much a female and as such he is susceptible to her cuteness. Ruby wasn't the only one though.

*A week prior*

Blake was even getting closer to him in her own unique way. When he was sitting in the Library doing some research for a project for Oblecks class, she sat herself down right beside him. Not across from him, not a seat separating their respective seats, but right next to him. Normally wouldn't be an issue but then she made an interesting observation.

Jaune had been trying to focus on his work but when Blake had sat down beside him he couldn't help but notice a unique scent wafting to his nose. It was not unpleasant, it smelled rather good effectively pulling him out of his focus. When he looked over at her he noticed that she was looking at him from the corner of her eye a hint of mirth showing through a slight curl of her lip. "You know Jaune, I just read something funny."

"Oh? What was that Blake?"

"Well, it turns out that in Menagierie there was a tradition that when a man and woman sat at the same table as we are, side by side with no spaces, that would indicate that the two were either a very close couple or even married. I don't see that sort of thing very often but still it is pretty interesting; don't you think so?"

Jaune could only nod a bit, his voice rendered useless. Why on Remnant would she even want to tell him something like that? And what was with that smell, that very pleasant smell?

Just as he was going to get back to work, another Faunus he knew sat down on his left side, once again sitting close to him. Her long brown locks and perky ears all too familiar to him. Velvet. She smiled at him as she opened her own book and began to do some research of her own but what Jaune found odd is that another pleasant smell wafted to his nose the moment after she began her work. It was very distracting, but not as distracting and worrisome as what happened next.

Blake turned in her seat and looked over at Velvet her smile looking a bit more…feral than normal. "Oh, hi Velvet, what brings you here. Are you studying too?"

Velvet looked back at Blake, her dark brown eyes taking on a more defiant look to them. "Hello Blake. I thought It's be wise for me to come and do some research. I don't want to lose my place in the class ranking."

Blake slide herself closer letting her leg brush against Jaune who quickly froze in his reading and glanced up at the ninja who continued to have her gaze locked on the rabbit faunus. Velvet on the other hand slid herself closer to Jaunes other side and lightly put her hand on his shoulder causing him to tense up a bit and for Blake to narrow her eyes, a murderous look coming over her. "Don't you think you could better research your project from upstairs in the study rooms?"

Velvet smirked and shook her head. "Of course not. The best material I need is here. What about you? Couldn't you use a study desk or room down in the basement?"

Blake placed a hand on the back of Jaunes chair her nails digging into the chair back "No, I like it here as well."

By now the tone of the twos voices sounded anything but friendly, in fact it was more like they were squaring off with one another. As for Jaune, between the soft touch of both Velvet on his left and Blake on his right was enough to keep him from his task. On top of that was the now very present scent enveloping the area making it even more difficult to focus. Needless today he had to leave so before the two girls could say anything he had packed up his belongings, provided a polite but quick goodbye and rushed out the door leaving them to their "conversation."

Wiess's behavior was also extremely odd.

*Four days ago*

She had made good on her request to go over strategy and tactics with him one evening after class was over so they decided to talk in the dorm common room down the hall from their rooms. They had several papers set out in front of them filled with various thoughts, tactics, strengths and weaknesses. They sat next to each other on their knees in front of the coffee table deep in discussion.

"So, if we combine Ruby's semblance with my speed Glyph to carry Yang to a target-"

"If she uses her semblance then the result may end up being something akin to a tank shell hitting a building point blank, yes."

"That…that is a bit scary to be honest."

"I know, but it would be extremely effective. The only problem is making sure Ruby isn't injured and that Yang doesn't use all her aura in that single punch."

Weiss nodded in agreement as she jotted down a few notes, the smile on her lips showing that she was enjoying herself quite a bit while Jaune was simply content with assisting his friend improve their tactics.

Weiss gathered a few papers placing them in a nice stack then gently smoothed out her skirt as she once again faced Jaune. "Alright, that pretty much covers group tactics, on to one on one tactics."

Jaune looked up from sorting his own stack of papers letting them rest just next to him. "Oh, I didn't realize you wanted to cover those tactics too."

She nodded slightly while glancing away and playing with her hands in her lap. "Yes…well, you never know when you may be in a confrontation of single combat. I mean if Nora were to go up against Blake, who would win in a basic brawl? Most likely Nora since she can be a powerhouse, but if Blake alters her tactics, she could easily overpower Nora through her stealth and shadow clones. She could opt to flank Nora and use her clone to lure her into a vulnerable position. Then using quick strikes she could effectively win the fight."

Jaune smiled and nodded. "I can totally see what you mean. By playing to her particular strengths Blake could take control of the situation."

Weiss nodded. "Exactly. Now…lets say you and I were facing off. What strengths do I have?"

Jaune place his hand to his chin as he looked down in thought. "Well…you have very good aura and semblance control allowing you to use them to a high degree of accuracy without expending much. You are also extremely agile and good at quick attacks that can come from just about any angle. Great for getting around and trapping a target."

She smiled warmly and nodded in approval. "Correct, now what about my weaknesses."

Jaune looked up once again only to find that she had leaned in slightly, her ice blue eyes watching him intently, encouraging him to speak. "Well…There are time you over exert yourself leaving yourself open for attack. And as I said you're fast but not strong which is a double edge blade. You don't have a lot of stamina for defense. If you get hit with a decent enough hit, you'll go down. You also…"

She leaned in a bit more resting her hand on the table now to steady herself. "Yes... go on Jaune."

He frowned but nodded. "Alright… so nothing personal but you can sometimes be a bit arrogant which may allow you to overestimate your abilities and underestimate your opponent."

"All valid observations…now what about you. Strengths, go."

"M-me? Well, um…I do have a large aura supply, and I can take a hit. I'm durable. I'm an up close combatant and am able to use my shield effectively now."

"And weaknesses?"

"I have no semblance. I also have poor aura control. I am essentially a walking shield and that's about it. My offensive capabilities are mediocre too."

She nodded once more. "Alright…so if you had to take me on in a fight, how would you try to win?"

"Don't you mean win?"

She gave him a deadpan look as an answer. "Alright, alright… Let's see. I would turtle up. Basically, I'd focus on defense for much of the fight. I'd let you wear yourself down and get tired taking what hits I couldn't block or avoid. Then when you are tired I'd go on the offensive and attempt to land a strong enough blow to knock you out of the fight."

Weiss once again nodded in agreement and moved herself a little bit closer to the blonde knucklehead. "Not bad…now how could I defeat you."

Jaune simple rolled his eyes a small chuckle escaping him. "Simply attack."

She shook her head as she moved closer now entering his personal space, her eyes locked on his now. "No. No that wouldn't be the right approach."

Jaune now began to lean back a bit, shifting on his knees as she moved even closer trying to stay even with him. "Wait a moment…what do you mean wrong approach? With your glyphs you could easily win against me."

She relaxed her gaze and moved a little closer "Well, I think with you my tactics could be a little different."

"How so?"

She smiled wistfully "Well, to begin with I would get in close…very close. Then I would get in under your defenses." She reached up and placed a hand on his cheek making him freeze.

"And then I'd disarm you." She proceeded to slide her hand back to his shoulder and give him a firm shove causing him to fall onto his back.

As Jaune tried to sit up onto his knees, he was met by the sight of the heiress crawling over him, her arms on either side of him while her legs remained on the right, her hair falling down surrounding him in a curtain of white lockes . "And once I had you defenseless. I would strike without mercy."

Before the young man could react the one he used to call 'Snow Angel' leaned down and placed a soft chaste kiss on his cheek leaving him stunned and stammering slightly while she pulled back with a small smirk on her lips.

Jaune blinked in shock as he sat up on his elbows and stared at the ice princess while she gathered her papers only glancing over at him as she began to leave the room. "Don't think too much of that, I was simply giving you a bit of thanks for helping me here. Good night my Kni-erm…Jaune." With that she left the room leaving the still stunned boy on the ground, jaw dropped in surprise.

Did…she just about say "her" knight? What the hell? However, despite all that…there was still one worse. Yang. The blonde bombshell whom he had, had a small talk with not long ago. She went from teasing to outright aggressive.

*Presently*

Jaune had been spending some extra time in the training rooms after hours in an attempt to vent his frustration over what had happened to him and his frustration was beginning to show on the training robots. Just as he had finished his training, putting one final swing of his blade on the robot causing it to shut down. Wiping the sweat from his brow he failed to see her enter the room but turned when he heard her clapping at him. He turned to face her pausing slightly at her choice of attire.

Walking towards him Yang was dressed in something far from her normal hunting gear. Instead she wore a short t-shirt that showed her midriff as well as a pair of short, nylon shorts that showed off her legs and a pair of boots that looked well broken in and comfortable. "Looking Good Jaune!"

He sheathed his blade and turned to face his friend who was still moving across the room. "Thanks Yang. I'm just finishing up here so if you want to start your training, you're free to do so."

She smirked and shook her head as she walked up to him, letting her hands rest behind her head making sure to posture herself so her breasts were sticking out towards him. "Well, I do appreciate the offer, but I'm not here to train with droids. I'm here to train with you."

"Oh, ok-wait what?"

She chuckles and popped her neck as she approached him. "I said I'm here for you. I think it's time I give you some of that sparing time I keep promising you."

"Are you serious? You'll wipe the floor with me."

She smirked and gave him a small wink while shaking her head. "Nope," She popped the P as she said it. "You and me are going to spar and I'll make it interesting too. If you win, you get a prize and if I win, I get a prize."

Jaune reached back and scratched the back of his neck, uncertain if he was really wanting to get himself slaughtered. "Well….I don't know…"

"Oh come on, I'll go easy on you, I promise." She winked again and took two steps back slipping into a boxers stance.

"Yang, do you even know how to go easy-WHOA!" Jaune jumped back as she darted forward giving him barely enough time to dodge a strong left from her.

"Better pay attention there lover boy or you'll have some bruises to tend to." She smirked as she prepared for another strike. "Or if you'd like I could tend to them." She threw a right this time.

"What!?" He ducked again and shifted to the side again putting more distance between them.

She smiled larger than he had seen her smile before as her eyes gained a strange gleam to them putting a bit of concern in the back of his mind. Jaune quickly put up his fists and attempted to remember the hand to hand combat training he had received from Pyrrha. 'OK, watch her feet, watch her feet…shes moving. Block and counter!'

Yang moved in close and took another strong swing with her right only to be blocked by his arm and pushed back when his own right hand came in low causing her to jump back. "Oh-ho! Not bad Jaune but that's not going to stop me, I want you to go all out…don't hold back! Yaaaaahhhh!"

Jaune did his best to block the flurry of blows coming down on him but there was only so much blocking could do. He could feel his aura being drained away so he did the only thing he could do. When a moment made itself known he quickly pulled up his leg and landed a hard kick on Yang's side throwing her to the side into a quick roll which she quickly recovered from. She darted forward coming at him now from the side allowing him only enough time to turn and attempt to pull his hands up and block her strike but it wasn't enough.

Yang slammed into Jaune throwing him down onto the ground with a solid thud. He landed hard on his back but something else landed hard on his lower stomach and hips nearly knocking the wind from him. Letting out a small groan he began to open his eyes only to snap them open when he felt a pair of hands grab his wrists and slam them down pinning them to the ground.

Above him was a victorious Yang who was grinning down at him with her wild eyes, her body weight pushing her down against him. "Looks like I win."

Jaune took a few steadying breaths while trying to flex his arms up only for her to easily push them back down, the angle she had over him making it easy. He tried not to squirm too hard knowing that it would be easy for him to mistakenly do something that could upset her. "Eh, hehe…yeah…yeah you do."

Her smile became softer and her eyes became half lidded as she wiggled her hips against his causing him to blush. "So…now I get a prize."

Jaune couldn't help but feel the way she moved her hips against him causing an all too natural reaction causing him to squirm further under her writhing form. "O-ok Yang, you've had your fun, you can let me up now. What do you want as your prize? A free meal in town on me? A massage? Money?"

Yang said nothing for a moment and gently rolled her hips down against him once more allow him to feel her slowly grind against him causing him to bite back a groan. "What if I don't want any of that…though a massage does sound like it could be a lot of fun…"

Jaune tried to fight back the blush on his cheeks with no luck, "Yang…please…"

She grinned wickedly and lowered herself down further so her stomach brushed against his, her legs tightening their grip against his sides. "Yes Jaune? If you want to know what I want you have to ask me nicely."

Jaune was struggling to think straight now. On one hand he was feeling a very enjoyable sensation of her rolling against his hard member and on the other were the terrible memories from before. The way she moved over him, the consistent rolling of her hips, the warm breath on his face as her eyes stared into his. "Please…, Yang, what do…What do you want?"

She paused in her movement, stopping on a particularly hard grind letting him press hard against her through the fabric of her shorts, her eyes closing as her cheeks flushed further. She lightly licked her lips. "You don't know by now lover?"

Jaune's eyes snapped up to look at her once again, his pupils shrinking in shock and his heart rate surging with adrenaline. "W-what? What did you say?"

Yang leaned further down and pressed her entire form against him letting her hot breath wash across his neck and ear. "I called you lover Jaune… as in I like you and I want to be more than just a friend to you."

"Yang…when did…why…?"

She chuckled and turned her head inwards brushing her lips over his neck and collar. "All the way back at initiation. The way you took command of your team was invigorating. Not to mention you don't let your weaknesses get to you, you try to improve yourself…that is a very good quality to have. On top of that you have filled out very well and like I said before, momma Yang likes. It's easy to see why….well…heh, never mind that."

He tried to turn his head to look her in the eyes but she backed her head away just enough to hover above him. "Wait…easy to see why what? What were you going to say?"

Yang shook her head and closed her eyes. "Never mind what I said Jaune, just focus on what I'm doing…what we're doing." With that she closed the gap between them and pressed her lips hard against his. She let out a soft moan as she parted her lips and darted her tongue across his lips trying to get him to allow her access.

Jaune felt his head swimming as he attempted to process what was happening. Yang Xiao Long was currently trying to make out with him in a training room. She had him pinned down and was using all her wiles to course him into action and he could feel himself wanting to respond. At the same time, he was having flashbacks to his incident and the similarities happening now. 'No…is it going to happen again?! No!'

Jaune twisted his head to the side forcing Yang to break the kiss and pull back slight, her eyes narrowed in frustration. "Hey! Jaune!"

Jaune wrenched a hand free and reached up to gently push Yang back further allowing him enough room to sit up. His breathing was quickened and his eyes were darting around trying to assess his situation. "Stop, Yang, stop. I…, this..., Uh…, why here, why now?!"

She sighed as she gently took his hand in her and brought it up to her cheek, leaning into his touch slightly and kissing his wrist. "You are clueless, aren't you? Here you have a beautiful woman ready to rock your world and you're freaking out about when I decided I wanted you. Forget about when I started wanting you Jaune…" She moved his hand down her cheek to her neck then past her collar until she placed it squarely on one of her breast squeezing his hand encouraging him to feel her. "And focus on what we could be doing right now."

Jaune couldn't believe it was happening, in his hand was her covered breast…and based on the hard nipple pressing into his palm she wasn't wearing a bra. On top of that she began to roll her hips into his again as she bit her bottom lip letting soft moans escape her as she dry rode him. He looked up into her eyes and saw pure unadulterated lust in her gaze. She panted slightly as she began to increase the rate of her hips sliding into him, the material of her shorts becoming moist from her juices. "Y-Yang…I"

Yang growled and shoved him back onto the ground hard and quickly reached to the base of her shirt, lifting it up off her writing body exposing her skin the warm air tossing the top to the side without a second thought. The then reached down and took a firm grip of Jaunes work out shorts pulling the material down exposing his waist and the beginning of his throbbing shaft. "Don't worry lover, I can tell you're new at this… that just mean we can learn how to best please one another together." She let her hand slide over his waist lightly grazing his shaft with her nails before moving up to his shirt pushing it up to reveal his washboard stomach. "Mmmm…"

Before he could fully register what was happening, Jaune felt Yang take a strong hold of his hips with her legs and his shirt and arm respectively with her hands before suddenly pulling them both to the side causing him to roll over with her so now she was spread out beneath him, her hair spread out under her like a golden sheet. She snaked her arms up around his neck and locked her legs around his hips keeping him pressed against her. "Take a long look at me Jaune, I want you to burn this into your memory…Me under you, panting for you, hungry for you."

Jaune kept himself hovering above her, his eyes slowly moving over her taking in every inch of her beauty. Her chest heaving with each breath, her skin flushed and her nipples hard. Her legs pulling at him, urging him to move while her hands slid up his arms and over his neck then down his sides tugging at his shirt so she could expose his flesh to her view once more. What should he do? He knew what he wanted to do but at the same time something felt wrong…he needed to stop.

He quickly averted his eyes and reached back prying her legs from him allowing him to move back and put some distance between her and him turning his back to her slightly, effectively clearing his mind from the lust filled haze he was in. "N-no, Yang, we can't… Its too quick."

Yang narrowed her eyes as she sat up her hands clenching into fists in frustration. "What do you mean!? What's wrong Jaune? Don't tease me like this, I'm ready for you."

Jaune shook his head and kept his eyes lowered in shame at himself. "Yang…It's not you, it's me. I'm not prepared for something like this… It's too sudden. I thought you saw me as just a friend no less than fifteen minutes ago and now you're calling me lover and telling me you've had a thing for me since initiation. I...it...I don't know what to say."

For a moment Yang said nothing then slowly rose up to her feet and walked over to her shirt quickly slipping it on. She then turned to face Jaune. "So...who is it then?"

Jaune paused and slowly glanced over his shoulder at her. "Who? What do you mean?"

She narrowed her eyes, their normal lilac color gone, replaced with blood red. "I said, who is it...who is the girl you've been seeing?"

Jaune shook his head. "No one. I'm not seeing any girls Yang."

She clenched a fist and took an agressive step forward causing him to step back. "Don't bullshit me Jaune. I know that there are girls pining away for you, I see it daily. I see them watch you...watch you the way I watch you."

Jaune crossed his hands over his chest and shook his head once more all while stepping back and moving towards the door to the room. "Yang, I didn't know of any girls...watching me. The only girls I know are you and your team, Nora and Pyrrha."

For a few moments she said nothing then closed her eyes and let out a small sigh. "I see...I'm sorry Jaune. I pushed things a bit far..." She opened her eyes and gone were the fire red orbs replaced with cold lilac once again. She gave him a small smile. "Look...um...if we can get past this would it be alright to go out sometime? Maybe some dinner and a movie?"

Jaune hessitated. "Well...um...I guess."

She smiled and began to walk past him lightly patting him on the arm as she did so. "Sounds good to me lady killer. I'll let you know when you can pick me up. I enjoy steak dinners and action flicks."

"W-wait...wha...did you mea...huh?"

He tried to speak to her but by the time the words came out, she had already left him standing there alone, as if nothing happened. "What the hell...What is going on here?"

Yang moved through the halls with a focused look in her eyes. She knew what she wanted but also knew that others were in the way. If she was going to get Jaune to see her the way she wants him to see her, she needed to do some convincing. She also needed to deal with the competition. Perhaps it was time she had words with some of her potential competition.

*Jaune*

Several hours had passed since the most recent incident in training area and Jaune was still just as confused and concerned as before. He made his way to the roof where he stood watching the star lit sky, his mind racing with concern after concern. Why was Yang being so forceful, and why were the other girls taking such a notice in him? Is it possible that Yang could be the one who raped him? She was just as aggressive and held him in a similar position...but if it was her what could he do? He didn't have any proof, and the others would never believe it anyways.

*bzzzt...bzzzt*

Glancing down at his scroll Jaune saw that he had received yet another message from his "admirer." He could feel his hand shaking as he swiped open the message. There was a single attachment to the message and when he opened it he felt his blood run cold. The picture while itself mundane, reminded him of his little momento from before. There on the screen was a picture of the matching bra to the panties given to him as a reminder of the night he had.

Quickly closing the picture he read through the message.

'Hello there Jauney. I wanted to let you know that I haven't forgotten about you. I still can feel you under me, squirming as I rode you and it makes me so hot for you. I'll wear this bra often remembering that you have its missing half and that someday I'll be able to reunite them and us...and I cannot wait.

I know things have been tough for you my love but don't worry, I'll always be here for you. I've seen the way the girls have been acting around you and it bothers me quite a bit. I know it bothers you too. So thats why I'm going to do something about it. I've found that talking to girls in a situation like this tends to make them only want you more...so instead I think I'll need to physically persuade them. Don't worry I won't do to much to the...just enough to get the message across.

Also, I've been aching for you my love, and I want to meet in person again. When would be a good time to meet you...maybe we can meet in the training areas late one night...a midnight tryst, how tempting. I cannot wait to feel you under me again my love, I cannot wait to have you writhe under my touch...and I can't wait to taste your essence from the source.

I'll see you soon Jaune.

-Your Secret Admirer'

Jaune closed his scroll and sank down to his knees, tears beginning to come to his eyes. "No...no, this is getting worse..."

To Be Continued.

 **Authors Notes:**

Hi everyone. I apologize if this chapter seemed a bit blah but I just felt like I needed to get it out there. I know some characters are out of character but that is creative freedom honestly.

I've been seeing more and more thoughts on who the Yandere is and I'm curious, do you still hold that opinion or have things changed now? Let me know.

I'll try to get another chapter out soon, it just depends on how busy life gets. As always please leave me a review as it truly inspires me to continue to write.

Thanks again and have a good day.

-Grevin


	5. Chapter 5

**His Secret Admirer**

 **Chapter 5 – Uh Oh**

 **By**

 **Grevin Hades**

The time to act was now. Her man was being tempted by so many and she had to do something. It wasn't that she wanted to really hurt them, she loved them like family but… she loved her knight more. She needed to get the message across, stay away from him, don't look at him, don't think about him, don't breath the same air as him. Don't you dare tempt him!

Deep breaths, deep breaths, think about Jaune…think about his strong muscles holding you, his arms wrapped around you, his breath on your neck as he-Whoa! Too much! Too much! Ok…relax, there will be time to "play" later. For now the first target is in site.

She had been getting closer to her white knight, watching him from a distance…both her and her partner. She couldn't stop both right now but she could send a clear message without too much trouble. The timing couldn't be better. She had been out in the Emerald Forest practicing on live targets she saw her, the bitch who was watching her Jaune...well, one of them. The other must have been close by.

She had to be careful lest she be seen so she moved behind some cover and watched as her target dispatched Beowolf after Beowolf. Finally, after several minutes and an Alpha later her target let down her guard. She was catching her breath, low on aura and had her back turned…perfect. They were isolated, no one else around, no cameras, the time to strike was now.

Wasting no time she quickly and stealthily closed in and struck her hard on the back of her head with her weapon with a resounding and highly satisfying *CRACK!* Her prey went down like a sack of potatoes, knocked out cold, crimson already pouring from the wound on her head, blood staining her face. She pulled her knife from her pocket smiling wickedly as it glinted in the sunlight. "This is what you get for even thinking about touching my property you whore."

Kneeling over her victim she cut the clothing from the bitch, exposing her to the elements. She didn't deserve to wear such clothes, no a harlot like her should be forced to wear a whores clothes. Let them see her bare skin, let them think thoughts about her like she did her Jaune.

Once she shredded the cloth she set forth on her next task, to send in a clear message. Reaching down she spread the woman's legs and began to carve her message into her thighs. The way the blade slid through her flesh was amazing…so smooth and yet there was resistance, no matter she would accomplish her goal.

With the first part of the message completed, she moved to the woman's other thigh and continued to carve, the sound of flesh tearing under her blade giving her an exhilarating sensation, her core becoming warm and her breathing becoming heavier…it was turning her on. Defending her territory was turning her on. She loved it…and she couldn't wait for her lover to discover her handy work.

Deciding to add a little bit of a personal message, she turned to her victims smooth stomach…on that needed to be fixed. She shouldn't be allowed to tempt her man with that silky skin. Letting out a manic chuckle she set to work.

*Jaune*

Jaune had been doing his best to avoid the girls, Team RWBY and Yang Specifically. Ever since the incident in the training room thing had been getting worse. He would get messages on his scroll every other day, Ruby and her team had become even more aggressive in showing affections towards him. On top of that Nora and Pyrrha both had become even more affectionate towards him. Now they would both cuddle up to him during the teams down time. Honestly he didn't mind it too much, in fact it reminded him of when his sisters would curl up with him to watch a movie back at home. His older sisters would describe him as a kind of space heater that would keep them warm if they were cold and his younger sisters thought he was comfortable to lean on.

This however was very different. While he was aware that his sisters were girls, he never had to worry about them purposefully pushing their "assets" into his arms while resting their chins on his shoulder. Under normal circumstances he might consider himself to be the luckiest guy at Beacon but now…it just worried him. Glancing over to his brother in arms, Ren, Jaune, saw him simply reading a magazine with a small smirk on his lips. 'Dangit Ren, doesn't it bother you that Nora is all over me?'

As if hearing his thoughts Nora snuggled in a little closer before turning the page on her magazine. Ren glanced over and smiled further in mirth before going back to his own magazine. 'Sorry Jaune, if she likes you, then it's your problem.'

Not only did his teammates become more affectionate, but so were members of Team RWBY. Every time he was in the Library to study, within minutes, Blake would sniff him out and sit next to or at least close by to him. Most times she would just sit nearby while he worked but there were a few occasions where she would ask him about various books he liked and recommend some to him…she did seem quite fond of the Ninjas of Love series. One odd thing though is that there was always a pleasant smell wafting in the air when she was sitting next to him. He could never place it and didn't know if it was some soft of perfume but it did smell quite good. Another odd thing is that he could swear he heard purring from time to time when he caught her looking at him from the corner of her eye.

Weiss thankfully stayed pretty much the same only teasing him from time to time and not doing anything to press what had already occurred between them. For that he was extremely grateful. Maybe she was just messing with him a bit and that was the end of it.

Ruby on the other hand though seemed to double her trouble. When they would hang out, she no longer sat by his feet but now would sit on his lap and rest her head on his shoulder. During class, she would sit next to him and let her hand brush on his leg, sometimes hooking a finger or two into his pocket. There was even a night or two where both teams were hanging out playing video games, he found himself sitting on the floor in front of her and she made it a point to sit with her legs resting on either side of him while her arms slide around his neck pulling him back against her while resting her chin on his head, her hands operating the controller just in front of his face.

Despite the withering stares of the other girls in the room, Ruby seemed happy as a lark during that. Jaune on the other hand began to worry for his life.

His biggest concern was Yang though. Something was bothering the dragon. She would often stare at him from across the classroom, her lilac eyes tracing over his form again and again, like she was undressing him. If he ever made eye contact with her she would wink and give him a small grin, or lick of her lips. He felt like a piece of meat and she was the lion playing with her prey.

It wasn't so bad at first but then the texts began to come in.

*Bzzz*

'Hey lady killer. How would you like to join me on a night out on the town? Dinner, a movie, a nice comfy hotel to stay the night in. It'll be fun, I promise. Let me know.'

*Bzzz*

'Hey lady killer, I know you're really busy but you've been on my mind a lot. I want to talk with you alone sometime. Please. I promise I'll "play real nice."'

*Bzzz*

'Hey Jaune I know you're busy and all but I have had you on my mind all day so I thought I'd send you a little something.'

Attached to the message was an image of Yang smiling wide giving a wink, her face filled with mirth and mischief per her usual self.

*Bzz*

'Hi Jaune, I hope you liked my little gift…I enjoyed sending it. I know you're trying to avoid me but please know that you don't have to do that. I still care about you…and I still want you. I'm going to send you another gift with this message. Let me know what you think.'

Attached to this message were two pictures. The first one showed Yang laying back on a bed, her hair spread out around her like a golden halo. Her eyes were glazed over and half lidded as she stared up into the screen, her free hand near her face, her tongue out licking up her finger in a slow teasing fashion.

The next picture was worse. Yang was on a bed once again but now she had a look of pure seduction and lust in her eyes. She had placed the bottom of her shirt between her lips holding it up so her midriff and curve of her uncovered breasts were visible while her hand was pushing down her shorts exposing everything just shy of her forbidden valley. Jaune nearly dropped his scroll.

*Bzzz*

'Hi there lover, did you enjoy those pictures? I enjoyed making them…I also enjoyed making this one. I think it was a bit small but I was borrowing it. It is super sexy…and I thought you'd love to see me in it. After all, a more mature figure like mine just fills it out so very well. Let me know if you'd like me to give you a personal showing.'

Attached to the message were multiple photos of Yang wearing a thin, black, barely legal bikini what did very little to cover her form. The thin fabric was stretched to its limit barely able to contain her bust, the bottom of the bikini fitting her form like a second skin leaving little to his imagination. He could even see that she had waxed herself between her thighs. The next several pictures showed her in various poses, all of which became more and more erotic. The last several showed her laying back with her legs spread a visible wet spot forming on the bikini cloth, while her free hand cupped her breast squeezing it while she appeared to be moaning.

The pictures continued to show her teasing herself, bringing herself closer and closer to the edge, the next to last one with her fingers slid under the cloth of her bikini bottoms clearly playing with her very wet pussy her eyes closed in climax and the final one showing her licking her fingers clean, eyes barely open in post orgasmic bliss.

After that Jaune doubled his efforts to keep his distance from the blonde bombshell. He didn't make eye contact with her, wouldn't respond to her text messages, and would excuse himself every time she tried to join him and his team for a meal. It didn't go well.

*Bzzz*

'Jaune…lover? Are you alright? Why aren't you writing back to me? Why won't you look at me in class? Why won't you let me sit with you at meals? Are you upset with me? Did you not like my pictures? Please let me know.'

*Bzzz*

'Jaune, I want to see you, I want to talk to you. Come meet me in the common room down the hall. I want to know if my pictures bothered you that much…I want to know if you think I'm ugly. Please…'

*Bzzzz*

'Jaune…why won't you respond. Who is keeping you from talking to me. Who is it!? Is it Nora…no, it must be Pyrrha. Why is she not letting you talk to me Jaune. Why won't she let me be with you lover. Please, come over and talk to me…or send me a message and I'll make it clear to her that she cannot keep you from making the choices you want.'

That was it, he had no choice, he had to respond. He needed to set a line in the sand and make it clear that she was being way to pushy. Setting his scroll on his desk, Jaune moved across the room and opened the door only pausing briefly at the now intimidating sight of Team RWBY's door. Taking a second to take a steadying breath he moved forward closing the door behind him, crossed the hall and knocked lightly on the door.

For a few moments there was no sound followed by the soft footsteps of someone crossing the room. Jaune felt his nervousness growing as the seconds passed even as he heard the lock on the door click and shift, the nob turning and slowly pulling open to reveal…

"Oh, hello Jaune."

Blake Belladonna. He paused and began to take a step back while she leaned partially against the door resting her hand on it. "Oh…hi Blake. Um…is Yang there?"

Blake simply shook her head and stepped out a bit from behind the door showing that she was wearing a simple tank top shirt and shorts, her bow gone allowing her ears to be in perfect view. Her amber eyes locked onto his as a small smile came to her lips and she slightly cocked a hip to one side resting her hand on it. "I'm sorry, no. She said she needed to go out and meet someone…looked a bit angry now that I think about it. She'll probably be gone for a while. Would you like to come in and wait for her?"

Jaune felt red flags go up in his mind as he quietly shook his head noting that her eyes were still piercing into his, her lips smirking like a cat that caught the proverbial canary. "Oh, no, that's ok. I don't want to bother you and the other girls."

She took another step closer and reached out running a hand over his shoulder gripping slightly at his clothing tugging it a bit urging him to move closer. "Well…it really wouldn't be a bother. I'm the only one here right now. I don't mind having company." Her hand moved to his collar and quickly gripped the cloth pulling him back with her into the room. "In fact, I'd love your company."

Jaune could barely keep himself on his feet as she pulled / threw him into the room and quickly shut the door behind him locking it as she turned to face him, resting her back against it. She slid her hands behind her back and simply smiled at him as he regained his bearings and before turning to look at her, a familiar scent though much stronger than before wafting to his nose, the very smell of it enough to make his blood begin to pump faster in his chest. "Um… Blake? Why did you all but throw me in here?"

She blushed a little and looked down as she bit her bottom lip. "Jaune…I think I need to tell you something."

Jaune eyed the window contemplating how much of his aura could absorb a jump from this height. "What do you need to tell me Blake."

She kept her gaze averted as she lightly cleared her throat. "Well…"

Jaune waited patiently as she found the proper words. "Go on."

She blushed further and pushed herself off the door taking a few quiet steps forward, closing the gap between them to three feet. "You've been on my mind…quite a bit. I've see the way Yang behaves when something concerns you...and I have to admit that its been affecting me."

'Oh no, not another one.' "Oh…um…affecting you? How so?"

She simply smiled and took one more step forward closing to two feet between them. "At first curiosity, then desire…" She took another step to be one foot in front of him. "Then it became a want…" She reached out and took his shirt in her hands, her fingers easily sliding the buttons open on his uniform. "And then…a need…a desperation."

Jaune felt his cheeks light up as her hands made short work of his shirt pulling it open pushing it past his shoulders and down his arms. "Whoa, wait a second!"

Blake shook her head, her eyes narrowed like a predator now, a growl escaping her. "No…I can't stop now. Not with you here with me…" She closed the gap quickly sliding her hands around his form, molding herself against him. She buried her head into the crook of his neck taking a deep breath shuddering against him. "Mmmmm… Jaune you smell so good."

Jaune attempted to pull himself back but she refused to budge and even dug her nails into his neck and side telling him without words to not move and let her have her way. "B-blake! Not you too! What is doing this!"

She smirked and looked up at him while a hand slid down his back and past the waistband of his pants gripping his ass with a firm grip. "I can't help myself Jaune. Fanus sometimes go into a mating cycle…during this cycle we tend to focus on a single male…A special male." She kissed his collar moving across his neck planting kiss after kiss against his chest moving more towards his neck. "We look for all kinds of qualities. Qualities like strength," *kiss* "Integrity," *kiss* "Their base nature, are they a good person or are they not" *kiss* "And we finally focus on their scent, is it one that we like…one that drives us wild?" *kiss* "And yours…yours Jaune…it goes right to my heart."

She leaned up and closed the gap between them pressing her lips to his in a fervor moaning as she forced her tongue into his mouth rolling it over his, savoring his taste. She raised a leg up and hooked it behind him pulling back until he was forced to move forward only stopping once he had pressed her back against the door, pinning her there as they kissed a small squeak of pleasure escaping the ninja as she began to write against him trying to feel all of him at once.

Blake ran her nails down his arms then around his sides sliding her hands up to his neck and head running her fingers through his hair. She pulled her head back for a moment taking a gasping breath keeping him held close to her. "Oh yes…that's what I want Jaune. I can feel how hard you're getting…can you feel how hot I'm getting for you?"

If he were honest with himself he could. The way she writhed against him , the way she gasped, the raw sexual energy she projected, a man would have to be truly senseless to not feel it. Part of him wanted to proceed… however, the more rational side knew it was wrong and he needed to stop her now. Reaching up he placed his hands on Blakes shoulders and pushed himself back away from her as gently as possible. The moment he did She tried to push back in whimpering slightly. "Blake…Blake! We need to stop…this isn't right!"

"Isn't right? Isn't right?!" The ninja faunus emitted a growl as she dug her nails into his scalp pulling his head backwards as he winced in pain. Using the leg she had wrapped around him she pulled his own leg out from under him sending him onto his back dazing him for a moment. "You don't know what that could even be Jaune!"

Shaking the stars from his eyes Jaune stared up at Blake, his own eyes going wide at her change in demeanor. She stood over him with eyes narrowed to pinpricks, her lips twisted into a twisted sneer, her hands held out in front of her, her nails looking similar to claws on a cat. "What isn't right is that I've had to see my partner throw herself at the one I wish to claim and say nothing!"

"W-w-wait, what!? You knew that Yang…"

"I know she tried to seduce you yes…she couldn't stop talking about you afterwards…and knowing that she had taken you, knowing that you gave her your essence…that you gave into her…it was almost too depressing for me to take."

Blinking for a moment, Jaune processed what she said and quickly shook his head waving his hands in front of him. "Wait! No, nonono, noooo. Yang and I did NOT do that."

Blake paused and began to relax a little bit her eyes returning to their normal state. "You…didn't?"

"NO! Yes she came on to me but I…couldn't…I couldn't bring myself to do…that."

Blake slowly fell to her knees as a small smile came to her lips. "So…she didn't take you…?" Her eyes brightened somewhat and she began to move closer. "She didn't have you…you're still pure?"

He blushed and looked to the side as he began to sit himself back up while trying to put distance between them both. "Um…. well, if you mean if I'm still a …. you know…"

She nodded and took in a slow breath. "You're still a virgin…" She crawled over his legs pausing part way so she could sit on her knees between them. Then she began to bow down so her head was near his stomach. "Jaune…I'm sorry…I didn't…oh what did I do…"

"L-let's just put this in the past and move on okay? I'm glad we cleared this whole thing up but maybe I should head out now." He shook his head once more as he tried to pull his knees up giving her more room while also giving him a bit of leverage to but she reached out and pressed his knees down stopping him and then slowly sliding her hands up his thighs, tilting her head up just enough to look at him from her bowed position.

"I don't think so Jaune…not yet. Not until I earn forgiveness from you." She began to massage his thighs as she leaned in and nuzzled his stomach before catching the hem of it between her teeth and pulling it up exposing his stomach to her warm breath. She continued to move a hand up squeezing every few moments until she found her prize earning a gasp from him and a pleased moan from her. "After all…I caused this, I should help you be rid of it."

Jaune clenched his teeth as a soft his escaped him, her fingers doing an expert job of massaging his length through his pants. "B-blake.."

She smirked up at him, enjoying the way he blushed from her actions, and placed a few slow kisses along his stomach edging herself closer to his waistband. "Yes Jaune?" She used her free hand to reach up and undo his pants, sliding the zipper down with ease.

He tried to reach down and push her back but she quickly dug her nails into his stomachs exposed skin making him tense.

"Uh-uh-uh Jaune…No stopping this." She pulled the waist of his slacks down as best she could leaving him in his boxers, his throbbing member much easier to see as it strained against the light fabric. "Oh…looks like he wants to come out and play…" She kissed down his stomach once more and lightly ran her tongue over the cloth the was pressed against him, teasing him through his boxers. "Mmmwah…look how big it's getting, I don't know if I can handle this monster…I knew I made a great choice when I focused on you."

She closed her eyes and let out a soft moan as she opened her lips and began to kiss and tease his shaft through the fabric, soaking it in her saliva, the way it throbbed and pulsed at her touch only encouraging her while Jaune did his best to keep from cumming right away. "Fuck, Blake!"

"Hmmm?" She smirked and pushed the shaft up moving down to lap at his balls through the fabric as well. "What's wrong Jaune…does it feel good? Mmmmwa." She places a slow kiss on his inner thigh.

He bit his bottom lip attempting to keep his focus as she pushed his cock up and began to suck on him once again through the fabric. "Blake you don't have to do-AH!" He winched when he felt her apply pressure against him with her teeth.

Blake pulled back just enough to look up at him from behind his still covered member, her hand still wrapped around it squeezing him and slowly moving it up and down stroking him. "No more trying to get out of this Jaune. I want you to feel good, I want to show you that I can make you cum. I want to feel you pulse and thrust in me as a direct result of my actions. Now…it's time to give this kitty her milk."

She quickly reached up and took hold of his boxers sliding them down and over his rock-hard member with little resistance. There she pushed the cloth as far down his knees as possible and leaned in once more to nuzzle against the object of her desire letting her tongue dart out against its base. "Mmmm…your scent is so strong now, Ahhhhh." She opened her mouth and slowly drug her tongue up his shaft from the base to the tip letting as much of her saliva soak against it as possible. Then she began to slowly slide her hand up and down the shaft savoring every little bump and vein in it.

Jaune clenched a fist and tilted his head back wincing as he felt her give him a sharp squeeze once again forcing him to jerk his head up and look down at her. She stared at him with her piercing amber eyes, a smirk on her lips. She slowly began to roll her thumb over the angry purple head of his shaft spreading out the precum forming there licking her lips as she did so. "I want you to tell me what you want Jaune. What do you want this horny huntress in training to do to you and your big hard cock. I can keep you teased all day long and not allow you to get off…so tell me."

He could feel his heart pounding in his ears, the sensation of her slow methodic stroking, the warmth of her breath washing over his skin, it was too much. Even as his inner mind fought against it he felt the words escape him. "P…please…"

Blake leaned in closer and began to kiss around the head all while refusing to break eye contact with him. "Hmmm? What was that? I didn't quite hear you Jaune…mmm…you taste good…"

Jaune gasped and jerked his hip trying to apply more sensation from her, the teasing driving him crazy. "Guh! Please…. suck it…Blake, suck it."

She began to roll her tongue against the back of the shaft, sliding up and down slurping at him as she jerked her hand up and down the throbbing shaft faster now. "Suck what Jaune?" She drug her tongue up the base of the shaft again. "Tell me…what do you want this dirty kitty to do?"

Jaune couldn't take it anymore, he felt his lust take over. "Suck my cock! Please! Use your hot mouth on it, suck me dry!"

Blake smiled in victory and pulled back opening her mouth enough to stick out her tongue. Then she pulled his cock down and leaned forward sliding her lips over the angry head letting her tongue roll around it tasting his pre-cum moaning as she slid a hand to her chest and began to cup a breast, squeezing it as she did so. "Mmmmm, mmmhmm…."

Jaune moaned and bucked his hips up as she rolled her head from side to side, bobbing on it in a deliberately slow fashion to draw it out as much as possible. She swirled her tongue around the thick shaft savoring his taste.

Blake loved what she was doing. The control she had over him was better than expected. The way she held his gaze with hers, the pulse of his shaft against her lips, the taste of him…the way he would twitch when she used her tongue like this.

Jaune grunted and clenched a fist, his chest heaving as he struggled to keep from bursting. "Ahhnnn….Fuck!"

Yes, she loved the control she had on him…she wanted more of it…she wanted him to know that she was going to be the alpha in the relationship…. but that didn't mean he couldn't have fun too. She let go of her breast and reached out firmly taking his hand from his side and pulling it up to her head guiding his fingers to her ears. Oh yes, that was the spot!

Jaune marveled at how soft her hair was especially the fur of her ear which he stroked lightly between his thumb and fore-finger. As he rubber her ear, he felt her become more enthusiastic, moaning louder as she pushed harder down onto his shaft, forcing more into her mouth her pace faster and faster taking him deeper and deeper.

Jaune felt his balls begin to tingle as she all but worshipped his cock, his hips rising to meet her with each bob, fucking her mouth with his cock, a loud groan escaping him. "Ahh! Blake if you keep doing that….I…I'm…"

Blake quickly pulled back from his shaft gasping for breath grinning up at him even as strands over her saliva connecting them began to drip and break. She jerked her hand up and down his shaft hard and fast twisting her palm as she did so. "Yes, that's what I want Jaune. I want you to give me your dirty cream. I want you to cum hard down my throat and make me taste you for a week!"

Jaune could only groan and slam his head back as she again plunged herself onto his shaft, rolling her tongue over his sensitive head, her free hand sliding down to play with his balls, gently squeezing them, encouraging him to cum.

Jaune couldn't believe the feeling washing over him. It was too much, and finally he hit his peak. "Ahnn! Ahhh!" Blake moaned in victory as she pushed her head as far down onto his member as possible swallowing with fervor as burst after burst of cum shot out of him, filling her throat and mouth with his taste.

Blake relished in his flavor, his smell, his moans…she was soaking for him now, more than before and she had already done more to claim him than the others and now he knew just how good she would be to him. After a few moments she felt his bursts of cum begin to slow and finally settle to a trickle, his body twitching from the pleasurable aftershocks she was giving him as she slowly continued to suck him, cleaning all of the cum from his shaft, relishing in the taste of him. With and agonizing slowness she began to pull off the still hard shaft ending with a satisfying *pop*

"Mmmm, what did you think Jaune," She lightly lapped at the head of his member once again before beginning to crawl forward stopping as she straddled his waist letting his member stick up against her firm, short covered ass. She ground back against him slowly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in close giving him a light kiss on the lips. "I'm going to taste you on my lips for a week Jaune…you tasted so good. Did you like my apology?"

Jaune could only nod as he tried to catch his breath while trying to clear the fog of lust from his mind, the sensation of Blake grinding back into his hard member doing little to assist him. "Gods…Blake…that…that…wow…"

She simply smiled and pushed back into him again letting out a breathy moan into his ear. "Ooohhh… it looks like he is still hard and wanting attention. I can still help you get rid of that Jaune…just say the word and I'll give you a ride to remember."

Jaune continued to blush but slightly shook his head. "Blake…we shouldn't…I can't…What we just did was wrong enough…"

Blake tensed and shook her head as she tried to pull herself harder against him. "No…no, it wasn't….it wasn't Jaune. It was perfect, not wrong."

As the haze continued to clear Jaune quickly placed a hand on her shoulders pushing her back as gently as he could. "Blake, it's that mating drive. You wouldn't even look at me in that light under normal circumstances. I feel terrible for taking advantage of you like this, I had no right….Besides, what about Sun, don't you have feelings for him?"

The change in the ninja was nearly instantaneous and Jaune felt fear that he had only felt once or twice before. Her teeth were bared as she clenched her fists against into his shoulders. "NO! It is not the mating drive Jaune. I've seen you…you're so kind hearted and innocent, how could I not notice! Sun is an annoying bastard compared to you and I want nothing to do with him…just you." She reached back and firmly took hold of his member causing him to wince. "This… This belongs to me now… you're mine Jaune!"

The door to the room suddenly banged with loud, very frantic. "Jaune!? Jaune!? Are you in there?"

It was Pyrrha!

*Pyrrha Minutes before*

Pyrrha had been going about her average business, mostly doing her homework in the Beacon Library…and thinking about Jaune. She was worried that he had been depressed given his behavior the last few weeks however recently it seemed that he was beginning to pull out of it...perhaps Nora's suggestion of getting real close to him was working.

She smiled at the thought of sitting with her partner with her arm wrapped around his, her chin on his shoulder no noise, no movement except for the steady up and down of his chest as he breathed. It was nice...actually it was very nice...he even smelled nice. She wondered what kind of soap he used in the shower...oh, now there was a thought. She felt her cheeks begin to burn as she imagined her partner showering in the dorm shower, the water rolling over his form pooling at his feet then running to the drain.

Pyrrha slid her hands to her cheeks cradling her face as her mind ran with the thought. If cuddling Jaune helped him feel better then if she were to help him shower...run her hands over his back, soaping him up in the warm shower, then help wash him clean...oh yes, that could be wonderful for him...and her.

"Quickly, get a strecher from the infirmary! You there! Get the headmaster, NOW!"

Ms. Goodwitch?

Pyrrha snapped out of her fantasy and turned to see Glynda Goodwitch kneeling over a body while two other students ran off following her instructions. Kneeling next to her was another, more familiar brown haired student holding her head sobbing her long ears shaking with each cry. Velvet...oh no. She wasted no time and quickly broke into a full run approaching them.

As she approached, she slid to a stop moving into a kneeling position next to her teacher. Looking down she saw something that nearly made her sick. There was what appeared to be Coco Adel...or what was left of her.

Her head was covered in bruises, her left eye swollen shut and her hair caked to her head with dried blood. Her clothing was in tatters ripped to shred...or cut. Things only grew worse the further down she looked, blood was everywhere...everywhere. She was barely breathing but the motion of her abdomen moving ever so slightly was enough to draw Pyrrha's attention to something far more concerning. There were words carved into her skin.

Across her abdomen were small cuts and etches. 'Bitch' 'Whore' 'Slut' 'Not Yours'

Letting her eyes trace over those words she followed them down to Coco's thighs where it became far worse. She could clearly see muscle tissue...even bone. 'He's mine' 'Don't look at him'

Pyrrha looked at Velvet who looked pale and had tears streaking down her cheeks and then turned to look at her professor. "Ms. Goodwitch, what happened to her?"

Glynda looked up at the spartan with tired eyes. "She was attacked in the Emerald Forest. She and Velvet were practice on live targets and were seperated. She was found like this...she is barely alive."

Pyrrha looked at what used to be her friend shaking her head. "Why would this happen to her?"

"If the wounds are any indicator...it was over a boy, but to go this far..."

Velvet sniffed and placed a hand on Pyrrha's shoulder. "She...she wasn't interested in anyone that I knew about. She was encouraging me to...ask out someone I liked though..."

Pyrrha felt her blood run cold. She knew Velvet had a crush on Jaune but...this...no. "Velvet...was it...?"

The rabbit fanus simply nodded. "Yes..."

In an instant the spartan was on her feet and in a full sprint back to her dorms, her worry for her partner growing. She was just getting the confidence she needed to show him how she felt, she wasn't going to lose that.

Approaching the hallway their dorms things at first seemed fine but as she opened the door to her room she saw that it was empty...so where was he? Then she heard it...Blake yelling...Jaune! Turning she quickly crossed the hall and pounded on the door. "Jaune?! Jaune! "

To be continued.

 **Authors note** : Hey guys, it looks like things are heating up. We have our first victim...will she live or will she die? Will she find a way to rock the scars if she does? Was Velvet the one that did it, or was it someone else? What do you think?

So...any new guesses as to who the culprit is? Will Juane get through this in one piece? Is he going to end up with one or with a super scary yandere harem? Again, tell me what you think.

I love the reviews guys, keep them coming. Until next time, have a good one.


	6. Chapter 6

**His Secret Admirer**

 **Chapter 6 – Something is very wrong**

 **By**

 **Grevin Hades**

*Bang, Bang, Bang* "Jaune?! Are you in there?"

His blood ran cold. It was Pyrrha. How would she react to seeing him in this situation? Turning his eyes slightly he looked at the still panting cat fanus who was clutching at his bare shoulders. "Blake!" He hissed. "It's Pyrrha!"

Blake simply smirked and leaned in nuzzling her cheek against his similar to how a cat would when marking territory. "Maybe we should let her in… Maybe I should show her what a true partner can do with you."

Jaune began to push her off him unceremoniously dumping her to the ground as he scrambled to his feet doing his best to pull his shirt back on properly and tuck himself back into his pants only for Blake to grab his hands, preventing him from his task. He did his best to pull away and began to pull his zipper up. "Blake, what are you doing? Do you want Pyrrha to see you like this?"

Blake narrowed her eyes and slowly rose to her feet. "Any why would it bother me? I'm just staking my claim on you Jaune. Let her see just how disheveled you and I are…do you think it would truly bother her? Maybe she would like it… maybe even be inspired to join in… what do you think?" She smirked evily and ran her fingers through her hair smoothing it out a bit. "Finish zipping up." Then turned and move toward the door.

Jaune barely had enough time to tuck his shirt back in before Blake opened the door, leaning leisurely against it as she looked at the visibly flustered Pyrrha Nikos. "Hello Pyrrha…what's wrong?"

"Blake, is Jaune here?" Pyrrha barely registered the small half lidded smile that came to her friend's lips.

Blake slowly opened the door a bit wider revealing a red faced, disheveled looking Jaune who appeared to be catching his breath. "Um…Hi there Pyrrha."

Pyrrha pulled her hands together holding them to her chest as a sense of relief washed over her. He was safe, he wasn't hurt, he wasn't in danger. "Jaune…oh thank goodness," She began to step into the room only to suddenly stop when a musky scent wafted to her nose.

He stood part way in the doorway unmoving taking a moment to slowly glance at her partner then turned her head to Blake who still leaned against the door, noting that she too was a bit flushed but also looking, forgive the pun, like the cat that caught the canary. "…Am… am I interrupting something?"

"Well now that you mention it-"

"No! Not at all. I was just looking to borrow some notes for a class I missed…"

"Notes? Really?"

Blake pushed off from the door and moved slowly through the room making sure to put a little extra sway to her hips as she moved over to where he stood. There she all but draped herself against him letting her left-hand slide to his left shoulder behind his back and lightly play with his hair with her fingers. "Mmmhmm, we were having a bit of a study session… Perhaps you'd like to 'join us?'"

Jaune gulped as he felt Blake press her chest against his side, his eyes looking at his Partner who stared at the two while lightly biting her bottom lip. "Pyrrha…"

Pyrrha said nothing for a few moments and then shook her head clearing her mind. "No, look I'm not here to "study", I'm here to check on my partner. Something terrible happened."

Both Blake and Jaune snapped to attention now their training kicking in slightly. "What happened Pyrrha?"

"There was an assault. Coco Adel was attacked earlier today."

Blake frowned and shook her head. "Coco? She's the leader of team CFVY right? She's pretty strong, and difficult to defeat. What happened? Was it Grimm?"

Pyrrha shook her head. "No…it was a person…at least they think it was a person. Whoever it was did something horrible to her. They…marked her."

Jaune crossed his arms slowly trying to understand. "Marked her? What do you mean marked her?"

Pyrrha looked down at her hands. "They found her barely alive…bloodied, beaten….and on her abdomen and legs were words, carved out of her flesh. Words calling her things like slut, or whore…and statements like "he's mine." They carved them into her…she may heal but she will have scars for the rest of her life…I saw bone."

Jaune nearly felt sick at her words but took a slow breath swallowing down his shock. "So... they don't know who did it?"

"No… Ms. Goodwitch thinks it may be someone who was competing with Coco for the attention of a boy, but Velvet said she wasn't even trying to date someone but was actually trying to help her… She said Coco was helping her to build up the confidence to ask you out Jaune."

Jaune felt his stomach drop at her words. This was because of him? The stalker/rapist was becoming more violent. "So…you came here to check on me?"

She nodded as she took a small step forward. "Of course, … You're my partner." Oh, how she wanted to add more to that sentence. However, there were other, more pressing issues, such as how Blake was pressing against Jaune. "I think it may be wise for us to get you back to our room…"

Jaune nodded and began to step forward only to have Blake wrap an arm around his pulling him back causing both he and Pyrrha to look at her questioningly. "No."

Pyrrha frowned and tilted her head to the side. "Blake? Why not?"

"It's logical. If they were after Jaune, don't you think they would already know where he lived? If it were me I'd head there right away and wait for his return… In fact…" She took two steps forward and positioned herself between the two. "If it were me, I'd do all I could to get him alone with me… sort of like how you are now Pyrrha."

Pyrrha's jaw dropped in shock and surprise placing her hands on her hips. "I'm sorry… what? Blake are you implying-"

"That you could be the one was trying to isolate Jaune and keep others from him? Yes. We all know how you feel about him. We also know that you're extremely good at combat and could take down Coco without difficulty."

Pyrrha clenched her fists and took a single step forward. "Blake, if you think I'm capable of doing something like that to Coco, to anyone, then you don't know me. How dare you. " She narrowed her green eyes. "for all we know it could have been you that did it. You could have snuck up on her, and you know your way around a blade, tell me where were you earlier today?"

Blake clenched her teeth and took one more step forward meeting the spartans challenge. "Where was I, I'll tell you where I was. I was between his-Mmmph mppph!"

Jaune had quickly moved forward and put a hand over her mouth cutting her off before things became too heated. "Ok you two, lets settle down. Look I appreciate the concern…from both of you and I trust you...both of you, Ghrk!" A slow lick across his palm from Blake jolted him away from the mini speech for a moment. Shaking it off and ignoring her actions as she continued to lap at his hand. "Now look, I'm going to go back to my room, clean up a bit and see get some of my homework done. Blake, to assume Pyrrha would so such a thing is asinine just like it would be for Pyrrha to suspect you. We're all like family around here, there is no way we could do that to anyone. I hope you both can settle this like adults."

With that, he dropped his hand from Blakes mouth letting it brush against his pant leg to wipe the spit from it while brushing past both girls and across the hall to his room. Secretly he was about to fall apart, his concern for not only his well-being but also everyone else's too. What if it was Yang…or the stalker...what if they hurt others. It would be because of him. Perhaps he should just give in and let them have what they want.

Meanwhile Blake and Pyrrha stood in the other room staring at one another, neither one speaking until they hear the door click shut behind the blonde knight. Once it did Blake was the first to speak. "So…did you do it?"

Pyrrha narrowed her eyes. "No…did you?"

"No."

"Glad to hear it… Next question… did you and he-"

"Have sex? Make love? Fuck? No, no we didnt. "

Pyrrha smirked a bit feeling a small victory. She still had a chance. Her sense of success didn't last long.

"I did taste him though. Drank him dry…and I want to do it again."

Pyrrha paled a bit. "No… You didn't... You wouldn't"

Blake grinned in victory before licking her lips. "He tried to resist… he tried to behave… but in the end I blew his mind and got the cream I wanted…and I have to admit, I liked it…a lot."

Pyrrha blushed and averted her gaze from the predatory one Blake was giving her. "…How could you Blake… You knew how I felt about him…"

Blake sighed softly and moved in close wrapping her arms around the normally strong and proud spartan letting her softer side come out. While Pyrrha tried to shrug her off, Blake eventually wrapped her friend in a soft hug of support. "Look… I know I did something terrible to you by doing that… but I needed to do it. Instinct is hard to resist…and with Jaune it's even harder. I know it hurts right now but I also know that he isn't lost to anyone yet… if you want him…Do you want him Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha sniffed a bit and looked at her friend who in turn looked back up at her with a small smile. "…I do want him."

Blake said nothing for a moment then decided to press her friend further. "How do you think he sees you Pyrrha?"

The spartan wraps her arms round her waist a sullen look coming to her eyes. "He sees me as a friend, a partner in combat, a teammate, the hum drum girl next door. I want him to see me as more than his partner, something more than plain Pyrrha."

Blake broke into a grin. "So…what if I helped you?"

This surprise nearly knocked Pyrrha over. "H-helped me? With Jaune…after you tried to seduce him?"

Blake nodded once before tilting her head slightly trying to get a better look at the tall girl her eyes narrowing slightly for a moment as if she noticed something. "Who says I'm not willing to share my prize with another? Tell me Pyrrha… just how much do you yearn for him? How much do you want Jaune?"

Pyrrha said nothing as she once again looked away by tilting her head down but this time a soft pair of fingers came up to lightly cup her chin and pull her back forcing her to look into the ninja's piercing gaze. "Do you ache for him? Does your soul cry out for him."

"…Yes…"

"Does the thought of other girls wanting him upset you?"

"Yes…"

Blake began to lean in to her, her voice becoming softer. "Does the thought of another girl taking him and calling out his name in the throes of passion fill you with anger?"

Pyrrha closed her eyes but nodded slowly. "…Yes…"

Blake smirked and lightly brushed some hair away from the redhead's face. "What would you do to have him Pyrrha? Would you be willing to physically keep them away?"

Pyrrha said nothing for a moment as she opened her eyes once more locking them onto Blakes. "You mean…using violence? Hurting them?"

Blake's vision never wavered from hers. "I'm mean doing what it takes to keep what is yours."

"Blake…when you say what's mine…"

"Blake nodded as she moved closer. "I mean exactly what you think I mean. Keeping what's yours, your property. Your Jaune."

For a moment Pyrrha said nothing, biting her lip as she contemplated those words. After a few moments, she quietly nodded not saying a word.

Blake shook her head. "No…no you need to say it Pyrrha. Admit it to yourself…what is he?"

"…Mine…"

Blake smiled darkly. "Again."

A darkness seemed to come forth from Pyrrha, her eyes developing darkened circles under them as a small shiver shook her form. "…Mine… He's mine… "

Blake reached up once more and traced her hand over first her cheek and then down her neck. "Now…doesn't it feel good to admit the truth Pyrrha? Can you feel the weight off your shoulders?"

Pyrrha pulled her head back from Blakes hand taking a step back. "I…I don't know…I feel different. Yes I feel like a weight has been lifted but I feel something more… I.. I don't know what to do now."

Blake smiled wickedly and moved behind her friend wrapping her arms around her from behind and pulling her into a gentle embrace while nuzzling between her shoulder blades. "I can help you with that."

Pyrrha let her hands slide over Blakes arms as she found comfort in the warmth, the sensation of her nuzzling into her back pleasant and relaxing. "So…what do you think I should do? What do you think we should do?"

Blake rubbed her forehead into her friends back once more enjoying how it made her shiver. "That is easy. You need to go explore your new realization…go claim our Jaune. Have some fun with him like I did…but…don't go too far. Not yet anyways."

Pyrrha nodded and stepped out of Blakes embrace moving directly to the door way, her hands slipping to her shirt collar undoing the button there in a careful, methodical manner. Meanwhile Blake began to slip out of her clothing as she made her way to the bathroom. She needed to freshen up, especially for when her Partner came back. Picking up her scroll she closed the door behind her and turned on the shower. Maybe she could find a few new clothes to please her white knight on the net.

*Pyrrha*

Her heart was racing…she couldn't believe the weight that had been lifted from her shoulders. Blake had just shown her something she knew she should have done so long ago. She needed to take the bull by the horns…or in this case, Jaune by something else. She needed to establish her dominance to him. As she stepped into the room she saw the bathroom door closed and heard the shower running. Perfect.

As she locked the hallway door behind her she began to slide her shirt from her shoulders letting it pool on the floor around her feet. She took off her shoes and slowly padded across the room pausing when she saw his scroll on his desk charging. She felt a sudden urge to check his phone, to make sure no one else was trying to tempt him…it wouldn't be a bad thing, right? If he was her property then she had a responsibility to look out for him…to keep him safe from further temptation.

She quickly picked up the scroll and swiped to unlock it. From there she immediately went into his messages frowning when she saw several from Yang. She noted that most them were left unread being thankful that her love wasn't going to be easily tempted by that succubus. What did bother her though were the nature of the messages she saw there. Those pictures…that whore…how dare she. This would not stand. She threw the phone down in her frustration failing to see a new message pop up from an unlisted number and quickly undid her skirt slipping it off.

She shed the rest of her clothing effortlessly as she crossed the room and silently opened the door to the bathroom, entering, and silently closing it behind her. Once done she turned and spied her prized possession through the steamed glass of the shower, his back turned to her as he washed his hair. She marveled at his bare back licking her lips as she took in each muscle that moved and shifted as he cleaned himself.

"Jaune…"

Jaune froze. He didn't move a muscle doing his best to keep his back turned her. Why was Pyrrha in here? This is like a repeat of the Nora Incident! "U-um…yes Pyrrha?"

She moved closer placing her hand on the handle to the shower door gripping it lightly. "I have a question for you."

"Um…well…that's fine but can it wait till I'm out of the shower?"

She pulled the shower door open causing Jaune to tense as the cool air washed over his back but that sensation didn't last long when he felt her bare form press into his back and her arms wrap around his waist holding herself against him. She pressed her chest against him gasping at the sensation of her nipples scraping against his skin, savoring the feeling of her fingers dancing across his midsection. "No…no it can't Jaune. We need to talk."

Jaune tried to pull away only for her to tighten her grip on him her lips caress over his shoulder before lightly placing a kiss there. "B-b-b-but I'm in the shower…you're in the shower…"

She smirked at his innocence. Even after those pictures from Yang and the blowjob from Blake he was still timid around women. Good boy. "We're both in the shower Jaune… Good partners do lots of things together. Practice together, eat meals together, study together…"

"But if they are male and female they don't shower together!"

She reached out and took a bar of soap from the shelf on the wall and began to slowly run it over his stomach building a bit of a froth. "Why not though? Let me help you, I'll even wash your back." She pressed herself harder against him making certain he felt her.

Jaune tried to pull himself away from her once more. "Pyrrha, what's gotten into you?"

She dropped the bar of soap on the floor and latched herself onto him in a full embrace, one hand around his stomach, the other his chest, both holding him tightly while she rested her head between his shoulders, a small whimper and sniff escaping her…he froze and began to relax. "Pyrrha…"

She shook her head and began to lightly rub her hands over him enjoying every contour of his frame. "Jaune…when I saw you with Blake…It hurt… I became jealous…"

Jaune lowered his head letting the warm water from the shower wash the remaining shampoo from him. "Pyrrha…I'm so-AHH!"

Pyrrha suddenly clenched her nails and dug them hard into his flesh causing him to cry out in pain as she used the force to pull him down to his knees on the cool tile floor. She let an angry growl escape her throat as she roughly bit his earlobe making his whimper again. "Then as I'm coming back into the room I find your scroll. Since I'm looking out for my partners best interest open it and check your messages…what I found Jaune…I'm disappointed."

Grimacing in pain Jaune managed to crack open one eye and try to look back at her only for her to tighten her grip further. He looked down towards his chest where she had dug her nails in and found that leaking out from him were several drops of crimson, each being picked up by in little trails of water that ran down his stomach, leg and into the drain. He felt the remaining fight leave him now. She knew about the stalker, and Yang…he had become a disappointment. "I'm so-"

"Why didn't you tell me Yang had such strong feelings for you Jaune?"

"Erm…to be honest with you I was surprised by it… It was so sudden… Part of me thought it was a prank, but it just kept going. The next thing I know I'm seeing things I never expected."

Pyrrha frowned and relaxed her grip on her man and placed a small kiss on his shoulder. It wasn't his doing, it wasn't his fault. Yang was the one responsible. She was the one pursuing him. She was the one sending those vile pictures. She needed to act, she had to respond. "Jaune…I'm sorry. I can only imagine how uncomfortable seeing pictures like that would make you."

He sighed only relaxing slightly "Thank you Pyrrha but th-"

"If you wanted something like that I could have helped you… all you had to do was ask. You didn't have to let Blake get a hold of you like that. You're my partner, I can take care of you."

Jaune felt her shift as her right hand slid down his side and over his inner thigh while she let a breathy moan out into his ear and lightly ran the tip of her tongue over his earlobe. She felt him tense up and try to pull away again but before he could her right hand reached its goal. She gasped softly in his ear and gave him a soft squeeze. She marveled at how he felt in her hand, how she could feel his pulse as she slowly began to slide it up and down the shaft making it an agonizingly slow pace.

Jaune bit back his lip and tried to not groan or squirm as the pleasurable sensation began to wash over him. He felt like scum. Why was this happening? Why were all the girls he knew acting this way? Was he in a coma? Was he in purgatory? Was he caught in some strange new dust that affected people? This had to stop, it was getting crazy. He had to do something. "Pyrrha…"

She grinned and kissed his neck as she squeezed his hardening member again moaning now as she used her free hand to tease her own breast. "That's it…let me ease your tension Jaune. Oh, how I've wanted to. I've had dreams of this…"

Jaune grunted as he felt his cock grow to be rock hard under her agonizingly slow pace. Why did it have to feel so good? Why was he so weak that he let it happen? "Gods…Pyrrha!"

She gasped again and began to twist her hand with each stroke now increasing her pace. She marveled at the heat coming from him, the way he throbbed under her touch, how hard the shaft was and how angry the purple head looked. This was because of her, she made him this way. She was the one giving him the pleasure. "Yes Jaune, just enjoy it, I know I am. Let me take care of you from now on. You don't need anyone but your partner. I'll make you feel good every night, every day, whenever you want."

Jaune groaned as he felt the haze of lust begin to fog his thoughts, the pleasure of her stroking him, the way she moved her hand and flicked her thumb over the head, all of it maddening. The breathy moans in his ear, her breasts pushing into his back, the warmth she radiated, he could take much more. "Nnnnhh! Pyrrha, stop! I can't…I can't take it!"

She refused to slow her pace and squeezed him a bit harder now. "Mmmm, yes, that's it, let go, let it out, I want to see it, I want to feel it. Cum for me, cum for me."

Jaune didn't stand a chance. Her words sparked in his mind causing his resistance to crumble and he cried out as he began to cum. Pyrrha moaned with him as she felt him jerk and pulse in her hand as rope after rope of thick cum began to shoot from him landing in an ever-growing puddle in front of them. She could hardly believe how much was coming out of him, an old wife's tale about huntsman with large aura reserves coming to mind from when she was younger…guess it must be true. Five, six, seven…. oh, how intense. She continued to pump him urging him to empty everything and finally it slowed a dribble that ran down the shaft and over her knuckles. "Oh Jaune, that was amazing…you were so full….so much…"

Jaune however could only pant and rest his head back onto her shoulder his eyes closed and face flush as he tried to gather his wits. Pyrrha gave him a few more pumps before pulling her hand back and lightly lapped at the cum left on her fingers sucking them clean. "Mmmm…you do taste good…"

Jaunes eyes snapped wide as his adrenaline kicked in and he quickly ripped himself away from his partner, scooting back from her across the large shower floor his back hitting the wall. For a few moments, nothing was said as he stared at her. His entire body was rigid and tense, he looked like a cornered animal. Pyrrha on the other hand looked like a predator. Her hair was still up and if a word would best fit her description it would be feral. This wasn't the partner he knew. Her eyes were fixed on him like he was a target, her posture was aggressive and as their eyes locked, she licked her lips. "Pyrrha, stop, this isn't right… Something is very wrong."

She shook her head while still staring at him. "No Jaune…this is right. This is so right. It feels liberating. You're mine…You're my partner and you belong to me." She began to crawl forward letting her body move in a hypnotic fashion. "And now that I've felt this with you, I'm not going to let you go. I don't want to hurt anyone but if any other girls look at you," She moved between his legs. "Touch you," She pressed in close resting her forehead against his. "Or try to take advantage of you…I'll punish them… So will Blake."

Jaune could only stare into the eyes of his once great friend, now crazed seductress. He wasn't going to survive this… worse, others were going to be hurt because of him. He needed to stop this now. He needed to take control. If he didn't something terrible could happen. "Pyrrha..."

She pulled back slightly blinking a bit at the tone of his voice. "Yes?"

Here goes nothing. "I think we should all have a get together tonight in the common room… Both teams. Maybe a movie marathon. What do you think?"

She smiled warmly and nodded. "As long as the others keep their hands to themselves I don't see why not. I do plan on cuddling under a blanket with you too."

He nodded with a fake smile and even faker enthusiasm. "Ok, sounds good." He needed to act fast.

*Secret Admirer*

She hated them, she hated them all so much. She could barely stand it. All those eyes on him, watching him, salivating for him….it was awful. She honestly didn't know much more she could handle. With what she did to that bitch Adel, one would think the message would be clear, but no. It seemed to only increase the fervor.

*Bzzz….Bzzz*

She looked down at the scroll in her hand and flicked it open reading the message there. As she did a sick smile began to grow on her lips. It was finally coming together. It was time to finally act. Swiping away that message she began to type her own.

*Message from the Secret Admirer received earlier*

Hi there my love. I hope you're having a wonderful day. I know things must be getting difficult for you but don't worry. I've already dealt with one bitch who was eying you and I think the others will get the message to leave you alone very soon. I'll make sure it is loud and clear.

I can only imagine how they hound after you, drooling like bitches in heat. I know it isn't your fault that you're so desirable but they are going to pay for touching you. You belong to me. You're my property. You're my white knight, my love, my dream…and if they try to keep you from me, they will have hell to pay. I'll be with you soon lover…I look forward to it.

Your Secret Admirer.

To be continued.

 **Authors Note:**

Hi everyone, it looks like things may be heating up and coming to a head. Will there be a bloodbath? Will Coco live? Will there be another attack? What is Jaune going to do. Let me know what you think is going to happen.

I love the reviews and your deductive reasoning for each theory is awesome. I'm going to have to write more stuff once this one is over.

As always review and let me know your thoughts. Have a good one.


	7. Chapter 7

**His Secret Admirer**

 **Chapter 7 – Run Baby, Run**

 **By**

 **Grevin Hades**

Jaune had managed to come up with a very basic plan in the very short time he had since the incident in the shower. He was going to be honest with them…all of them…and then he was going to run…like hell. He hoped that by telling them the truth about everything they would go after one another and allow him time to make a break for it. Once he was in Vale he could find a place to crash for the evening and then contact Headmaster Ozpin and tell him what happened as well. Hopefully with him removed from Beacon the students would be able to return to a normal life without the crazy stalkings or assaults.

He had managed to pull himself away from Pyrrha long enough to dry off and begin to dress himself, despite her giving him a firm smack on the ass as she moved past him, hips swaying with each step. He kept his head down and said nothing as he messaged everyone in both teams confirming the nightly movie marathon stating that not attending wasn't an option…not that he felt anyone would be missing from the bunch.

While Pyrrha was getting herself together, he knelt and pulled Crocea Mors from under his bed and did a quick check of it and his shield, then he checked his huntsman go bag, thankful for listening to his teachers and partner when they first began to take on training missions. He already had spare clothes, and even a few bits of dry food and a small first aid kit. Perfect for what he was needing to do now. Confirming the bad was still there and untouched he quickly slid the bags back under his bed and dressed himself in his usual comfort wear.

Just as he finished putting on his last shoe and grabbing his scroll with charger he felt a pair of arms slide in around him pulling him back against a soft form and a pair of lips latch onto his ear. "mmmm, As you ready Jaune?"

He did his best to pull away from Pyrrha while trying to keep his blush down. "Well…I think so…come on, lets head to the common room. I think the show will be interesting."

She smiled and latched onto his hand pulling him out the door with her nearly bumping into Ruby and Weiss as they were leaving their room. Weiss holding a small package of licorice and Ruby a tub of popcorn. "Oh hi Jaune, hi Pyrrha."

Weiss glanced down at the two's hands and blinked a moment. "So…did something happen you two?"

Pyrrha smirked and pulled his hand closer to herself asserting her dominance. "Well…you could say that. I've decided to let Jaune know my feelings for him."

"Oh, I see. Well…Congratulations." Weiss brushed past the two saying nothing more while Ruby stuck around with them walking just behind the two as they made their way to the common room.

"You know, I think this little get together is just what the teams need. It seems like everyone has been so tense, and with what happened to Coco earlier I think this will help everyone relax."

'Oh Ruby you poor, poor girl.'

The four finally arrived into the common room where the rest were waiting patiently with a plethora of snacks and in various states of dress. Both Blake and Yang visibly perked up when they caught sight of Jaune but Yang frowned when she saw Pyrrha's hand wrapped around his.

"Hi Jaune…care to sit down here next to me? I've been feeling cold lately."

"Ruby plopped down next to her sister causing her to scowl. "Don't worry Yang, I'll sit next to you!"

Nora nibbled on some pancake bites she had placed in a bag and wiggled in her seat a bit. "So fearless leader, what brought on a movie night? Oh, were you hoping to get some cuddling in with us girls?"

Jaune pales and quickly shook his head while Pyrrha let his hand go and slipped into a seat next to Blake, both of whom looked at him with predatory eyes. "Uh…no, no. No Nora, I thought it would be good to get everyone together to watch a few good films," He made his way to stand in front of the TV. "Um…But first, uh, I need to talk to you…all of you…and I need you to listen carefully."

Hearing the tone in his voice, the group grew quiet and leaned forward a bit waiting for him to continue. "A few weeks ago, I got a message on my scroll. It was a girl claiming to be a secret admirer," He reached into his pocket and pulled out his scroll opening said message holding it out for the others to see. "She asked me to meet her…and I stupidly agreed. I guess I thought it could have been something cute like out of a movie or something."

He coughed lightly into his fist before continuing. "I went to the classrooms where she said she wanted to meet. For a while I was just standing there and started thinking that maybe it was another prank by Cardin or something like that…I was wrong. I was dead wrong."

Nora frowned and took Ren's hand her concern evident in her voice and face. "Jaune…what happened?"

"As I said, at first no one was there to meet me, I thought it was a prank to waste my time…but as I turned to leave I was hit by something…a needle. It had a strong drug in it. The only thing I could make out was a girl in a white fang outfit with a mask and hood. I couldn't see facial features, or hair. Thanks to the drugs their height is a mystery to me. What I do remember was just how odd her voice was…it was being masked by tech."

Weiss narrowed her gaze. "How deplorable, sneaking up behind someone and attacking."

Jaune shook his head. "It wasn't an attack per say…it was something worse."

He sat back crossing his arms over his chest and lowered his gaze to the floor. "When I woke up I was tied down, vulnerable…unable to move. My hands were bound, my eyes were covered, I couldn't see anything. This woman proceeded to say things that I didn't understand. She called me lover, her one and only…she...she…touched me. Intimately. She talked about being with me…and proceeded to do…things."

Blake narrowed her eyes while Yang clenched a fist her anger quite evident. Pyrrha began to show a trickle of tears forming from her eye running down her cheek. Jaune continued. "She raised my shirt, kissed me…stripped me and…and…" He ducked his head down some in shame of himself. "Rode me…slide herself on me until I couldn't hold back. She never…never…put me in her…but it was enough…"

"Oh Jaune…" Ruby clenched her hand to her chest her eyes widened while biting at her bottom lip.

"It was a rape…plain and simple. I've been dealing with the fallout since…but that's not all."

He raised his head and reached up brushing a small tear from his face and slowly looked at each girl in the room noting their reaction to him. Oddly enough the one looking to be ready to burst into tears was Nora…he didn't expect her to be the empathetic. Close behind was Ruby and…Wiess? Indeed, the heiress was brushing her eyes with a cloth. Blake, Yang and Pyrrha all looked visibly angry. Clenched fists, grit teeth, narrowed eyes…maybe this was a bit of a bad idea mentioning this…

He sighed. "I thought it was a strange dream until I found another message talking about that night. Than another and another…its been going on for weeks. Every message worse than the last. Then came the attack on Coco…I don't know who did it but I think it was…her…and I worry for all of you since you're so close to me. To make matters worse, as I was trying to deal with what happened to me, things around here began to change."

He locked eyes with each of the girls, some of which looking a bit more embarrassed than before. "Suddenly I'm being approached by more girls, being cuddled more, touched more…being propositioned. It's like kind of switch was flipped and I've become a target."

He motioned to Nora, "Nora, you've started clinging to me in the dorm…and then there was the incident in the shower." Nora giggled and shook her head.

"Incident? Jaune all that happened is that I saw you naked and said you had a cute butt. As for cuddling you more…well, you're warm and comfy…and you smell good, and you're nice. Not to mention you looked pretty upset about something so I thought some Nora cuddles would help you. Guess now we know what was bothering you."

He sighed and nodded. "Yes but it wasn't just you doing that Nora, honestly, you're pretty tame compares to others. Pyrrha cuddled me too…as did Ruby…and Weiss."

Pyrrha said nothing as she glanced around seeing both Weiss and Ruby turning red and averting their gaze. "Well…Jaune…I…um…I…." Ruby fell silent and looked down as she shuffled her feet a bit.

Weiss simply crossed her arms and looked away with a bit of a huff. "Well I'm not going crazy for you Jaune, I was simply giving you a bit of a thank you for helping me figure out some new tactics for the team. I didn't mean anything by it."

Pyrrha steeled herself and looked up at him. "I was attempting to help my partner who was clearly hurting, and I take no shame in that."

Jaune paused and slowly nodded, his heart tugging at him upon hearing her words. Perhaps there were some true feelings from her at one point…before the perversion. "I do appreciate that Pyrrha, and from you too Nora, and I meant no offense Wiess, I was just uncertain about it all at the time. I'm not angry about it. However, I am upset about what happened next."

He motioned to Yang. "Yang what you did in the training room was so unlike you. You came after me like a lioness does her prey. I didn't know what to think or do. Normally you would just tease me and then that evening you practically dragged me on top of you begging me to...to" His cheeks turned red as she smirked.

"The term you want Jaune, is fuck. I wanted you to fuck me…and I wanted to fuck you…I still do…hard and all night long." She gave him a wink as she licked her lips ignoring the dropped jaws of the rest of the group. She smirked and looked around a moment. "What, you think that just because I want him that I'm going to change and not be my normally vocal self? Fat chance."

Jaune sighed and shook his head then turned to Blake who, despite what she knew was coming, "Blake, you had been acting strangely the last few weeks and then out of nowhere today you all but attacked me."

She smirked and stared up at him hunger still showing in her eyes. "I told you Jaune, I feel a primal need for you so when the opportunity presented itself I took it," She turned her gaze over to Yang who was clenching a fist with a narrowed gaze. "I enjoyed drinking your cream and I know I want to do it again…but I also know I wasn't the only one to have some fun with you, was I."

Yang growled as Pyrrha rose to her feet, her green eyes defiant while the remainder of the group were still trying to fully process what Blake had just admitted to doing. "No…you weren't." She looks down at the blonde vixen. "I finally came to terms with my feelings and took what belongs to me."

Yang jumped up to her feet. "You bitch! Y-you whores! How dare you!" She glared at Jaune and motions to herself. "I offer you everthing…ev-ery-thing, and you run scared from me but you'll let them have you? What did they do to you lover? What did they offer you that I didn't?"

Blake stood up now shaking her head. "Sorry Yang, but I simply had what he needed."

Pyrrha took an aggressive stance. "No, I did. You simply showed me how to let it out."

Yang closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. "I see…so you two want him for yourselves? Well…I won't give him up," She snapped her eyes open, her pupils a burning red as she turned and took a strong swing at Pyrrha with her right fist catching her off guard and knocking her across the room into a nearby wall then turned to Blake. "Even if you are my partner! Yaaaaaah!"

She lunged into a series of swings that would normally put anyone down for the count but was able to back away dodging carefully, ducking and weaving only to make Yang even more frustrated. Jaune on the other hand saw his opportunity and used it. He darted behind Yang and ran past Pyrrha who was still trying to get back onto her feet. He brushed past Ruby and Weiss both of whom watched him with curiosity and confusion.

Ruby turned and looked at Ren and Nora her training kicking in. "Ren, Nora, keep them contained!"

Nora gave a small salute and dove in between Blake and Yang while Ren moved forward between Pyrrha and the blonde boxer. Ruby then turned to Weiss and pointed to the way Jaune ran. "Quick follow me!"

The heiress was already anticipating the thoughts of her partner and was in motion before the sentence was completed. Both girls ran down the hall full speed doing their best to ignore the sounds of furniture breaking and combat behind them. Ahead of them they could see Team JNPRs door swinging shut and Jaunes foot sliding inside. Weiss extended a hand and a glyph appears on the door keeping it open while Ruby used her semblance to appear at the entryway in a flurry of rose petals. She darted inside and quickly looked around only stopping when she saw Jaune kneeling by his bed and pulling two bags from underneath.

"Jaune…what are you doing? Is that your hunters go bag?"

He glanced over his shoulder, his eyes showing just how nervous he was. "Ruby, just let me go. I need to get out of here before something awful happens. Coco was hurt because of me, the girls are acting unnaturally because of me, I need to leave Beacon."

Weiss arrived at the door now blocking the path with her form as she peaked into the room. "Wait, what did I just hear?!"

"Jaune is leaving Beacon! Jaune you can't, what about your team? What about your dream of being a huntsman?"

He shook his head as he rose to his feet pulling his duffle bag over his shoulder. "No, I can't stay here Ruby. I'm going to go to Vale, contact Professor Ozpin or Ms. Goodwitch and tell them what I know…about what happened. Then I'm going to lay low for a while. Maybe I can transfer to Haven…but I shouldn't be here."

Ruby narrowed her eyes saying nothing for a few moments before she took a few steps forward into his personal space only stopping just before her body pressed into his, her silver gaze piercing into him. "No."

HE blinked and shook his head taking a step back before attempting to move around her. "No? What do you mean no? I'm a threat! There is this crazy stalker out there hurting students! If I leave then the rest are safe."

Wiess moved into his path now arms out stretched. "While I normally wouldn't agree fully with Ruby, Jaune, I do agree with her about this. This is not a good idea."

He frowned and attempted to move around her only for Ruby to move in his path her arms spread as well. "Wiess is right Jaune. You're not thinking this through."

He narrowed his eyes and stepped in closer, his anger, frustration and desperation coming through heavily in his voice, it's tone becoming heavy and gritty as he spoke. "Did you even listen to what I said back there! Strange, violent things are happening because of me! Me! Your own sister Ruby, your own sister is fighting right now with two others because of me! Coco was hurt because of me! If I leave then it stops! Move out of my way."

Ruby simply stared at him with wide eyes, his anger catching her by surprise but she didn't move. Wiess however only moved closer. "Listen Jaune, we understand your concern and what you're thinking but think about this. If you go out into Vale alone, you're isolated. You've got no one to watch your back. You need help."

He froze a moment and simply stared at the two his eyes going wide. "W-wait…what are you saying?"

Ruby slapped his arm causing him to focus on her. "What we're saying is that we are coming with you! You're my best friend, I'm not going to let someone hurt you."

Wiess simply nodded, her face showing a determination which he only saw when she was in heavy combat. She meant it. He nervously looked at the door then back to them. "…but…. what if-"

Wiess poked him in the chest effectively shutting him up. "Either we go with you or you don't go at all. What is it going to be Jaune?"

He said nothing for a moment before letting out a sigh of defeat. "Fine…fine, but can we go now? They could be coming this way any time now."

Ruby smiled. "Absolutely."

Before he could even realize what had happened Jaune found himself being led through the campus by both Ruby and Wiess, both with travel packs on their backs making a straight dash for the bullhead landing pads. The last Bullhead for the night was just finishing is fueling and the Pilot was heading up the loading ramp when the group ran on board startling him but he simply shrugged it off since the students were always in a rush.

Jaune quickly found a seat and dropped his bag as he rested his head in his hands while Wiess stood near the loading ramp and Ruby sat down next to him. "There, in a few minutes we'll be off the ground and heading to vale."

Wiess took a step back from the boarding ramp as the engines roared to life and the craft began to rise into the air. As they began to ascend, a loud cry caused all three to look out at the ground. "JAAAAUUUNNNEE! JAAAAAUUUUNNNNNEEEE!"

From where they sat in the Bullhead they could see Yang and Blake running across the Beacon campus at full speed, Pyrrha running behind them, all three-looking bruised, bloodied and angry. Behind them ran a limping Ren and Nora both frantically waving their arms signaling that they had done all they could. Ruby wasted no time and shouted at the Pilot. "Take off now! Now!" The pilot said nothing and simply pushed forward on the throttle deciding not to question what he was witnessing.

Ruby stepped over to the boarding ramp with Wiess and watched as her sister and Blake both reached the landing pad as they began to pull away, the look in their eyes showing pure rage and desperation. She could see her sister saying something but the sound of the engines roaring covered it. She knew there would be hell to pay but she couldn't let things continue like this for Jaune. By the time those three could get to Vale, they would all be well hidden and safe.

Wiess let out a quiet sigh as she turned and slowly walked over to Jaune who now had his eyes closed and head down while resting his elbows on his thighs. "…Are you alright Jaune?"

He slowly nodded keeping his eyes closed and his breathing slow. "Just never been good on airships. I'll be fine."

She reached over and slowly rubbed his back, her touch cool and refreshing to him providing some comfort. If he had to be honest with himself it was a very kind gesture unlike any he had seen from the normally snarky heiress. "Thank you Wiess."

Ruby sat down next to him with a small huff. "Hey, it wasn't just her risking life and limb for you, you know."

He opened one eye and glanced over at Ruby with a small smile forming on his lips. "I know…thanks Rubes."

She simply gave him her usual grin and a thumbs up. "It's what friends do for each other."

Within an hour they had landed at the city and were making their way further into the streets taking in a few sights while at the same time making idle small talk. Their main goal was to locate a well-hidden, or at least non-descript hotel where they could hold up for the evening.

Wiess had pulled the group to a small but quaint café where they settled into a booth near the back away from the entrance. There they enjoyed a small meal of sandwiches and coffee…chocolate milk for Ruby.

After that Ruby had pulled them to a nearby night market where they saw all kinds of various knick-knacks, toys, books, and even weapons with dust for sale. It took both Jaune and Wiess to pull the little reaper away from that one.

As they continued through the downtown region of the city Jaune felt both Ruby and Wiess slide an arm around his keeping close to his form. He noted that they had their eyes wide open looking around the crowd at all times and mentally sighed when he realized that they were basically being body guards at this point. He did try to pull his arm back a bit only for both of the girls to tighten their hold on him though gently.

Wiess chuckles and rolled her eyes. "Relax Jaune, we're here to help you. I'm just a bit cold is all."

Ruby smirks and shakes her head. "Maybe he just is nervous because he has the two best hunters at Beacon hanging onto him. It almost looks like a date."

Wiess smirks. "Well, then they would say he has good taste…and plenty of charm. Two girls, one a wondrous beauty hanging onto him…lucky guy."

Jaune shakes his head as he feels his cheeks redden at the teasing. "Ok, that's enough of that you two."

Ruby simply giggled and let him go while Wiess lingered for a moment before doing the same. Another hour passed as they moved further into Vale until they came across a simple hotel that looked to have been opened for a few years. It was fairly bland but did stand about eight stories tall and appeared to be fairly clean. The three made their way through the lobby only for Wiess to hold a hand up causing the others to stop. "OK, I've got this one."

"Wiess, you don't have to do-"

She raised a single finger and gave a small glare causing him to stop talking immediately. Ruby smirked and patted his shoulder "Don't feel bad, no one would have been able to stop her on that."

Minutes later the three were on the elevator heading up to the top floor, two keys in Wiess's hand. Quietly Ruby and Jaune followed her down the corridor, turning left and right until they finally stood before a plain looking, heavy wooden door. Once there Wiess turned and handed Ruby on the keys and then turned back and opened the door revealing a modest looking room.

Inside there a single large bed made up neatly and looking quite comfortable with several pillows at the head of it. There was a medium sized television on a dresser against the left wall and a mini fridge next to it. On the far side of the room along the left wall was a small table with two chairs and against the right was a comfortable looking cloth couch but by far the most stunning part of the room was the full size floor to ceiling window that allowed for a beautiful view of the city and surrounding area.

Ruby gasped and brushed past the two going right to the window all but smooshing her face against the glass to see as much as she could. "Oh, Wiess this is amazing! Look at that view! I can see Beacon from here. Thank you!"

Wiess closed her eyes and gave a curt nod of acknowledgement while quietly stepping in after her leaving Jaune to grab Ruby's bag and carry it inside. "I know, I know. I just had to get a room with a view."

Jaune quietly set down Ruby's bag on the bed while Wiess placed hers on the other. "Well, looks like you two will be comfortable. So…where is my room?"

Wiess turned and looked at him with a questioning glance. "What do you mean Jaune?"

He blinked and looked around. "Well…I mean where is my room? This one has only one bed, and there are two of you so naturally…" He let the sentence hang in the air for a moment until Ruby snickered a bit and turned to look at him her cape doing a small flurry around her as she did so. "Jaune, you're staying in here with us."

"Wait…what?"

Wiess rolled her eyes as she sat down in one of the nearby chairs crossing her legs as years of etiquette lessons had trained her to do. "Do you think we would let you have your own room when you're in danger? Besides, it's not a big deal. You shared a room with Nora and Pyrrha didn't you?"

He looked away and rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand. "Well…We would always just change in the bathroom…except Nora, that was more like a cover your eyes or get a show situation. Are you sure you would want to have me in here?"

Ruby laughed and shook her head. "No way you're going to be in another room. It wouldn't be safe."

"…Ruby you do understand why I'm nervous right?"

Wiess sighed. "Of course, we know why your nervous Jaune, but you just need to relax. You're in good hands with us."

Ruby suddenly let out a quiet yawn and then moved past Wiess and Jaune grabbing her pack and moving towards the bathroom. "I'm tired…time to get ready for bed. Wiess, can keep an eye on Jaune for a bit?"

The heiress smirked and nodded. "Of course." She watched Ruby move into the bathroom and shut the door with a quiet click before bringing her gaze back to Jaune. "so…where would you like to sleep?"

The blonde knight paused look at the bed then to the couch nearby and nodded to it. "I'll just sleep on the couch. I'll let you and Ruby have the bed."

Weiss nodded quietly. "Fair enough, and thank you, that is kind of you. Uh…Jaune?"

"Yes?"

She began to fiddle with her hands in her lap, her cheeks becoming slightly red. "…Is…was…ok, this is ridiculous. I simply want to know what it was like."

He paused as he finished setting down his bags next to the couch. "What was like?"

She looked down. "Well…all that affection. What was it like?"

He sat down and idly looked at his hands on his knee. "Well, if I had to be honest, amazing at first, then frightening. It wasn't so much affection as it was…lust. Pure lust. Every time I was kissed it was harsh…demanding. Every touch was rough…not very gentle at all."

She frowned and looked at him with a softened gaze. "So…nothing tender? Nothing gentle and loving?"

He blushed but shook his head. "No…just aggressive."

Weiss quietly got up from her chair and walked over to the bed and began to remove her earrings and slip out of her shoes. "That is so sad…"

He sighed and closed his eyes resting his head back against the comfortable cushion of the couch. "I think the whole thing is bad…I wish I could just go back to the beginning and start from scratch."

He heard some shuffling of cloth from her side of the room followed by the soft sound of her footsteps on the carpeted floor. What he felt next surprised him. He felt a soft form sit down on his lap and a pair of arms wrap around his neck in a soft, light embrace. Opening his eyes he blushed upon seeing Weiss staring down at him, her form straddling him, resting so she put the majority of her weight on his legs and supported herself by letting her knees rest on either side of him on the couch.

Her eyes were like deep pools of water just staring at him, her hair still done up in the ponytail draping down her back and on his knees. Gone was her battle skirt revealing a pair of lace white panties and while her blouse was still on, it did have a few buttons loosened. "Jaune…let me give you a proper kiss. You deserve that at least…for everything you've been through."

"W-Wiess…what about r-mmmph."

She closed the gap with him and gently pressed her lips to his in a tender, brief kiss pulling back slightly before closing in again. Her lips were soft as silk and gentle as a summer breeze. Jaune could barely believe what was happening even as he slowly slid his hands around her waist holding her closer.

Responding to his touch Wiess slightly parted her lips letting the tip of her tongue dart out across his encouraging him to let her in. He began to relax a bit when both were startled out of their activity. "AHEM!"

Wiess gasped and pulled back, her cheeks burning red as she looked over at Ruby who had just left the bathroom. "Am I interrupting anything you two?" She smirked at them.

Ruby had changed from her normal attire to something far different. She now wore a short, sleeveless black and red nightgown that seemed to hug her form in all the right places and stop just above her waist showing off her midriff. Instead of her regular pajama pants that she wore back at Beacon, she had on a decorative pair of red and black panties, completely matching her nightgown. She still wore her black choker necklace and her hair looked to be a bit more tussled than before making her appear more wild or exotic. All in all, Jaune was very much reminded that Ruby was not the little kid that he knew back when they started at Beacon…she was a woman.

Wiess smiled and pulled back from Jaune letting her fingers trail down his arms in a flitting touch before sauntering away making her way towards the bathroom down. "No, you're not interrupting anything Ruby. I was just curious about something and Jaune was kind enough to indulge me."

Ruby rolled her eyes as she moved past her partner and lightly hip checked her as she did so. "Suuure." She then walked over to the bed side next to the couch and sat on the edge closest to the young man, a smile still on her lips. "Well, anyway, the bathroom is yours."

"Thank you."

Ruby and Jaune both watched as the heiress picked up her pack and made her way to the bathroom closing the door behind her. Within second Ruby had turned to him and lightly stamped her feet. "Jaaaauuunnneeee! It's not fair!"

He blinked and scratched the back of his head. "W-what's not fair?"

She frowned and lightly poked her fingers together while ducking her head down a bit. "Well…I suppose I can tell you this now since compared to everything else it isn't that big a deal but, I like you. A lot. Ever since we met at initiation. So, I've been trying to find the best way to tell you and now I find out that not only do others like you, one of them my sister of all people, but that they have done…things with you."

Jaune felt his cheeks light up as he watched the little reaper confess herself before him. "Ruby…I'm sorry, I didn't realize-"

"I want a kiss too!" She leaned in closer, providing him a cute pout.

He blinked. "Y-you want one too?"

She pushed in closer now stepping over his legs as she shifted from the bed to the couch, straddling him like Wiess had moments before. "Yes. It seems like all the girls got to give you a kiss except for me, the one that liked you since we first met. I just sat back and hoped that someday I could work up the nerve to ask you out, or you to ask me out but it never happened. So now I'd like to at least experience that."

She pressed herself closer letting her forehead rest against his, her hands sliding up his arms and shoulders encouraging him to place his hands on her tiny waist holding her firmly. "Jaune…I know you probably don't want to but can I please…"

He was conflicted. On one side, he was deeply worried that both Ruby and Wiess were going to somehow snap like the other had. On the other side, he knew they weren't out to 'get him' as it were since they helped him escape before. After a few seconds, he came to his decision. "Okay."

Ruby blinked a moment before grinning widely and began to wiggle in his lap with joy. "Oh thank you!" Then just as quickly as it began she stopped moving and instead tightened her arms around him and gave him a half-lidded gaze while lightly licking her lips in anticipation.

She parted her lips slightly and quickly closed the gap capturing his lips with hers in a searing kiss that perfectly reflected her passion. She lightly darted her tongue over his lips urging him to part them allowing her to deepen the embrace. She let out a quiet moan of approval as she slide her fingers through his hair and darted her tongue across his and against his teeth, feeling everything.

Jaune could hardly believe the sensation washing through him and just how much passion was coming from Ruby. It felt like intense heat flowing over him, and the way she kissed him was unlike anything he had experienced from the other girls. He did try to resist but after everything he had been through he couldn't help but let himself go a bit and slid his hands from her bare waist to her lower back pulling her form closer to him.

Ruby let out a pleased hmm and continued to kiss him encouraging him to slide his hand up her back enjoying the cool, silky cloth of her gown running past his fingertips. He paused between her shoulder blades a moment massaging her there before finally letting his hand cup around the back of her neck pulling her fully against him.

She broke the kiss with a small gasp and clutched at his hair, her nails digging into his skin a bit as she began to writhe against him, letting her hips move on instinct while her chest showed two prominent nubs poking through the fabric indicating her arousal. "Mmmwaah! Mmmm…Jaune…that…that was better than I re- imagined."

Ruby tilted her head to the side and rested it on his shoulder allowing her to brush her lips over his neck. Once there she nuzzled in and took a breath in sighing as she released it. "Hmm…You smell good," She then lightly brushed her tongue out against his collar causing him to jump a bit before giving a soft chuckle. "You taste good too."

Jaune for his part was enjoying the cuddling, letting his fingers brush up and down her back and neck occasionally brushing over her necklace. If things were more normal he could probably see himself enjoying a moment like this. Perhaps once things settle down, more moments like this could become more common. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt his finger brush over a very small switch on the necklace. "Hmm…Hey Ruby, what's this? Some kind of new hidden weapon you've been working on?"

Ruby's eyes went wide and she tried to pull back, "No Jaune, don't," She suddenly pulled back nearly falling off the couch only giving him enough time to barely catch her before she were to fall flat on her back. This position forced her to push her hips down harder against him and arch her back some while he tightly gripped her by the waist and hips. Upon looking down at him she blushed somewhat and averted her eyes a small chuckle escaping her. "Y-yeah, it's a new hidden weapon for close range situations. Don't want it going off."

"My my my, looks like little red riding hood caught herself the wolf."

Both Ruby and Jaune instantly released their grip on one another causing the reaper to fall backwards awkwardly to the floor. Standing across the room was Weiss, smirking devilishly at the both of them her hand on her hip. Her hair was let down so it hung lower than before and she had changed her attire now to look almost like a copy of Ruby. She wore a white choker necklace and a silky, almost too short nightgown and showed off her smooth stomach which easily led a persons vision to her lacy white panites.

"W-Wiess…um…uh…It wasn't what it looked like." Jaune scrambled to his feet and stepped closer to Ruby, reaching down to help her back to her feet.

Ruby frowned and gave a small glare at her smiling friend, her red cheeks matching well with her night clothing. "That isn't entirely true but it wasn't anything bad Jaune."

The heiress smirked and slowly sauntered over letting her hips slowly move side to side. "So you weren't trying to make out with him while in his lap grinding into him with abandon?"

Ruby blushed harder and looked away grumbling cutely. "Well I mean…everyone else got to…"

Jaune sighed and rolled his eyes as he moved past her and around Weiss who lightly brushed a hand across his arm as he did so. He began to think that maybe he did unlock his semblance only for it to be one of those which causes terrible luck for its owner. He was thankful though that he wasn't caught back at Beacon where the others were trying to murder each other over him. "The way I see it is that you both had a small request and I granted it. No big deal. Given everything else that has been happening I'm not going to worry about that. However, I think now I should get a shower. I don't want to stink you two out of here."

He moved over to where he had placed his pack next to theirs barely registering that they had left their unzipped and open however something caught his eye as he went to open his bag. Becoming curious he leaned over a little bit and took a closer look. "Hm? What's that?" What he found filled him with dread and horror.

There in Wiess's bag sitting slightly tucked under a blouse was an easily identifiable mask…a White Fang Mask with a hood to be specific…and looking over at Ruby's opened bag, he saw a rather risqué bra…that was red…the same exact color as the "gift" his stalker left him, the panties that had been shoved into his mouth on that fateful night. The night everything began…the night of his rape.

He froze and could only stare. His mind raced as he attempted to process what he saw. It couldn't be…there is no way it could be. No…no, no, no, no…no! They had helped him escape. They had gone with him to help him get away from the others…from the others…They couldn't be…Ruby couldn't…Wiess wouldn't! They were his friends! They were helping him!

He could feel his face turning pale as he turned to look over his shoulder at the two across the room. They now had moved closer placing their arms around one another in a sultry embrace. They lightly traced their hands over each other while they stared at Jaune like a predator does when getting ready to pounce on their prey. He was in their den and they were going to feast.

He rose to his feet as a wave of nausea washed over him, her nerves making him feel faint. He was stumbling from the shock and slowly backed away from the two brushing against the wall as he did so, knocking him off balance enough to hit the bathroom door with a bit of force. He could only watch as they stepped a bit closer still eyeing him with their half-lidded gazes. "Um…Girls…"

Ruby and Wiess each reached up to their necks lightly touching their chokers "What's the matter Jaune? You look like you've seen a ghost." Their voices changed in tone becoming unrecognizable and sounding exactly the same as each other.

He felt his blood run cold. It was the same voice…it was the voice of the admirer. There was no mistaking the tonal fluctuation as it masked their true voices. It not only confirmed his need for fear but made it far worse than before. That night there hadn't been one woman…there had been two.

He felt himself begin to grow dizzy, his mind overwhelmed as the stress of it hit. He took a small stumbling step forward reaching a hand out to the bag that held Crocea Mors. He needed to protect himself. He needed to fight. He needed to escape. He managed to lock eyes with them as he touched the wall to brace himself. "I-i-it was you? That night…, that terrible night, it, was you?"

 **To be Continued:**

Authors notes: So here we stand. The truth has been revealed. So tell me. Disappointed, thrilled? Too much build up that resulted in a letdown? What are your thoughts?

Even as answers come, new questions rise. What will they do with him now? What will Jaune do? What about the others? How will they respond? Let me know all your thoughts in the comments. Thank you again for taking the time to read my work. Have a good one.


	8. Chapter 8

**His Secret Admirer**

 **Chapter 8 – Trapped (Lemon Warning)**

 **By**

 **Grevin Hades**

Previously:

Ruby and Wiess each reached up to their necks lightly touching their chokers "What's the matter Jaune? You look like you've seen a ghost."

He felt his blood run cold. It was the same voice…it was the voice of the admirer. There was no mistaking the tonal fluctuation as it masked their true voices. It not only confirmed his need for fear but made it far worse than before. That night there hadn't been one woman…there had been two.

He felt himself begin to grow dizzy, his mind overwhelmed as the stress of it hit. He took a small stumbling step forward reaching a hand out to the bag that held Crocea Mors. He needed to protect himself. He needed to fight. He needed to escape. He managed to lock eyes with them as he touched the wall to brace himself. "I-i-it was you? That night…, that terrible night, it, was you?"

Continued:

Ruby gave him a dangerous smile shattering the image of the innocent young girl replacing it with a cold and calculating woman. She licked her lips as moved forward a few steps letting her arms wrap around herself and then lightly bit her bottom lip. "Yes, it was me Jaune. It was me. I'm your admirer. Are you surprised? I knew you would be. Are you happy my love? I wanted to tell you so badly but I knew I couldn't let it out too early…I had to be a good girl and wait for you and me to be dating…but when I saw you training that day…the way the others were looking at you...well I just couldn't take it anymore."

She brought her finger to her lip and chewed on it slightly, letting her saliva begin to coat the small digit while she kept her smoldering eyes on him, undressing him with her stare. "I sent you that message…I lured you out away from those whores...and when the time was right, we gave you a night to remember."

He felt sick. The way she was looking at him…the adoration in her eyes, yet the sick smile on her lips. This was Ruby? How? She was the most innocent huntress in training, she wouldn't hurt anyone! She wouldn't be like this! What had happened to her? "A night to remember?! You tied me up and violated me! But…that still doesn't explain why there are two of you. Wiess why are you wearing a voice changer too? Were you there too? Did you watch what happened?"

The Schnee Heiress said nothing for a few moments and then slowly stepped up behind Ruby pressing herself into her back while sliding her hands around her middle. She rested her chin on Ruby's shoulder, her ice-cold eyes intently watching him as she slid her fingers under Ruby's night gown, tracing them up her bare stomach until she was cupping her breasts earning a soft gasp from her partner. "I was there Jaune. I helped my mistress with it all. I helped her with the drugs, the voice masker, the outfit…I even helped her prepare the panties she gifted to you. It was amazing to watch her move over you giving you release. It made me so wet thinking about how I would be the next one to give you that kind of pleasure."

Jaune could hardly believe what he was hearing and seeing. "W-what? Why? Why would you do such a thing?! Why help her hurt me? Why would you allow such a thing to happen? I thought you both were my friends…I don't understand…"

Wiess gently shook her head as Ruby continued to moan softly, her hands continuing to slowly kneed the writhing girls chest. Ruby took a shaky breath and smiled at Jaune as she reached a hand up and traced a hand over the ice princess's cheek. "Oh Jaune, we weren't hurting you, we'd never hurt you. We both care too much for you to hurt you. We would never do something to you unless it was for your own good. No we were giving you some much needed relief. It was obvious you needed some sort of relaxation. We both love you so much and we want to be more than just friends."

"W-what? What!? How could you think what you did was helping me? You tied me down and…and…"

Ruby smirked as she rolled her hips slightly making him focus there for a moment. "We tied you down and pleasured you until you released all your stress. I slid myself over your cock until you came for me…and it was glorious Jaune."

Weiss turned her head and kissed Ruby's palm while still staring at the blonde knight. "You have been working so hard to improve yourself, and it was showing. Your form was improving, your body getting stronger but through it all you remained the kind-hearted man we fell in love with. I should have paid more attention to you at initiation but thankfully I caught wind of your true self at the dance. That idiot Neptune told me about what you did…so sweet of you. However, after that I found out Ruby was interested in you too so we had a discussion…with our weapons. She knew I was growing feelings for you and I knew she had harbored feelings since you first met. We were prepared to murder one another for your love."

Ruby gasped and arched her back a bit leaning harder into Weiss who was clearly now rolling the redheads nipples between her thumb and forefinger. "Haah-Haahhh…. mmm…it's true. We almost killed one another one night while in a training room, but then we saw the way Blake, Yang and others were looking at you. We saw that slut Velvet watching you from a distance and it was then that we knew they saw what we saw. A hunter who will be strong but not have a hellish alpha male ego like Cardin or anyone else. Someone who will be a great warrior but kind of heart. It was then that, Ahhhhh! Mmmmhmm…it…it was then we came to a decision to work together. To share you with each other."

Wiess smirked at Jaune and released one hand from Ruby's chest sliding it back down her stomach stopping just shy of her panties waistband, lightly tracing a finger back and forth over the fabric frustrating the near dripping redhead. "We wanted to reward you for your hard work. So, Ruby sent the message, I supplied the drugs and helped tie you down. Then she played with you for a time. I put the panties in your mouth and she got to ride your monster and taste your essence. I can't wait for my turn."

Ruby shuddered and licked her lips as she slowly moved her hips, attempting to get Weiss to move her hand lower. "Once we saw how active the others were becoming, especially my bitch of a sister Yang, we decided to send them a message. We didn't want to kill anyone since we still are friends so Coco was the perfect target and worked great to dissuade Velvet from approaching you. Rabbit faunus are notorious for having a high sex drive so if she backed off the others should have too."

Jaune could feel his anger growing and he did his best to steady himself pulling one foot back preparing himself to lunge for his weapon "…No… this is wrong. This is all wrong. You hurt someone innocent because of me…how could you…"

Ruby narrowed her eyes a bit and shook her head. "No…that whore was going to make a move on you. She was going to steal you from us. We couldn't let that happen. You belong to us Jaune, you're our knight and we won't let anyone else have you. We love you too much to let you go."

"No, I am not something that is owned…I'm not some kind of property! If you think I'm going to just let you do what you want you're very mistaken!" He surged forward toward the bag holding his sword and shield, hand outstretched but just as it came within reach a black glyph swirled into view. Seeing it, Jaune clenched his eyes shut knowing he couldn't stop in time. The moment he touched it, the glyph reacted violently and threw him back slamming him into the wall and dumping him on the floor on his back with a sickening thud. He grunted and gasped as he felt tingling surge up his arm into his shoulder.

Wiess sighed and shook her head in a fashion like a mother would scold a child. "Oh Jaune, Jaune, Jaune. You don't need your weapon now. Ruby and I will take care of you, we'll protect you from any harm. You should just come over to the bed and let us take care of your needs. Doesn't cuddling with two sexy vixens sound appealing?"

He clenched a fist ignoring the pain in his arm knowing his aura would mend it soon enough and got up as fast as he could, turning towards the main door to run. He reached out for the handle but as his hand reached for the handle another glyph appeared however, this time he was able to pull back before it went off saving himself from further pain. He looked over his shoulder at Ruby and Wiess, both of whom were watching him with glazed, lust filled eyes. "Let me out of here Wiess…Both of you know that this is wrong...You can't keep me here, I'll make so much noise someone will come and discover what's happening."

She shook her head and began to gently pull back from Ruby standing next to her now. "Now Jaune, you think we'd run the risk of letting someone come find us? Schnee dust company owns this building and I rented out the top two floors. We're the only ones here. I made certain we wouldn't be bothered. So why would I just let you out of the safest room you could be in Jaune? Why would you want to leave? Ruby and I both want to love you…let us take care of you now. Come back over here and let us make sure you're alright, you hit your arm pretty hard there."

He glared at them and shook his head. "No… let me leave, now! I am not going to be a plaything for you two and your sick games."

Ruby gasped and placed a hand over her heart. "Plaything? No…no, no, no. This isn't a sick game, this is us fighting for your love! You're not a plaything Jaune. You're my one and only. My world…my universe. If I were to lose you…well, I'll make sure I won't lose you. You're going to be with me forever…if you die, I die."

He ignored her and began inspecting the door attempting to find a way to bypass the glyph He knelt down to the check the base of the door when he felt a soft body lay across his back accented by a very soft pair of breasts and a set of arms wraping around his chest. He felt warm breath on the back of his neck causing his skin to break out in goosebumps. "Where do you think you're going Jaune? Don't ignore me…don't ignore us…" It was Ruby.

He attempted to shrug her off but she only increased her grip letting her nails scratch against him. "Get off me Ruby, I don't want to be here, uurk!"

He froze when he felt the cold press of metal against his throat, the pain from it evident in his eyes. She was holding a blade to his neck and knowing Ruby it could easily rip through his aura and shed his blood. "Now, now lover. I told you, you're mine. If you leave me I'll kill you…and then I'll kill myself. We'll be buried together."

Jaune slowly stood back up and raised his hands out to his sides, defeated. "…. ok…. ok, just put the knife down. I won't run." Like hell, once he got the chance he would run like a bat out of hell.

Ruby moved off his back and stepped around to his front still holding the blade close to his throat. Now that she was close enough he could see her pupils were narrowed and she was looking at him with such intensity that she even had a twisted smile on her face. "Good boy Jaune…now I want you to back up."

Weiss came up from behind and took his hand in hers pulling him with her until they were all standing in front of the bed. Once there she stepped in close and slid her hands around his waist snaking her fingers under his shirt. "You should relax Jaune…after all you were wanting me to date you for so long. Now not only can we date…but you can do what you want with me and Ruby whenever you want." She moved in close and placed a soft kiss on his lips once again before sliding his shirt upwards exposing him to the cool air of the room.

She pushed the cloth over his head and threw his shirt to the side and leaned back a bit smiling at his bare chest, her fingers sliding over his toned shoulders and chest taking in his physique. "mmm…imagine it lover, all the dirty things you can do to us. Even better, imagine us carrying on the Arc line for you. Being the mothers of your children." She tilted her head and nipped at his chest before kissing his left pectoral then moved towards the center causing him to begin to blush despite the circumstances.

Ruby moved the knife away and then pressed herself against his side loving the warmth his bare skin provided, her hands sliding around his waist to his belt tugging at it for a few moments before beginning to undo it. "I think it's time we enjoy your love Jaune. We've been so patient..." She kissed his shoulder softly and then raised to her toes and let a breath of hot air wash across his neck and ear. "I am so wet for you…I want you to feel it."

Weiss reached out and took his hand and pushed it between her thighs forcing him to cup her covered slit her moisture quite evident through her panties, the heat coming off of her amazing to him. Before he could say anything or even pull his hand back she lifted it to her mouth kissing his palm while locking her eyes onto his, commanding his attention. She smiled as she saw him blush further and turned her head slightly opening her mouth and snaking her tongue out and slowly wrapping it over his middle finger pulling it into her mouth sucking on it with a gentle pressure.

Jaune couldn't believe this was happening. Not only had he felt her wet pussy through her panties but now Weiss was fellating his finger staring at him with what he could only describe as absolute lust and he couldn't look away. She held his gaze as she slowly bobbed her head sucking with just enough pressure to cave her cheeks in, her tongue writhing against him as if she had the real thing in her mouth.

It was that moment that he felt his belt open, his pants pulled down a bit and a warm, small hand slide to his boxers sliding her delicate fingers over his hardening member, gripping him with a gentle squeeze through the cloth. "Hmmm…I missed this monster of yours Jaune. Just how large is it? I know that you're most likely the largest at Beacon…so yummy."

"S-stop." He reached down with his free hand to make her release her grip but a sharp pain from his hand made his stop forcing him to look back at Weiss who had bitten down on his flesh hard piercing his skin and making him bleed a bit which stained her lips a beautiful contrasting crimson to the white she wore. She slowly pulled back from his finger releasing it with a 'pop' before kissing his cut staining her lips blood red. "Naughty, naughty. Let your mistress have what she wants…I guarantee you will enjoy it."

Ruby grinned wickedly as she pulled his member free from the constraints of his pants reveling in the way it stuck out in front of him creating a large tent in his boxers. "I knew it Jaune…you resist but deep inside…you want us, you accept our love. You like this. You like the idea of being our love…our knight…our property." She gave him three slow teasing strokes then shoved his boxers down freeing his member and then pulled her hand back and moved around him to stand behind Weiss.

Wiess smiled wickedly as she took the que from Ruby and moved forward pressing herself against him and trapping his throbbing member between them so it was pressed against her stomach. She let out a muffled moan as she pushed harder against him, trying to meld her flesh to his, her arms wrapping around him tightly. Ruby simply smirked and slid her fingers along her partners lower back and then gripped her nightshirt pulling it up exposing her smooth stomach followed then her chest then as it slipped over her head, she tossed it away letter her again wrap her arms around his neck and press against him pressing her lips to his.

By now Jaune's head was swimming. He hated what they were doing but at the same time the sensations washing over him were amazing. Wiess felt so cool to his touch, her lips so soft against his and her tongue as agile and quick as her fighting style as it swirled around his mouth. He groaned feeling her stomach brush across his throbbing member which only encouraged her to press against him further.

After a few moments, she pulled back from him leaving a small trail of saliva between their mouths which Ruby leaned in and snatched up with her tongue. "Mmm…you two taste good like this…"

Wiess simply smirked and maneuvered Jaune to the foot of the bed and gave him a strong shove throwing him back onto it. Before he could even prop himself up on his elbows, his vision was blocked by a pair of black and red panties sitting on his chest. Looking up he saw Ruby staring down at him with both adoration and lust, her legs resting on his arms pinning him there. Slowly she slid her top up to just barely expose the underside of her breasts while her other hand lightly teased the waistband of her panties drawing his focus downward.

He could see a very deep stain of moisture on the cloth and the scent coming from her was incredibly alluring. Ruby smiled down at her knight and reached out running a hand across his cheek. "Can you see it Jaune? Can you see what you've done to me? What waiting for months to act has done to me? I ache for you, yearn for you. I want you to taste me…I want to mark you with my own scent so that whenever you breathe you'll be reminded of who owns you."

She inched herself closer as she slid her fingers through his hair, the panties scraping over his chest leaving a small warm trail of her juices behind it. She only stopped once she had a knee on either side of his face and was hovering her dripping quim over his lips. "Taste me …taste your lover. I want to feel you lapping at me, I want to feel you drink me up. If you're good I'll give you a reward."

Jaune tried to turn his head to the side only for her to clench her fist in his hair and jerk him back so he was facing up at her. He cringed in pain as he looked back up at her, he could almost feel his hair being ripped out from the way she had pulled him. Ruby however, still had her loving, adoring smile on her face as if she had done nothing. "Don't leave me in waiting…here I'll help you."

Sliding her free hand down between her legs, she began to rub herself through the thin, wet cloth moaning every time she pressed against her slit. After a few moments, she slid a finger to the side hooking it under the tiny piece of lace keeping her flower hidden from view and began to pull it aside exposing everything to him. Her eyes became wild and her grin frightening as she fully showed herself to him. "Look at me Jaune…look at it! Look at how wet you made me. Do you see the love trickling out for you? My love…all for you. Taste it…drink it, lick up all my love."

Jaune could only stare at the sight before him while doing his best to keep her from ripping out his hair. Ruby had exposed her dripping pussy to him and it was beyond cute, it was beautiful. The lips were slightly puffed up from her arousal, her juices glistening from her juices. Just above it was a small well-trimmed strip of black and red hair in the shape of an arrow pointing down towards her dripping slit, guiding him to his target.

Weiss who had remained silent for the most part let out a small giggle as she watched his cock harden further, to the point that it was pressing up against his stomach. "Hmmm, mistress, I think he likes what he sees. Looking at your cute pussy just made his cock harder and its throbbing so much…can I touch it…can I play with it? Please?"

"Don't make him cum Wiess…we have to save it." Ruby smirked and slowly began to move her hips enjoying how he squirmed under her, trying to pull his head back. "However, if likes my cute little cunny then I won't wait a moment longer. Without wasting another second, she lowered herself down and used her grip on his hair to pull him up to meet her. The moment she pressed her pussy against his lips she gasped and closed her eyes moving so she was pressing as much of herself against him as possible.

Jaune couldn't believe it, how did he end up in this situation? Ruby, his friend…no, his stalker…his rapist, was riding his face with her dripping pussy her intoxicating scent filling his senses. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't pull his head back, it was either open his mouth to get air or suffocate. He parted his mouth allowing her juices to drip over his tongue flooding his taste buds with her flavor…and surprisingly it tasted sweet and savory, unlike anything he had tasted before. Maybe it was the mental stress of it all but he couldn't help but think that If things had perhaps progressed another way, he may have enjoyed such a sensation but for now all it did was make him feel sick.

Ruby felt his hot breath wash over her quivering slit and she moaned while grinding down harder against him, pushing his head back into the mattress. "Yes…oh Jaune lap me up. I want to soak you in my scent so everyone knows that you belong to me."

Jaune tried to turn his head but this only encouraged her as she slid her pussy over his lips masturbating herself on him. "Mmmph! Mmph!"

Ruby smiled sadistically down at him. "Lick me Jaune. Like it, taste it, savor my flavor…if you don't I'll let you drown in it."

Weiss watched in awe as her partner and mistress ground into her loves face. Feeling Jaune's legs squirm and shake in resistance only fueled her desire causing her to focus on the large throbbing cock before her. Slowly she wrapped her cool hands around the shaft, marveling at the heat it gave off and how it throbbed in her grip. She licked her lips and leaned forward planting a soft kiss on the head gasping when she felt it throb against her lips. She closed her eyes and closed in again planting another, sloppier kiss on it this time sliding her tongue out over it, slathering her saliva all over it.

Jaune about jumped when he felt Wiess kissing his cock and sliding her hands up and down it with slow controlled motions. However, his attention was quickly pulled back to a panting Ruby who had her head tilted forward with eyes clenched shut while grinding onto his lips. His jaw was beginning to become sore and if he didn't do something soon she would suffocate him for certain…he closed his eyes knowing what he had to do. Wasting no more time he opened his mouth and using the broad side of his tongue he drug it along her dripping slit gathering her liquids in his mouth finding a small bit of victory when he felt her shiver and moan.

He lapped at her again, taking his time now, slowly tracing his tongue around her labia, taking long slow laps at her puffy lips and darting hit tongue inside swirling it deep in her quim. Ruby gasped and moaned as she hunched forward her fingers relaxing his grip on his hair and instead began to run her fingers through is hair urging him to continue.

Ruby's chest and face began to turn red as her breathing became heavier and increased in pace. "Yes…lick my dirty little cunny Jaune, make me moan for you. Take what belongs to you. Do you like how my love for you tastes? You can have me every day if you want."

Wiess leaned down and began to slowly lick his cock from base to tip, dragging it slowly over every vein letting her saliva continue to pool over him, coating him in it. She looked up at her partner her eyes flashing dangerously as she rested her cheek against his member and gently continue to slide her hand up and down it. "Enjoying yourself Ruby?"

Ruby simply moaned and tilted her head back as she brought her hands up to her chest cupping her breasts and squeezing them as she shivered once more. "F-f-fuck! Oh that feels good! Yes, he knows how to use his tongue very well."

Jaune now had buried his tongue as deep as he could into her dripping pussy, lapping at her juices as fast as they could appear then he felt a little nub brushing over his top lip. Knowing what it was he pulled his tongue back and wrapped his lips around her clit sucking on it lightly with just a hint of pressure. Her reaction was immediate. Ruby grunted and doubled over slamming her hands onto the wall as she steadied herself, her eyes clenched shut as she shook. "Fuck! Oh gods, that felt good! Mmm…Jaune…don't stop."

Despite him wanting to get back at her for everything she put him through, he knew that he better continue on his current path otherwise things could get far worse for him. Taking the initiative, he drug his tongue across her clit flicking it with on the tip as he ended causing her thighs to shake around him …so he did it again…and again.

Ruby gasped with deep heaving breaths, her face flushing as surges of pleasure washed over her. She couldn't believe just how good her lover was at this. She knew he was meant for her, no one else could bring her this pleasure. "Ahh-Ahh-Ahh, YES! MMMHMMM…that's it, I'm so close, I'm so close!"

Weiss grinned as she watched Ruby writhe on Jaune mesmerized by how her hips twitched and moved as he played her like a fiddle. "That's it lover, make her cream all over your face. Show her that you love her." She increased her hands pace, stroking him even faster now making sure to run her thumb up the underside milking as much pre from him as possible and using it to lube him further.

Wishing to be finished with it Jaune decided to go for a straight on attack. He sucked hard on her clit and rapidly flicked hit tongue over the nub and within seconds he heard and felt what he wanted.

"AAAAHHHNNNN! MMMMM! YES! FUCK!" Ruby clamped her thighs around his head and reached down gripping his hair tight as she shuddered and came hard her fluids pouring from her washing over his lips. She grunted and clenched her eyes shut as she continued to shudder and twitch, her hand curling and scraping against the wall.

Ruby finally relaxed and pulled herself back slightly from him allowing him to breath freely now. As Jaune gasped for breath the little reaper slowly opened her eyes staring blearily down at him taking in just how wonderful he looked. His face was red, his eyes wide and there was a fine sheen of her juices all over him. She lightly bit her bottom lip and smiled warmly down at him, her adoration evident. "That was amazing Jaune…your touch is electric. Mmmm, I love you so much."

Weiss slid herself up behind Ruby and gently wrapped her arms around her, the weight of the two making it a bit difficult for Jaune to breathe. "Hmm, that looked intense Ruby. Why don't you take a bit of a rest, I want to have fun with him too."

Ruby shook her head slightly even as her tired form slumped back against the ice princess. "Nuh-uh. I want him…I want it...I want it inside me."

Weiss smirked and pecked Ruby on the cheek before gently easing her off of Jaune and onto her side, letting her lay next to the knight on the bed. She then leaned down enough so that her stomach rested on top of his, her chest brushing over him as she positioned her face over his. Her hair hung down over him like that of a curtain of white forcing him to focus solely on her, locking his blue eyes onto her icy pools. "You did so well Jaune…as I knew you would. After all, any knight a Schnee chooses has to be able to handle themselves and their lovers."

She smirked and let a foot slide back allowing it to brush along his inner thigh and then to rest so it was pressing against his member. "And gauging by this monster, I know you can handle yourself and me just fine."

Jaune took a slow breath attempting to ignore the sensation of Wiess's toes brushing along his sensitive flesh but as she watched him react he couldn't help but feel like the mouse that had been caught by the cat. "Wiess…stop this, you don't have to do this. You know this isn't right. "

Her eyes flashed with anger and two black Glyphs appears at his hands pinning him down the bed once again. "Isn't right? Isn't right?" She leaned down and gave him a fierce kiss pushing him down into the bed not allowing him to escape her lips bruising his with how hard she pressed against him.

She increased her pressure kissing him even harder forcing his lips open as she drove her tongue down into his mouth moaning as she tasted not only him but Ruby as well and then pulled back just as quickly as she had attacked. "Mmmm…it isn't right that I couldn't claim you every night back at Beacon. It isn't right that Pyrrha and Nora got to spend evenings basking in your scent and warmth. It isn't fair that Ruby got to milk your seed while I had to finger myself to the sight!"

She closed her eyes calming herself a moment before opening them once more to look at him. "I envied your partner. I would imagine I was her…that I could be that close to you, that I could sneak into your bed at night and take care of my knight while under the beautiful moonlight. I imagined you filling me again and again until I was a quivering mess under you and then being wrapped up in your arms, embracing your warmth as you held me through the night."

She slid her other foot down and let both legs slide over his enjoying the feeling of his body against hers. "Hmmm…don't tell me you don't like that idea Jaune. Holding me to you every night, making love to me in the moonlight. You asked me out so often and I was a fool to turn you down…so here I am now offering everything to you. Wanting only you, willing to do anything for you…to even bleed for you…to kill for you."

Jaune glared up at her doing his best to ignore her angelically soft form caressing against his. "I don't want you to hurt anyone! I don't want you to kill anyone! You call me your knight like you're some kind of royalty but you're no queen Wiess, far from it after everything you've done."

Wiess smiled warmly at him and leaned down kissing his chin, then his jawline and finally his neck. "You're right…I'm not a queen. I'm your snow angel. You gave me the name yourself Jaune. Now, wouldn't you like to take your pure and innocent angel and turn her into your dirty little devil in the sheets?"

Jaune pulled against the glyphs holding him with no luck but froze the moment he felt Weiss move up a bit and softly bite his ear while letting a soft moan escape her. "Mmmm…imagine flipping me over onto my stomach, here and now Jaune…pinning my arms above my head in your strong grip and pushing me down into the mattress. Imagine me squirming as you spread me wide so you can slide yourself into me and take what is yours."

Jaune felt his cheeks heat up once more at the mental image. "W-Wiess…"

The heiress smirked and traced her hands over his chest and sides. "You like the idea don't you? A strong knight claiming his princess. Taking what he wants with force. You don't know how often I wished you would have pulled me aside after training, pinned me to the wall, hiked my skirt, lowered my panties, held me by my throat and ravage me. However, you would be gentle too. You would take your time and be methodical with your love making. You would keep me on edge for as long as possible until I would go mad and then let me have a shattering release."

Jaune felt his cock twitch at the words she spoke, another drop of precum trickling from the head. "W-Wiess, that is a lot to take in, this needs to stop."

She smirked and pulled herself back letting her weight shift to his lap as she settled with her supple, firm ass pressing back against his throbbing member, the head pressing up against her lower back. She reached one hand back and took it by the base, jerking it with a slow and steady method. "Hmm, I think this is a lot to take in Jaune. How did you get away with hiding this monster? I can see why you wore baggy clothes so often."

She pressed his shaft and head against her ass, loving the feeling of his head against her smooth skin as she began to lightly grind back against him. All Jaune could do was groan through his teeth as the sensation washed over him, urging him closer and closer to climax.

She stared at him with an unwavering gaze, her grin growing with each passing second. Then she slowly rose up and moved back so his member brushed across her ass and pussy causing both to shiver before she sat back down. Now the shaft stuck straight up between her thighs resting against her stomach. She wrapped both hands around it now and began to jerk him again, twisting her hands as she did. "Do you like that my love…are my thighs smooth enough for you, are my hands soft enough? Is your angel going to make you cum?"

Jaune could barely see straight. The teasing she had done to him, the methodical stroking, it was almost too much and yet she managed to hold him back from cumming again and again. It was at that moment though he felt something pushed into his lips. "Swallow this Jaune…now." Ruby smirked as she appeared at his side her hand pulling back from having put a pill in his mouth. He didn't know what kind of sick pill she had put in there but when he saw the knife in her other hand he decided it would be best to not argue.

As she watched him swallow the pill Ruby couldn't help but shiver in anticipation. She leaned in close to Wiess and licked her lips as her friend continue to jack him off. "Mmmm, he looks ready to burst Wiess. I think we need to do something."

Wiess smirked and nodded. "I know exactly what he needs Ruby…in my bag."

With a small giggle, the reaper darted off the bed and made her way over to her partners bad shifting its contents around for a few moments before coming back with something in her hand. Jaune attempted to see what it was but the way he was held down made it difficult. He could make out the gleam of some kind of metal in the light as she passed it to Wiess's hand. However, his curiosity was quickly removed when he felt cold metal wrap tightly around his shaft and scrotum. He felt the color drain from his face. It was a cock ring.

He began to squirm harder now his resolve to escape returning in full force only to be forced to stop when he felt two sets of hands on him, caressing, stroking, teasing him. This couldn't continue, he needed to focus through the sensations and focus on logic and reason. He needed to get free, he needed to run. He needed them to see reason. "No…stop this! What did you make me swallow? Ruby, Wiess, this isn't you! Stop this now!"

Ruby said nothing for a moment as she stood back from the bed and set the knife down on the night stand before hooking her fingers through the sides of her panties and began to slide then down her legs. She stared at him as she stepped out of the lacey garment and even smiled as she picked them up and leaned over him. She then draped the still wet garment over his head on the pillow and let her fingers trace down the side of his face. "Jaune…this is us. This is what we decided we wanted. We want you. We want to love you forever. We want you to love us forever."

Jaune watched as Ruby moved up on the bed once more and then moved over him, straddling his body. She fell to her knees and placed a hand on either side of his chest as she began to push herself backwards. "I want to give everything to you Jaune…everything. You've proven to be a good man, a good soul…you've captured the hearts of Weiss and myself. Nothing is going to keep us from showing you our love Jaune…nothing. I want you to have all of me my love, I want you to fill me."

Jaune felt Wiess's hand take hold of his ridged cock and tilt it do the angry purple head began to rub over Ruby's dripping slit, coating it in her juices, preparing him. Ruby smiled down at him as her cheeks grew red. "It feels so large already...I hope you don't break me…"

"No, Ruby, no. Don't do this. You don't have to do this." He pleaded with her as he thrashed under her, doing all he could to break free of the glyphs holding him down while attempting to get her to see some sort of reasoning. How could this happen, how could he be in a position to be raped again! No!

Ruby simply smiled down at him and visibly pushed herself back against his cockhead grunting as she struggled to mount him. Wiess, in an effort to help used a free hand to rub her partners pussy while keeping his cock still allowing her to spear herself on it. "Mmm! Uhhhnnnfff…It's so big! It's like you're going to rip me open!"

Jaune grit his teeth, the pressure of her slit pressing against him almost driving him mad. "Stop…Please, you don't want to do this."

Ruby paused as her eyes grew dark, a menacing grin coming across her lips. "You have no idea just how much I want his Jaune."

With that she grunted and pushed herself back with even greater force and for a moment her quim resisted but then began to spread allowing his cockhead to pierce her causing her to clench her teeth as he broke through her hymen, a cry escaping her lips before she collapsed onto him, her fingers clenching tightly at his chest. "Ah! Oh gods! I'm ripping apart!"

Weiss smiled as she watched her friend lose her virginity to her love and she quickly began to rub Ruby's back with one hand and lightly stroke her pussy where Jaune's member began to fill her, urging the pain to go away. "Shhh, it's ok Ruby, he's in you, gods it's amazing to see you wrapped around him…You look so full already."

Ruby moaned as she nuzzled into Jaune, the sensation of him throbbing just inside her quim combined with the way Wiess teased her slit was enough to start pushing back the pain she initially felt. Within a few moments she felt a new sensation and with it she began to move her hips gently easing Jaune's cock in and out of her, sliding him a bit deeper with each movement.

She closed her eyes and let her mouth hang open as she pushed up off his chest using the leverage to ease him even further into her. She moaned again as her pussy spasmed, tightly clenching around him making him moan involuntarily under her which only made her smile.

She licked her lips as she felt herself become wetter with every thrust letting her head fall back a bit as she pushed herself harder onto him. "Aahn! Mmmhmm….so big, I can feel every bit of you! I can feel your heart beat from inside me…amazing."

Jaune had his teeth clenched and his eyes shut as he pressed his head back against the bed, the feeling of her hot, wet, snatch holding him, stroking him, urging him to cum was bad enough but now, being unable to have a needed release, he was in a limbo of heaven and hell, a pleasure he never knew before and a pain that filled his heart and mind.

Then he felt it…his cock brushed against her innermost walls making him moan as he threw his head back against the bed. Ruby gasped and hunched over a bit using her hands on his stomach to steady herself while Wiess moved in from behind and held her gently letting one hand cup the younger woman's breast. "What is it Ruby, you're so close now, you've only got another inch or so for him to be fully in you. How does he feel?"

Ruby pushed back into her friend letting herself rest back against her moaning as she ran her hands down her stomach and thighs. "W-Wiess, I…I think I'm going to break, it feels too good!. I can even see my stomach beginning to bulge! It's amazing!"

Wiess grinned and slid one hand down over Ruby's stomach her breath hitching in her throat as she indeed felt the bulge of his member deep inside her partner. "Oh Ruby, you're right! I can feel him!"

Ruby grunted and began to push herself harder against him, attempting to take him even deeper. "I want it all…I want him all. I want him fully, I must prove that I'm able to satisfy him…" She stared down at Jaune, her eyes glazing over as she began to roll her hips forward and back sliding him in and out of her slick cavern. "Yes, that's it, just a bit more and you'll be inside me fully. Just… a… bit…more… Ahn!"

Jaune grunted as she cried out the pressure, heat and sensation of her riding him making stars appear in his vision. "Unnff…Ruby…It's so tight! It's too much! Stop!"

Ruby let out a small laugh and ground herself harder against him. "That's right my love I'm going to milk you again and again and the best part is, is that I'm all yours. Do you like how I feel? Do you like the way I squeeze you? Do you love touching me from the inside like this? I love it, I love how you make me feel! I love that you're molding my insides to fit only you!"

She leaned forward again and captured his lips with hers in a fierce, passion filled kiss, moaning into his mouth as she continued to ride him. She darted her tongue over his mouth rolling it over his as she continued to writhe on him her breasts scraping over his chest again and again. After a few moments she broke the kiss with a sharp gasp and froze with him buried deep in her, her eyes wide open and her fingers dragging across his chest as she came on top of him. Jaune grunted as he felt her walls clamp down even harder on him, attempting to milk him but the cock ring refusing to let him cum driving him to further frustration.

After a few moments Ruby began to roll her hips once more and glanced over her shoulder at her partner a look of sheer pleasure on her face. "Wiess, I think it's time that the pristine princess gets dirtied up, don't you?"

Wiess smirked and gave a small nod as she licked her lips. "I agree."

With a sigh Ruby gently pulled herself off Jaune letting him slip out of her, his member slapping up against his stomach with a solid thump splattering a few of her juices across his stomach. Weiss quickly shed her panties and moved to crawl up the prone man taking her time to kiss his flesh starting at his thighs, then stomach, chest, neck and finally as she came to rest fully above him she gave him a small chaste kiss on the lips.

Jaune stared up at her while shaking his head, his eyes beginning to water from the pleasurable pain he was feeling. "No…Wiess, you can stop this…Don't do this too."

Wiess smiled softly at him and placed a hand on his cheek letting her thumb brush over his lips. "You say that now Jaune but I know you want me to show my love to you. You're my all, you're everything. I will make you happy with my love. Just wait, you'll see. You're snow angel will make you feel amazing."

He shook his head as she smiled down at him as she began to push back onto his member, her eyes closing and mouth opening as she felt him begin to slide inside. She let out a soft breathy moan as she took in inch after inch of his cock, the shaft spreading her lips wider and wider. "Gods Jaune, you're so big! So Thick! You're going to rip my little pussy!"

She sat herself up using her bodyweight and leverage from her hands on his arms to push herself further onto him. "Ahhn! Mmmm! Do you feel it? Do you feel me molding to you? Tell me Jaune, how do I feel!"

Jaune could barely think, the sensation of Weiss's pussy wrapping around him driving him mad. He could feel incredible heat from her core, her walls squeezing him with a slow and steady pace, milking every inch of his cock. Before he could even realize what was happening he felt her take the last bit of his shaft resting her pelvis fully against his. Cracking one eye open he managed to focus his vision just enough to look up and see something that will be engrained in his mind forever.

Weiss was staring down at him with glazed eyes, her mouth hanging open with her tongue sticking out slightly as if stuck in a permanent moan, a small hint of saliva trailing down the side of her mouth. Her chest was heaving as she sat on him, his member spreading her lower lips wide, one hand resting on his stomach and the other behind her on his leg giving her stability.

Then he felt her move again. Slowly she rose up taking a bit of him out only to slam back down bouncing on his lap making slow, methodical movement, changing the pace from the frantic one her partner set to a more gentle, loving one. "Yes…you feel so good! I love it! I love you! I can feel your cock pushing at my walls, ruining me for any other."

Jaune gasped and tried to bite back a moan as he felt her envelope him again and again, her walls squeezing and rippling all around him. He clenched a fist when he felt her begin to roll her hips using him to stir her insides. "Gods! Wiess!"

The snow angel winked as she rolled herself against him again and again the sound of her pussy hitting him echoing in the room with wet slaps. She slid her hand off his leg to his balls and began to gently play with them earning another groan from the man writhing under her. "Hmm, yes, you feel so good my love. Does this please you? Does my wet pussy make you want to cum?"

Jaune only grunted and unwillingly bucked his hips up to meet her, his body reacting to the stimulation on its own. Taking his reaction as positive Wiess increased her pace, her moaning growing louder now as a pressure began to build deep inside her. "Ahhn! Ahh! Mmmmphf! Yes! That's it! We're making love! You're stirring me up inside and I can't take it!"

Wiess gasped and ground herself hard on him as she began to cum, her hot pussy juices shooting out on his cock, soaking him as she lowered her head, her eyes fluttering shut as she let out a silent scream. She ground her mound against him hard again and again as she began to gasp and cry out, a large smile coming to her face. "Ah-Ah-Ah! Mmmm! So good!"

As she began to settle down she reached out and slowly run her palms over his chest, her breasts heaving as she smiled down at him. She then glanced over her shoulder at Ruby who was Sitting on the couch fingering herself as she watched the site. "Ruby…I think he has earned his reward…"

Ruby grinned and nodded in agreement. "He looks ready to pop Wiess...Let him fill you."

Wiess didn't hesitate a moment before reaching back and easily unsnapping the cock ring from Jaune and immediately there was a surge of precum that shot up the shaft and into her making her gasp and shudder before leaning down so she was face to face with her knight. "Mmm…are you ready my love? Are you ready to claim me fully…to fill me with your seed?"

Jaune could only shake his head once more before her lips captured his and she began to roll her hips against him once more, plunging him in and out of her depths with ease. She moaned against him as she rolled into him again and again, pushing him as far as possible into her, her eyes clenched shut with pleasure while his were wide with worry.

The way she moved, the way her walls clutched at him, rippling all around him, attempting to milk him of his seed. Breaking the kiss she leaned her head further down kissing at his neck and shoulder moaning into his ear with each thrust, her hot breath washing over his skin. "Ahn! Ahhn! Yes! Cum for me Jaune! Fill me up with your seed! Cum inside your angel and claim her! Mmmhmm! I can feel you swelling. I can feel you building a load just for me…just for my pussy! Give me your love Jaune!"

She began to thrust herself hard into him, driving his cock deeper and deeper moaning with each push. Jaune could feel himself swelling. He clenched his teeth, he tried to resist but her movement were too much, the pleasure too great and he broke. He slammed his head back as his hips moved involuntarily again slamming up to meet hers causing her to gasp with pleasure and in that moment with a cry of defeat, he came.

Wiess cried out with joy and pleasure a she felt his cock expand and burst inside her filling her with his hot seed. She reveled in the warmth filling her, moaning as she felt each jerk of his cock, as rope after rope of cum flooded her tight cavern. She grasped his arms and pushed harder against him doing her best to keep it all inside her but there was too much and as his ball drained, his cum began to flow out of her pussy and onto his pelvis.

Wiess moaned into his ear running her fingers through his hair as she writhed against him, still attempting to milk as much cum from him as possible. "Oh yes! Jaune I can feel your cum in me! I can feel you spurting into me so much! It's amazing! It's so warm…you've painted my insides…"

After a minute both had regained their senses, Jaune could barely stand how sensitive he was and felt himself twitch inside her with every small move she would make. Wiess slowly moved herself so she was face to face with him again, her eyes wide in what Jaune would call disturbing adoration. "Oh my knight…my love. I knew making love with you would be amazing. You've filled me to the brim. I can feel your cum leaking out of me…there is so much…and you're still hard…I can still feel you throbbing."

She closed the gap and gave him a final slow kiss before she began to move off of him, shivering as she felt him leave her cavern. Jaune was still trying to catch his breath when he felt another hand wrap around his shaft slowly stroking him, spreading the twos collected juices over his member further. Looking up he saw Ruby grinning up at him as she stroked him. What surprised him though was that despite the release he just had, he was still rock hard. "B…but…"

Ruby smirked and began to crawl up his frame making certain to place light kisses on his flesh as she did so until she was resting her forehead against his. "Those little pills are amazing for endurance Jaune. You didn't think I wouldn't have you filling me up too did you? I want to feel your warmth from inside too,"

She reached back and grasped his member pulling him to line up with her still dripping slit. "And after the mess you made of Wiess, I know I'm in for a treat. Don't worry love, I'll make sure you enjoy all of it. After all, we have all the time in the world now."

Jaune could only close his eyes as a tear fell down his cheek, his hips moving again on their own the moment he felt the pleasure of her enveloping his member. As the night progressed into morning they continued to pleasure their love, pronouncing with joy how he fulfilled them and their hearts.

As the morning sun began to rise, the three were now curled together on the bed, Ruby tucked into his left, Weiss to his right, their bodies covered with their respective juices, hair disheveled, content smiles on their faces. Each girl rested a head on their man's shoulder and chest, hanging on to him as they slept. Between them was Jaune who could no longer process what had happened to him. Over and over again he played the scenario out in his mind, trying to make sense of it all but as he did he was continually filled with pain and frustration. The sight of both Ruby and Wiess riding him without abandon, specifically their look of manic joy in their eyes as he would fill them again and again with his cum burned into his mind. Their cries and moans as they rode him stuck in his ears.

Worst of all was the eerily comfortable sensation they gave him as they held onto him while they slept. Gone were the glyphs holding him but now he couldn't move. Firstly because they would wake and stop him but secondly because he began to see the futility of it all. If he did escape, where could he go? What could he do? With the other three looking for him and these two with him, escape would be near impossible. So he did the only thing he could. He retreated into the depths of his mind, and cried.

To be continued.

 **Authors notes:**

OK guys, I know this one was smut and I am terrible writing that but I felt it was needed so…sorry if I ruined it. So again, what did you think of the reveal? What will Jaune do now? What about the other girls? Is there another plot underneath the initial one? Was there a set up for this to happen created by another? Who knows. Let me know what you think. As always thanks for taking the time to read my work. Leave comments please. Have a great day.


	9. Chapter 9

**His Secret Admirer**

 **Chapter 9 – What Happens Now**

 **By**

 **Grevin Hades**

It was quiet, warm and peaceful. Jaune felt somewhat sore but that was a sensation he had grown accustomed to waking up to thanks to his practices with Pyrrha. He frowned as he felt the rays of the morning sun poked at him from the window earning a groan from him as he tried to turn over. However, the moment he tried to turn over he felt a set of arms wrap around him pulling him into a comfortable embrace. Then he felt another set of arms wrap around his other side easing him back into another sense of comfort. He didn't even know his bed could even be this comfortable. He wiggled himself down even further against the pillow. Feeling the arms tighten their hold against him he felt an even greater sense of comfort…. wait a moment. His bed at Beacon never hugged him.

His eyes snapped open and he quickly looked to his left and to his right. There, cuddled up to him was Ruby and Wiess…both laying under the covers with him, both naked, disheveled and both with content little smiles on their lips. Oh no…it wasn't a twisted nightmare. It had happened after all. He felt himself break into a cold sweat and he tried to pull away from his two captors, but their grip on him was strong.

He felt Ruby nuzzle into his chest letting out a cute little sigh while Wiess slide her leg over his letting it rest between his all the way up to where her thighs straddled, pressing her smooth skin against his while he felt an even more intimate place of hers grind up against his thigh. Despite everything that had happened he couldn't help but feel himself blush, the musk of their evening activities permeating the room but even if he was in what many would consider to be a dream, he knew that this was truly a nightmare. Ne needed to run. He needed to escape…worse…he needed to get to the bathroom.

Noting that even in the direst of situation, Mother Nature would still maintain her routine with him, Jaune felt the familiar need draw his attention. "Oh man…I gotta go." Doing the best he could, he managed to disentangle himself from the two women and push himself out by going under the sheets and exiting through the foot of the bed. Once he could stand back on his feet he managed to locate his boxers and then quickly headed straight for the bathroom. Closing the door behind him he stood before the toilet and began to let the stream of yellow go, the simple sensation of relief washing through him…until he heard the door swing open and felt a soft body slide against his back and a pair of arms around his middle a soft set of hands resting on his waist.

He jumped a bit and struggled to maintain control managing to avoid making a mess. "Gah! W-what are you doing?!"

He felt a soft pair of lips on his shoulder while the arms gave him a small squeeze. "I simply wanted to make sure you weren't trying to leave us Jaune. After all, how rude would it be for my knight to leave me and Ruby all alone after such a beautiful evening."

Jaune frowned and shook his head as he managed to tuck himself back into his boxers. "B-beautiful evening?! Do you even realize what you and Ruby did?!"

Wiess took a small step back from him letting her fingertips trail across his sides and lower back before placing them on her hips while narrowing her eyes. "What we did? Jaune, we showed you our hearts. We showed you just how much we care for you."

He brushed past her not meeting her gaze as he moved to wash his hands. "Do you even hear yourself Wiess? You didn't show me how much you cared, just like you didn't relieve me of any stress that night back at Beacon. You…You…. I don't even want to say it."

She moved in close, concern beginning to show in her eyes. "Jaune, we made love to you. We gave ourselves to you whole heartedly again and again. It was beautiful."

He turned his head to look at her over his shoulder, anger evident on his face. "You RAPED me Wiess! You and Ruby both! You trapped me here, pinned me down on that bed and used me again and again!"

Wiess closed the gap, placing a soft hand on his shoulder. "Jaune, we would never use you, we love you. We showed you that love. We know it's difficult but in time you'll learn to accept it. Now that we've been with you in the most intimate of ways, we'll never stop loving you. You're our white knight."

Jaune shoved his shoulder back knocking her hand away before turning to face her, his anger so visible that his arms were shaking, his eyes narrowed. "No! I refuse to ever accept this! I don't love you, I don't love Ruby, and I don't love anyone involved in this…this mess!" He attempted to brush past her to go to the bedroom and get his clothing however, before he could reach the door he felt a strong grip latch onto his wrist holding him back. Look down at his arm he saw Wiess had latched onto his wrist, squeezing it with an unnatural strength. "I don't think you mean that Jaune. I think you're confused. I know you love Ruby and I know you love me, it's destiny."

He tried to pull his hand back but her grip tightened, her nails beginning to dig into his skin causing him to wince. "No, I don't! To hell with destiny, let go of my hand!"

Wiess only tightened her grip as she fully turned to face him twisting his wrist a bit making him wince further. "You can't deny our love Jaune. We're meant to be. I'm your snow angel, your ice princess, Ruby is your little riding hood and you are our white knight. Ruby and I are not going to let you go and let you be stolen away by some harlot or a common whore."

Jaune wrenched his hand away cringing as he felt her nails rake against his skin managing to draw blood out from the top of his hand. He winched and held his hand close while backing away from her as she stared coldly at him. "N-no. I'm not being stolen by anyone, I'm not property. I'm not an object to be kept, and I'm not going to be treated as such. I'm my own person Wiess, not something to be coveted or controlled."

Wiess glanced at his hand, her eyes going wide. "Oh no, Jaune you're bleeding! Here let me clean that up for you."

She reached out but he pulled back a few steps out of her reach some drops of crimson falling to the floor. "I think I'm fine Wiess. I don't need you doing that again."

She frowned and watched his hand as his blood slid down to his fingertips and drop to the floor in a slow but steady drip. Her eyes focused on the blood on his fingers and she unconsciously licked her lips. "You're hurt Jaune…let me help you take care of it. Let me take care of my knight."

"No," He turned and took several tissues from the dresser in the room using them to clean up his cut. "I'm certain my aura can heal me just fine Wiess, Why don't you go get a shower or something."

A small sigh from across the room caused both to pause and look over at the bed where Ruby sat stretching her arms over her head, doing nothing to cover herself. She then turned her silver eyes to the two before her a look of concern coming over her features. "Jaune, Wiess, what's going on? I was having a great dream then I heard you two arguing."

Wiess sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose while closing her eyes. "Jaune is having a difficult time understanding our feelings for him and on top of that he hurt his hand and won't let me bandage him."

He scowled and threw away the dirty tissue noting that his aura was already beginning to heal the cuts. "Because it was you that cut me in the first place Wiess!"

Ruby blinked a few times before giving a small smile and climbing out of the bed not bothering to cover herself letting both Wiess and Jaune see her completely. "Well if he doesn't understand it I'll be glad to help make it clear after all, last night was great. Before that though, let me look at your hand Jaune, I'll bandage it for you."

Jaune took a step back away from the reaper while hastily grabbing a few more pieces of tissue easily wrapping it around his cut. "No, my aura is taking care of it. As for making me understand…Ruby do you even understand what you and Wiess did to me last night?"

She blushed and looked to the side while timidly putting her fingertips together. "Well…we showed you how we truly feel for you. We made love several times and you did things to me with your mouth…aaahhh…that was nice."

Jaune averted his gaze from her, turning his back to the two while he began to look around for his shirt and pants. "Ruby, what you did to me…that wasn't love making. You and Wiess held me down and raped me!"

Ruby frowned and stepped around him so she could look him in the eyes, her silver ones showing her determination. "No! I…we made love Jaune. I felt you move, I heard you moan, I felt your release. We had a very deep connection."

He frowned as he reached down to grab his shirt off the floor pulling in on as quickly as possible. "Ruby I'm a male, I'm going to have a response to physical stimuli, that wasn't love! What you did to me isn't love, it was wrong! It was rape! You two don't love me! You used me!"

Ruby paused before letting out a small whimper, her eyes beginning to water. Wiess glared at the young man stepping over to her friend. "Jaune! How dare you say something like that! We love you with our entire being, we will bleed for you. You can't just toss that away." Her eyes narrowed as she moved to her pack and pulled out a small pack, unzipping it while he tried to slide his pants on. "We're not going to lose you Jaune..."

The sudden change in tone caused the young man to look up from what he was doing and what he saw caused his blood to run cold. Wiess had pulled out syringe from the small pack in her hands and Ruby had just picked up the knife that she had placed on the night stand the evening before. Jaune slowly raised his hands up and did his best to take a step back without tripping on his own feet. "W-wait a second here. What are you doing? Ruby why did you grab the knife? Wiess what's with that syringe?"

Ruby stared at him for a few moments before she pulled the blade up to her mouth and slowly licked the blade while Wiess pulled the cap off the needle and flicked it a few times to remove any air bubbles. "It's clear that we need to show you just how much we care about you Jaune."

Ruby gave a manic smile and nodded in agreement. "That's right. I'm going to find every girl that even thought about looking at you in a romantic way and I'm going to make sure they know to stay clear."

Wiess smiled as she lightly crossed her arms the syringe idly resting in her fingers. "I know that you just need more convincing about our love. I'm going to show you that you need me and Ruby to take care of you. One shot of this and you'll be out for a day or so. It's very potent. We'll hold you, feed you, bathe you, take you to the toilet…and even pleasure you. You won't know what life would be like without our love. We'll convince you that we are all you need."

Ruby giggled and looked back at her partner. "Oh I know! Since he won't be able to move, we can get some fun outfits and show them off for him! It'll be a sexy little show." She smirked back at Jaune while wiggling a bit as she stood there with the knife still held in her grip. "So…How about it Jaune. When I get back from my little discussions I can put on that White Fang outfit and Wiess can be your nurse. What do you think? Maybe we can have a repeat of our first date?"

'I think you sound crazy Ruby' Jaune said nothing as that thought rolled through his mind. He knew he needed to leave, he needed to get away. He couldn't do that while Wiess had him drugged or while Ruby had a knife to his throat. He needed to do something. Glancing down at his hands he came to his decision. "Uh…yeah Ruby, I think outfits sound amazing. I bet you and Wiess would look…um…killer in some new outfits." 'Bad choice of words Jaune!'

"You really think so? Awesome!" Ruby did a little jump causing Wiess to roll her eyes but smile at her partners antics. "So what kind of outfits should I do for you Jaune. After all, it would be for your eyes only…and Wiess. Oh, how about an innocent school girl? What about a succubus? Heh-heh, I know…I remember reading the term in one of Blakes books, what if I dressed up as your younger sister and call you my big brother?"

Jaune froze his cheeks burning red as she tried to fathom what he just heard. "W-w-what!? No! You know I have seven sisters right? That would be wrong, very very wrong!"

Ruby simply smirked. "I think it would get you hot and bothered. Going by that reaction it could be fun." She paused and glanced back at Wiess. "I think Wiess could easily be a nurse for you…oh, even better a naughty nun. Oh I know! A sexy teacher who needs to teach you a lesson…or maybe you're the teacher."

Wiess sighed and began to step forward closing the gap between her and Jaune, the needle in her hand glinting in the morning light. "Enough of that Ruby, we need to focus. As much as I enjoy the idea of teasing my lover, I still don't want to risk him wandering away. Now Jaune, just hold still and this won't hurt a bit."

She lunged forward attempting to stick the needle into his arm but Jaune was ready for it and managed to pull to the side just enough for her to miss. Using the opportunity of her being off balance he grabbed her shoulder and pushed her past him knocking her to the ground. The moment he did he broke into a run heading for the door leaving his bag and weapon behind.

He heard Ruby moving to attend to Wiess giving him a much-needed opportunity, one he wouldn't waste. He placed his hand on the door knob, happy to see that the glyph that was there before has disappeared. He turned the knob with a click and rushed out into the hallway, slamming the door behind him.

"JAUNE!" He heard Wiess scream and he broke into a run. He gripped a hand around his pants holding them up by the waist as he moved, doing his best to keep them from falling down. He did his best to follow the directions in the hallway, rounding corners and heading down corridors with the goal of making it to the elevator. He felt sweat rolling down his back as he turned another corner as another sound echoed through the halls behind him.

Jaaaauuunnnneeee! Come back here! Is this like a game of hide and seek? Do I get a prize for finding you? I know what I want if I do!" Ruby sounded too excited about this 'game'. He needed to escape and he needed to do it now. If he had his scroll he would have called the police but he left it in the room, he was on his own for now.

He peeked out from the corner he was hiding behind letting out the tense breath that he held when he saw that no one was there. Glancing back behind him he saw that he was close to the elevators, he just needed to be careful and he could escape the nightmare. He moved as quietly as he could, taking light steps while trying to stay as close to the wall as possible. Thankfully his diligence paid off and he was able to reach the elevators with little difficulty. He all but ran to the call button when he saw the coast was clear and rapidly pushed the button a small hint of hope coming over him. "Come on, come on! Hurry up!"

"Are you going somewhere Jaune?"

He froze his blood turning to ice. Slowly turning he saw Wiess standing in a T-shirt and shorts, both of which left little to the imagination. He turned to face her still pushing the call button behind him. "Um…. umm…" In her hand was the needle that looked as threatening as ever, and her eyes had little warmth in them.

Jaune pushed the call button once again the sound of the elevator coming up growing closer and closer. "Wiess, let's just calm down a bit. Why not put down the needle?"

She smiled coldly as she began to step forward. "I am being calm Jaune. You're belong to Ruby and me. Nothing will change that and we aren't going to let you leave us. You will be with us forever."

Their conversation was interrupted when the shrill joyful voice of Ruby cut through the silence. "Jaaaaunnne!" She ran towards him wearing a similar t-shirt and shorts. "I found you!" She used her semblance and dashed forward in a burst of rose petals but failed to see Wiess until it was too late causing the two to crash together in spectacular fashion.

As he watched the two crashed into a cursing, grumbling pile Jaune heard the very welcome ding of the elevator opening next to him and he didn't hesitate. He quickly turned to the side ducking into the confined space and slammed his hand down on the close door button. As the door shut he heard Wiess yelling and behind her, Ruby screaming something as well. However, he didn't bother to listen as the elevator began its descent his forehead resting on the cold metal.

"Oh thank Oum," He sighed. However, he froze when he felt a soft hand slowly rub between his shoulders causing him to slowly stand upright and turn to look over his right shoulder. There he saw, to him, a terrifying sight. There in their combat gear were Pyrrha, Blake and Yang, all of whom were staring at him with pure, unfettered, manic glee in their eyes. "Oh no…"

Pyrrha held her hands together against her chest as she stared at him her eyes looking glazed and distant "Jaune, thank goodness. We were looking everywhere for you."

Yang popped her neck, a sick little grin coming to her face as she licked her lips. "So, did Wiess and my sister treat you ok? Did they try anything? Did they get dirty with you? Am I going to have to hurt them?"

Blake smirked and took a small sniff. "Oh, I think they treated him quite well, didn't they Jaune? I can smell them on you…your scents do mingle together quite well."

To his credit he did manage to keep himself from blushing fully but it wasn't enough. Within seconds he could see both Yang and Pyrrha begin to fill with rage. "N-now girls, hold on a moment."

Yang slammed a fist against the wall causing the whole elevator to shudder. "That bitch! I knew she would do something like that! She knew I wanted you first! I am so going to break Ruby's arms and Wiess's neck." She leveled her gaze at Jaune lust and determination showing in her eyes. "So lover boy, how would you like to have some fun in an elevator with three beautiful women?"

Jaune shook his head while Pyrrha stepped to his side wrapping her arms around his, pulling him so she pushed his arm between her breasts. "Yang, look at him. He's been through a lot. He needs a nice relaxing shower…with all of us."

Blake smirked and moved in hooking her arms around his other side pushing herself in close as well. "Then perhaps a tasty, filling dinner together."

Yang smirked as her eyes returned to their lilac color. Catching on to what her friends were doing she moved closer, sashaying her hips with each step until she was lightly pressing her form into his, her fingers trailing up over his chest and around his neck. "I suppose you're right, I bet he would like a nice evening of 'cuddling' with three lovely women afterwards, perhaps he could have us for desert."

Jaune about broke. The softness, the smell of their perfume, their tone of voice, the way their eyes looked as they watched him. Despite his ordeal before he felt himself begin to weaken. "L-l-look, this, this is crazy. You three were ready to kill each other before, when we left in the Bullhead you all looked pretty roughed up. What's changed? How the hell did you even find me? Why aren't you trying to fight to get to me now?"

All three girls smirked and only leaned in closer to him. Pyrrha leaned her head close and lightly nibbled at his ear a soft sigh escaping her. "It's simple Jaune. We learned to put our differences aside and work together. Good hunters and huntresses know how to work together as a team to achieve an overall goal. That's why they put us in teams when we started at Beacon. So, we just did what came naturally."

Blake nuzzled into his shoulder making certain to keep his arm pressed against her chest.. "When Wiess and Ruby stole you from Beacon, we were ready to kill one another, then them…but, some rather interesting insight pulled us back from the brink. Nora of all people pointed out that if we had just shared you, then we all could be happy."

Yang lightly played with Jaunes hair on the back of his head. "So we made a decision. No killing one another, no hurting each other, just making sure we take care of you and keeping other whores at bay. As for how we found you. We told Professor Goodwitch that you were missing and we needed to find you and Ruby so she activated a special tracking program on our scrolls…led us right to you. It was just a happy accident that you stumbled into the elevator while we were coming to get you."

Blake leaned in and blew some warm air into his ear. "Some would say that it was fate."

Jaune shook his head his eyes going wide in fear. "So…you're here to steal me back? Oh no…this can't happen again. I'm not property to be taken!"

Pyrrha soflty kissed his cheek. "Don't worry Jaune, we won't let anyone hurt you. We can go back to Beacon and get things back to normal."

"And just what does normal even mean anymore." He hung his head in shame only to have to turn it to the side lest his view be enveloped by Yangs pert assets.

The elevator jolted to a stop and the bell dinged opening the door resulting in falling backwards with Pyrrha and Blake releasing his arms while Yang fell atop him, using the moment to rest her forehead against his after they hit the ground. She smiled down at him and lightly licked her lips. "Hi there…"

Jaune squirmed under her trying to push her off while she chuckled softly and sat up so she was resting on his lap. "Get off Yang!"

She smirked down at him as she slowly side her fingers over his stomach letting her nails scrape across his skin. "Oh, don't worry. I intend to, and you too if I can help it."

Both Blake and Pyrrha sighed and reached down hooking an arm under Yangs and pulled her up off of their love. The blonde boxer bounced on her feet and reached down offering a hand to Jaune to help him to his feet.

He accepted her hand and rose back to his feet but took two steps back the second he could to put some distance between them. "Look, I don't know exactly how or why you three managed to get along but I need to leave, now."

Pyrrha simply nodded as her face became neutral, her training kicking in. Both Yang and Blake glanced at one another before also becoming more serious. The three proceeded to move around him like guards would, their eyes scanning for anything that would indicate trouble. Jaune for his part felt rather sheepish as he was basically being escorted by three top huntress' in training like he was some kind of VIP. He could even see some of the people in the lobby area starring at him with curiosity.

That feeling however changed the moment they reached the exterior doors they heard a commotion from behind and saw both Wiess and Ruby running out from another Elevator, both of whom now wore their usual battle outfits but missing their weapons. Jaune felt himself pale as Ruby locked her silver eyes on him. "Oh no."

"Jaaauuunnnne!" The little reaper used her semblance to speed at her target leaving a trail of rose petals in her wake only to be met with a wall of girls blocking her path forcing her to skid to a stop just before slamming into him. "Heeeey, you guys need to move. I want my Jaune and I'm not going to back down."

Yang crossed her arms and shook her head. "No way baby sis. He's with us and under our protection."

Wiess stepped up next to Ruby her hand on her hip. "Your protection? You harlots just want to keep him for yourselves. We love him and he loves us. Give him back now before you get hurt."

Blake narrowed her amber eyes "We're not giving up our claim on our mate."

Jaune frowned and began to back away from the group knowing that if nothing changed there would be a bloody brawl and he didn't want to be anywhere near it. He began to turn attempting to break into a run when he felt a solid grip take hold of his bicep and look behind him he saw Pyrrha staring at him with her piercing green eyes. "Where do you think you're going Jaune?"

"Eh…I just thought I should excuse myself since you three seem to be in a bit of a discussion with Ruby and Wiess."

Pyrrha frowned and tightened her grip. "You weren't trying to go find another woman were you?"

He winced as he felt her armored hands begin to bruise his bicep. "No! Pyrrha, let go. You're starting to hurt my arm."

She pulled him closer using her hold to get leverage her eyes staring into his. "No, I'm not going to let you run away again Jaune. A good partner never leaves hers alone. What if you tried to run off and someone tried to kidnap you…. again?"

He frowned at the way her eyes bore into him, their warmth and sense of caring being replaced by a cold, blood chilling precision. This wasn't the Pyrrha he knew and he knew he needed to get away. He tried again to pull his arm lose but her grip refused to faulter. "Let go!"

Pyrrha's eyes narrowed and she quickly turned into him placing the blade of her javelin just under his chin letting the blade press into his skin to the point that one more ounce of pressure would result in him bleeding. "If you run I will find you. If you try to find another girl, I'll find you and then kill her. You're my partner, and it's my job to take care of you…and your job to take care of me. I'm not going to let someone try to take the one I love for themselves."

Jaune could feel his sweat rolling down his neck, some bits of it dripping onto her javelin, the blade making him very uncomfortable as it threatened to cut his head from his neck. "Um…I-I'm sorry Pyrrha…I'm not going to run off, and I'm not going to neglect my duties as a partner."

The spartan grinned, the warmth returning to her eyes and slowly pulled the blade away from his throat but didn't release her hold of him instead opting to lean in closer. "I appreciate that…and I intend to fully take you up on that." She moved in closer to catch him in a quick kiss

Before she could make contact however, a black glyph appeared between them causing her to jump back releasing Jaune from her grip. Wiess shook a finger at the redhead while making a quiet tsk-tsk-tsk. "Now, now Pyrrha. He may be your partner but he belongs to us. So get your mitts off of my knight."

Pyrrha turned to look at the heiress, murder in her eyes. "A prissy bitch like you would simply use him and them dump him the moment someone else caught your eye. I won't you use him like you that Wiess. So back off before I have to hurt you."

Wiess took a basic combat stance and narrowed her gaze. "Bring it on you slut."

Ruby glared at her sister and Blake who both were blocking her path with crossed arms and narrowed eyes. She pulled the knife from her pocket her demeanor changing as she did. "Yang! Move now or I'm going to have to hurt you. The same goes for you Blake."

Yang moved her arm enough to cock Ember Celica and smirked at her sibling. "Ruby, do you really think I'm going to let him go? He's a good man, cute, of good character and he's naive. He's the perfect match for me and I'm not going to let him go."

Blake slid into an aggressive stance her amber eyes narrowing. "You know you could join us…be willing to share him. But if you're not willing I'm afraid we're going to be at an impasse."

Yang glanced over at her partner. "Sorry to say this Blake but she was never good about sharing her toys."

Ruby glared daggers at her sister and quickly twirled the blade in her hand. "He is not a toy! He is my love!" She shot herself forward spinning with her semblance creating a wake of roses behind her while Yang pulled her arm back ready to strike her sister. However, impact never occurred.

Before Yang could and Ruby could connect a mystery force froze them both, snapping Ruby out of her spin and making Yang grunt with frustration. They seemed to be floating in mid air, eyes darting back and forth looking for the cause for their sudden situation.

As they looked they discovered that they weren't the only ones affected. They could see that Blake was frozen in mid jump, Wiess had a glyph frozen as it was forming from her hand and Pyrrha was frozen in mid throw of her javelin. It seemed that the only one that could move was Jaune who was looking back and forth at the erupting chaos around him.

*click, clack, click, clack, click clack.* The sound of sharp, high heals echoing off the concrete of the side walk drew the groups eyes to behind Jaune, who also had turned and had begun to take a few steps back. Approaching them from behind was the vision of beauty and terror that they knew as Ms. Goodwitch. Her green eyes narrowed as she holds out her crop, her cape flowing behind her as she moved towards Jaune. "Ladies, please control yourselves…"

She crossed her arms under her impressive bust and looked at Jaune who was slowly backing away staring at him with her cold, piercing gaze. "Well…Mr. Arc, I'm glad to see that we have located you relatively unscathed."

Jaune for his part simply fell to his knees, a small tear of joy coming down his cheek. Perhaps the nightmare would be over now. "Ms. Goodwitch…thank goodness you're here."

She paused and glanced over her shoulder. "Oh, I'm not the only one."

Stepping out from the shadows behind her were a familiar looking, orange haired girl holding her signature hammer, a dark haired young man holding two guns in his hands and a dark-haired rabbit faunus who had clenched fists. Jaune blinked and smiled with joy. "Velvet? Ren, Nora? You're ok?"

Nora smirked and nodded as she ran forward to tackle Jaune in a strong hug, nearly knocking him to the ground. "Jaune-Jaune! Thank goodness, you're ok! We were worried about you." She failed to see the various glares all pointed at her as she proceeded to all but envelop the young man in her arms.

Jaune felt his cheeks heat up at the attention being given to him, especially the glares being sent his way from the other girls even as Glynda's semblance began to move them into a single file. "Oh…uh…well, um…"

Nora hauled the young man to his feet with a grin while Velvet slowly walked over to them as well a small smile coming to her lips. "Thank goodness. After what happened to Coco I began to worry about you Jaune. The way Nora and Ren described things…it was intense."

"We'll show you intense! Get away from him Velvet! He belongs to me!" Blake narrowed her eyes and struggled to break free of the bonds Gylda held her in.

Velvet frowned and stepped around Jaune letting her arm brush against his stopping once she blocked his from with hers not saying anything but the look in her eyes showed defiance, daring

Glynda pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a small sigh. "Alright, all of you listen carefully. I don't know what this is all about but I am going to get to the bottom of it. First and foremost is to get everyone back to Beacon. Mr. Ren and Ms. Valkyrie, please go into the hotel and gather Miss Schnee, Miss Roses and Mr. Arcs belongings. Once you have them return to the bullhead. Miss Scarlatti, you will be joining Mr. Arc and myself back on Bullhead number one. The rest of you will report to Bullhead number two. Once back on campus I will provide you with new dorm assignments. Are there any questions? If any of you attempt to break free of my semblance, start a fight or hurt one another I will not hesitate to use my power to twist you into the most uncomfortable positions I can think of…am I clear?"

There was a resounding silence throughout the group as Ren and Nora made their way into the hotel. Velvet took Jaune by his hand and gently pulled him away from the group, doing her best to ignore the desperate looks in the eyes of the girls there. Jaune however could feel every eye watching him, making him feel like a piece of meat. It was strange, it was disturbing…and deep down, a broken part of himself seemed to like it.

 **Authors Notes:** Hey guys, I know there isn't much going on in this chapter but I felt it was needed so here we go. I'm going to try to pump out another one soon…and perhaps another story too. A couple what if scenarios keep things interesting in my brain. Feel free to post your ideas as to where things may go from here in the story, who knows you may guess right.


	10. Chapter 10

**His Secret Admirer**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Return to Campus**

 **By**

 **Grevin Hades**

The ride back to Beacon on the Bullhead was quiet and filled with tension. Jaune sat hunched over, his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands as he fought back the air sickness washing over him. Next to him sat Nora who was gently rubbing his back and on his other side was Velvet who watched him with concern in her eyes. On the right side of the craft sat Ren and opposite of him on the left was Glynda who sat with crossed arms and a frown on her lips.

The trip back to the Bullhead had been an interesting, if not disturbing one. The girls had been fairly complacent with the orders they were given but as they walked they would continually call out to the object of their affection.

"Jaune, when we get back to campus I'm going to take you out to dinner…then I'll have you for desert!"

"Don't listen to her Jaune! We'll treat you better than that. Why not go for a family special, two for one! We'll even let you have us for desert!"

"Yang!"

"Jaune don't worry about them, I'll make sure our love won't be bothered by anyone!"

"Nora, don't you lay a finger on him! His love belongs to me!"

"Velvet, don't you dare try to seduce him! If I find out that you even looked at him I'll gut you!"

"I'll come find you Jaune, don't worry!"

And so on, and so on. It was a sight unlike any that had been seen in Vale before. People on the street could only gawk at the sight. Women watched with disgust at how those women spoke to the young man, throwing themselves at him while men watched him with small smirks and hints of jealousy. For Juane, it was hell.

Of course, his life for a while now had just been one, ever changing form of hell. He didn't understand the strange emotions swirling within him. Part of him seemed to like how the girls were behaving towards him, and another part of him was terrified. Was all of this his fault? Was he being targeted? Were the girls being targeted and he was just a pawn in this? So many questions and few answers.

The quiet ride was not to last however when a quiet clearing of a throat caused Jaune to look up from his hands. "Ahem…Mister Arc? I need to ask first and foremost, are you alright?"

Glynda was watching him carefully now, her normally cold eyes showing a warmth to them…it was almost motherly. It goes to show that despite her normally harsh exterior she truly did care about her students and their wellbeing. She looked at him while lightly biting her bottom lip, her worry beginning to show now. "Mister Arc?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat and gave a small nod. "Y-yes. Just a bit airsick."

She shook her head a bit. "No, that isn't what I meant."

He looked away, his embarrassment showing. "No…no I'm not…but I will be."

She smiled a bit at his words before reaching up and lightly pushing her glasses back up into place. "Alright. However, once back on campus you are to report to the infirmary for evaluation. Then you are to report back to my office."

Turning her head to the remaining students. "Mister Ren and Miss Valkyrie, would you both be kind enough to return his belongings to his dorm…and Miss Scarlatina, please escort him to the infirmary and then back to my office afterwards."

Velvet provided a small nod. "Of course, Ms. Goodwitch. I wanted to pay a visit to CoCo anyway."

Jaune frowned and turned to look at Velvet, worry showing in his eyes. "I heard about what happened, is she alright?"

Velvet smiled a bit and nodded as she tilted her head a bit, her ear cutely tilting to the side with her. "Yes, she will make a full recovery, and thankfully thanks to some new aura healing techniques, she will have minimal scarring. She's one tough girl."

Jaune gave a small smile of relief before returning his head to his original position. He needed to apologize to CoCo as soon as possible. After all, what happened to her was his fault. He needed to take responsibility, for all of it.

*In Bullhead Number 2*

The girls all sat there with their hands on their laps, scowls adorning their faces, each knowing that they were in it deep this time. Ruby glanced up at her sister then Wiess, Blake, and Pyrrha each one seeming to be lost in thought.

"So…you all love him huh?"

This caused each girl to raise their head and look at the young reaper, all their eyes showing a plethora of emotion behind them. "I..um…I do too. A lot. Ever since he first spoke to me on initiation. He was so nice to me…how could I not notice him and fall for him in time?"

Yang smirked a bit at the memory of that day. "Yeah, I remember you talking to him and seeing how goofy he looked…but he was kind…and I like that about him. He wasn't a jerk trying to get into anyones pants, he was genuine."

Pyrrha smiled a bit and nodded in agreement. "He is…he has a lot of heart and a lot of love in him. He sees a person for who they are, not what they can do."

Wiess nodded. "He was such a dork for trying to woo me right away but it grew on me…and then when he tried to get Neptune to dance with me, despite him wanting to ask me out…well…it truly explains itself."

Blake said nothing for a moment before quietly smiling and taking a moment to turn and look each girl in the eyes, her face growing a mischievous smirk on it. "Okay, so if it isn't clear by now, we all have feelings for him. We all are willing to fight for him…and we are willing to keep him from hurting himself and from others hurting him…am I correct?"

All five girls looked around at one another before each giving a small nod of confirmation. Blake ran her fingers through her hair a bit a small sigh of annoyance escaping her. "So…why are we trying to beat this hell out of each other?"

Yang blinked a moment before grinning at her partner. "Oh, I think kitty has an idea…let's hear what you have in mind Blake."

"It's simple really. We team up. Just like how you, Pyrrha and I did, except we include Ruby and Wiess. We all love Jaune, and we all love each other…so why should we fight for him when we can all win? It just makes sense."

Wiess smiled and nodded in agreement. "While normally I would be against sharing him…I have to agree. After Ruby and I showed him our love, it became clear that we are going to have a hard time keeping him satisfied. If we all worked towards keeping him happy, I have no doubt we could succeed."

Ruby grinned as she drooled at the thought of another evening with her love. "Ahhh…I can't wait!"

Pyrrha crossed her arms and sat back a bit looking at the bunch. "While I think it would be a good idea, I do think we have a few things we need to work out. First and foremost, what do we do about Ms. Goodwitch? Second, what about our dorm situation. I know you all will be bothered by me living with my partner like before…but I'm not going to give that up."

Yang smiled and crossed her legs. "Well, how about Blake and I handle the Goodwitch situation while the rest of you figure out a good bunk situation."

Ruby frowned. "Yaanng? Just what are you planning?"

"Nothing terrible, I'm just going to take Blake with me and go talk to Ms. Goodwitch. I think she needs to understand our perspective about our favorite blonde huntsman. I can't think of any one more capable to help me with this is Blake, after all, she got us to focus on finding you two when you're an off with Jaune before."

"I just followed things to their logical conclusion, I'm sure I can convince Ms. Goodwitch to see things our way too."

*Beacon Academy*

The Bullheads landed without issue each one emptying out separately allowing Jaune and Velvet time to head towards the infirmary before Glynda had to deal with Team RWBY and Pyrrha.

Glynda watched him walking with Velvet in the distance a small smile forming on her lips before she turned to look at the other Bullhead. The back ramp whirred to life and began to lower revealing the five girls all standing their arms at their sides, their eyes looking at their instructor with little to no emotion. Glynda crossed her arms under her bust and tilted her head. "Alright…All of you need to report to your respective dorms now. You are confined there except for meals and classes until further notice. Now, gather your belongings and go."

Yang and Blake both took a small step forward as the rest turned and began to make their way back to the dormitory. "Ms. Goodwitch? May we speak to you…privately?"

"What do you need to speak with me about?"

Yang reached over and held her left arm with her right hand while looking down a bit. "We thought it would be best to talk with you and tell you our perspective on things. Would we be able to talk to you someplace a bit less open like your office?"

Glynda gave a small smile as she narrowed her green eyes. "Yes…yes I think that would be wise."

*Infirmary *

The exam area was quiet, the only sound being the slight ruffling of paper of Jaune shifting on the exam table and the white noise being pumped through the radio. The blonde young man sat silently on the table in a t-shirt and boxers, his cheeks slightly red after the nurse, who appeared to be someone out of a teenager's wet dream, gave him a very detailed look over. To make matters worse, Velvet had been sitting in the room with him to keep him company. When the nurse had come in she didn't even bother asking if Velvet wanted to leave and just went right for the examination.

Jaune had been poked, prodded and told to turn his head and cough more times than he ever cared to experience. Thankfully the nurse had finally finished her notes and gave him a small smile. "It looks like you're in great shape Mr. Arc. I'm sure your girlfriend here will be happy to hear that you're physically fine.

Velvet's cheeks turned bright red as she blinked in confusion and began to stammer. "w-w-what? Girlfriend?" She looked over at Jaune whose face was just as red, his gaze averted from her. "W, we're not like that miss."

The nurse waived her off. "Fine, friends with benefits, whatever you kids call it these days. My main concern is your mental health. It seems like you've been through a lot. I'm going to recommend you get some counseling from Professor Goodwitch. She'll will be able to assist you with all of that. For now though, you're free to go. Have fun you two."

She left before either of them could respond all but slamming the door behind her. Velvet was the first to recover, rising to her feet and turning her back to him. "Well…now that, that is finished, maybe we can go pay a visit to CoCo. I'll..um…I'll let you get dressed and wait for you out in the hall."

Jaune sighed as he began to put on his pants and shirt his mind focusing on Coco and what she would say to him. Would she hate him for the actions of the others? Would she blame him? She certainly had every right too.

He tucked in his shirt and after a quick once over determined he was ready. Opening the door he found Velvet resting back against the wall opposite of him, her hands clasped in front of her, her brown eyes locking on him right away, a small smile coming to her lips. "So..are you ready?"

He somberly nodded. "Yeah…well…hey, Velvet?"

"Yes Jaune?"

"With everything that happened…is it safe for me to assume that Coco is going to hate me for what happened to her? I mean it really is my fault…logically speaking."

Velvet frowned, her ears drooping as she quickly shook her head as she stepped closer to him, her hand going out to rest on his shoulder. "Oh Jaune, no! No of course not! She knows you didn't do this!"

He sighed but nodded averting his gaze from hers, a sadness washing over him. Of course she was saying that, Velvet would say that. She was that kind of girl. Coco will be honest with him, and most likely beat him within an inch of his life when she fully recovers. "Well…if you say so. Let's get going, I'm sure she will be thrilled to see you."

Velvet smirked and took a firm hold of his hand, "And you too," She quickly pulled him by his arm down the hall and around a few corners before he could respond to what she just said.

Within moments they were standing in front of a closed door for a private room. Jaune knew these did exist on campus but only for those who required more monitored care. It made him feel sick. Velvet paid his pale complexion no mind as she pushed him back a bit. "Here, let me go in first and I'll get you when she's ready."

She ducked inside the room closing the door as quickly as it had been opened leaving Jaune to stand there in the dim lit, dull hallways with his hands in his pockets. As he stood there he couldn't help but wonder what he next step should be. He could return home but that was a bad idea. Since he left without saying goodbye, his mother and sisters would most likely beat him, while his father would use him as cheap manual labor making him pay penance for leaving.

Perhaps he could go to Haven…he did hear they had a beautiful campus. Maybe he could pass initiation now…oh who was he kidding…maybe he can enlist in the Atlas Military? No…They would kick him out for his past at Beacon.

"Jaune?"

He snapped out of his thoughts to see Velvet leaning against the partially open door. She smiled softly at him her ears twitching a bit. "She's awake…and pretty eager to see you."

Jaune simply nodded a look of worry showing in his eyes…something not missed by Velvet but she said nothing as she opened the door wider for him to enter.

As soon as he stepped in the first item that caught his attention was the smell. There was the typical sterile smell that one would find at any hospital or doctor office however, that was minimal. What permeated the air was the smell of coffee. It smelled just like a café. Pleasant, not overwhelming yet enough to make you want a cup.

The room had been arranged to look like something out of a magazine rather than a hospital room. There were dark curtains hung in just the right manner allowing a bit of dim light into the room so people could see what they were doing but not be bathed in bright light either. There were some flowers on a nearby counter top to his right but to his left, that was where Coco was.

There she sat in her medical bed, smiling at him, her dark brown eyes shining. She wasn't wearing a normal patient gown but instead a black robe that was loosely tied and opened slightly giving enough view that he could see bandages wrapped around her chest. Her exposed arms were wrapped as well and she had her legs under the bed covers.

Jaune said nothing as he stepped into the room, Velvet following right behind him, closing the door behind her. Looking about the room now he had to admit that it had a strange vibe to it. With Coco in front of him and Velvet behind him, he did almost feel like he had just entered into the parlor of the spider and he was the fly.

Coco simply gave him a small wave before tucking a stray piece of her hair behind her ear. "Hi there Jaune… It's nice of you to come pay me a visit."

Jaune lowered his head, his eyes focusing on his feet. "Coco…look, I'm s-"

"Come over here Jaune."

He paused, and blinked a moment saying nothing as he looked at her, his curiosity showing in his eyes. "U-um?"

Coco smirked and held a bandaged hand curling a finger to urge him to come closer. "well? Come over here."

Feeling a gentle push on his back, Jaune moved forward closer to the bed. Glancing over his shoulder he saw the still smiling face of Velvet who only stopped pushing when he still directly beside the bed.

Coco smiled softly and reached out and lightly poked him in the side. "There, was that so bad?"

Jaune couldn't help but feel himself smiling a little bit, his tension leaving him slowly. "Uh…no, I suppose not. However, I did want to apol-"

"So you're the one those nut jobs went crazy for?"

He blinked a moment his jaw working but his voice lost. "Eh-erm…um…well, I suppose…"

Within seconds her demeanor changed. Her eyes narrowed, her voice colder and more demanding. Jaune could almost swear he felt the temperature in the room change. "Well, what makes you so special Jaune? What drives a girl to like you that much?"

Jaune held his hands out at his sides, defeat showing in his eyes. "Honestly I don-"

A pair of arms sliding around his waist and a soft form pressing into his back made him freeze, especially when he felt a soft pair of lips against the back of his neck. "I think it's his scent. So delicious."

Jaune, now becoming used to sneak attacks like this quickly turned to the side and pulled back from Velvet who did let him go while sliding one hand to her face, letting her finger lightly brush over her lips. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What was that? Velvet, what are you doing?"

Coco smirked and leaned forward a bit letting her robe open a bit more revealing a little bit more of her bandaged chest. "Oh, relax Jaune. You do know it's mating season don't you? She's going to be a bit more forward than usual. Mostly touchy feely, don't worry about it."

Jaune frowned deciding to let the matter drop so he can focus on his original goal. "Look, Coco, Velvet. I feel awful about what happened, I feel responsible. I feel like I should have been able to stop it…I'm sorry."

Coco smirked and shifted a bit letting one shoulder of her robe fall from her shoulder revealing bare skin. "Alright…then you have to make it up to me."

Jaune felt his cheeks beginning to turn red and he quickly did an about-face. "Umm…Coco, Your robe."

The sound of fabric hitting the ground sent a small chill down Jaunes spine. Then he felt a pair or arms slide around his back and lace around his front once again. He could tell it was Velvet but she had removed her jacket. "It's ok Jaune, just relax. Coco likes to tease that's all." She blew a bit of cool air over his ear. "I do too."

"Let him go Vel…don't scare the poor guy."

Velvet let out a small pout but did as she was told stepping back from him and crossing her arms under her bust. "Fine…"

Coco giggled a bit and rolled her eyes as she saw her friend pouting. Then she focused her gaze on Jaune. "Ok…Jaune, I'd like you to look at me please."

Jaune slowly turned to face her his gaze still focused more towards his feet. She watched him intently as she gently pulled her robe from her shoulders and slid her arms from the sleeves. "Look at me…now."

He slowly raised his gaze and what he saw made him gasp. Coco sat there with her robe off but the bandages that covered her chest and arms still kept her from showing off her assets. Despite that she still smiled at him. "This is what they did to me…marked me because they thought I liked you. Well…after hearing how Velvet talked about you and about how nuts some girls were for you I have to admit…I do kind of like you."

Jaune took a small step back only for Velvet to reach out and catch him hand with hers. "Wait, just wait."

Coco smirked and lightly bit her lip. "Look, I know I'm going to get scars being a huntress…it's going to happen. I'll still rock my look…but I wanted to let you know that when I get out of here, you owe me a date. And not a cheap one either."

He paused and blinked out of confusion. "Wait…a date? A date?"

"Yes, a double date. I took a blade for you so you're going to take Velvet and I out on the town. You're wallet it going to be crying. Does that sound fair?"

He blinked uncertain of what to say. Were they serious? After everything that happened all she wanted was a date? "…. Seriously?"

Coco grinned and pulled her robe back on. "Yes seriously. What, if a girl isn't willing to make others bleed, it isn't good enough for you? Would you prefer it if Velvet were to tie you up and do weird and kinky things to you while I watch?"

"Coco!" Velvet held her hands to her face as she turned beat red.

The fashionista laughed only to wince a hold her side. "Heh…I'm kidding. Relax Velvet…that's not until the third date."

Jaune sighed a bit, shifting on his feet idly. "Ok, look I agree to your terms. I'll take you out on a date. Now…do you accept my apology?"

She glanced at the blushing rabbit fanus and grinned wickedly. "Almost…one more thing and I'll forgive you."

"And what would that be?"

She chuckled. "You need to lay one on Velvet. Don't hold back with it either. Give her some tongue action."

Both Jaune and Velvet respectively turned beat red, the former nearly falling over while the latter grinned brightly and looked at the young man with bright eyes. "Oh! Thank you Coco!"

"Damnit Coco!"

*Glyndas Office*

She was pleased with herself, very pleased with herself. She had never expected her experiments to result the way they did…it was truly surprising. In all her years, she had never seen results like this. Those girls were willing to kill one another for that young man and while he was cute, he wasn't worth killing over. Although, given the unique nature of huntresses, perhaps some exceptions could occur…

She made her way around her office, closing blinds ensuring privacy as she made her way to her desk that sat on the far side of the room. Sitting down behind the large, imposing desk she pulled a key from her pocket and unlocked a drawer that was hidden in the left side of the desk. Opening the hidden container, she pulled out a small vial of neon green liquid. She lightly rolled the vial in her hand her eyes staring at the potent substance.

In her hand she held concentrated chemicals which had been surgically harvested from living Alpha Beowolves. Combinations of glandular chemicals as well as various bio transmitters that had been pulled from the creature's brain stem. This substance…this unique, seemingly insignificant substance could change the world…if she completed its testing.

A quiet knocking on her office door snapped her attention back to its proper place and she laced her fingers together resting them on her desk. "Yes? Come in."

Having been expecting Jaune, Glynda perked an eyebrow as she watched the door swing open revealing Yang and Blake. What were they up too? "Miss Xiao Long, Miss Belladonna…what do I owe the pleasure?"

Yang and Blake both walked in and quietly shut the door behind him, Blake locking it before moving into the center of the room with her partner. Yang grinned and crossed her arms under her bust and focused her eyes on the green-eyed teacher. "We came by to talk with you about Jaune."

Glynda smirked inwardly. "Oh? And what is there to discuss. Mr. Arc will be moved to a new living quarters by the end of tomorrow."

Blake shook her head. "Please Mrs. Goodwitch, we want to keep him with us. Please don't let him be taken from us. Let him stay in the dorms with his team."

Glynda tilted her head as she brought her hands under her chin, her piercing gaze never leaving the two. "And why pray tell…why would you want me to do that? He isn't even on your team."

Yang closed her eyes her smile never fading. "Because he needs all of us…and we need him…and if you want…"

Oh, this may be getting interesting now. "And if I want…what Miss Xiao Long?"

Blake smirked and lightly put an arm around Yang. "What if we were to let you have a taste of him?"

Glynda slowly rose to her feet, her crop appearing in her hand. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"What Blake is saying is that we know you're a very stressed woman…a woman who has needs like any other. We also know there is no Mr. Good Witch. Surely after years of being surrounded by strong, young huntsmen, you've had some…thoughts."

Blake nodded. "Exactly. I mean look at Jaune. He's exactly what a woman wants. Strong, handsome, kind hearted…and the rumor about the size of aura reserves is very true."

Glynda grinned inwardly. Those little skanks…they think they can get me to whore myself out to him just because they say so? They think they can convince me to just sleep with him? Oh…they have no idea what I can do.

Glynda stepped around her desk a bit before sitting on the front edge of it, her crop tapping lightly in her hands. "Oh really now? You're saying I have permission to…have sex with him? Hmmm? Is that what you're stating?"

She reached out with her Crop and easily took the two by the by the waist and neck with her semblance and lifted them both in the air. "And my dear, dear students…when did you think you had my permission to make such decisions about MY JAUNE?"

To be continued.

 **Authors Notes** : Hey everyone, I'm sorry it took so long to get this one out. Life has been crazy. Not to mention I needed to begin creating an end to the story. I don't want to be like so many authors who just let their stories die. I've come close to that once, and no that one story isn't dead, I just have a bit of writers block, and I don't intend to let it happen again.

So as always thank you for reading my work. Please let me know what you think. Reviews are the lifeblood of the stories. Let me know your thoughts. Have a good one.


	11. Chapter 11

**His Secret Admirer**

 **Chapter 11**

 **By**

 **Grevin Hades**

It was getting darker outside, and a cold wind was beginning to blow, bringing in some dark looking storm clouds. It was going to start raining soon…which honestly felt a bit fitting given what he's been through. He glanced back over his shoulder at the infirmary which he has left moments before, the form of Velvet and Coco watching him from a second story window enough to make him turn to face forward again. It was though they were a predator watching their prey from a distance, waiting for a time to strike…it didn't settle with him very well.

A particularly strong gust of wind forced him to squint his eyes and bring an arm up in an attempt to keep kicked up dust from hitting him the face. "Dangit…of all the days, why did hit have to rain today?"

As he made his way through campus he couldn't help but notice that there seemed to be a lack of people there. Where were all the students? He then realized that he had completely lost track of the time of year due to his current…distractions. It was break. Campus would be nearly empty and the staff would be a skeleton crew. This could be both good and bad. If the girls continued their downward spiral, then at least no one else would be hurt however, help would be in short supply.

Speaking of the girls, what had caused all this. Why the hell did they decide to show attention on him now?! Why become so aggressive? Granted huntresses tended to be more aggressive than most women but still this was not normal. Perhaps the worst thing of all…part of him, deep deep down, well in the depths of himself, enjoyed the attention.

He'd be lying if he stated he didn't enjoy the ministrations of the girls…the way they moved, touched…stared at him…the way they seduced him. The sounds they made when moaning into his ear…it was a lot to handle and very difficult to reject. The sensations that washed over him as they did things with him…to him…it felt good. It felt very good. He felt disgusted with himself for even thinking of liking it. What was wrong with him? He must be a sick fuck.

Shaking his head, he pushed the self-deprecating thoughts from his mind as he approached the staff offices. He noted that, just like the rest of campus, a strong majority of the lights were out. The building itself was one of the taller ones on campus, standing about five stories tall…making it look intimidating enough to a student when they approached to meet with a teacher.

A cold drop of water hitting him in the face was enough to pull him from his distracting thoughts. Looking up he was greeted with several more drops of rainwater causing him to quickly duck inside the building. Looks nature wanted him to get inside.

Just as he stepped into the small lobby area he saw a flash of light followed by ominous thunder in the distance. "Looks like I'm going to be stuck here for a bit, at least I don't have to worry about being jumped here."

He made his way to the bank of elevators and pushed the call button his mind wandering once again to what had happened. When did it begin, was it is fault, how does it end? These questions ran through his mind again and again only pausing when he heard the ding of the elevator announcing its arrival. Stepping into the car, he pushed the button for the top floor where Miss Goodwitch's office was located and as the elevator began its rise he resolved to no longer allow his attention to focus on what had happened and instead to focus on the here and now. Specifically, where would he now be living. A long sleep sounded pretty good right now.

*Glynda*

Glynda tightened her grip on the squirming girls as they hovered in the air in the center of her office, her semblance surging at her command. "You girls presume that you can order around me? Do you even know what you've gotten yourselves into here? You think you own him? You think you own my Jaune? That is so presumptuous…and I dare say cute."

Both Blake and Yang clutched at their necks as the invisible force continued to squeeze the air from them making it very difficult to breath. Each girl kicking and squirming attempting to get free but Glynda's hold on them was absolute.

Glynda slowly moved around them, her heals clacking with each step, her piercing green eyes taking in every inch of the women, smirking as she watched their powerful bodies squirm under her hold. "So, I take it you five have decided to settle your differences and, in effect, give Mr. Arc a truly powerful harem?" She locked eyes with Yang and with a simple flick of her crop, the invisible force choking the buxom blonde ceased allowing her to gasp for breath even as she was twisted mid-air so she was upside down and turned to meet Glynda's gaze face to face. "Answer me please."

Yang gasped for breath for a moment before gritting her teeth at the blonde professor, her eyes shifting red. "You bitch! Let me down from here now!"

*SMACK!* Yang's head snapped to the side as Glynda's crop was lashed out across her cheek in a strong backhand. She hissed in pain as a very visible red welt appeared on her cheek almost instantly. Glynda's face was blank, her eyes cold and void of emotion, her voice the same.

"No…no. You do not speak to your owner that way. I asked you a question. Have you all come together for him? Yes, or no," She looked over at Blake who was barely clutching at her throat, her eyes beginning to flutter on the edge of unconsciousness. "What about you? Perhaps you can answer in a more respectful manner."

She released her hold on Blakes neck turning her upside down as well so her eyes were level with hers. "So…Miss Belladonna, are my suspicions correct?"

Blake took deep gasps of air, the color returning to her face now. "Ugh! Ah! Ah! Y-yes! Yes! We put our differences aside. We want him with us…all of us."

Glynda smirked and reached out to gently rub Blakes ear, causing the girl to blush at the intimate touch. "Good girl…see, I can be gentle if you do as I ask."

Releasing the ninja, Glynda resumed her slow walk around the two. "Very well…so the five of you decided you wanted to come together for the sake of him. So why come to me?"

She smirked as she moved behind Yang and proceeded to reach a hand out and slide it over the young woman's calf and slowly up to her thigh. "So…why come to me then Miss Xiao Long? What did you want from me?"

Yang's eyes snapped back to lilac as she squirmed under the unfamiliar touch, her cheeks going red as she felt Glynda's hand rub over her inner thighs but stopping just before touching her shorts. "Nmmph…We…we wanted him to be in a room with us…"

Glynda grinned as she narrowed her eyes and slowly slid a finger up the pantleg of Yangs shorts causing her to jump and squirm the instant the digit touched her panties. "Hmmm, yes, that does make sense…oh, I say Miss Xiao Long…it looks like you may be enjoying this more than you admit."

Yang gasped and squirmed as she felt the invasive touch of Glyndas fingers running over her panties. "Ah! No, I'm not!"

Glynda smirked as she pulled back her hand noting the moisture on her fingers. She moved around Yang and slide those same fingers across her lips spreading the liquid. "Your body states otherwise pet," She wiped her hand off and continued to more around the two. "So…you thought you could 'persuade' me into letting you all have a larger dorm? Were you going to try and seduce me with him?"

Blake shook her head. "N-not exactly Miss Goodwitch-"

"Mistress miss Belladonna…use my proper name here."

Blake blushed as she felt her body beginning to heat up. "M…mistress. We were going to see if we could persuade you to see things from our perspective…"

Glynda smirked as she came to a stop standing before Blake. "I can assure you that I know exactly your perspective," She reached out and slide her fingers through Blakes hair enjoying it's smooth feel. "You long for him…you long to see him, to hear him, to have his scent near you…am I correct?"

Blake closed her eyes at her touch and nodded. "Y-yes…mistress. We need him…"

Glynda's eyes gave of a dangerous glint as she moved back to Yang and gently cupped the woman's cheek letting her thumb slowly move across her jaw. "You want him to hold you, to kiss you and caress your flesh. You want his very essence with you…correct?"

Yang closed her eyes leaning into the touch. "Yes Mistress…will you let us? Can we have him with us?"

Glynda smiled and pulled her hand back. She flicked the crop in her other hand once spinning the two back upright and slowly moving them back to the floor to stand on their two feet. She then walked back to the front of her desk and sat back against it her arms crossing under her bust pushing them up a bit. "I'll think on it…but for now I have another thing in mind. "

She reached into her pocket and pulled out two small vials of pink liquid, no larger than a big paperclip and held them up just in front of her eyes. She stared at the translucent liquid, and at the two in front of her through the pink tint. "So…Just how badly do you want him? How far are you willing to go for him?"

Blake slowly moved to a single knee, taking her submissive role on fully now, at least as far as she knew thanks to her book collection. "I am willing to kill for him mistress."

Glynda glanced at Yang who still had her arms crossed but she smirked and nodded. "I'll kick the ass of anyone who tried to take him away…he belongs to us."

Glynda grinned widely. "Then we are in agreement." She tossed a single vial at each girl ", I want you to drink this…you'll like the results."

Blake held the vial carefully as she inspected the contents. "What is it?" *TINK* She looked over to see Yang wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Yang?"

Yang glanced at her partner with a predatory grin. "Tastes like strawberries…So what is it…mistress?"

Glynda bit her bottom lip and nodded at Blake encouraging her to drink it. After a few seconds, the ninja complied and quickly swallowed the contents. "Good girls…very good. That is inhibition suppressant. A special concoction of enzymes that are designed to help you be willing to do anything for him….and me. So, now that we have that covered, I would like to arrange a little surprise for our resident knight and if you're good, I'll let you have some fun with him."

*Jaune*

The elevator dinged as it reached the top floor and the door opened before him revealing a dimly lit hallway where at the end of it was the outlined door of Miss Goodwitch's office. Glancing around as he stepped off the elevator he felt a wave of unease wash over him, sending a shiver down his back. As the elevator doors closed behind him the hallway became that much darker and the only true glimpses of light were there small wall lights on either side of her office doors and the flashes of light provided whenever there was a flash of lightening.

"Why is it whenever a student is entering into teachers office that it feels like going into the lair of a villain, I don't get it." He complained to himself as he moved through the hall.

Once he reached her door he knocked on it three times noting the loud echo reverberating through the hallway. *Bang…Bang…Bang*

The door clicked and slowly opened revealing Miss Goodwitches office, the professor sitting behind her desk, crop in hand. "Ah, Mr. Arc. Do come in please."

Noting that she must have used her semblance to open the door he made his way inside trying not to be jittery when it closed behind him. For an office it was fairly normal. There were several book shelves on the outer walls of the room, two couches facing one another in the center of the room with a large space between them allowing guests room to sit and spread out with ease and her large desk on the far side of the room with her sitting behind it. So…for being a normal office, why did he feel like he was entering a lions den?

Glynda watched the young man enter, noting his nervous demeanor a small shiver running up her back as she shifted slightly in her seat, sliding down a bit in it. "Please Mr. Arc, have a seat."

He nodded and sat down on one of the couches doing his best to relax. "Thank you."

She smiled and nodded while biting her bottom lip. "You're welcome. So, tell me Jaune, what was the nurses report?"

He laced his fingers together as he rested his elbows on his knees. "well, physically I'm fine…she referred me to you for my mental state."

Glynda shifted in her seat once more, a small smile coming to her lips. "Fair enough…so, what is your mental state? How do you feel?"

He sighed and sat back on the couch, allowing it to catch his form as he stared up at the ceiling. "To be honest…confused."

She took in a slow deep breath, her eyes closing a moment before focusing her gaze on him once again. "That can be understandable. Can you elaborate?"

He closed his eyes a moment trying to find the words needed. "I…I'm not sure. It's frightening how quickly the girls changed. One moment I'm just Jaune…plain, useless, weak Jaune. The dorky guy who is a friend or punching bag for the others and has zero sex appeal. The next thing I know they are ready to climb over one another to get at me. I'm suddenly being talked too more, being brushed against, being touched…They even took steps to get to me more physically…to rape me…and what's worse is that they twist around in their minds like they are showing that they love me. How is forcing a person into having sex love? It's twisted! What's even worse is that…. that…" He sighed and turned his head looking away.

Glynda kept her eyes on him, staring at him intensely as she slid a hand down off the top of her desk. "What is it Jaune? Please tell me."

He sighed and began to fidget a bit, his feet bouncing. "…. alright, please don't judge but…if I'm being one hundred percent honest with myself…deep down…deep, deep down…some sick part of myself feels…good. A sick part of myself…enjoyed it."

Glynda pulled her hand up to her mouth letting it rest in such a way as to cover her lips, her cheeks beginning to flush, her chest beginning to heave with each breath. "hmmm..."

He closed his eyes and clenched his fists in his hair. "What kind of sick fuck am I to get even a small hint of enjoyment from this. I mean it was nice to get attention from girls but still…What is wrong with me?"

Glynda's breath hitched for a moment as she shivered again and then she slowly placed her hands on her desk and pushed herself back. She shakily pulled herself to her feet taking a moment to get her bearings. She then began to walk over to Jaune taking slow, even steps. "Jaune…no, you're not sick. You're reacting as anyone would. Physical pleasure is a powerful force. You're still young…filled with hormones…it's normal."

Jaune sighed and shook his head not watching as Glynda moved closer and closer, her hips swaying with each deliberate step. "I don't know about that… I was never that way back home."

Glynda smirked as she flicked her crop causing a sensation to slowly begin to slide it's way up his calf to his thigh and finally to glance slightly across his groin causing the boy to jump and sit up, a startled look in his eyes. "W-what was that?"

Glynda blinked feigning ignorance as she moved closer and stood before him, her green eyes piercing into his as he stared up at her. "What was what Jaune?"

He glanced around once more only to feel another strong sensation brush over his groin causing it to stir. He blushed and moved to cover himself as he felt his member growing and as he did so, a particular scent wafted to his nose. This scent was familiar…very familiar.

He slowly looked around the room until his eyes came to the form of Glynda standing just before him. His eyes starting at her hips, then her stomach, chest, neck, and finally her face which was being held in her hands, her green eyes narrowed. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips parted, her tongue partially visible. He knew that scent, that unforgettable scent. It was the scent of a woman who was wet…a woman ready to fuck…and it was coming from directly in front of him. "Oh no…"

Glynda flicked her crop once again and this time a strong force took hold of Jaune by his groin, rubbing and massaging him, encouraging him to become hard. "Oh Jaune… I know you don't understand but it's alright. You can allow yourself to enjoy the feeling…and once you're ready, you're going to feel even better. I feel badly for what I've done and I want to help you feel all better."

Jaune grunted and tried to back away but every time he did he felt her invisible touch stroke his hardening member again followed by a gentle caress of his sack. "N-no! Not you too! Why! Why is this happening? What do you mean what you've done?! What are you talking about?"

Glynda smiled and slowly undid her cape letting it fall from her back and onto the floor. She then began to undo her blouse and moved over her prey, straddling him as she crawled up the couch. "You see Jaune, this…all of this…this gift for you is my doing."

Jaune froze, his eyes going wide at her words. He didn't even notice as she settled over him. "Y-y-your doing? What did you do? What have you done?"

Glynda smirked as she lowered herself atop of him and rested a hand on his chest enjoying the feeling of his muscles under his shirt. "Hmmm… I gave you a gift…something that changed you."

He shivered under her touch and quickly began to squirm in an attempt to get out from under her. "You're insane, get off of me!"

Her gaze snapped into a glare and with the flick of her wrist an invisible force wrapped around his neck and pulled him back down to the couch, making him grasp at his throat as he was pulled into the cushions. She licked her bottom lip and dug her nails into his chest making him winces. "I am NOT crazy Jaune. No…no…what is CRAZY, is thinking that fake transcripts are going to slip by me unnoticed during the application process."

Jaune stopped struggling as he felt his airflow be cut off completely all while his mind was struggling to grasp just what she was saying. He felt her slide her hand up his chest to cup his cheek.

"Confused? It's alright lover, I'll explain. However, as I do I think you need some…special attention. You can come out now girls."

Jaune felt the strangle hold on his neck release and his hand snapped up clutching his throat as he gasped and coughed violently. As he began to regain his vision he saw a troubling sight. Sliding out from underneath Goodwitches desk was Blake Belladonna, naked except for a pair of stockings on her legs.

She grinned at Jaune and slowly sauntered over, her hips moving in a hypnotic fashion, her eyes glazed over, a bit of saliva on her chin coming from the corner of her mouth. The sound of shuffling from behind made him look up and there he saw Yang moving to stand over him, her hands on her hips and nothing on her except for her gloves and boots. She also had a glazed look in her eyes but the most noticeable item was that she was blatantly wet, her juices looking ready to drip from her slit, her inner thighs already slick.

Glynda chuckled as she brought her hands up this shirt collar, taking it in a firm grip then ripped it open exposing his skin to the cool air. She took in a shaky breath and leaned down to plant soft kisses on his chest. "Hmm, you feel warm…and taste so good…"

Jaune's eyes filled with panic and worry as Glynda began to grind against him, his gaze shifting from her to Blake and then to Yang, the last two just standing by smiling sadistically at him. "Y-Yang, Blake…what are you two doing here? Why aren't you fighting with Glynda? What's going on?"

Yand knelt down, making sure to brush her hips across his head as she did so in order to rub some of her scent on him. She placed a gentle hand on his cheek and winked. "We came to an understanding Jauney Boy."

Glynda smirked as she slowly slid herself off of the young man, her hands trailing over his stomach. "You seem so stressed Jaune…Girls, why not help him relax."

Before Jaune could react, they were on him. Yang moaned as she parted her lips and turned his head pulling him into a heavy, passionate kiss, her tongue sliding past his lips and over his teeth wrestling with him as much as possible. Blake had a feral grin on her lips as she violently pulled his pants from him and moved between his legs kissing up his thighs towards his growing manhood,

Glynda stood to the side and slowly undid her blouse and unzipped her skirt, and allowed both to fall to the ground pooling around her, leaving her in her black stockings, black garter belt and lacey crotchless panties. "Oh Jaune, such a naughty pupil. Having your way with three women in your teachers office…deliciously sinful."

Jaune wrenched his head away from Yang, "Glynda what the hell did you do?! What did you do to- Mmpphhh!" Yang had cupped his cheek in her hand and she violently pulled him back to her for another fierce kiss. Glynda simply smirked and moved a little closer using her crop to give Yang a firm smack on the ass earning a moan from the brawler.

She looked over at Blake who was nuzzling against his boxer covered beast, teasing him with her mouth and tongue through the fabric. "Hmm…such good students. Now then…Jaune I want you to pay attention…well as much as you can given your current state. Are you comfy?" She let out a small breathy giggle as she saw him squirm under Yang, who had taken one of his hands and moved it to her breast holding it there making him squeeze, and Blake who was massaging his shaft through the cloth with one hand and his sack with her other.

"As you know, one of the most common Grimm we fight is the Beowulf. As you also know, the most dangerous of those is the Alpha. When they are present the pack fights more viciously, more aggressively…and in a more coordinated fashion. It would be amazing if it wasn't so deadly. So after a few years of research and observation it was discovered that the way this is achieved is through the use of bio transmitters…or pheromones. The alpha will release them and it causes others to become more aggressive, agile and willing to do whatever the pack leader wants."

Jaune once again pulled away from Yang pushing her up away from him, "What does that have to do with m-Mmmmmph!" Who promptly moaned and put a leg over his torso so she could straddle him and capture his lips once again.

Glynda raised her eyebrows enjoying how vigorous Yang was becoming. "My…She's feisty. Don't worry Jaune, I'm getting to that. So our research into the bio transmitters continued for a few years and we created a theory that if we can use those pheromones against the Grimm, cause a disruption, then our hunters would be safer."

She licked her lips as she watched Blake sit up on his legs, slip her fingers into the waistband of his boxers and jerk them down freeing his member causing it to spring back up and slap against his stomach. "Hmm…you look delicious Jaune, but I digress. We wanted to test the formula in a controlled environment…and what better place for that than the emerald forest. So all we needed were test subjects…and we happen to get a fresh batch every year. So far every test had resulted in a negative result…until you Jaune."

She saw him begin to struggle harder against Yang as she ground herself against him, and smiled at how he tried to resist moving his hips as Blake slowly slid her hand up and down his pulsing shaft. "You can relax Jaune. I will explain. When you first came to beacon we had assumed that you were a regular student like any other. We assumed you had combat training, that you could handle your weapon well, that your transcripts were real and…that your aura was unlocked. Clearly we were mistaken. Since you had no aura, your body didn't reject the formula and It took hold. Then when your aura was unlocked, instead of rejecting the serum, your aura amplified it. The result is what we have been witnessing. Your aura, your sweat, your very breath will influence a member of the opposite sex. It will make them crave you…make them wish to please you, drive them to do everything with and for you."

Glynda smirked and moved closer to the couch getting on one knee as she spoke, her hand sliding across his thigh to his waist where Yang straddled him and slowly moved her hand up the back of her thigh to her left butt cheek giving it a firm squeeze before letting her fingers slide down between the woman's thighs easily finding her slick treasure. "Do you understand now Jaune? You've been given a gift. What man could deny such pleasures?"

Yang pulled her head back off of Jaune, her eyes clenching shut as she let out a loud moan from the intrusion of Glyndas fingers. "Auuuhhhhaaa! Aaahhh! Mmmm….yes…."

Jaune grunted and tried to shift his hips to get away from Blakes hands but he couldn't move. "Gift? Gift? This is no gift, this is a curse! This is forcing the girls to do things they wouldn't want to do!

Glynda shook her head as she removed her fingers from Yang and brought them to her lips taking a small lick. "Mmm…so good. Yang, tell us, are you being forced by Jaune to do this?"

Yang arched and pushed herself lower letting her hips move over his. "Hmm…no…no I want this…I want him," She looked up at him with a flushed face, her eyes like pin-pricks, "I want to feel him in me…I want it so bad, I need you I me Jaune…let me have you, let me put you in."

Blake grinned and pulled back from his throbbing member, giving him a small lick as she did so. "Oh Jaune…I think you've grown. You're in for some fun Yang." She pulled his member up letting its angry purple head brush over her partners wet slit, spreading her juices and causing her to buck back in response.

Yang hissed and closed her eyes letting her forehead rest on Jaunes chest. "Ffffuck…Blake don't tease me. I need it…I need him…I need him in me, I need to feel him. I can't take it!"

Glynda smirked and shifted her position so she was now kneeling beside Jaunes face. She leaned down and lightly kissed his sweaty forehead and nuzzled him slightly. "She is dripping for you Jaune…she needs you to take care of her…give her what she needs. Fill her up." She looked back at Yang and gave her a small wink. "Ride him like his mate should…show him your love now."

Yang didn't hesitate. She easily positioned herself over him and easily sank down on his throbbing shaft, her thighs twitching as she slowly slid down until she had taken him all. He eyes were fluttering closed, her mouth dropped open and a bit of drool coming down her chin. "Ooooohhh! So big! I can feel you stretching me out lover boy! We should have done this earlier."

Glynda savored the look of pleasure washing over Jaune, savoring how he tried to resist the feeling even as Yang began to slowly move her hips, grinding him deeper and stirring her insides. She leaned her head down and began to kiss and nip at his neck and ear, whispering so her breath washed over his exposed skin. "Mmmhmhm, I bet she feels sooo good Jaune. How does she feel wrapped around your fuck stick. I bet it's amazing Jaune. How does it feel knowing you're stretching her in places never touched before? Does it feel good knowing you are giving her the love she craves from you?"

Jaune managed to crack open an eye as he felt Glyndas lips brush over his cheek locking his eyes on to hers. He grit his teeth and managed to find the words he wanted despite the fog of pleasure washing over him. "F-f-fuck you!"

Glynda only smiled as she took his hand and brought it to her mouth putting a finger between her lips and rolling her tongue over it. "In time my love, in time. For now, focus on the lovely girl riding you right now."

Yang gasped as she leaned forward her hands landing on his shoulders, her forehead resting above his forcing him to look up into her lilac eyes, her hair falling around him like a golden curtain. She bit her bottom lip and moaned again as she rolled her hips hard into him before pushing back even harder using his shoulders for leverage. Her cheeks were flushed and her chest was heaving. "Ahn! Ahhhnn! Mmmhmmm! How have we not done this before?! Jaune, you're amazing, you feel amazing! I can feel you throbbing…fuck why didn't I date you before!? "

"Yang you didn't like me before! You saw me as weak and not worth your time! Stop this now, this isn't you, it's that damned experiment! In your heart you don't want this!"

Glynda snaked a hand between them and tweaked Yangs nipple making her moan louder. "Tell me Miss Xiao Long, are you doing this against your will? Has Mister Arc forced you into this position?"

Yang said nothing for a moment before shaking her head a smile coming to her lips. "No, I want him, I want this…" Then a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind pulling her up and back forcing her to rest back against Blake while at the same time fully exposing her joining with Jaune who could only stare at the sight of her tight pussy wrapped around his shaft, her lips rolling with each rise and fall of her hips. "Ahhn! Blake! Hey!"

Blake smiled and nipped at her partners neck earning a moan from her. "Oh shut up Yang and let me play. She wrapped her arms around her and slid one up to cup her breast, squeezing and lifting it with each movment, her thumb and forefinger rolling her per nipple every few seconds which was enough to make Yang clutch at her arm while the other reached back and steadied herself on Jaunes leg.

Blake didn't stop there however. She slid her other hand down and began to slowly side her fingers against Yangs exposed clit causing her to jerk her hips and gasp as she began to bounce harder onto Jaunes member. "Ah! Ah! Ah! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! Fuck! Cum with me Jaune, I want it, I want you to fill me with your baby batter! I want it!"

Yang slowed her pace to strong deliberate strokes, her eyes going red as she slammed herself into him, her flower gripping him tightly, massaging him, urging him to fill her. Jaune grunted and gasped as he felt her fluttering around him, a loud moan breaking forth from his lips as he pushed his hips harder up into her, hilting himself deep inside her. However, no bursting warmth came from him, no seed filled her womb.

Jaune winced as he felt a strangling force wrap around his cock, refusing to let him cum. If the cock ring used by Ruby and Weiss was painful, this was torture. He grunted and squirmed under Yang as she gasped and clawed at his chest. "No…no, please…please…I need it Jaune…let me have it. Let me have it…I'm begging you."

Glynda shook her head. "Jaune, how cruel of you. This poor girl needs you and you deny her? Maybe you just need to make love to her in a different position?"

Jaune winced as he felt Yang lift up from him, his cock slipping free from her with ease slapping again on his stomach with a wet slap, her juices smearing all over him. He had hurt before, but this…this was different. Deep inside of himself he felt something begin to change. Did…did he want this? Did he want to fill Yang with his seed? No….maybe?

He tried to sit up and was greeted by two extended hands, one from Glynda and the other Blake. Slowly taking them, they pulled him up allowing him to turn and face Yang who had moved back to Glyndas desk, resting against it slightly, her hands at her sides. Normally Yang looked to be the strongest of his group of friends but now…now something was different.

She looked at him with wide, desperate yes, her face flushed, chest heaving. Her hair was still the wild mane it always was but now it looked elegant behind her. Her breasts were full and beautiful and the slit between her lets still dripping and puffy, ready for more. She lightly bit her bottom lip and slowly lifted her arms out towards him beckoning him to embrace her. "Come here Jaune…take me…I'm ready for you. I'm begging for you…please…make me yours."

If it were possible Jaune would have gotten even harder at the sight. He felt Blake and Glynda both urge him forward pushing him closer to her, urging him to give into temptation. "She is begging for you Jaune, don't deny her. I want you to fuck her on my desk…let your desires loose and fill her up…then it's my turn."

Was he really going to do this? Was he going to give into the pleasure of it all? Was he going to let them win…to break him? What could he do? He could try to fight his way out but they out number him…and…if he were honest…the way they looked at him…it…it was nice…

He stepped in close to Yang who wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders pulling him into her. She let his forehead rest against hers as she stared deep into his eyes. Before she could say anything she gasped and glanced down to see the Blake and Glynda had positioned his member at her entrance and were slowly rubbing the throbbing angry head up and down slicking him with her juices.

Jaune gulped as he felt their hands on his lower back encouraging him to push forward. He looked into her eyes once more and nearly gasped at what he saw. There was no pain…no hate, no anger. Just…love. Her eyes were wide and her soul seemed to lay bare before him as she laced her fingers together behind his neck. "Y…Yang…"

She smiled and pulled him into her, her legs wrapping around his waist. "Hmm…yes lover boy?"

"Do…do you really want this?"

She winked, "Here is your answer." She suddenly pulled him in with her legs forcing him to enter her causing both to gasp for a second before she pulled him in tighter catching him in a deep kiss. She moaned as she felt him hilt fully into her depths and dug her nails into his back.

"Mmmm! Mmmhmm!" She pulled him with her feet that were wrapped around his waist urging him to move. "Mmmfffwaa! Haa…haaa… Come on Jaune…make love to me. Move those hips and take me to heaven." She pulled his lips close to hers and gave him a soft tender kiss. "Let me show you how much I love you."

Glynda said nothing, she didn't dare breath. She moved in close letting her breasts push into the young man's back and side, Blake following her example and together they watched. They watched him hesitate. They watched him conflict with himself…and they saw him give in.

Glynda broke into an evil smile as she watched him pull his hips back, nearly pulling all the way out then slamming himself back in, hilting deep into her causing both to moan out with pleasure. "That's it…that's my Jaune…"

Jaune either ignored her or couldn't hear her due to his concentration being focused on the girl before him. Yang smiled as she felt him thrust into her, her eyes glazing with pleasure as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Mmm yes…that's it. I love it, I love you, take what is yours, take me."

He grunted as he slid his hands around her waist moving to her hips pulling her against him with each thrust now, the sound of their flesh slapping together filling the otherwise quiet room. His eyes continued to stare into Yangs and she into his as her lips parted and she began to pant , her skin beginning to flush. "Y-Yang…it…it feels…gods it feels good…"

She let out a breathy laugh and grunted as she squeezed herself around his throbbing member making him shiver mid thrust. "I know love and I'm glad you like it. I've been waiting for this moment since I spoke to you in the training room and now we're one…and it's all for you…I'm your property Jaune, you can have me whenever you want as often as you want. I'll never turn you away."

He closed his eyes as his breathing began to quicken a sensation beginning to build in him. "Fuck I'm close!"

Yang laid back and pulled him over her enough that he could look down at her and see her body moving with each strong thrust of his hips pushing his cock deep into her his grip keeping her from moving too far from under him. She grinned and reached out to caress his face with one hand while the other took a breast in hand and began to squeeze it tweaking a nipple. "That's it baby, fill me up. I want all your cum, I want it deep in me. Mmmhmm, I think you do too. Ahh! Imagine cumming in me Jaune, filling me with your baby batter Mmmmppphhhh! Putting a seed in me…I bet you'd love that. I bet you'd love knocking me up and having me carry your child…. go on….do it. Mmmmm! Let your love fill me!"

Jaune grunted as he clenched his eyes shut, his rhythm faultering. He began to push harder into her causing her to slam her head back with her eyes closed a blissful look showing on her face as she wrapped her legs tighter around him. Glynda smirked and leaned in further against him reaching down and gently cupping his sack, massaging him as he began to peak. "That's it Jaune, give her what she needs. Fill her with your cum…let go and enjoy the feeling."

Jaune gasped and jerked his hips as he felt the telltale signs. His balls tightened and he slammed full hilt into Yang causing her to gasp and cry out as she began to cum with him, her toes curing and her hands struggling to pull him down to her. "Auuuggh! AHH! Ahh!"

Glynda kissed the young mans cheek and neck as she felt his balls pulse with each burst of cum. She could see Yang stomach rising slightly as he filled her with his cum, and smirked when she saw the girls face. Laying back with a look of euphoria was Yang, her eyes wide, mouth open with tongue hanging out, a bit of drool running down her cheek. It was beautiful.

Blake giggled as she slid her hand up her partners stomach. "Oh my god Jaune, you filled her with so much…that's amazing."

She pulled Yangs away from his back and urged him to take a step back. "Pull out, I want to see you cum on her dripping pussy!"

He grunted as he pulled his member free, the shaft covered by Yangs and his combined juices. Blake took hold of him and stroked him urging him to spurt a few more times onto Yangs quivering pussy causing both her and the ninja to moan.

Jaune shook his head as he tried to clear the fog from his brain. He could barely believe what had just happened. He just came in Yang…and she wanted him to do it. However his thoughts were cut short when he felt Blake push him back slightly. She moved to stand before him and winked as she laced her fingers around his neck. "Hmmm…that looked impressive Jaune. The way you were sawing in and out of her slit really made me wet…but I think I need a snack."

She placed her hand on his chest while still gripping his member and slid down to her knees before him, her amber eyes never leaving his. "Hmm…I can already smell both of your scents…delicious."

She pulled the head of his member to her lips and places a soft kiss on the crown causing him to gasp and twitch under her ministrations. She let out a slow breath and slowly ran her tongue over his glans moaning as she tasted them. She pulled back a bit and made a show of swallowing what she had collected on her tongue. "Mmmm….my favorite…cream and honey." She closed her eyes and brought herself down taking him into her mouth making certain to use her tongue to clean every bit of him.

Jaune closes his eyes as he takes a few quick breaths, the sensation of Blakes tongue sending jolts of pleasure through him, encouraging him to remain hard. "Blake, ah! W-what are you doing? Nugh!"

Glynda smirked and slid her hand down again to stroke Jaune hard member, stroking him as Blake pulled away. "I think that much is obvious Jaune. She is preparing for you. You're going to make love to her next…did you think Yang was the only one you were going to take this evening?"

Jaune felt his cheeks heat up as he felt Glynda stroking him. Blake smirked and gave him a wink as she rose to her feet and turned away from him. She bent over and gently took Yangs legs pushing them so they rested on her shoulders and braced her hands on the desk allow her to brush her lips over her partners inner thighs making her shiver. "Ah, Blake! What do you think you're doing?"

The cat faunus licked her lips and winked up at her partner. "I'm going to have a taste of you and Jaune while he fucks me Yang," She wiggled her hips a bit and looked over at Jaune. "Please Jaune…be as rough with me as you want. I want you to turn me into a veritable mess."

Glynda moved behind Jaune and pressed into him, her hand still stroking him, lining him up with Blakes dripping slit. "This is it Jaune. Are you ready to take her fully for yourself? Hmm…are you ready to fuck her? To make her cum all over you? Do it…make her cream for you."

Jaune stood there, his head swimming from the sensations, the words rolling in his head. His body seeming to move of its own as he placed one hand firmly on Blakes hip, the other moving over Glyndas hand, taking control. "Yes…"

With that he carefully slide himself into her causing her to drop her head and moan into Yangs pussy who reached up and ran her fingers through the ninja's hair. Blake rolled her hips as she adjusted to his girth, pushing back against him until he was fully inside her. She licked her lips and give him a few squeezes enjoying how he filled her. "Mmmm…you're in me Jaune…you're balls deep in my pussy…now fuck me…make me moan as I lap up your cum and her cream…give it everything you have."

Jaune slide a hand down her back enjoying the sensation of her smooth skin under his touch and then he pulled his hand away. *SMACK!*

Blake moaned again as she began to pull herself forward only to slam back against him, fucking herself on his member, the sting of him smacking her ass spurring her to move even faster. "Mmhmm, I'm a bad girl Jaune, give me that spanking!"

Jaune grunted as he felt her wrap around him, squeezing him with every thrust. He took a firm hold of her hip with his right hand and smacked her ass again enjoying the sounds of her moaning as the flesh jiggled. "You like that Blake?"

The girl moaned her confirmation and went back to lapping at Yangs dripping slit, the blonde boxer moaning as she slide her hands up and cupped her chest once again. "Oh you know she does lover boy! Give her another one!"

*Smack* Blake moaned again and pushed herself deeper into Yangs slip lapping at her insides, taking as much of their combined juices as possible.

Jaune groaned as he felt her clench around him, massaging his shaft with each thrust. Deciding to change things up he bent over a bit and lifted her up holding her by her legs so he can get more leverage on her. He then began to hammer himself harder into her causing her to groan and grip onto Yangs legs. "Fuck you're tight Blake!"

Glynda moved under the two and watched with great interest as Jaunes cock stretched out Blake, making her adjust to him with each thrust. "That's it Jaune, mold her to you, fuck her to your hearts content."

Deciding to help things along she leaned her head up and took a slow lap where Jaune and Blake were joined, tasting her juices and brushing her clit which made Blake squirm more than before. With an agonizing slowness, Glynda continued to lap at the faunus pussy, lapping at her clit and Jaunes shaft with each thrust, their combined taste only fueling her growing lust. She used a free hand to slide up Blakes stomach until she cupped one of her breasts and gave it a hard squeeze earning another moan and a small squirt of juice from her.

Yang moaned loudly as Blake coaxed yet another orgasm from her, covering the faunus in her juices. Blake licked her lips and looked back at Jaune catching his eyes with hers. "Fuck me…own me Ahh! Mmmhmmm…dominate me Jaune! Fuck me into submission, Aughhh! Like that! Make me call you master!"

Jaune let out a growl and suddenly pulled himself out of Blake causing her face to drop and fill with frustration however that did not last long as he altered his grip on her and forced her to be face up. He then pulled back and thrust into her again while at the same time positioning her legs over his elbows making her spread fully before him. She stared up at him in wonder as he locked eyes with her and then began to drive his hips up, pushing deep into her dripping slit, giving her no control.

He moved her across the room and slammed her back against a bookshelf using it to give him more leverage for pounding into her. Blake's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped as her tongue hung out. "Ah! Ahh! Mmmhmm! Fuck me! Use me! Master! Master! Ahmmmpphh!"

Jaune didn't give her a chance to finish speaking as he pushed in closer and captured her lips with her in a fierce kiss. He darted his tongue into her mouth as he hilted himself once more in her depths and ground hard against her again and again. Finally he broke the kiss and nipped at her lips. "Cum for me Blake, I want to feel you."

In that moment her dam broke and she came hard, squirting her juices over him, her walls convulsing, squeezing at him, attempting to milk his seed from him but instead of cumming, Jaune kept thrusting, driving into her again and again making her cum more and more. Blake shivered and her eyes rolled back as she felt the pleasure overwhelm her making her go limp as she passed out in his arms. Jaune smirked and slowly pulled out of her, his member thick and angry looking now.

He gently lifted Blake and carried her over to a nearby chair setting her down watching her for a moment as she twitched and let out little mewls of pleasure. He then looked at Glynda who was watching with her hand on her hip a confident smirk on her face. "Alright then…now that you've had the girls, how about a real woman to tame you?"

Jaune licked his lips and gave his cock a few tugs, his eyes seeming to become a bit darker than normal. "Alright Glynda…get over here and get on your knees. I've always wanted to see your pretty lips wrapped around my cock."

"Ohhh, hmm, a new attitude. I think I'll like this."

Jaune reached over and slide a hand around her waist pulling her close. "Oh…I know I'm going to."

 **To Be Continued…**

Authors Notes: Uh-oh…has he broken or is he just giving into the situation? Has something dark been unleashed or is it that serum? Who knows? What do you think? As always thank you for taking time to read my work. I appreciate it. Please comment your thoughts and ideas. Have a great day.

-Grev


	12. Chapter 12

**His Secret Admirer**

 **Chapter 12**

 **By**

 **Grevin Hades**

Glynda smirked as she finished typing her email to Ozpin regarding the new housing for Jaune and his group of girls. In order to minimize the exposure to other female students she decided to place them in an older, but still quite functional dorm on campus that had rooms that were broken up into Suites. Each suite would have a large bedroom area with multiple beds, and be connected by a large common room. The common room had a small kitchenette as well as a large bathroom connected to it allowing the entire place to function like a large apartment.

She smirked as she looked over at the sleeping figure of Jaune on the couch, his body covered in sweat and other sticky fluids, his chest rising and falling with peaceful slumber. She couldn't wait to conduct visits to the dorm and conduct weekly "inspections". She glanced to her left and right seeing both Blake and Yang there watching the screen as she worked. "There you have it girls. An older dorm not far from the main buildings of campus but far enough to give you plenty of privacy. I've already uploaded your scroll data to the doors so you can swipe and enter at any time."

Yang smirked and placed a hand on her bare hip, her form still nude from earlier. "Awesome, thanks teach, we'll move in later today."

Glynda went to speak when she felt a sharp, piercing pain slicing against her neck, cutting her trachea and jugular. She tried to gasp as she pulled her hands to her throat but she began to choke on the blood flowing in it, her eyes going wide as she turned to look at Blake who had stood next to her with a slight smirk. Her eyes were glassy and she held a bloodied knife in her hand, fresh blood still dripping from it.

Glynda tried to stand but her hands slipped on the blood spurting on her desk and chair causing her to fall back. She could feel herself beginning to grow desperate for air as she turned and looked at Yang who was smiling darkly at her soon to be former professor. She tried to speak but it came out as a garbled rasp. "W…w…hy…."

Yang moved in close ignoring the way her blood spurted out and washed over her form dripping down her body. "Do you really think we would really allow you to truly be with our property? You pompous bitch! You tried to control us, tried to manipulate our man…for that you die."

Blake grit her teeth and quickly slammed the blade into the center of Glyndas chest causing more blood to splatter out coating both her and Yang now. Glynda began to thrash her arms out and tried to push Blake way but only managed to fall forward onto her desk causing her blood to pool out around her. She could feel her life leaving her, she could feel her body becoming colder. However, she saw him…she saw Jaune, still sleeping, still perfect…she wanted to touch him one more time, just once more.

With as much effort as she could muster she tried to reach out to the young man, hoping to touch him once more but it was hopeless. Her body tensed up as the knife was again driven into her, this time between her shoulders, then her back, then her sides. Each cut causing her to twitch and bleed out until finally, she was still. Blake didn't stop there however. She continued to drive the blade into the dead womans back, again and again, each schlick of the blade causing her to increase her speed until finally she began to calm down and with a final stab allowed the blade to be still.

Blake withdrew the blade one final time from the corpse of the professor and wiped the blade off before returning it to its sheath. "Well, that was easier than expected…I guess she is useless when she can't use her semblance. These blades that Ruby found are quite excellent. The White Fang never had anything this effective."

Yang smirked. "That's my sister for you, if a weapon exists she knows how it can best be used…now come on, lets lay back down and enjoy our Jaune for a few more hours."

*Hours later*

He hurt…a lot. He was sore, and his head pounded as he first awoke. What had happened last night? He felt sweaty, sticky and warm, why couldn't he remember what happened? He tried to move but found himself unable to and his blanket seemed to shift with a soft sigh, nuzzling in against him. He paused a moment. His blanket nuzzled against him?

He slowly opened his eyes and what greeted him made his stomach drop. Sleeping just in front of him was the naked form of Yang. Her eyes were closed and her lips were parted slightly as she took slow even breaths. The way her golden mane splayed out over her making her look almost angelic…until he looked down and saw stains of blood over her arms and body making him pull back in fear, a cry escaping him as he stumbled off the couch and onto the floor, doing his best to scoot away from the now waking beauty.

Jaunes progress was stopped after a few feet when he bumped into a soft surface which let out a small sigh and wrapped a pair of arms around him, bloodied hands latching onto his chest pulling him back against it. "AAHHH!"

A soft voice sounded in his ear. "Master, it's ok…shhhh, It's alright master, shhhh, I've got you. It's ok, just breath…"

Jaune tried to catch his breath with little luck as he tried to pull away from Blake, moving across the floor on his hands and knees for a moment before turning and putting his back against a far wall, looking back at the two girls. Blake sat on her knees, naked, smiling at him with her hand held to her chest her other hand on her knee. Her ears were perked, her amber eyes shining with happiness. Normally it would be cute but in this case, it was far from it. She too had stains of blood on her arms and chest.

Yang sat up, her head showing above the back of the couch, her fingers running through her hair. "Mmmmm…is it time to wake up already?"

Jaune took several gasping breaths of air as he tried to calm his nerves his eyes darting between the two. "W-what happened? Why are you here, why am I here, why am I sticky and sweaty, why are you covered in blood? Why are we naked!? Why are you calling me master!? What happened!?"

Yang hopped over the back of the couch moving to her feet, placing her hand on her hips, cocking one to the side a bit while flashing him a wink and smirk. "I guess we wore you out more than we thought lover. We had a small discussion with Miss Goodwitch and then we had a bit of a make out session where I got to slip you a little concoction the prof made. I slipped it to you when we were swapping spit. Then after a little bit of time we proceeded to make love the rest of the evening. You and me, Blake and even Miss Goodwitch. You had us cumming over and over again…it was so good, you even broke Blake to the point she decided to give you a new nickname."

Jaune paled a bit as he listened to her but before he could react Blake continued to speak. "After you made love to Yang and dominated me you bent Goodwitch over and showed her who the student in the bedroom is. Then you passed out so we had a small discussion with Miss Goodwitch and were able to get her to approve our move to a more open dorm. Then we took care of the problem for you…master."

He froze. What problem? Which problem was the question…there were lots of problems. Glynda fucked with his DNA, girls were out to stalk, rape and own him, he couldn't defend himself from them, he had been drugged…things were beyond very wrong. "Um…which problem in particular Blake?"

Both she and Yang turned a bit so they wouldn't obstruct his view and what he saw not only made his blood crawl, but his stomach churn in disgust. There laying on her desk in a pool of blood was Glynda Goodwitch. Her eyes were hollow, her cheeks pale, her skin cold, a look of pain and fear showing on her dead features. He could even see another puddle formed on the floor which confirmed her death, urine. Jaune looked away his hands covering his mouth and nose as he tried not to vomit, the voice of his now dead professor ringing in his ears.

"Class, when you fight another person, and given your line of work you will, you may have to kill them. If that is the case you must prepare yourself for what will happen. It isn't like the movies where they just fall over. No, in fact it can be quite messy and disgusting. You see, when a person truly dies their bladder and bowel muscles will relax and the…things…inside will come out. It isn't pleasant, it isn't glamorous, and you will feel sickened by it…but it will also tell you that you have achieved victory and can focus on other, more important matters."

Jaune scrambled to his feet and move to the farthest wall he could from the body, located a trashcan and proceeded to empty the contents of his stomach. Both girls were quick to move across the room after him and gently rub his back as he became sick. "Guuuhhh…uhh…uhhh….w…why…why did you kill her? Why!? She was the only one who could help me! The only one who could remove this…this curse!"

Both girls shook their heads and ran their hands over his back, neck and shoulders attempting to comfort him. "No, no Jaune, no. You're not cursed. We all love you so much and we won't let anyone hurt you anymore."

Blake leaned her head down and softly kissed his shoulder and collar as best she could ignoring the smell of the contents in the nearby trashcan. "That's right, you're blessed now Jaune. You're ours and we won't anything happen to you."

Jaune pulled back violently from the girls putting several feet between them. "This is wrong, this isn't right! You two wouldn't have anything to do with me till this all started! What about Sun or Neptune? Don't you like them?"

Blake's eyes narrowed a bit, a disturbing smile coming to her lips as she moved to get close to him again. Yang sported the same sick smile and let her hands rest on her hips which swayed with each step as the two began to move to corner him. "Master-"

"No, don't call me that! I'm not your master Blake!" He saw his pants and reached down quickly grabbing them from the floor and struggled to put them on while hopping on one foot. "I'm just stupid Jaune Arc and you…you...you're a murderer! This is crazy!"

Blake froze and clenched her hand to her chest, her head tilting down as she averted her gaze. "So…are you not pleased master? She can't harm anyone now. I would find that to be a relief, now you can focus on important things like Yang and I."

Jaune found his shirt next to the desk and he grabbed at it with his toes in an effort to keep away from Glyndas body and blood. "Relief? A professor is dead! Worse yet, she was the one who did this to me and probably the only one who could cure me!"

Yang stepped past Blake and walked right up to Jaune causing him to back up into the wall until she was mere inches from him. "Jaune, last night was amazing. You made love to me, to Blake, and you showed us that deep inside, you want this." She leaned in closer putting her nose to nose with him. "So no matter what you say, or what you do, you're not going to convince me that it was some sort of fluke. I love you, so does she and you're going to have to get used to that."

Jaune slid himself out away from Yang and began to make a straight move for the main door. "This has to stop, I need to tell Ozpin."

In an instant Blake leapt over a couch and tackled him to the ground quickly grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back pushing it to the point it could break. "I'm sorry my love but if you tell anyone about this then we'd be put in Jail. That would keep us from seeing you. We can't let that happen."

Yang smirked and picked up Glyndas discarded cape from the night before and began to wipe herself off with it. "She's right lover. We're not going to allow ourselves to be taken from you. I suggest you keep this too yourself."

The blonde boxer padded over and knelt down in front of the young man allowing him to see between her naked legs. She reached and hand out and lightly rubbed it against his cheek smiling warmly as she watched him grit his teeth and struggle to break Blakes hold. "Don't worry Jaune, I know how to take care of this mess. Why don't you and Blake go clean up and get the others ready for the move."

*An hour and a half later*

Pyrrha nervously chewed on her index finger as she paced back and forth in their dorm room. Nora sat in her bed reading a magazine and Ren sat at his desk cleaning his weapons. The spartan was worried sick about her partner. She hadn't seen him since they landed the evening before. When he went to the infirmary did Coco and Velvet try something? She could just see that bunny and fashionista doing something to her partner…her property. She felt her anger grow as her mind ran scenario after scenario through her mind. She had thoughts of going down there and shoving her javelin down their throats but Nora reminded her that such blatant violence wouldn't help the situation. Yes it would be fun to teach those harlots a lesson, but ultimately useless.

Her attention was pulled back by the familiar beep and click coming from the door unlocking and being opened from outside. She turned quickly to see Jaune slowly stepping into the room, his head and eyes downcast. He moved slowly and was cradling his left arm as he shuffled in. Behind him Blake Belladonna walked in with a bright smile on her lips. "Good morning everyone."

Pyrrha was on Jaune in an instant, wrapping her arms tightly around him, pulling him against her. She reveled in his warmth and nuzzled into his shoulder ignoring the way he tried to pull back and tensed under her. "Oh Jaune! Thank goodness. I was beginning to worry about you."

Nora took her headphones off and focused her bright eyes on Blake while Pyrrha fawned over the group's leader. "Hey Blake, where have you guys been? Was Jaune-Jaune with you? Did you kidnap him too?"

Jaune frowned and pulled back from Pyrrha enough to move over to his bed sitting on the edge. "No Nora, I was not kidnapped…but I wasn't where I was willingly either."

Blake nodded as she pulled out her scroll and began to tap a message to Ruby and Weiss. "That's right…but it wasn't all bad. As you know Yang and I went over to Miss Goodwitches office with a purpose."

Pyrrha didn't allow Jaune much room to breathe before kneeling on the bed behind him and sliding her arms around his waist pulling him back against her like she were holding a teddy bear. "So…how did it go?"

"Blake shrugged her shoulders. "Well, it didn't exactly go as planned. Turns out she wanted him too…and she was willing to kill for him. Thankfully we came to an understanding."

Nora quirked an eyebrow. "Soooooo….."

Blake sighed a bit. "Basically, it was revealed to us that Jaune had been part of an experiment that she had been doing to first year students during initiation. Since Jaune didn't have Aura he was affected and once his Aura was unlocked it magnified the effect. Women who spend lots of time with Jaune become…attached."

Pyrrha blinked a moment then pointed at Nora "Wait…that can't be right. Otherwise Nora would be just as 'attached' as we are."

Nora smirked and stuck out her tongue in a joking fashion. "Oh, I'd jump Jaune in a second but since you all like him so much I didn't want to get in the way. On top of that I like being like a sister to him. So, unless he starts something with me, I'm not going to do anything to him. But if anyone hurts him, I'll break their legs, and their arms."

Pyrrha and Blake both smiled and nodded in appreciation while Jaune rested his head in his hands and Ren just ignored the conversation. Before anyone could truly question what they had just heard the door across the hall opened and within seconds there were rose petals falling through the air and Ruby was tucked into Jaunes right side hugging him tightly. "JAUNE!"

Wiess quickly followed into the room and sat at the man's left placing a hand possessively on his leg. "Welcome back everyone, I take it you were successful Blake?"

Blake smirked and gave a small nod. "In more ways than one."

She moved away from the desk she rested against and closed the door to give them all some privacy. "So, I'll go over this again for those of you where weren't here a second ago. When Yang and I went over to Miss Goodwitches office we found that she had developed feelings for him as well. And she was willing to kill us. Thankfully we reached and understanding and now we have a new dorm that will meet our needs with great ease."

Ruby blinked. "So…how were you able to convince her so easily? It couldn't have been that easy."

"Oh we persuaded her with Jaune. It made for an interesting evening."

Jaune pulled forward from Pyrrha causing her to release him as well as Ruby and Weiss. He moved to his feet, his hands shaking. "Interesting evening? Are you kidding me! You drugged me and murdered her!"

The room fell silent for several moments. Ren set his weapons down and turned to look at Jaune then Blake. Nora's jaw dropped and she silently set down her magazine and slowly moved towards Jaune her instincts to comfort him taking over. Pyrrha, Weiss and Ruby all exchanged looks then looked at Blake, each with a look of seriousness in their eyes. Blake crossed her arms and sighed a bit as she looked at Jaune who had not moved to the window and was resting his head against the glass, a tear running down his cheek. "You murdered her…she did something to me and was the only one who could fix it. She twisted me and it's affected all of you except Ren apparently. How can you be ok with it? How?"

Ruby looked at Jaune once more noting that while Nora was giving him a gentle hug, she didn't feel the normal pull of jealousy…mostly. She looked back at Blake, "So…you killed Professor Goodwitch…Why?"

"She tried to manipulate us. She wanted Jaune and attacked Yang and I when we went to talk to her. Yang and I played along for a time and did have a fun night…but once we took care of our dorm situation she needed to go. Ruby, that knife you gave me worked wonders. Thank you."

Ruby smiled a bit. "You're welcome Blake…" The little reaper looked down a bit. "Though I wish we didn't have to kill her…but if she was going to claim our property she had to go."

Ren cleared his throat. "You do know that they will catch you…right? This isn't something that just goes away."

"Yang said she knew some people who could clear it up," She focused her gaze on Ren now, her eyes narrowing as did several other sets of eyes. "And you aren't going to say a word are you…" It wasn't a question.

Ren said nothing but Jaune pulled away from Nora and crossed the room to get nose to nose with Blake who seemed to smile at his close proximity…that was until he spoke. "No, he won't say a word and you won't touch him. None of you will touch him. No more killing," He turned to look at the remainder of the group his cheeks still fresh with his tears. His voice was grim and dark. The tone itself showed his anger and desperation. "No more death! If any of you so much as hurt anyone else I'll drive Crocea Mors through my neck. Do you understand me? No more…no more…"

He shifted on his feet a moment before lightly rubbing his face with a hand, his eyes downcast not looking at anyone. "Look…if you want to meet about your plans then go to Team RWBYs room…I'm going to shower and sleep…I can't take anything else today." He shuffled his feet past the group and opened the door to JNPRs bathroom and stepped in all but slamming it behind him leaving the group in stunned silence.

Pyrrha rose to her feet and moved across the room until she was by the door placing her palm on it. She looked back over her shoulder, her eyes narrowing as she addressed the others. "Do as he says…It's my turn to comfort him."

Blake smirked and nodded. "That's fine, I'm sore anyway…and I need a shower too."

*With Jaune*

He locked the door and turned the shower on not really caring what specific temperature the water was at. He quickly stripped himself of his clothing and stepped into the shower letting the chilled, still warming water wash over him. Then he fell to his knees and cried. He kept his head lowered as he mourned for Glynda, mourned for his lost hope and now ruined life. How would he be able to live normally now? If he tried to talk to any female, perhaps even his family they could be put at risk.

He drug a hand along the wet surface of the shower tile, clenching at the water droplets, the feeling of hot tears trailing down his cheeks. "What do I do now…"

He never saw the black glow around the door knob nor did he hear the soft click of it opening and shutting. He didn't even hear the soft sound of clothing hitting the floor behind him. He did however feel the sensation of a gently pair of arms wrapping around his chest as well as the soft warm, body pressing into him from behind pulling him back against it.

Jaune tensed until he felt her nuzzle her head against his shoulder, saying nothing as she cradled him, her hand unmoving, just holding. A single phrase softly escaping her lips as she felt him relax under her. "It's ok to let it out…"

The damn broke, he crumpled as he felt himself let go but her grip on him never faltered. He cried out in anger, pain and frustration as tears poured out of him and joined the running water washing down the drain. Pyrrha said nothing as she hugged him, her own eyes watering as she felt the one she loved shake with each ragged breath helping him endure his pain the best way she knew how.

Jaune slammed his fist on the ground in anger not stopping until his hands ached, despite his aura protecting him from any real harm. "Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!"

Finally, after several minutes He began to settle, his body trembling slightly as mental and emotional exhaustion began to take its toll on him. Pyrrha said nothing and just placed a soft kiss on his left shoulder before moving him to a nearby wall, turning him with her so he would be resting beside her, his arm linked with hers. "Shhh…it's ok…it'll be ok Jaune. Deep breaths now…"

"Why…why Pyrrha?"

She wrapped her arms around him again and pulled him into a warm hug letting his head rest on her shoulder. "Why what Jaune?"

"Why me…why now, why Glynda…"

She moved her hand and slowly ran it through is hair. "What do you mean Jaune."

He sighed as he felt her gently stroke his hair. "I came to Beacon to prove to my family, to myself that I could be a great huntsman…that I could be worthy to be part of the family legacy. I was awful at that but I was getting help…as you know. But now I learn that Glynda did tests on me…used me…and now that's affected all my friends. To make matters worse Glynda is dead now…. murdered by one of my friends and if I go to tell Ozpin or anyone else…they will be killed. I may be killed. Making matters worse, with Glynda dead, any chance of me finding a cure and removing this curse from my friends is impossible. This could ruin the lives of so many…and it has ruined the life of one already."

Pyrrha let out a small laugh and hugged herself closer to him. "Jaune…I know you're worried…scared and stressed but you have to know that I've had feelings for you for a long time now…and only recently have I been able to act on them. If it wasn't for what happened I'd still be watching from the sidelines instead of being able to comfort you like this."

Jaune sighed and shook his head. "Pyrrha you don't get it. This whole thing doesn't give you a choice. You could hate my guts like Weiss did and end up wanting to…to…you know…"

Pyrrha placed a finger under his chin and gently raised his face up to look at hers, her green eyes locking with his, a soft smile on her lips. "Oh Jaune…I can promise that what I feel for you isn't fake. From the moment we met I've been drawn to you. You treated me like a real person and not some superstar. To you I was just Pyrrha…not the invincible girl. I've been crushing on you for a long time and now I get to act on it. I love you...let me prove that to you. Let me show you my heart."

Before Jaune could protest she had turned into him, lowered her head and closed the gap between them to place a soft slow kiss on his lips. He initially tensed expecting her to be rough with him, much like how Ruby or Wiess was but it didn't occur. Her kiss remained soft…soulful, gentle. She slid her hands up his chest and over his shoulders before wrapping her arms around him. She broke the kiss and slid her head to his shoulder hanging onto him now. "There…do you believe me now?"

Jaunes face was red now, his mind racing with differing thoughts. She loved him, loved…him. It's true he never thought of her that way before but at the same time she had never been so…aggressive before. She assaulted him in the shower…yet here she was giving him comfort. Why did it have to be like this, why couldn't they just have been like normal people and started to awkwardly date. He looked over at her, watching her as she looked at him with gentle green eyes, a warm smile playing on her lips. "Pyrrha…I...I'm sorry. I know you care for me and I do care about you but what about the others?"

"What about them? Are you afraid I'll get Jealous of them…try to hurt them? Are you worried they'll try to hurt me? Don't worry. We all have an understanding now. As for me being jealous of them, that won't happen. I'm your partner, no one else can say that."

Jaune sighed and quietly nodded. "I understand…but Ozpin needs to know. He needs to know about what Ruby and Weiss did, what Glynda did…what Blake and Yang did…it has to stop."

Pyrrha froze for a moment before a strange smile came to her lips and she shook her head slowly. "Jaune…you know we can't do that."

"W-what?" He tried to scoot back from her but he felt her grip on his neck and arm tighten, her nails digging in to his skin.

"You know we can't tell Ozpin. He'll come in and break us up. He'll send us off to a looney bin, put at least one of us in jail and you'll be sent to some lab to be experimented on. I know I can say this for the others when I say we won't let that stand."

Pyrrha lowered her head and looked into his eyes, her own pupils shrinking a bit. "You wouldn't want to be in a lab or us in a psych ward or prison…would you Jaune?"

Jaune winced as he felt her increase her grip. "erm, no, no of course not, no."

Pyrrha relaxed her grip and let her hands slide over his form a bit, caressing as much as possible. "I'm glad you feel that way…but now I have a bit of a question for you."

Jaune mentally sighed as he tried to slide away from her only to have her follow him along the shower floor. "Ok...what would that be?"

Pyrrha smiled as she tilted her head to the side. "When do I get to meet your family? I'm just dying to meet your mother and sisters."

Jaune froze and if one listened closely they could almost hear the sound of his sanity breaking once more. "I'm sorry, what?"

To be continued.

 **Authors notes** : Hey guys, sorry it's been taking so long to get stuff sent out. Life is crazy and with two jobs, a working wife and kids with activities it does get difficult for me to write out stories for more than five minutes at a time.

As always thank you for giving my work a chance and taking time out of your day to read it. I hope it was enjoyable. As always please feel free to comment, that fuels the drive. Also…out of curiosity, if it allowed me to be free enough to write more often what would you guys think about a sponsor thing like or something like that. Let me know your thoughts. Have a good one.

-Grev.


	13. Chapter 13

**His Secret Admirer**

 **Chapter 13**

 **By**

 **Grevin Hades**

It had been a long day to say the least. After a restless nights sleep Yang had returned to the dorms in the mid morning looking no worse for wear considering the night she had. She sauntered into the RWBY dorm room just as Weiss and Ruby had finished closing up their last moving box leaving the room to look quite bare. "What's up Ice Queen, Sis?"

Weiss crossed her arms narrowing her eyes at the blonde boxer. "Yang…just where have you been? We've been packing like crazy and here you come walking in looking very pleased with yourself."

Ruby stomped a foot down and crossed her arms a cute frown on her lips. "Yeah, where have you been?"

Yang rolled her eyes and stretched her hands up above her head letting her chest jut out a bit while a small sigh escaped her. "Ahhhh…so, you want to know where I've been? I've been making certain that our activities with the former Professor Goodwitch are properly covered up."

Ruby blinked "So... what does that mean?"

Weiss sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "She means that she has cleaned up the crime scene to remove any evidence of us doing anything with Goodwitch. She just kept everyone out of jail. Just how did you manage that anyway?"

Yang smirked and moved towards her bed to begin packing her belongings. "Simple. I pulled a favor out of Junior…with extreme force. He had enough connections to handle everything. Anytime now, news will break that states that Miss Goodwitch was the victim of a terrible burglary gone wrong."

Ruby held her chin in her hand as she rocked back and forth on her feet a few moments. "So…we're pretty much free to be with Jaune now?"

Yang smirked and nodded with a simple "Yep." Popping the P at the end of the word.

"As long as we can keep anyone else from trying to worm their way into his heart."

The group turned to see Blake walking out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her bare form as she made her way over to the dresser by her bed. "I'd still think it best to keep an eye out for any tramps that try to sneak in and steal him away. Velvet or Coco for example."

Weiss smirked as she turned and began to pick up another box, stacking it with the other. "Oh please, we already showed those two exactly what would happen if they try anything. If they're smart they'll keep clear of what's ours."

Ruby followed her partners lead and began to organize her own small set of boxes. "If they don't I think it would be best if one of use be with Jaune at all times. Kind of like mini dates. He-he-he…that could be fun. Maybe I can take him to the armory and help him with his weaponry."

Yang laughed and walked over to her sister putting her in a small headlock. "Look at you getting all sneaky again. You just want to get him alone so you can inspect his sword don't you?"

"Whhaahh!" Ruby struggled under Yangs hold a moment before pulling herself free and taking a moment to steady herself, her cheeks red. "Yang! Don't tease me! You know it would be amazing for me, right? Surrounded by weapons and ammo, helping him with Crocea Mors, our eyes meet, our hands touch and then…ahhhh yeah…"

The other three girls rolled their eyes a bit as they watched the little reaper drift into her fantasy with glossy eyes and even a bit of droll coming down the side of her mouth. However, none of them could hide the hint of pink on their cheeks as each one also slipped into their own little fantasy.

Weiss imagined him taking her out to dinner, both dressed in their finest attire, him a stunning suit and her an elegant ice blue dress with a thigh high slit and tasteful neckline. They would enjoy their meal and then he would surprise her with tickets to the newest musical in Vale which were sold out for months in advance. They would be in the best and most private box seats available and he would be seated in the second to best seat in the house. She of course would have the best seat…his lap where she would ride him in silent pleasure all while watching the antics on stage, not stopping even as he filled her again and again. She would do this through to intermission and then they would leave early and return home to a night of passionate love making where he would take her to new heights of joy.

Yang drooled a bit imagining the two of them out in the forest camping when it began to rain, forcing them both to scramble for their tents only to find that her had a hole in it, conveniently, forcing her to sleep with him in his tent. She would strip down to just a tank top and panties and tease him a bit before snuggling into his side. Then she would wait for him to fall asleep before sliding a hand down and taking hold of her prize, ensuring she was giving him a pleasant dream. She would be slow at the start, using agonizingly slow strokes before moving down and taking him between her lips and breasts. She would tease him enough to wake him up then giving him a show to remember before moving up and taking him fully. They would make love again and again in the rain, the only sound being the thunder, the rain hitting the tent, and her cries of passion as he gave her everything.

Blake smiled wistfully as she pulled on her clothes, her mind taking her to her ideal situation with her mate. She would be in the library and it would be late. The lights would be dim which wasn't a problem for her but as she moved through the stacks finding the ideal book she would smell him. She would pause and take another slow inhale, taking in his scent. Her master…her heart's desire. She would silently put her book away and begin her hunt. She would crouch down and stalk him through the stacks, maneuvering herself perfectly so she would come up behind him. He wouldn't notice her and she would stalk closer and closer…then when she was ready to pounce he would turn and catch her, gripping her by her wrists and slamming her back into a shelf causing it to shudder as he pressed himself against her. She would stare into his eyes defiantly and he would stare back and then they would crash together. She would mewl under him as he hiked her skirt and she did her best to pull his pants down and then they would become one. He would hold her there with her arms and legs wrapped around him, pinning her there as they came together again and again until he filled her. Then she would be tamed…be his…and he would put a leash on her and lead her to a secluded study room and they would teach each other several lessons before the night was out.

Ruby continue to drool a bit as she imagined she and Jaune in the armory, both at a work bench, her sitting on a stool with him behind her, letting her rest back against him like a comfy lounge chair. She would reach back and take his sword from him, unsheathing the blade and show him how to sharpen it, first demonstrating and then letting him try as he reached around her but she would catch his hands and guide him through the motions, her soft hands relishing his strong rough ones. She would look over her shoulder at him letting her silver eyes catch his blue ones and then they would close the gap and kiss. The sword would drop to the work bench and she would turn snaking her arms around him as he picked her up and moved her to a nearby table where they would make out for several minutes and then she would help him with his other weapon.

*Knock Knock Knock*

The four girls snapped out of their separate daydreams at the sound of someone at their door. Ruby quickly jumped out in front of the others her red cheeks still quite evident. "Coming!"

Opening the door she found herself looking at the familiar faces of Team Juniper. "Oh hey guys! Whats up? Hi Jaune…" She smiled warmly at him.

Ren gave a small nod, a large duffle bag slung over his shoulder. Nora waved with a bright grin, a large trunk strapped to her back. Pyrrha simply smiled and increased her grip on Jaunes arm while she had a bag hanging off her shoulder. Jaune however only gave a meager wave as he looked down trying to avoid eye contact.

Nora was the first to step in, not waiting on an invitation. "Hey guys! Are you ready? It's moving day!"

Weiss sighed as she finished packing her last bag. "We know that Nora, after all it was only official a couple of hours ago…I have to admit, I am a bit excited about it too."

Yang smirked and gave Nora a small wink. "I just hope you and Ren both have ear plugs because I know that there are going to be some pretty sleepless nights in our future."

Jaune frowned while Ruby turned and puffed out her cheeks at her sister. "Yang! Just because we're going to be rooming with him doesn't mean we have tell everyone what we plan to do!"

Yang smirked and wiggled her eyebrows a few times. "Oh I was just talking about my plans little sister."

Pyrrha giggled and moved forward stepping between the two holding her hands out "Now, now girls, let's do our best to get along. After all we're going to be a big family now." She motioned to Ruby's hand which had slipped behind her back and was beginning to unsheathe a knife. "Ruby…"

The red reaper frowned and put the blade back before crossing her arms pouting a bit. "I wasn't going to use it…"

Yang chuckled and slide past Pyrrha and pulled Ruby into another hug which she quickly began trying to escape from. "It's ok sis, I know you wouldn't do anything to me…but…" At the change in Yangs tone, Ruby froze and looked at her sister who simply leaned in and began to whisper into her ear.

Ruby began to blush then grin as she nodded before looking at her sister with the most serious face she could muster. "I'm in."

With that the two gave each other a fist bump and separated while the rest of the group blinked owlishly at the sight. Jaune was the first to speak, raising his hand a bit as he did so. "So…what did we just witness?"

Ruby smirked and gave him a wink while taking a small pose for him. "You'll see later."

He lowered his gaze down while shaking his head in defeat. "Oum help me…."

Ren placed a supportive hand on Jaunes shoulder while the rest of the group quickly gathered the rest of their gear and began their trek to the older part of campus as well as their new home. If one were to look at the group as they made their way through campus it would almost appear that Jaune was being escorted by a mob of girls and a single Ren.

Moving out towards the practice fields the group finally caught sight of the older dorm building and much to their surprise it wasn't in as bad a shape as they initially thought. The structure itself was made of traditional brickwork, with a strong looking metal roof. It was about three stories in height and had the traditional pattern of windows along its fronts and sides. There didn't appear to be a single soul there but at the front entrance there was a small glowing pad. A scroll scanner, powered and ready to accept new residents.

The entire group moved closer to the doorway and eventually formed a semi-circle around Jaune, each one staring at him with an expectant face. Finally, he closed his eyes and let a small sigh escape him and he took hold of his scroll and moved forward to the scanner, the soft hum of the computer greeting his ears as he did. Slowly he held his scroll up and the system reacted immediately by letting out a quiet beep followed by a blue light sweeping over his scroll. In an instant the lock on the door unlocked with a heavy thunk and the door automatically swung open and a small female robotic voice spoke in a pleasant tone. "Welcome home Master Arc."

"Wow, that's cool, it knows your name already Jauney!" Nora grinned and skipped her way up to the door. "Oh, let me go next!"

She eagerly held out her scroll and as before the system scanned it and registered a positive beep. "Welcome Nora."

The girl blinked but still held a small smile. "Aww, it didn't say mistress Nora, still, this is way cooler than the current dorm."

Jaune said nothing as he picked up his belongings and began to walk into their new home while the rest of the group made their way to the scanner one by one, each registering themselves as new resident. The hallways themselves were quite different compared to the regular dorms on campus. These had brick walls but there were strange glass bricks placed seemingly randomly at head height throughout the hall. Looking around a little further Jaune noticed that it was very quiet here, and there appeared to be some dust gathering on some furniture in the entry lobby. However, this did not last long as one of the glass panels next to him flickered to life revealing a kind of user display on it that flashed brightly catching his attention. Leaning a little closer he noticed a button flashing that had the words. 'Press here to begin' on it.

Shrugging his shoulders, he reached up and touched the screen earning a small whirr from the panel as it dimmed and a new, larger screen appeared in the foreground. Within moments words began to appear 'Greetings: Welcome to the Dormitory Master Arc. I am your digital assistant. Ms. Goodwitch arranged your rooms for you. If you will please follow the visual prompts, you will be led to the floor your room is on, the common room for your floor as well as your dorm room and common area. If at any point you become lost just tap one of the panels on the all to activate the assistant interface. For your convenience you may ask verbal questions but as a matter of courtesy for other students, answers will be text only.'

In an instant the display shifted to a soft blue that flashed and as stated, a trail of flashing blue lights appeared on the panels through the hall forming a kind of path to follow. Jaune mentally sighed but resigned himself to his current fate and began to follow the path down the hall and up several flights of stairs eventually making his way to the top floor. Behind him he could hear the excited chattering of all the others which simply managed to increase his stress. He followed the guide lines further down the hall until he came to a standard looking, brown door. Attached to the wall next to the door was a more modern looking scroll scanner. He held his scroll up and in a second there was another beep of acceptance and the door unlocked. The moment he opened the door a soft, female robotic voice sounded. "Welcome home Master Arc."

As he swung the door wide he was surprised to find a much larger and lavish room than he had been expecting. The main common room was easily double the size of both team RWBY's and team JNPR's old rooms combined. It had a high ceiling and was fairly bright from the large windows and skylights. As he stepped in he could see a small kitchen area off to the right which had all the amenities that would be needed by the group and to the left was a table large enough for six. Straight forward was a large gathering area that had two large couches, a love seat and a recliner chair, all of which were spaced just right to allow a perfect view of the large television hanging on the wall.

Stepping into the room he could smell the scent of clean linens wafted to his nose giving him a slight pleasant feeling. It looked like everything here were only a few years old…were these really older dorms on campus? They looked more advanced than the dorms they came from.

He made his way to the large living area and to the left he saw two doors, one leading to a bathroom that was larger than typical. From what he could see from where he stood, there was a large multi head shower, a large jacuzzi style bathtub and a two-sink vanity. Next to that doorway was a smaller room with two beds and dressers, looked like a cozy room for team captains. Turning to look behind him was another two sets of doors. The first one being another bathroom set up similarly to the previous one but instead it had a three-sink vanity instead of two. Next to it though was a set of double doors which were open to reveal a larger bedroom filled with six beds with matching dressers clearly where the teams were meant to sleep.

It made sense to Jaune immediately why the school went to the four bed per room option in the newer dorms. Separating team captains from their teams lead to less cohesion in the groups. It made more sense to have everyone living together. His thoughts didn't last long however.

"Oh this is awesome! Ren, look! We could keep a pet in here! Let's get a Sloth! Jaune can we get a Sloth?"

"Nora, a sloth would just mess the place up, besides who would watch it when we're away on missions?" Yang brushed past her a bit and moved to stand next to Jaune as she set her bag down on one of the couches. "Hmm…I like it. What do you think Jaune?" She smirked at him causing him to frown.

He kept his eyes averted from her as he nodded. "It's…nice."

Ruby bounded in moving past the two and heading towards the large bedroom. "Nice? It's awesome! Look at these beds, look at this space, why would they stop using this dorm?!"

The rest of the girls filed in and proceeded to make their way past Jaune as he continued to stand still and let his gaze fall to the large window which allowed him to see a decent portion of the Beacon Campus. He failed to see Ren brush past as he moved to the smaller bedroom followed by Nora. He also missed the small winks from Blake and Weiss as they most past as well.

It wasn't until he felt the gentle hand of Pyrrha sliding over her shoulder and across his back. "Jaune…are you alright?"

He glance at her without turning his head, his shoulders slumping slightly. "Um…yeah, yes, I'm fine."

She leaned in a bit concern showing in her eyes. "Really?"

He pulled back as she moved in nodding slightly "Yes…yes I'm fine."

She said nothing for a moment letting her eyes dart over his form as if inspecting him before giving a small smile and nod. "Alright…come on, lets go find your bed. I want to know the best way to push my mattress against yours."

He offered little resistance as she took his hand and led him into what he perceived to be the lionesses den. As he moved further into the room he found that every girls eyes were on him. He could feel their gaze, their smiles, the oppressive aura they seemed to give off when he moved past them. It was wrong…so very wrong.

Glancing up he saw an empty bed at the very back of the bedroom but it wasn't the same as the rest of the beds. This one was at least a queen size, larger than the normal twin-size bed that was usual for students to have. He glanced at Pyrrha who was grinning warmly at him. "Pyrrha…why is this bed different from the rest?"

The spartan glanced about a moment then back to him. "Oh, so it is…I suppose it was a feature Glynda added before…well, she had to leave. How nice, you get a larger bed so you have more room to cuddle with me."

"Excuse me!" That sharp, cutting voice…that oh so very familiar voice. Weiss.

The heiress had a scowl on her face as she stomped over, her heals clacking on the wooden floor. She stepped in front of Pyrrha and crossed her arms and narrowed her icy gaze at the redhead. "I think you misspoke Pyrrha. Jaune shouldn't cuddle with just you. I think I should get the first night with him in bed."

Pyrrha said nothing for a moment before closing her eyes and giving a small smile as her head tilted to the side. "Oh? And why do you say that?"

"Because, this whole thing began with me and Ruby. As the master mind, I should get first dibs."

"What?!" The sharp, high pitched reply that echoed from across the room. What followed next was a rush of wind and rose petals as Ruby appeared next to her partner fists at her sides and a dangerous glint forming in her eyes. "What do you mean brains of the operation? I was the one who put the whole plan in motion! I even got the weapons we needed."

Weiss grit her teeth as she seethed at her partner. "Yes but I supplied the funds!"

In an instant Blake came up and placed a soft hand on Jaunes shoulder and moved against his free side a confident smirk. "I know that he should always have someone there with him and I wouldn't mind doing it. I can be quite comfy to sleep with…I'll purr for you."

Yang gently removed Blakes hand from his shoulder. "Hold on there Blake…I think he should get to sleep with me. After all, I have the perfect dirty pillows that he can rest his head on."

Blake frowned and scowled at her partner. "No, I need to be with him…to comfort him in his sleep."

Pyrrha said nothing as she watched the other girls begin to squabble and argue noting the murderous looks beginning for form in their eyes and then shifted her gaze to Jaune. The sight of him drew a bang of hurt into her heart. His eyes were downcast, a frown on his lips, his hair covering a bit of his face. His shoulders were slumped and it seemed as though he had a massive weight on his shoulders. Looking again to the others arguing then back to him, she knew what needed to be done. Jaune needed to be helped, he needed to be cheered up, his spirits needed lifting. His burden needed to be eased.

Bringing her fingers to her lips the spartan took a deep breath and released a shrill and sharp whistle that silenced the group in an instant and forced all eyes to her. She slowly let her hand fall to her side and let out a small sigh. "There. I'm sorry but I think we need to remember out mutual agreement, we get to share, and we don't try to rip each other to shreds. So, I think we need to take a step back and think of the best way to approach this situation."

The girls all looked away from one another, clear embarrassment in their eyes. For a few moments there was an awkward silence before Ruby perked up and slammed her fist into her hand. "I've got it!"

All eyes fell to the little reaper who had a beaming smile on her face. "It's easy, lets just make a giant bed we can all sleep on."

Silence…absolute silence. It had become so quiet that one could hear a pin drop. Jaune was the first to respond with a roll of his eyes and a small sigh he shook his head. "Ruby, no. That isn't going to happen. Everyone get their own bed and that is that. No arguments, no fights, none of it. So if that's settled I think we need to unpack and get settled in, we do have class to worry about."

Before the others could offer any kind of rebuttal he brushed past them and moved to the bed setting his bag on it and began to unpack. The rest of the girls quietly moved to their respective beds and did the same with Pyrrha taking to bed to the right of his and Ruby quickly darted to the one on his left. The rest moved to claim their own beds quietly but only after they moved all the dressers to the area closest to the door while placing their beds as close as their love as possible.

Within an hour and a half, the entire group had settled their belongings in the new dorm space and were now resting idly in the common area watching a movie on the TV. Ren and Nora sat next to one another on a couch while Jaune had moved to the recliner. This however did not keep him from being surrounded like he had hoped. Instead Pyrrha had decided to sit on the floor between his legs while Ruby sat on the floor to the left of the chair. Blake decided to sit on her knees on the right side while Weiss and Yang took up seats in another couch.

Glancing around the room Jaune was able to see that these dorms were truly impressive but he missed their old living arrangement, at least he had some semblance of being safe then. Now he was the fly in the spiders web.

At that moment he felt his scroll buzz in his pocket indicating he had received a message. Pulling it from his pocket he entered in his password unlocking it and indeed to had received a message from an unknown number. Doing his best to ignore the chill going down his spine he opened it. Before him was a picture of a paper with an imprint of a kiss in lipstick like the kind seen in cheesy valentine's cards. Under the image was a message.

'We know you hate your situation. We know you feel defeated. Don't worry my love. I will help you. I will save you from these whores. I will take you to a place where we can be happy together…forever. Just give me time lover…I know it's difficult but you'll see. All of it will be worth it. Our love will be worth it.

Soon enough I'll be with you…kissing you, holding you…devouring your love. I'll carve a crimson path straight to your heart and make love to you in way you could never imagine. I can hardly wait my love.'

-Your Secret Admirer.

Jaune froze, he felt his heart drop and his vision blur. He felt a weight form on his shoulders, a numbness wash over his chest and he dropped the scroll into his lap. He slowly looked around the room a haze in his vision. His eyes locked on Ruby then Wiess, neither had a scroll out, neither were looking at him. Next was Yang. She didn't have her scroll out but did shift and meet his gaze giving him a small wink and motioned her hand in a crude motion next to her mouth while smirking at him. Blake was next…no scroll…but staring at him with a content smile. Pyrrha had her head resting back on his thighs, her hands idly rubbing his pant legs so no scroll there. Finally, Ren and Nora…nothing. No scroll out…not even making eye contact.

Saying nothing Jaune slipped out of his chair and began to make his way to the bathroom, a small stagger in his step. He held his hand around his stomach and kept his head down as he opened the door. He felt dizzy, nauseous, weak. As he began to step in he heard a concerned voice behind him.

Jaune? You don't look well. Are you alright?" Wiess had begun to rise to her feet, concern showing in her eyes.

He looked over his shoulder at her, his breathing labored, sweat showing on his brow. Slowly his eyes locked with everyone's there before letting out a soft whisper "…not again…" then proceeded to run into the bathroom and what followed was what Ren would later describe as the most unpleasant sound of vomiting he had ever had the displeasure of hearing.

In an instant everyone was on their feet and moving to help the sick blonde. Pyrrha and Weiss reached him first quick to drop to their knees and place their hands on his back trying to comfort him by rubbing his muscles as gently as possible attempting to ease his discomfort even as he retched once more.

Weiss turned and looked at Blake and Yang worry showing in her eyes. "Would you two be able to get him some warm tea to calm his stomach and some crackers?"

"I have some tea that is perfect for calming the stomach." The two exit going to the kitchen to try and scrounge something together from the little food they had brought with them.

Jaune heaves once more as he feels warm hands on his back, making him more uncomfortable. He didn't want to be touched, he didn't want to feel anything. He wanted it to be over, to go back to being normal. Everyone involved was already there, who the hell could have even known about the current situation he was in? It made no sense!

He spat the remaining bile and spit from mouth and reached out taking some toilet paper to wipe his mouth. He pushed himself away from the porcelain god and flushed it as he began to move to his feet nearly falling as he felt three sets of hands move around him, helping him. "I…I-I'm fine…"

"Obviously not. You just became sicker than a dog. Quickly brush your teeth and get yourself to bed. You need to rest." Weiss half ordered, half snapped, her concern coming through on the edge of her voice.

Jaune moved to the sink doing his best to brush past Pyrrha and quickly turned on the faucet and began to brush he teeth then wash his mouth out and splash some cool water on his face. He sighed as he rested his hands on the sink again doing his best to hold back the nausea eyes closed and breathing slow. He couldn't tell them, he couldn't even hint at it. "Eh…no I'm fine…really. I'm ok."

A firm hand on his shoulder forced him to turn his head and open his eyes where he met Pyrrhas intense gaze, eyes narrowed, frown on her lips. "You're going to take a rest."

It wasn't a request. Jaune felt his blood run cold as she stared at him. "But-"

Weiss stepped into view after moving around him, her eyes narrowed as well, a small glyph spinning in her open hand. "Jaune…you're my knight…I refuse to have you ill. You should get some rest…if you fight I'll make you go."

Jaune paled a bit but slowly nodded as he tried to step back only to have Ruby wrap herself around his arm gently pulling him with her towards the bedroom. "Come on Jaune, I'll help you."

Nodding dumbly the blonde was gently guided through the dorm to his bed falling onto the soft surface with a quiet thud. Before he could even utter a single word his shoes, socks, and pants were removed and he was under the covers. Minutes later Blake and Yang returned with the tea and crackers setting down on the night stand next to him. "There, this tea will ease your stomach and help you relax."

Pyrrha quietly stood and gently shooed the rest of the girls from the room. "Alright, everyone go back to the living room. As Jaunes partner I'll watch him for a little bit then let someone take over in a little bit."

With reluctance the group left the room leaving the two in silence as the door clicked shut. In an instant, Pyrrha turned on her heels and stepped back to her beloved as quickly as she could without running. She sat down on her bed next to him with her hands on her lap and silently stared down at him, her eyes darting over his form taking him in as much as she could. Jaune in the meantime sat up in the bed quietly sipping some of the tea provided his own eyes watching Pyrrha closely. "Pyrrha…you're staring at me..."

She smiled softly. "Of course I am Jaune…I want to make sure you're alright."

He nodded quietly a moment as he took another small sip of tea, which he had to admit, was settling his stomach. "I understand but I'm alright. Just a small stomach bug, that's all."

She nodded and gently flicked her ponytail over her shoulder. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

He shook his head again. "No, I'm feeling ok now."

"Oh…alright…" She quietly fidgeted her fingers in her lap as she kept her eyes away from his. "So…Jaune. I was wondering if you'd like to continue our lessons on the roof top like we did at the old dorm. You still need practice…even though if anyone hurts you I'll kill them…"

Jaune paused mid sip before setting the cup down on the night stand. "Pyrrha…look, I am happy that you feel so…strongly…but I'm not a child. I'm going to be a huntsman. I need to be able to take care of myself. You can't keep trying to coddle me…the others can't either."

She paused and blinked a moment before a warm smile grew on her lips and her eyes became half lidded. "…you should be like that more often…"

"Huh? Like what?"

She let a finger side to the hem of her shirt where she began to play with it between her fingers while at the same time lightly biting her bottom lip. "Assertive. I like it when you get that kind of tone…it makes me…happy."

Jaune felt his cheeks blush a bit as he looked away, "Oh…well, I mean I'm just being honest. I need to toughen up. Your training has helped me grow a lot but I need to keep working."

Pyrrha let her eyes focus on her hands for a moment before looking at him once more. "Jaune…"

"Yes?"

She quietly rose to her feet saying nothing. She kept her eyes locked on his as she moved in closer and leaned down sliding a leg across the comforter and moving over him slightly. "I am going to be sleeping with you tonight."

Jaune froze a look of worry coming over his eyes. "W…what?"

She smiled and leaned in closer while running a hand up his chest to his cheek allowing her thumb to brush over it lightly. "You've been mistreating me Jaune. It needs to be corrected."

He blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Mistreated? How do you figure that?"

She leaned in and lightly pecked him on the lips. "You have made love with every girl in our group except for Nora and me. Now I know Nora won't try anything but I've loved you for a very long time and if I don't get to make love to you I might snap."

She shifted just enough to let herself straddle him through the covers of the bed and let her forehead rest against his. "As I stated before, I've had feelings for you for a long time…ever since we met. I've helped you train, I've seen you develop…I've watched as you've put on muscle and become even more handsome. I've also felt you…heard you gasp as I've made you climax…and now I want to see your eyes as you fill me…as we become one."

Jaune could only stare up into the eyes of the spartan as a twisted smile comes to her lips, her pupils shrinking slightly. "Pyrrha…"

She continued to grin as she let both her hands slide over his shoulders and down his arms to his hands. "I'm sorry but I just get excited at the thought of finally getting what I've been wanting for so long…" Her grip on his arms grew uncomfortably tight causing him to wince. "I mean…imagine my position. I've been pining for you since we met…I've been surrounded by surrounded by you and unable to do anything about it. To see you daily in various states of dress. To hear your angelic voice at nearly all hours…to smell you when I would sit on your bed, or snuggle your hoodie. And then…those others…those sluts…they take advantage of you before you and I can consummate our love…"

This wasn't good. Pyrrha's voice was growing dark…her eyes continued to roam over his features and her hands were now clenching hard on his arms causing him to cringe. He needed to snap her out of it, he needed to stop this before she went completely crazy. Looking over her shoulder he saw that the door to the room was still shut. Glancing back up at her he knew he needed to snap her back to her senses…he knew what had to be done. Wasting no time he leaned up and closed the gap between them pressing his lips against hers in a fierce kiss.

"When Blake bragged about how she bl-Mmmph! Mmmm! Mmmmmmmm" Pyrrha's eyes began to slide closed as her cheeks grew rosy, her hands relaxing and wrapping around Jaune. Her body relaxed and she all but melted into him allowing him to put his arms around her, cradling her close.

After a few quiet moments the two slowly parted and she opened her eyes immediately letting the shimmering green orbs meet his gaze, a genuine smile of joy on her lips. "Jaune…you…you…"

Jaune felt his cheeks continue to burn red as she glanced down and away, his sheepish nature coming through. However, he was also thanking Oum that he was able to snap her out of her rant before something happened. "I..ah…heh…"

A gentle hand caught his cheek which pulled his head back up and he was met with her soft lips pressing into him again. He felt her free hand slide down his chest and gently begin to pull his shirt up exposing his toned stomach and allowing her to slide her palm against it and up to his chest in an intimate touch allowing her to feel his heart beat.

Slightly tilting her head Pyrrha deepened the kiss and slid her other hand from his cheek down his shoulder and arm to grasp his hand and pull it up to her hip urging him to take hold of her. She pressed harder into him parting her lips with a soft moan as she darted her tongue out urging him to allow her access.

Not allowing her the opportunity, Jaune tilted his head down and gently broke the kiss taking a quick breath. Pyrrha grinned and wrapped her arms around his torso hugging him tightly, her form trembling. "You…you kiss me…you kissed me! Jaune! I knew it! I knew you wanted me! I knew you loved me! …You love me!"

She pulled her head back and stared into his eyes, her own shimmering with tears of joy. "The others had to corner you, drug you, chase you down…but…you…you kissed me. Me! Willingly! I didn't have to encourage you. I knew you cared…I just knew it!"

Part of Jaune was thrilled to hear the joy in her voice but at the same time part of him began to worry about what he had just gotten himself into. Would she take this as him truly returning feelings for her…would she become violent to the others, would she do something to him if he received any sort of affection now?

"Uh…Well…Pyrrha, you're my partner, of course I care about you."

For a moment Pyrrha said nothing as she let her eyes trace over his before lightly biting her lip and pulling back before reaching down and quickly pulling her shirt up and offer her form leaving her in her in a simple pair of black shorts and a sports bra.

Jaune felt his cheeks begin to burn and he averted his gaze trying to keep his hormones under control. "Pyrrha! What are you doing?"

He felt her shift and begin to pull back the bed covers from him before slipping herself over his legs straddling him. "As I said before, you've been mistreating me…so now I'm going to get a bit of what you owe me."

Before he knew it she had slide herself down allowing her legs to slide under the covers with his. She then shifted position to the right causing her to press against his side in a comfortable laying position in which is arm was wrapped around her, cuddling her against his form. She let her left hand slowly begin to idly run up and down his chest and stomach while smiling warmly enjoying being enveloped by his warmth. "This…this will due for now. Just hold me Jaune, let me bask in you."

Jaune carefully allowed his palm to rest against her back idly letting it rub over her bare spots and ignoring the cloth of the bra. Pyrrha turned her head slightly and placed a soft kiss on his collar. "That does feel good Jaune. Don't stop. I like it when you touch me. It reminds me that you're mine. You're my knight…and I am your spartan."

Jaune paused as he heard the content sigh escape Pyrrhas lips. He was feeling at peace with this. He didn't feel helpless, nor frightened. He felt…good. It was an odd sensation to say the least. The way she spoke, it was as if they were still partners, not just as hunters but as lovers.

"And if anyone tries to approach you I'll gut them like the whores they are." She nuzzled into his side a bit further.

He felt the color drain from his face, yes…there was that familiar uncomfortable feeling in his chest.

*sometime later*

He felt warm…content but warm. He felt a comfortable pressure against his sides and his legs however a small twinge from his stomach is what truly caught his attention. He was hungry. Slowly opening his eyes he found that it was dark and the room was silent. Looking down at his chest he found two hands resting on his chest, one atop the other. Following the arms he found that Pyrrha was still resting soundly at his side while on the other side Ruby had nuzzled her way in and was resting peacefully with a content little smile on her lips.

Looking further down he found his waist and stomach covered in a mess of blonde hair. Yang had curled up between his legs and was resting comfortably using his stomach as a pillow. He was stuck…and yet it was comfortable. He had to admit…he liked being a pillow for them…even if they were crazy. It gave him a small sense of normalcy…mostly because his sisters would do something like this to him. It was common for them to curl up on him during a family movie night or when watching the stars from the porch outside.

Looking at the content faces of the sleeping beauties, Jaune couldn't help but feel a small tug on his heart strings. They looked like beautiful angels when asleep.

*Guuurrrgle*

He blinked and looked at his stomach as another groan escaped it. He needed to eat. Slowly and with as much dexterity as he could muster he managed to pull himself out of the pile of girls on his bed. Once he finally had his feet on steady ground he pulled on his pants and then began to pad his way over to the common room and kitchen making certain to grab his scroll as he went.

He tapped in his unlock code, which he added the moment he had gotten back to Beacon. In an instant he found a few messages waiting for him. One from his mother asking him when he would be coming home to visit the family again. Two from Yang including some racy pictures of her and finally one more. Another message from her…

'Hello my love,

I know you had a bit of a shock today getting a message from me. I felt awful seeing you be ill but don't worry I'll be here to help you feel better. I know you're not truly sick but I want you to know that if you were I would take care of you. I wouldn't spend a moment away from your side. I wouldn't bathe, I wouldn't eat, I wouldn't sleep…not until you had regained your health.

I don't know how you stand it my love. All those sluts hanging off of you, trying to seduce you, trying to provide you just physical love. Don't they understand that while you are indeed a wonderful physical specimen, you need more than sex? Don't they see that you need to be held, to be talked to, to have your mind engaged as well as your body? Don't they see that they need to ignite a spark in your very soul?

I do. Of all of them I do. I want to have long conversations with you. I want to know your dreams and thoughts. I want to know what drives you, what makes you tick. I want to dig my way into your mind, I want to burrow into your heart, I want to bond to your soul…and I want you to do that to me.

I imagine sitting with you in front of a fire, your arms around me, both of us discussing the future…with no one else bothering us. No one bossing you around, no one acting like a slave, no one treating you like they own you. Just you…me…the child I'm carrying for you…perfect.

I believe in that future with you my love. I am going to fight for that future. Just you wait. If anyone tried to keep that from me…if they try to keep you from your happiness, I'll make certain they will never see the light of day again.

S.W.A.K.

-Your Secret Admirer'

Jaune felt another wave of nausea wash through him but held it back this time. This had to stop. It had to. It couldn't be allowed to continue…for his sanity's sake. Noticing that there was an option for him to reply back he hesitated. Should he? Would it make matters worse? Would they respond positively, would they snap and try to kill him? Would they be on campus? Would they be in the bedroom he just left?

He had to know. Throwing caution to the wind he let himself lean back against the kitchen counter and clicked on the reply box before beginning to type.

'Just who are you? Why are you doing this? I don't want anyone else hurt. I don't want to be put on some sort of pedestal. I'm not some object to be had. I want this to stop. Tell me who you are, now.'

He waited…and waited. He strained to hear the sound of someone's scroll going off but he heard nothing from the bedroom. He stared at the screen intently, his focus wholly on it...why didn't they respond?

*Ding*

' Oh Jaune, you're not an object to me. You're my one and only. You're my Sun and Moon. My soulmate. As for why I'm doing what I'm doing…that should be obvious. It's because I love you. I want you to be happy, I want us…to be happy, to be partners, and I'm not going to let anyone stop that from happening. As for who I am…you'll see soon enough. For now enjoy the fun of trying to guess who I am…I won't be angry with you if you guess wrong.'

*Ding*

'Looks like you're not alone my love.'

His head snapped up and he quickly began to look around until his finally adjusted enough to allow him to properly see. Standing in the doorway to the bedroom with her hand resting on the door by her face, her green eyes staring at him, a content little smile on her lips. She said nothing as she slid herself out the door and gently closed it, not making a sound. She then let herself rest against it allowing him to see her in the soft moonlight coming through the window. "Good evening Jaune."

She had her hair in her usual ponytail but she had changed from her sports bra to a very light, loose T-shirt that hung down on her shoulder slightly exposing her collar and neck to the dim light. If she was wearing shorts he could not tell since the shirt hung low on her thighs. She began to move forward, her feet making no sound as she walked on the tile moving towards him a gentle smile on her lips.

If Jaune could describe the way she looked at this moment it would simply be "beautiful." The way the moonlight cascaded over her form, giving a slight glow to her skin, a glint to her eyes and a shimmer to her hair…it made his breath hitch in his throat. "Erm…uh…Hi."

Her smile only grew as she stopped a foot away from him shifting to hold her hands behind her back. "Feeling any better? You were sleeping pretty heavy there for a time."

He nodded his head as he turned off his scroll and tucked it into his pocket. "Yes, I am feeling much better now. Thank you."

She tilted her head to the side a bit. "I'm glad…are you hungry?"

He opened his mouth to speak but a growl from his stomach answered for him causing him to blush a bit and for her to giggle lightly. Jaune sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Eh-heh-heh…yeah, that's why I came out here in the first place. I figured a PB and J sandwich would be enough for me and I think I saw that we had everything for it when we moved."

Pyrrha nodded and stepped in closer to the point he had no personal space left and then reached up behind him opening a cabinet and pulling some Peanut butter and bread from it then turning to the fridge and pulling out some Jelly. "Here, eat up, you need your strength."

Jaune nodded and quickly picked up a paper plate and began to put together a sandwich while she moved behind him and hopped up on the counter sitting there comfortably. "Would you like me to make you one Pyrrha?"

"No."

He paused as he closed the Jelly and began to put the Peanut butter on the bread. "Are you sure? You didn't get to eat either."

A soft giggle made its way to his ear followed by the gently caress of a hand on his shoulder and two feet gliding against his waist. "I know but I want something else…"

He froze just as he took a single bite and had begun to chew. Slowly he looked over his shoulder only to see her giving him what he could best describe as a feral grin and before he could step back her hand took hold of his collar and pulled him back while turning him to face her. She then slid her legs around him forcing him to press against her. "I'm hungry for something else Jaune. I want you…here and now. No waiting, no teasing, just you…me…and the moonlight."

Jaune quietly swallowed his bite of sandwich before taking a small breath. He knew this moment would be coming but he didn't know when and he didn't know how to get out of it. Pyrrha on the other hand looked like the cat who had caught the canary…and she was going to feast now.

- **To be continued.**

 **Authors notes** : Hey guys. Thanks for taking time to read my work. I know nothing major has really happened here but I felt that it was needed to move the story along somewhat.

That being said, next time I think it's time for the group to get back to school. Classes, missions, combat practice, all the good stuff. Also, what's with the new message? Is it Ruby again? Is it Weiss? Is it someone else? Who knows. Well…I know but that's not the point. I want to know your thoughts!

Who is it now? What is their thought process? Is there going to be more bloodshed? What about the RWBY villans? What about Jaunes family? So many questions! Tell me your thoughts.

Remember, comments are what give me the drive to write. Thanks again for reading my work and taking time out of your day to do so. Have a good one.

-Grev


	14. Chapter 14

**His Secret Admirer**

 **Chapter 14**

 **By**

 **Grevin Hades**

 ***Ding***

'Good morning my love. I hope you had some good dreams last night. I know it must be difficult sleeping in a new place but I know I slept very well. Being able to wake up in your presence makes my mornings amazing and then being able to smell your sweat on your sheets and then see you in the shower…this must be a version of heaven…but it isn't perfect. '

 ***Ding***

'I'm referring to the whores that I tolerate in order to be near you. They just want you on a purely physical level. They want little to do with your mind. They don't know your hopes, your dreams. They don't realize that you want to be a strong knight just like your ancestors. I do. I want to help you reach your goal. I want to see you swoop into battle against the Grimm and carve a path through them to victory. I have to admit, the mental imagery of it does make me want to find some along time with you but that can come in time.'

 ***Ding***

'I picture it often. You in a full set of armor, sword and shield in hand, all of it showing clear signs of battle. Your hair is longer and you are covered in sweat and dirt from the conflict but your eyes…your beautiful eyes hold an intensity that promises swift, brutal victory. You rally the teams under your command with a mighty yell and call forth the charge into a line of Ursa and King Taiju. I can imagine you bringing Crocea Mors down in strong brilliant swings, cutting down your opponents in your path until none remain. Then you turn and find me there, fighting alongside you and when the battle is won we meet, our eyes lock and we embrace knowing that we will keep each other and those important to us safe from harm. Tell me, what do you think the future will be like for us? Do you want to have lots of children like your family did with you and your sisters? Speaking of them, I can't wait to meet them someday. Maybe we should all invite them over for a holiday someday.'

 ***Ding***

'Good afternoon Jaune, I bet you're having a great time with classes today. I can't help but smile at the looks we get when we all sit around you in class. I have to admit that it does get difficult to take notes during the lectures due to the lack of elbow room but knowing that we're tell those sluts in the class that you're claimed is worth it. I didn't like the way Coco and Velvet were looking at you though. They have two men on their own teams that they can sleep around with, they need to leave our property alone.'

 ***Ding***

'Did I mention just how handsome you looked in your combat armor? Also, I'm very proud of how well you did in Combat Class. I know it isn't easy fighting against someone as large as Cardin or as fast as Ren but you're doing a lot better than before. I can see lots of improvement...but if you want, gutting Cardin is something doable. Ren is like a brother to you so he is safe for now.'

 ***Ding***

'Jaune you look so handsome even if you're distracted…even during class, like today in Ports Class. I don't think its right that he punished you for it though. Doesn't that guy know that you have a perfectly good reason to be distracted? He was lucky he just gave you a warning. If it had been a detention he would have been found in pieces all over the lecture room.'

 ***Ding***

'The more I watch you Jaune, the more I find myself loving you. I'll give you an example. During lunch I watched how you were eating your food and I couldn't help but wish it was me you were enjoying. The very idea of you enjoying the taste of me over your palette makes my heart race. I know I told you I want you for your mind and soul but don't forget that there is physical attraction as well. After all, you're the whole package. Maybe one of these days you'll indulge me and find a way to make a meal out of me.'

 ***Ding***

'Who called you on your phone my love? I could see you smile for a moment but then you saw us all looking and quickly turned away. It's not some harlot trying to take you from us…from me, is it? You better just tell me now or I'll find a way to hack your scroll. I want to know the name of that bitch. I'll hang her intestines up like party ribbon if she tries anything with you. No one can have you but me…no one…'

 ***Ding***

'Jaune why didn't you just tell us it was your little sister calling to check on you. I think it's so sweet that your family wants to check on you and see how you're doing…but I am a bit curious. Growing up with so many sisters did any of them develop any kind of complex? If they did would I need to keep an eye out for them? I don't want to hurt them if I can help it but I'm not going to let them take you either. On a different note, having so many sisters, did you develop a sister complex? I admit that while I'm not exactly the most confident about such things, I wouldn't mind playing the role of your sister…your loving, caring, beautiful sister…would you prefer an older sister who is wise in the world and knows how to take care of her brother, or a younger sister eager to please you with bountiful energy and a hint of innocence?'

 ***Ding***

'Was that too much? You've been red ever since I sent you that last message Jaune. Are you feeling well? …Onee-Chan?'

 ***Back in the dorms***

Jaune groaned as he fell forward onto the bed letting his head bounce off the pillow once before letting himself sinking into the soft surface, his scroll buzzing once again. Classes were done and he had just changed into more relaxing shorts and t-shirt but despite it being so late, the texts just continued. She had been messaging him all day long. It never stopped. In class, out of class, in combat, in the locker room even in the bathroom. It never ceased. What made matters worse is that he couldn't figure out who it was despite him watching his "caretakers" like a hawk.

Every time a message was sent he would begin to look around for anyone putting down a scroll or even having a scroll out in the open near them and every time, there was nothing. So now he had to deal with yet another stalker. All he wanted was for things to return to normal but after a day like today, it was clear that it wasn't going to happen.

The day began with him waking to several sets of eyes staring down at him from around his bed. The girls, even Nora, had woken early and decided that the best way to begin the day was to stand over his bed, or to remain where they lay on him and stare at his sleeping form until he woke. Needless to say the sight had caused a surge in his adrenalin which made him jump only for the ones laying with him to tighten their hold on his arms and stomach sufficiently pinning him down. Then Yang just had to make a small joke about him dreaming about going camping because he was pitching a tent...damn morning wood.

Then in the shower it took all he had to keep Blake and Ruby from trying to wash his back and help him towel off. Breakfast had Pyrrha and Weiss trying to feed him a nutritious breakfast and then they were off to class…with Yang latching onto his right arm and Pyrrha his left causing eyes to follow them all.

Combat class wasn't a joy either. The new instructor, a temp professor simply names Mr. Hades (yes I'm going to put my fav original character in here somewhere.) had taken over in place of Ms. Goodwitch and it turns out that while she was strict, this new guy was like he was half demon. Gruff and short with all students, quick to point out flaws in tactics while at the same time giving just enough encouragement to keep them pushing to surpass their limits. It made him sound like he was a spiteful bastard but if one looked close enough they could see that he had the best of intentions with his actions.

While a nice sentiment, it didn't help when Jaune had to face down Cardin and Ren in a spar. It was clear that Professor Hades was trying to teach him method on how to handle being outnumbered but the results went about as one would expect. Ren was fast and was able to quickly flank him while Cardin pressed in with a full-frontal assault.

"Arc! watch your back!" Hades barked from his position on the training floor, his arms crossed with his piercing red eyes watching with careful precision.

Juane turned and was able to block a quick strike from Ren while still maintaining good footing thanks to Pyrrhas training but then Cardin came in with a solid swing of his mace.

"Move Arc! Don't let yourself be put into a vulnerable position! Don't just watch his weapon, watch his feet!"

Jaune tried to move but Cardin was able to get in his swing before he could. Jaune was able to get his shield raised in time but the strike was still enough to throw him back across the floor. As he slid to a halt a buzzer sounded signaling the end of the match.

Jaune groaned as he closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the floor with a quiet thump. He could hear the steady sound of heavy boots moving towards him stopping just off to his side. Opening his eyes, he looked up to meet the piercing gaze of his new instructor who was staring back down at him with a small frown. "Er…sorry sir."

The professor smirked a bit now which was a bit off-putting considering his sharp looking teeth. Mr. Hades was of faunus descent but as to what animal trait he exhibited specifically, that was a mystery. He was a large man with broad shoulders and he wore a set of darkened plate armor which only added to his imposing form. His arms were bare except for two gauntlets he wore and his hand were covered in armored gloves. His skin was dark and his hair was brown and a bit shaggy however his eyes were the most striking in that they were a vivid piercing red.

The professor reached out a hand offering it Jaune. "Ok Mr. Arc, let's get you on your feet." Taking him by his hand, the veteran hunter pulled the young man up to his feet with ease before turning back to face the class as well as Ren and Cardin who remained on the training floor.

"Ok, that wasn't as bad as it may have looked and I'll explain. Mr. Arc was put into a disadvantage for a reason. When you're out there fighting the Grimm or anything else for that matter, chances are it isn't going to be a fair fight. Beowolves run in packs, Urza do too. In the middle of an attack it would be easy for them to separate a hunter from their team or to surround a lone hunter for an ambush."

The professor motioned to Ren and Cardin. "So here we have our Beowolf and Urza," Then he motioned to Jaune, "and here we have our hunter. Mr. Arc did a fine job of keeping track of Mr. Ren avoiding his quick strike so he couldn't knock his legs out from under him but," He motioned to Cardin once again, "He was distracted enough by that quick move to allow our Urza enough time to get a deadly blow in. There are a few options a hunter has when it comes to a pincer move like this. Now I suggest you pay attention, this may save your life."

Jaune indeed did pay attention and learned that if he allows himself to stay mobile the moment the quick attack begins he could put himself in a more favorable position to avoid the second strike from the bruiser. After a few demonstrations from the professor Jaune was once again put into an unfavorable position but the moment Ren broke into his run, he shifted his position and moved to intercept him putting more distance between him and Cardin thus when Ren went in for his quick strike, Jaune was able to easily block it and then turn and set his feet before Cardin to hit him resulting in the blow of the mace to bounce harmlessly off of the knights shield.

This of course earned some cheers from the crowd, Yang and Ruby mostly, and brought a small smile to the teachers face. "Well done Mr. Arc, well done. Remember everyone, footing is extremely important but so is mobility…Now then, continue the spar. Kick each other's ass until one of you has your aura in the red!"

Needless today he didn't last more than a few minutes against the two. While he did enjoy learning the lesson, he did wish that Cardin wouldn't always swing for the fences with that damnable mace. His shoulder still hurt from taking the blows.

After Combat Training, there was a lecture from Professor Port that went about as well as expected. The moment he sat down he was surrounded on all sides by his…" caretakers." They had moved in to close that he could barely write his notes and to make it worse, some of them tried to play with him during class. Rubbing his thigh, sliding a hand under his waistband and rubbing his lower back, even those behind him slowly running a toe over his back. He had become so distracted that Professor Port had scolded him thinking he was falling asleep in class. Thankfully he had been able to keep the girls from lashing out afterwards.

While in class he had also noticed that Coco was back, out of the infirmary along with Velvet, both of whom were staring at him with small smirks, completely ignoring the glares of the others. He had initially thought that they were the ones sending him those messages but again he would receive messages from the new admirer while he would be glancing their direction and of course there were no scrolls being used.

The two had made an attempt to talk to him after class but he was quickly pushed out the door by his group while they also stared daggers at the two members of team CFVY. Lunch hadn't been much better, being surrounded once again where he sat and those across from him playing footsie and running their foot up his calf and thigh making him jump from time to time…it was maddening. And then his sister called.

Normally a call from his family was a welcome thing especially a younger sister who was excited to tell him about the latest activity in her life but now, the moment his scroll rang and he answered, "Oh hi Jeanette," the room grew very cold and he could feel the stares of every girl with him hit him. Their eyes were dead, cold…murderous. He had to turn away and prey that they wouldn't overreact.

The conversation with his sister was nice and he wished his family well but the moment he hung up the phone they were on him. He had been pulled to the back of the building and held against a brick wall while a blade had been held to his neck. They all but interrogated him, demanding to know who the bitch calling him was and why was he cheating on them with her. They threatened to kill her and anyone associated with her before he could even tell them about his relation to her. The moment they saw reason everything returned to normal. No malice, no dead eyes, no murder and no blades.

The moment they returned to the dorm for the night he made a beeline for his bed and all but collapsed. If it was going to be like this every day, getting random love notes on his scroll, being all but held hostage by the girls and having his family threatened…he would snap.

Before he was able to fully delve into the depression his current situation was giving him he felt a light form move on the bed with him, moving one leg over his prone form and gently sit down on his thighs putting a light weight on him. "Jaune?"

He froze a moment recognizing the voice right away. It was Weiss, she was sitting on his thighs and from the way he could feel her cooling touch against him, she wasn't wearing her combat dress or boots. He turned his head so he could peak back at her from the corner of his eye and to his surprise she was wearing a simple white t-shirt and short blue shorts. He hair was down and splayed out behind her just increasing her beauty. "Weiss? What are you doing?"

She smiled softly at him, her cold exterior evaporating leaving a beautiful sight. "You looked stressed…I wanted to help. Not to mention I wanted to show you that I care about you in more than just a physical sense. I want you to be happy…need you to be happy. So, I thought you'd like a back rub."

He blinked a moment before a small smile began to form. "R-really? That would be great…thank you."

She gave him a bright smile which despite his best efforts to repress it, caused him to smile a bit too. In moments he felt her push his shirt up to his shoulders while she shifted to sit on his lower back. "Just relax Jaune, I'll have you like putty in my hands."

In an instant he felt her cool hands settle on his lower back and sides, her thumbs gently pushing against his sore muscles sending a strong wave of pleasure up his spine and a chill over his form causing a soft grunt to escape his lips. This only encouraged her and she began to slide her palms up to his lower back. "Hmm, you're really tense Jaune…"

He half rolled his eyes and nodded. "Well, it has been a bit stressful as of late. -OW!" He grunted as she pressed hard into a particularly sore spot on the middle of his back.

She ignored his complaint and continued to work out the knot on his back. "Oh hush. I know it's been a bit of a rough transition but remember, it's because we love you. You'll accept it soon enough and then you'll be truly happy."

He groaned quietly into the pillow under his head as she moved to the base of his neck and began to use her hands to forcefully knead his neck. "…but it isn't right. You weren't given a choice."

She narrowed her eyes and leaned down putting more pressure on his neck and shoulders while digging her nails into his skin causing him to squirm under her. "I made my choice. You and me, together. Forever. Nothing will take you away from me and I will never stop loving you."

Her grip was fierce now, her nails digging into his flesh and while his aura did protect him from being cut by her sharp nails, the pain of them pressing into his flesh causing him to gasp and arch his back in attempt to push her off of him. "Gah! Weiss, stop!"

Within an instant her grip was broken and her hands were off of his back sending a wave of relief over him. His reprieve was short however and he was again startled to feel her begin to push his shirt up over his head. "Off, now."

He barely had time to move his arms before it was torn over his head leaving him bare chested. Seconds later he felt a cool cloth land by his head and when he looked at it he saw that it was the same shirt she had been wearing. Before he could react, he felt her warm form lay down on top of him, her breasts pressing softly into his back while her hands slide over his arms in a tender embrace. The sensation of her long white locks of hair brushing over him making his skin tingle, her warm breath washing across his neck. "Mmm, here, I think this will help you relax more Jaune."

Jaune could feel every bit of her as she practically writhed against his form, her hands sliding over every inch of exposed skin she could reach while softly kissing his shoulder and neck. "W-Weiss…"

He felt her giggle before turning her head and softly whispering into his ear. "Just relax. Our shared body heat with help you with your tension and at the same time I get to get to feel you all over." She tucked her head into his hair taking a slow inhale. "Ahhh, you smell so good Jaune. Your scent at the end of the day sends a shiver down my spine." She proceeded to lightly run her tongue over the back of his ear. "I want to smell your hair every night, taste your flesh every night, be with you like this every night. I can't resist you…you're like a drug." She closed her eyes and lightly bit his ear making him gasp and blush.

He tried to pull his head away and began to twist and turn under her in an attempt to move away but she wrapped her arms around him holding herself to him while letting a sultry moan quietly echo into his ear. "Weiss! Stop, you need to get off me."

She shook her head and tightened her grip holding herself tighter to him even as he managed to turn over enough to make them both lay on their sides in an awkward spooning position. "No, this is my time with you and I'm not going to stop. I want to hold you Jaune, please! Let me hold you. Let me talk with you. Let me get to know everything about you."

Feeling defeat wash over him he sighed and relaxed letting his head flop back onto the pillow while her hands slowly slid over his chest, arms, waist and hips while her calves and feet moved over his legs. "Everything about me? I thought you already knew everything there is to know. Haven't you and the others been stalking me?"

She Chuckled and gently shook her head against his shoulder before giving it a light kiss. "Yes we have but that doesn't mean we know everything. I want to know more about you, I want to know what it was like growing up for you. How big is your family?"

He blinked a moment clearly caught off guard by her words. "Um…well, I have seven sisters, mostly older but two younger and no brothers. I'm the only one so growing up I was put through some rather unique situations. I would be dressed up by them like a living doll. I would be used as a partner for dance practice. I was always playing dolls with them."

"Sounds like a lot of trouble."

He chuckled and shook his head. "It was for a while but then as we got older they became more protective of me. I was baby brother Jaune. Sure, they would tease me, hell their friends would tease me but the moment something happened there would always be someone there to keep me from being hurt."

"Hmm, I can understand their position. I would do the same thing for you."

"It wasn't great…being coddled like that made it difficult. They didn't want to take me seriously as a hunter in training, hell they didn't take me seriously as a man. Though, now I think that isn't a problem. I've shown them I have what it takes to be a hunter in training."

Weiss slid her hand over his chest and kissed his shoulder once again. "I know that isn't a problem now Jaune. I take you very seriously as a man and I'd love to demonstrate that anytime you wish. Though I think that if my brother were anything like you I'd be very proud of him…you have come far."

He turned his head slightly, his cheeks still red. "You think so?"

She smirked. "I know so…but don't let it go to your head. You still have to keep improving."

He found himself smiling a bit despite the sensation of her wrapping her let over his thigh and pressing harder into his back. "I didn't know you had a brother Weiss."

She sighed while moving a hand down his arm and lacing her fingers through his. "There is a reason for that. He is not someone I'm proud to know. A sniveling, spoiled, manipulative child who schemes and plots looking only to further his position. Just like his…my father. If I could just disown them both it would be very fortunate for myself and for the company."

"He sounds like a piece of work…they both do."

"Oh they are but lets not talk about them now…or ever. How are you feeling now? Are you still tense?"

He paused a moment as he did a bit of a mental inventory. His back was relaxed against her warm body, his tension was no longer present and the sensation of her running her hands over him was providing quite a bit of comfort. "I…well, no…no I'm not. I feel good."

Weiss grinned and slowly moved to sit up on her side so she could lean over him a bit. "I thought you would be…now can you help me relax some?"

Becoming suspicious Jaune slowly turned over onto his back to look up at her. "What do you mean?"

She simply smiled and laid herself down on him once again allowing her hair to cover their faces like a curtain. She let her forehead rest against his and lightly brushed her nose against his. "Well…either you let me lay here using you as my pillow or you can find a way to exhaust me without either of us having to leave this bed." She closed the gap and placed a soft, sensual kiss on his lips.

Jaune actually felt his cheeks warm up as his hands instinctively moved to her waist and hips holding her in a gentle grip. What was happening to him, was he beginning to have feelings for her? Was he starting to like this psychopath who did things to him? If that were the case why? Why now? Why at all? Was he losing his mind?

Weiss didn't give him time to react as she shifted her weight and moved to lay on her side tucking under his arm and using his shoulder and chest as a pillow while curling into him, her leg draping over his, a content sigh escaping her. "Hmmm, I could get used to this. After a busy day of hunting Grimm and dealing with corporate issues coming back to this day after day would be perfect."

Jaune felt his cheeks continue to burn while his hand instinctively moved inwards and pressed against her lower back pulling her firmly against him earning a small but quite sultry look from her eyes. Slowly she moved her hand over his chest and began to trace her finger of his chest in an idle pattern. "I love your callused hands on me Jaune…I like it when you hold me. It reminds me of just how strong you really are...of how you could easily take control of me if you truly wanted it…it wouldn't be unwelcomed."

Jaune opened his mouth to respond but a loud thud of the door to the room bursting open pulled both of their attention to the front of the room where Yang slowly made her way in, her his swaying with each step. Her lilac eyes were shining with mischief and a sly grin rested on her lips. She wore her school uniform which was unbuttoned revealing her bra covered chest, stomach and a hint of her panties as she crossed the room. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Decided to sneak in some Jaune time Weiss?"

Weiss nodded as she again moved her leg over Jaunes hooking it between his knees and slightly pulling him against her. "I did…You got to sleep on him last night, I felt I deserved some time."

Yang stopped at the foot of the bed letting her hands rest on her hips as she stared down at the two her smile growing slightly. "Mmm…looks like fun. Do you have room for one more?"

Before either could respond the blond bombshell shrugged her shoulders and moved her hips causing her school clothing to fall to the floor leaving her in a purple lacey bra with matching panties that matched her eyes perfectly, both barely able to contain her voluptuous frame. She leaned forward and climbed onto the bed, crawling towards the two, moving up Jaunes prone form. Jaune could feel his heartbeat increase as she stared at him, the look in her eyes combined with her smirk and the way her hair spread out behind her making her look like a lioness getting ready to take its prey. "You look good enough to eat Jaune…so yummy."

Yang moved over his prone form pausing just above the waist band to his shorts and gave him a small wink before leaning down and placing a few light but loud kisses on his abdomen, slowly moving upwards to his chest then his neck and finally his lips capturing him in a fierce kiss before pulling back enough to slide herself against his side so she was opposite of Weiss curling herself against him so his legs were pinned between her thighs. "Mmm, momma likes…I love your taste on my lips."

Weiss snuggled her head into the crook of his neck a small sigh escaping her while Yang slowly traced her hand up his abdomen to his chest and back down, her nails lightly scraping over his skin. "Hmmm, he smells good too. Just being in your arms Jaune makes my love for you bloom."

Yang chuckles and gave his shoulder a small bite before kissing the same spot. "It gets me hot. You should have asked me out sooner Jaune…I hate that I had to wait as long as I did to have you."

Jaune frowned and shook his head. "You never liked me like this before Yang. This is all a result of Glyndas twisted experiment. If I had asked you out before you would have pointed and laughed."

She frowned and leaned up a bit to better look him in the eyes. "You don't know that. I loved how you were able to get Ruby to open up so easily. It was also easy to see just what kind of man you would become the very moment I saw you…and from that moment I knew I needed to have you."

She lowered her head letting her hair drape over him slightly as she kissed his forehead, the tip of his nose and finally his lips. "Mmm, I love you Jaune and nothing will change that. Nothing."

Jaune mentally sighed as he tried to tune out the ramblings of the two his mind again wandering to ways that he could possibly escape his current issue. Perhaps if he were to run, but this time not to vale. What if he went to a completely different kingdom. What if he stopped his training, found a small village somewhere that was off the grid and opened up a small handyman store doing odd jobs for a living? Sure he wouldn't see his friends again but then again he has seen things that no one should have either.

Then there was the idea of just ending it. The most direct option of them all to be certain. If he ended himself or allowed himself to be fatally wounded by a Grimm then the others would be free. The curse that was placed on him by Glynda would be destroyed so no others could be harmed by it…but…if he did that his family would be devastated.

His family…this could affect them too. If he visited his family and the curse affected them...no! No, no-no-no-no…no! He refused to have that thought. The idea of his siblings, hell his own mother being affected was just disturbing. However, the reality of the matter is that he couldn't risk seeing them again. If they wished to have any sort of normal life he would have to stay away from them forever…that wouldn't go over well with any of his siblings or parents. They would scour the land searching for any sign of him. Hell, his 'caretakers' would as well. What if he traveled the world as a circus clown?

"Jaune…Jaune?"

He was pulled back from his thoughts by the sound of Weiss calling his name softly into his ear. "Uh…um, yes?"

Weiss leaned up on her elbow and propped herself over him a bit completely unashamed of her uncovered form now on display for him. She gave him a coy little smile before putting a finger to her lip while her eyes became half lidded. "Jaune, you looked to be lost in thought…what were you thinking about? Were you thinking about how we make an amazing couple and how beautiful our children will be?"

Yang smirked as she licked her lips. "Maybe he was thinking about how large his family will be after a few years…maybe after we all have a couple of his kids."

Jaune frowned and began to pull away from the two in an attempt to sit up only for them both to latch onto him and force him back down again. "Girls, look I appreciate your…thoughts for the future but it's a little early to be thinking about a family don't you think? Besides we need to get up and start our homework, not to mention help the others get dinner ready."

Both girls moved over him so they each were straddling a leg and let their heads hover above his, their vacant eyes staring down at him causing a shiver of fear to move down his spine. They both had a manic smile on their lips as their eyes locked onto his. "Now Jaune…you wouldn't leave your princess alone would you?"

Yang licked her lips as she tried to push herself so she was hovering over the majority of his form. "You wouldn't leave me by my lonesome, would you? I need you-"

"We…we need you" Wiess interrupted as she pushed back into view over him.

Yang reached out and slide a hand over his chest and slowly trailed a finger down his stomach grinning wildly now as she felt his body shift and squirm under her touch. "Please Jaune…can I just have a taste of you…even if it's a little bit?"

Jaune shook his head as his mind rushed back to that night in the hotel room. Acting on pure instinct he moved his hands up and caught both of them on the shoulder and used as much force as he could manage at the awkward angle he was at and pushed the two back while doing his best to sit up. "No, no, we need to get our work done."

Wiess began to move back allowing him to move but Yang narrowed her eyes and reached forward sliding a hand behind his neck and taking a strong grip of his hair digging her nails into his scalp making him cringe. The heiress turned to glare at the blonde but did nothing to make her ease her grip on her love. "Yang! Let him go!"

Yang said nothing for a moment before pulling Jaune up into a sitting position while managing to also move to straddle his waist and push his face hard against her chest. "Do you hear that Jaune….do you hear my heart beating for you? Do you feel the heat of my blood boiling for you? I bet you can feel just how much I want you through your shorts."

She tightened her grip on his scalp making him wince and gasp which only encouraged her. "I love you Jaune…Love. You. You're mine…ours…all ours, and we have needs."

She quickly released her grip and cradled his head gently now, stroking his hair like she would a lover. "Please, don't forget our needs lover boy. One way or another we'll have them met." She leaned her head down and softly kissed the top of his head before releasing him and standing up making sure to let her fingers trail over his jawline. "We need to go out and hit the town sometime lover boy, it could be fun setting the town on fire with you."

Jaune frowned as he looked down not meeting her gaze. He reached down for his shirt only to have it snatched away by Weiss who put it on while giving him a small smirk, her icy eyes filled with a kind of mirth as having taken his clothing. "Sorry…I want this tonight…if you want it you'll have to come take it back."

Jaune said nothing a moment his mind trying to process the sight of Weiss in his shirt. In a normal circumstance he would be drooling at the sight but currently he didn't quite know how to respond. Thankfully he didn't have too. The door to the bedroom opened and Pyrrha stuck her head in. "Jaune? We need to get some of your training in, come on up to the roof."

 ***Elsewhere***

Cinder had been watching both Team RWBY and Team JNPR fairly closely for some time now and she had to admit that both groups appeared to be acting in a fashion which she would best describe as strange. At first her observations showed that those…children were behaving just like that, children. However, as time continued she began to notice a slight change in their behavior. Perhaps it was simply hormones of teenagers who have been kept in confined spaces together…but she didn't think it was that simple.

It had been subtle at first but the signs were there. First the girl with the silver eyes, Ruby. She began to watch the young man names Jaune. She could see how the young girl would stare at him with rosy cheeks, disgusting, but then it happened with the Schnee heiress too. She too would stare at him when she thought no one was looking.

Soon it had spread to others and by now she could see that there was something about this young man, something that isn't normal. All those girls flocked to him…even ones from outside of his team and usual friends…they were drawn to him. Even that bumbling teacher Glynda Goodwitch was taken with him, which to the teachers credit, took her much longer to catch on to.

At first she thought that this…boy…was a bumbling fool who had been simply lucky enough to draw the attention of the two but when the others began watching and then the professor…something else was at play here. She needed to know what. If he had a means of being able to control others, she needed to either find a way to control that power herself or eliminate it so it doesn't become an issue for her mistresses plan.

So she sent her best little mute spy to watch him. Neo. What the little psychopath lacked in voice, she made up for in resourcefulness and tenacity. If anyone was going to be able to learn what was going on with that little group it would be her.

Sure enough, within days Neo began sending back little reports. She had been using her semblance to blend into plain sight and what she saw was indeed interesting. Apparently, the young man's name was Jaune and he had managed to indeed draw not only the attention of those girls but he had also earned himself a secret admirer. Such a lucky boy…well, until Neo sent her next update.

Turns out those twisted girls Ruby and Weiss had gone and tricked the young man to go out alone to meet this secret person and they had not only knocked him out, they had proceeded to violate him all while declaring their love for him. She would have advised Neo to intervene but that would have been a waste of resources. Plus she was sure that secretly he had quite a thrill. What male wouldn't enjoy having two women pleasuring him? Strangely enough, based on her messages, Neo sounded like she enjoyed it too.

Well, it was that moment that things went from strange to bizarre. Jaune had reacted as anyone in his position would. He pulled inward and avoided his friends, he closed himself off but his teammates and friends didn't give him much chance. Their eyes continued to watch him and from what Neo reported in, they were hungrier than before. Something snapped in them and now the hunt was on, their prey stood no chance.

The brawler was the first to strike, no surprise there. While others tried to ease their way into the situation, she went straight for the kill. Challenged him to a spar, expressed her feelings and offered herself to him…The moron turned her down. Then she escalated things, stubborn girl. Making matters even more interesting he had begun to be approached by two Faunus girls, each one attempting to gain his attention in a subtle manner…they failed. Apparently even his own teammates were trying to get closer to him…what was so special about this young man?

Then it happened. The first real attack, first blood. The partner of the rabbit Faunus was attacked by one of Jaunes suitors. Clearly an attempt to make them back off, clearly a tactic that wouldn't work. In fact, it only served to embolden some. That was when Neo decided to 'bless' her with a video call. The depravity of that little mute was disturbing. However…if she was being honest with herself, it was enjoyable to view. The way he tried to resist the cat girl Blake was cute in a way, but the way that she ripped through his defenses was amazing…she couldn't seem to look away, even as the cameral shook which told her that Neo had found a way to enjoy herself too…the pervert.

Neo followed him without fail from there on. She followed him into the shower where his partner, the invincible girl Pyrrha Nikos, claimed him as her property and then to the movie night where he pulled everything out into the light which provided him enough distract to attempt an escape…a crude attempt at being clever she had to admit.

Annnnd…then he took the original two stalkers with him…so much for clever. Based on what Neo shared, it was a hell of a trip too. The two lured him into a false sense of security, proceeded to soften him up and then revealed themselves…by now Neo was taking his measurements and openly sharing them with not just herself but Emerald as well. She even began to speak about him in a manner suggesting that 'they' kidnap him and let her keep watch over him. She stated it would throw the two teams into chaos…and while it would, it was clear what her intentions were. Perhaps it was time to call the little mute psycho back.

Neo had other plans. She made it clear that she had now not only taken a liking to Jaune but intended to 'help him out of his situation'. When she had asked the assassin clarify what she meant, she was told that they were going to find a way to not only steal that boy away from his captors but then keep him 'safe' in their hideout…in her private quarters.

So here she was now, standing on the roof top of the cafeteria of Beacon watching Jaune and his partner sparing on the rooftop of their dorm, the who situation seeming more and more ridiculous. Those girls had already proven themselves to be more than a little dangerous and all but obsessed on the boy. They had killed Goodwitch after they learned she was interested in him too…worse yet they managed to get away with it. If those girls had the gall to kill a veteran huntress in cold blood over her having a physical attraction to their 'property' then what would they do when he is taken?

Just what was it about this man…what drew them to him? What was it about him that caused them to throw their potential futures away? Was he some kind of amazing lover? Did he have a unique semblance allowing him to manipulate others? She needed to know. After all, it wasn't as though he appeared to be something spectacular.

She shook her head as she allowed herself to rest back against the doorway access to the room, crossing her arms as she narrowed her gaze carefully watching the two spar…well, if it could be called that. It appeared he was attempting to spar while his partner was too busy moving around him, making him fall, moving in past his defenses, teasing him…she was flirting…that girl was flirting. One particular hit threw the young man down onto his back allowing her to drop down onto him so she could sit on his waist and hold her blade at his throat causing him to yield.

Cinder leaned forward a bit in curiosity when she saw that after he had relented the battle, rather than pull the blade back and let him up, she appeared to allow the edge of the blade to trace over his neck then she pulled it to her lips and licked it…was she…tasting his sweat? Even from the distance she was at she could see the girls cheeks begin to turn red while she continued to remain on top of her partner. Her eyes widened when she saw Pyrrha lean forward and attempt to kiss Jaune only for him to bring his hands up and catch her by the shoulders attempting to hold her back. Just what was going on here?

Her attention was pulled away by the sound of tinkling glass coming from her right. Turning her head she saw Neo in her usual outfit complete with parasol standing there, a smug smile showing on her lips as she stared out across the way at the two hunters in training.

"So…this is the boy that has caught their respective interest? That bumbling fool is the one that has caught your interest?"

Neo simply allowed her smile to grow before biting her lip and giving a small nod in confirmation. Cinder sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't understand it Neo. You're one of the deadliest assassins on Remnant. You could pretty much have any male you wanted…why so interested in him?"

Neo glanced up at Cinder before closing her eyes in a small cute smile and tilting her head to the side slightly. Cinder quirked an eyebrow at this. "So…you think he is cute?"

Neo nodded before licking her lips and lightly biting her bottom lip, her eyes locking on to her target across the rooftops a strange look coming into her eyes which left Cinder feeling unsettled. She knew Neo and that particular look worried her. This may not end well. "Neo I need to know, has this…this…child, affected you? Has whatever is affecting those girls now affecting you too? Is kidnapping him going to do anything to help Mistress Salem's cause?"

Neo silently pulled out her scroll and began to tap away all without looking at the screen, her eyes still boring into the young man across the way. In seconds Cinders scroll vibrated showing that she had received a message…of course it was from Neo.

'I'll admit that I am more than a little interested in him Cinder. How could I not be after seeing everything that I've seen? He's handsome, he's adorkable and he makes cute noises when he resists and looks delicious when bound. That is beside the point though. You see, he is what is keeping that group from killing each other…or anyone else they think may be after him. If we take him and plant seeds of doubt within their group, they'll tear each other apart. They'll be so busy trying to track down their toy that we will be able to focus on our mission without issue. A bonus is that I get a new toy to break in.'

Cinder rolled her eyes as she put her scroll away. "I often wonder who the real monsters in the world are…the Grimm or you."

Neo frowned and slowly raised her left hand flipping off Cinder for a moment earning a small smirk from the fiery woman. "Alright, alright, you can take him. However, if Emerald or I start to be affected by whatever it is he is doing then he will die…am I clear? Mistress Salem cannot afford to have our operations compromised. When you take him don't make it obvious either, get him alone, make it look like another woman took him, misdirect their rage."

Neo gave a small peace sign before raising her parasol to her shoulder and then her form crumbled like glass leaving Cinder alone once more. She glanced back over at the two sparing across the campus a small smirk coming over her lips. This could be useful, very useful.

To be continued.

 **Authors Notes:**

Hey everyone. Thank you for taking time out of your day to read my work. I know that you have plenty of choices as to what to read and I want to let you know that I really appreciate you choosing to read my work. I also want to let you know just how much I really appreciated your comments and support.

As you know I work quite a bit and am very busy which makes it difficult for me to write and follow this little passion of mine. Your uplifting comments and overall support really provide me the needed drive to write. So, thank you. Thank you, Thank you.

So as always, questions. What is going on in Neo's mind? What will happen when she enacts her little plan. Will there be blood? (Yes). Will there be death? Maybe. Will Jaune have a bad time? For him perhaps, for you, I hope not.

Let me know your thoughts. What do you think will happen? Thanks again for reading my work. Have a good day.

-Grev


	15. Chapter 15

**His Secret Admirer**

 **Chapter 15**

 **By**

 **Grevin Hades**

Pyrrha grinned at Jaune as he parried another one of her strikes and managed to dodge her counter. "Well done, keep it up."

Jaune felt himself bolster at the praise and decided to press his luck. He did a quick feint with his shield and when she raised her own to block he twisted into a crouch sending a leg out attempting trip her. Pyrrha jumped back but did stumble on her feet a moment before taking her stance again and looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Trying to improvise now? Not bad. Don't let your feet telegraph your movements though. I saw it coming."

Jaune nodded and took his normal stance preparing to start the spar once more but when he began to move forward a sharp whistle caused him to stumble and nearly trip as his head jerked to the source of the noise. There stood Ruby with a bright smile waving at the two. "Come on you two, it's time for dinner!"

Pyrrha relaxed out of her stance and nodded. "Alright, we'll be down soon."

The little reaper nodded and disappeared just as quickly as she had come leaving the two alone on the roof once more. Jaune closed his shield and sheathed Crocea Mors with a small sigh which wasn't missed by Pyrrha as she moved closer. Instantly her body language changed from that of a warrior to one of a caring lover, her hand reaching out and moving over his shoulder, a look of concern in her eyes. "Jaune, you look troubled. What's wrong?"

Jaune barely kept himself from rolling his eyes before he spoke. He kept his eyes focused on his weapons in a weak attempt to avoid eye contact. "You know what's wrong Pyr. This whole thing. It's wrong. So wrong."

The spartan frowned as she let her weapons fall to the ground beside her, her form moving in close to him now wrapping her arms around him in a gentle embrace. "No, no it isn't. We've been over this before. I've liked you from the moment we met, I even actively sought you out during initiation. Your condition isn't affecting me Jaune, I've just been able to act on my feelings more openly now."

He frowned a bit even as he allowed her to hold him in the gentle embrace. "Pyrrha don't you think it would have been better to let things run their natural course instead of having this forced on you…on everyone? If you liked me that much at the beginning, then I'm certain you would have found the right time to talk to me about it."

She smirked and leaned in planting a small kiss on his cheek causing him to blush. "True but now you belong to me so it's fine."

He frowned looking away. "You and everyone else here." He mumbled in frustration.

"…I can kill them you know."

Jaune froze, the change in her tone, the lack of warmth in her voice enough to make a shiver go down his spine. Slowly he pulled his gaze back up to look at his partner seeing that not only was the warmth gone from her voice, but it was also gone from her face and eyes. She didn't smile, she didn't blink, she just stared at him with cold eyes that promised she would do anything he asked. "P-Pyrrha…"

She continued to stare at him, her grip no long gentle or relaxed but more of a hold around him, almost as though she were afraid he would run. "I mean it Jaune…I'll kill them…all of them. I'll kill anyone if it makes you happy. Just tell me and I'll do what it takes to make sure your happiness is ensured."

This scared him to death. What if he misspoke about a class…what if Cardin upset him again? Could someone be killed just by him venting his frustration? What about the rest of the girls? They're victims as much as he is and now Pyrrha is willing to kill them at the drop of a hat? "No…no-no-no. No way Pyrrha. Don't kill anyone. I'm not happy with this but it isn't their fault. It's Glyndas and she's dead…"

"Which is great. She can't hurt you anymore."

Jaune clenched his eyes shut as he listened to her speak. Before he could even think he turned and shoved her back causing her to take a few steps away, a look of worry coming over her features. "Jaune?"

He lashed out a hand forcing her to stay away as he stared at her, his anger, fear, desperation all coming forth, showing in his eyes. "No! She can't hurt me but neither can she cure me! Neither can she help you or the others! You've all been cursed by this…this…disease! I'm nothing more than a fucking carrier for this Pyrrha! Don't you realize what this can do? This can ruin lives!"

She shook her head as she reached out a hand in an attempt to calm him. "No, Jaune, no. It is not a curse. It's a blessing. All of us love you, care about you, will love you and be willing to kill or die for you. It's like having a huge family at your beck and call."

He took a step back from her shaking his head. "What kind of man would ask for anyone to kill for him, ask a loved one to die for him?! You say you love me but this isn't love its obsession. What happens if I'm on assignment in a village far away and have to be close to other female hunters. What about female civilians? Hell, what if I get into a fight with female Grimm, is this going to mess with them?"

He turned and began to briskly walk away towards one side of the building before turning around and pacing back now, his eyes unfocused as he releases his worry. "Hell, what if I'm walking through Vale? Does this curse affect kids? Is there any it won't harm? Then there's the scare of family! What if my family visits, my sisters, My cousings…my mother! Oh god!" He moved his hands to his stomach as a wave of nausea hit him, making him feel like he was riding in turbulence in a bullhead.

Pyrrha wasted no time and began to walk next to him, her eyes filled with worry. "Jaune don't worry. The girls and I will make certain other girls stay away from you. As for your family, I doubt they would do anything to hurt you."

He stopped and spun on his feet to look at her. "Pyrrha, I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about others! I'm a walking disease that infects people! I'm some sort of carrier that needs to be destroyed! Don't you under-Gah!"

Before he could complete his rant Pyrrha had closed the gap between them and proceeded to drive her knee into his stomach easily knocking the wind from him. As he doubled over she caught him in her arms and cooed softly in his ear. "Shhh, shhh, it's alright Jaune. You're not a walking disease and you're not something that needs to be destroyed. You're precious to us, to me and we'll do everything in our power to keep you from harm."

Jaune could only flounder for breath as he felt his eyes water. She wasn't listening to him now. She wasn't hearing his concern. He could pull others into the curse just by being around them. He would be the one causing harm, not the other way around.

Slowly he felt his ability to breath come back and he took a gasping breath while Pyrrha simply held him and rubbed his back muttering small apologizes for what she did. He said nothing as he tried to ignore her hollow words and instead focused on using his aura to calm his rolling stomach and tender abdomen.

Finally, after a few moments he was able to stand back up to his full height and began to move away from the obsessed spartan, his eyes downcast. "Alright…ok…lets go down and get dinner before the others begin to worry and sharpen their weapons."

"That sounds like-" *Ffffip!* "Ouch!"

Jaune turned around on his heels to see Pyrrha holding the back of her neck, a pained look in her eyes as she seemed to be grasping something. With a jerk of her hand she pulled whatever had hit her and brought it forward for them both to see. There in her grip was a strange looking syringe with a feather like end…and it appeared to be empty.

Pyrrha's eyes grew wide before becoming glossy. She let the dart fall from her hand as she stumbled forward, a silly grin on her lips. "Ah…ha..ha…this..this feels…." She fell forward to be caught in Jaunes arms who quickly eased her to the ground. She giggled and looked up at him, "Y-you…I love you…so handsome."

Her eyes fluttered closed and her form went limp. Jaune felt a surge of panic but thankfully due to his training he knew to check her breathing and her pulse, both of which were ok. His attention was not allowed to remain on Pyrrha for long however when the sound of breaking glass drew his gaze back up to the opposite side of the roof. There he saw something he never had expected.

A girl…possibly the same size as Ruby but clearly more…defined, appearing from what looked to be thin air. Her eyes were different colors as was her hair. Her outfit looked to be quite stylish and she held a parasol in one hand…however, that was not what caught his attention. That was reserved for what she carried in her other hand…a pistol aimed right at him. "…Who are you…what did you do to Pyrrha?"

The girl smirked and gave a small pout before nodding to his fallen partner and tilting her head to the side while making a slight snoring sound before taking another step closer to him. "Ok, so you just knocked her out…why? Are you trying to kidnap her? I won't let you!"

Jaune rose to his feet hands already reaching back for his weapons on his belt when the click of her pulling the hammer back on the gun made him freeze. The woman continued to stare at him with a sick little smirk. She turned her head and spat a wad of spit in Pyrrhas direction making it quite clear that the invincible girl was not the one she was after.

Jaune slowly took a step back as he let his hands raise up to the sides showing that he was co-operating. "So…you're here for me?"

She simply winked and puckered her lips in a mock kiss which only send a feeling of dread through the young man. Slowly she began to move forward to him, her eyes never leaving his as she closed the gap. Jaune did his best to match her pace, backing up with every step she took until he ran out of room forcing him to balance on the edge of roof.

Looking down behind himself, Jaune could see far below the side walk leading to the rest of the beacon campus, the sight of the drop making him feel dizzy. He snapped his attention back to the woman who had now closed the gap and was standing at arm length, still staring up at him. He felt a small sense of peace in himself as a thought came to mind. What if she was going to kill him? What if she could end his existence and free everyone. It would be a good reason to die. "…You're going to kill me…aren't you?"

The woman simply blinked at him, tilting her head slightly as if simply studying him. He frowned and clenched his fists at his sides. "Alright…if you're going to do it…then do it. I'm not going to resist. I need to die. If you're the one to do it…fine. Let me have it."

Neo let out a small whispered laugh before taking one step back. She raised the gun to his exposed shoulders and pulled the trigger. *PFFT!* The first dart scored a direct hit in his shoulder making him wince as a burning sensation began to wash through him however it was quickly replaced. *PFFT!* Another dart slammed into his thigh sending even more of the drug coursing into his body.

The affect was nearly instant. Things began to slow down, his perception of time, speech, his thoughts, it all slowed to a crawl. His heart felt heavy as did his eyes but despite this he was able to keep his focus on the girl who was now holstering the gun on her hip. Then in perfect slow motion, she closed her parasol, twirled it and brought the hook behind his neck using it to catch him and pull him down so she could slam her lips into his.

A single thought managed to make its way through his drug addled mind as the woman drove her tongue past his lips. 'Why do I taste ice cream?'. His thoughts were not meant to last however as she broke the kiss as quickly as she started it taking a moment to lick his cheek before stepping back once more. Then with a final, sinister smile, she reached out and shoved his chest back causing him to lose his balance. With that single push, gravity took over and Jaune flailed his arms as he tumbled back off the edge of the roof.

To Jaune it happened so fast. The kiss, the taste, the wet sensation on his cheek and then the shove. Now he could see the sky above him and a rapidly distant roof edge that he was once standing on. This is it he thought…this is the end I needed…no, wanted. At least she had the kindness to drug me so it won't hurt when I die. With that he closed his eyes allowing himself to be at peace however, just as he lost consciousness, he didn't feel the stinging impact of concrete…instead he felt a cool, air like sensation wrap around him followed by him landing on something very soft and then nothing.

*Neo*

It was cute how he had a stupid little smile on his lips as she broke the kiss from him. It just showed her that she was indeed taking the right steps in helping him escape his captors…hm, she could still taste his sweat on her tongue…delicious.

Looking over the edge of the building she saw the fading signs of the portal she had created and felt a sense of satisfaction knowing that she had been successful in the first step of her mission. Get him safely to her hideout where he will be kept safe and sound. Now she needed to proceed to the second step, sowing seeds of doubt and anger.

She silently moved over to the sleeping form of the invincible girl and stared down at her with a look of pure malice in her eyes. That wench was all over him like a bitch in heat. It would be so easy for her to slit her throat and let her lay in a pile of her own blood, but no, she had another purpose. Perhaps next time though.

Reaching down Neo picked up the single trace of her being there from Pyrrha's hands, a lone tranquilizer dart. Pocketing the small item, she reached further into her small pack and pulled out a familiar looking white fang mask setting it down nearby. This should help plant some seeds of distrust but there had to be more.

Moving closer to the door she pulled out another "clue" and set it on the ground. It was flat, light, circular and black…it wouldn't seem like much at first but that wouldn't last long. Going back to Pyrrha, Neo reached down and took a few strands of the girls red hair in her hand and with a quick jerk and barely a whimper, deftly pulled the follicles from her. Using her semblance, she was able to portal herself into the massive bedroom that the group slept in and easily found the bed Jaune would sleep in. Bending down she let her nose brush over his pillow inhaling his scent. Warmth seemed to fill her core as she imagined him sleeping peacefully there. Soon enough he would be able to rest easy with her though. She placed the strands of the spartans hair on the pillow and turned to her next target.

Moving to the bed of Ruby Rose, Neo pulled out a rather worn looking notebook that was filled with dog-eared pages, poems and small sketches. The most damning thing was several entries talking about stealing away a blonde-haired man from all manner of creatures including snow women, banshees and ogres. Normally such a book would take ages to fill with material but when you have lots of henchmen available and a gun to their head, they can accomplish quite a bit.

Neo placed the book between Blakes and Rubys beds making sure it appeared to have fallen from a hiding place. If all went well, the ninja of Team RWBY would be seen having whisked away her lover to a hidden love nest. Now onto the heiress.

Neo moved over to the well-made bed and sneered at the perfection of it. She was half tempted to pull back the covers, relieve her bladder on the sheets and set everything back like nothing had happened and then wait for night to fall so she could hear the cries of disgust. As enjoyable as that would be she knew that would be bad form. She wasn't an amateur, she did have standards. Moving between the pristinely made bed and the messy bed of the blonde boxer, she slipped two airship tickets to atlas as well as a brochure to a couple's resort in the area on a shared dresser just underneath a makeup container.

With that she stepped back and took a moment to look at her work. Now each girl should have enough reason to suspect one another and if all goes well they will tear themselves and Beacon apart. This should allow her plenty of time to enjoy her new catch. She felt herself shiver in anticipation. Wasting no more time she opened another portal and stepped inside, disappearing as the glasslike portal closed behind her leaving no sign of her presence.

*Pyrrha*

Slowly she began to wake, her aura purging the vial drug from her system but it left her feeling drained and weak. She could feel the cool air rush over her telling her that she was still on the rooftop of the door. Carefully opening her eyes she saw that the sun was nearly set casting the area in darkness. What had happened? Why was she laying on the cold roof? Where was Jaune, wait…where was Jaune!

Her heart raced as she shot up, ignoring the woozy feeling that washed over her. She squinted her eyes and looked around as she scanned the rooftop for her love, but he wasn't there. "Jaune?! Jaune!"

She scrambled to her feet, her combat training coming naturally as she slid into a defensive stance while still looking for any potential threats. After several seconds she began to lower her guard and move forward pausing the moment her feet hit something. Looking down she saw something that made her blood run cold. A white fang mask…the same mask as described by Jaune when he was first taken by Ruby and Wiess. Had he been taken? Who would dare?! She reached down and picked up the mask three names coming to her mind right away. Wasting no more time she jogged to the door her eyes narrowing. Whatever happened, someone was going to pay.

The group had been sitting idly chatting as they had begun to pass around food at the table when Pyrrha stormed in, green eyes filled with fury. "Ruby, Wiess, Blake! I'd like a word with you three if you please."

In an instant all three girls were on their feet, the tone in Pyrrhas voice enough to put them on edge. Wiess being the first to compose herself looked at the angered spartan with concern. "Pyrrha? What's wrong?"

Wasting no time Pyrrha marched up to the table and slammed the mask down on it, cracking it with the sheer force she applied. "Which one of you too him?"

The three girls as well as the rest all blinked and looked at the mask before looking back at her. Ruby was the first to speak. "What do you mean? Took who? Wait…where's Jaune?"

Pyrrha clutched her weapon tighter. "You tell me. You and Wiess both used these masks the first time you kidnapped him and Blake you used to have one of these when you were in the White Fang. So, imagine my surprise when I find myself waking up on the roof after being knocked out cold and I find this nearby and no Jaune anywhere." She narrowed her gaze at the three. "So tell me…are we having a repeat situation here?"

Blake narrowed her eyes a growl seeming to escape her lips while at the same time Ruby and Wiess both took a slightly defensive stance, the former reaching down for the knife by her plate on the table. "Pyrrha, you're accusing me…us of taking him away?"

"Well considering the evidence I found, it seems to be a good place to start. Besides, why are you being defensive Blake? If you didn't take him then you should feel at ease answering these questions."

Wiess frowned and shook her head while waving a hand out in front of her. "No, no she shouldn't! You're accusing her of kidnapping Jaune after we all decided to play fair with one other for him. I'd be defensive too."

Pyrrha frowned and raised her Javlin pointing the blade at Wiess. "Alright then…so I know you and Ruby used that kind of mask before when you started this whole thing with Jaune…so how do I know you didn't do anything?"

Ruby frowned. "Hey, layoff Pyrrha, we were in here the whole time while you were with Jaune…wait…how do we know you didn't do anything to him and are just doing this to distract us?!"

Pyrrhas hands began to glow as the knives and forks on the table began to shift and shake. "I'm sorry…are you saying that I would steal him away and break our agreement? Why would I do that?"

Ruby took a slow step back "You love him as much as any of us…you're his partner. What if you couldn't stand the thought of sharing him anymore?"

Pyrrha said nothing for a moment before slowly lowering her weapons but the utensils on the table continued to twitch. "I can't stand the thought of sharing him but I see the pain in his eyes when he sees us fight and I put it aside for him. So…what about you Ruby? You were the one that called us to dinner? What kept you from sneaking around up there and attacking me from behind?"

Yang rose to her feet popping her knuckles. "Hey, no one accuses my sister of blindsiding an opponent. She fights fair!"

"Yang's right! I wouldn't do that!"

Pyrrha closed her eyes and with a flick of her hand the knives and forks on the table all shot out at their respective users, each whizzing past their faces causing hairs to be brushed aside due to the wind and they struck the walls with such force that they embedded half way in. Slowly she opened her eyes once more. "So…where is he then? Someone has him and I don't care who I have to go through to get him back.

The air was beyond tense, each girl ready to strike at one another. Slowly Ren rose to his feet and cleared his throat. "If I may...how do you know there wasn't another force at play here? What if Jaune ran away himself? What if a second group took him?" The group all turned to look at the quiet boy before looking back at each other, the tension in the room ratchetting up further than before.

Before another word could be said, Nora shot to her feet and pointed to the door. "Everyone to the roof! We have a mystery to uncover!"

As she ran off Ren silently followed but the others remained still, each one eying the other. Slowly Blake glanced at Ruby. "Ruby…Wiess…you two aren't up to our old tricks are you?"

Wiess glared at the ninja "How dare you, maybe it was you. After all you can leave little clones of yourself. Maybe you left one nearby so we would think its you while you went off."

Blake narrowed her amber eyes as she clenched a fist, her nails looking more like claws. "Really? If figured that you'd say something like that. I bet you and Ruby both found a way to steal him from the rest of us so you could have him to yourselves."

Ruby stomped her foot in anger as she reached behind her back pulling her familiar blade from its hidden sheath and raising it to point at Blake. "I wouldn't go back on our agreement you jerk!"

Pyrrha raised her blade once again glaring at the little reaper, her eyes growing cold and unfeeling. "But you did tie him up and wear those masks the first time. What would have stopped you from doing that again?"

Wiess crossed her arms. "Well you could have if you were a capable warrior but thanks to you someone may have taken Jaune."

Yang clapped with a laugh "Oooohhh! Wiess cream for the burn!" She then dropped the joyful façade and raised her fists up while glaring at Pyrrha. "Seriously though…who's to say you didn't just lock him up somewhere safe and make this whole thing up? What if you're just trying to distract us?"

Pyrrha frowned and tilted her head popping her neck. "I'm not a bitch like you Yang, I'm not going to do something behind the scenes."

Yang's mouth closed as a scowl came to her face, her eyes beginning to shift to red. "Care to say that again Pumpkin Pete?"

Pyrrha shifted her feet raising her shield as she took a well-practiced stance. "I said you're a bitch. You're a slut who snuck around and tried to seduce Jaune without even getting to know him. You barely knew him while I knew his worries, fears, his heart!"

Yang sneered as she rolled her shoulders. "You pined for him from across a room, I showed him what a real woman would love for him to do. If you're too chicken to act on your feelings, then move out of the way for those of us who have a spine."

"You know what Yang, I'm going to enjoy killing you."

Fire began to seep out from behind yang as she clenched her fists. "You can try you whore."

"That's rich coming from you, you slut."

In an instant Yang was across the table, the speed of her leap almost impossible to follow but the heavy impact of her fists on Pyrrhas shield echoed through the room. Despite the strength of each of Yangs strikes Pyrrhas arm held firm and when the timing was right she shifted her feet and brought one leg up catching the brawler in the stomach knocking her back but this only served to anger her further. "You bitch! I should have killed you the night I tried to confess to Jaune in the gym!"

The other three girls shifted to the side of the room attempting to stand clear of the brawl Blake stood in front of the other two staring intently at the way her partner and friend fought. Behind her Ruby still clutched her knife and slowly let her eyes move from Blakes exposed neck and shoulders back to the knives blade, her mind clearly debating her next course of action.

Spinning the blade in her hand she shifted it so she could close a fist around it and get a proper, high leverage stab. She began to raise her hand up being as silent as possible while taking another step towards Blake. Just as the blade was raised as high as she could reach a soft hand caught her shoulder making her pause. Turning her head she saw Weiss staring at her with cold ice blue eyes. The heiress silently shook her head and motioned for Ruby to lower the weapon trusting that her partner would do the right thing.

Frowning as she complied, Ruby lowered the knife following her partners lead this once. Their little interlude was short lived however when Pyrrha came flying back and slammed into Blake knocking both to the ground with a cry of pain.

Yang who was now sporting several cuts on her arms and body slowly stalked forward, chest heaving with every breath. One wound on her forehead caused a steady stream of blood to roll down her face and eye dripping off her lip to the ground making her look fiercer than normal.

Pyrrha slid back to her feet while Blake did her best to recover as well. While looking tired, it was clear she was in far better shape than Yang. Her armor had clearly taken most of the beating, her shield showing several dents and she only sported a few deep bruises. "That's enough Yang! Jaunes missing and he needs me! This is wasting my time!"

Yang glared as she took another stance. "Just admit that I'm the better woman for him and I'll let you live."

"Fuck you!"

The two grit their teeth and surged forward only for a sharp shrill whistle to sound through the air causing them both to misstep and turn to look at the disturbance. There, standing in the doorway was Nora and Ren. The pink bomber had one hand on her hip and in the other she held out a small circular object a look of victory in her eyes. "Hey! Before you go and kill each other, maybe you should take a look at this!"

*Jaune*

He was spinning…ugh, why was he spinning? He could feel his stomach roll as he clutched at the soft cool sheets in his hands, curling himself into a ball as another surge of nausea washed through him. His head hurt and his heart felt like it was pounding out of his chest. He groaned as he turned his head and tried to bury his face into the soft sheets…this training with Pyrrha was getting brutal.

He felt a mass sit down beside him, their weight doing little to cause the bed to shift but he could feel their warmth. Next he felt a warm hand gently rest against his back and slowly slide up to his shoulders and back down to his lower back, taking time to press in against any knots they find making him grunt further. "Mmm…five more minutes…"

He felt the person laugh, their form slightly shaking against him as they continued to gently caress him not changing their speed or pressure, content to let him enjoy their touch. Slowly Jaune began to feel his Aura take care of his aching head and sore muscles allowing him to begin to stretch out as he turned to lay on his stomach. "hmm…feels…good…thank you…"

As if stating 'you're welcome' he felt the figure shift once more and this time a second hand was placed on his back, both moving slowly over him, kneading his sore back. He didn't know which of the girls was doing this but he knew they had a great touch. He hadn't felt this relaxed since before leaving for Beacon.

Now fully awake he decided to keep his eyes closed and instead let himself stretch out somewhat a grunt and sigh escaping him as his back popped a few times. Taking a deep breath the visibly relaxed into the bedsheets, a content smile on his lips. "You're really good at this…"

There was no answer as the person shifted again and this time straddled his back letting her light form rest on his lower back. Then they slowly ran their hand up his back and over his shoulders before laying down on top of him, their warmth providing another level of comfort for the young man. If he was being honest with himself, this kind of attention was something he could gladly welcome from one of the girls he was living with. It wasn't strong, it wasn't perverted…just loving.

He took in another slow breath as he felt them rest their chin on his shoulder, their hair tickling his ear and cheek as they pressed into him. He began to notice the scent of chocolate and strawberries faintly wafting to his nose…perhaps some kind of new perfume? It wasn't bad…something Ruby might wear. Speaking of her…he began to wonder now which girl had decided to rest on top of his back. "So…who do I have the pleasure of resting with?"

He felt her shake her head a moment before turning and placing a soft kiss against his cheek making him squirm a bit. She then moved in and kissed his neck, than his shoulder and then finally moved back and lightly pecked his earlobe making a shiver go through him. "H-hey…don't make me open my eyes yet, I'm comfy…"

This time the woman turned her head and kissed his ear lobe once more before running her tongue over the edge of it then lightly biting down on it making him jump. She didn't cease her action though and instead became emboldened enough to let out a hot breath against his skin making him blush.

Jaune opened his eyes now and turned his head to look at whoever was teasing him but what he saw surprised him. There he saw a head of brown and pink hair…he didn't know anyone with that kind of hair. Taking a moment, he slowly turned his head to see that the room he was in was not the same as his dorm. This room was a bit smaller, with pink and black wallpaper all around. The lighting was pink as well and he found that he was laying on a large bed. He turned to look back at the person on him once more only to find a set of the most unique eyes he had ever seen before. One brown, one pink and a face that had a sinister smile on its lips.

Reacting as fast as he could he attempted to push himself up and move off the bed but the agile woman on top of him managed to catch his arms and using his own momentum against him, she managed to flip him over so she was now sitting on top of him. He tried to squirm away from her but the feeling of something cold, metallic and sharp against his neck made him freeze. She was now holding a very sharp knife to his throat.

Doing his best to not move a muscle, Jaune instead opted to take in as much information he could get about his current captor. He let his eyes move over her form noting that she was what appeared to be a very professional looking, cute and stylish suit. Her skin was pale and she appeared to be quite small, perhaps the height of Ruby or Wiess…but bustier. Her lips were curled into a twisted smile, her eyes showing both joy and malice at the same time. As she noticed him looking at her, she smirked and gave him a small wink.

Jaune did the only thing he could think of in a moment such as this. He lightly cleared his throat and took a shaky breath. "Uh…hi…I..uh, I'm Jaune…and you are?"

The woman said nothing for a moment, her eyes trailing over him, taking him in before snapping back to focus directly on his eyes. She licked her lips and pressed herself down against him squeezing his sides with her thighs surprising him with just how strong she could be. "O-oh…I see…Um…"

The girl…woman, held up a finger silencing him with the jesture before using that same hand to reach into her coat pocket and pull out a scroll which appeared to have a message typed on the screen. She held it out close enough for him to read.

'Hi there. I'm Neo. I'm mute and cannot talk but don't let that worry your pretty blonde head, I'll still be able to talk with you…just in different ways. You're probably wondering why you're here in my little love nest. Well, the answer is simple…I've been watching you and your friends. I've decided that I've taken a liking to you and wanted to free you from your confines. So…you should thank me.'

He blinked and glanced up at her. "To…thank you?"

She continued to smirk as she slowly slid the blade away from his neck and set it just past him while lowering down to rest atop him now. She let her fingers brush through his hair before folding her arms on his chest letting them prop her up enough that she could look down at him. She tapped a few times on her scroll and then showed it to him.

'Of course. I saved you from a terrible existence. Those girls were smothering you. I saw what they did to you Jaune…all of it. I decided that you didn't need those girls, you needed the love and care of a woman. Granted my boss wishes to know your secrets, but I'm certain that will all come in time. For now though, I want my thank you.'

She stared at him now, letting her scroll fall to the side she use her now free hand to trace a small circle just under his chin with her finger, a small pout on her lips as if to say "pleeeease."

Jaune was in panic mode. His mind was racing with what to do. This situation was exactly what he feared. Another woman, someone he knew nothing about and had nothing to do with was fawning over him. If he tried to run what would she do? Wait…did she hurt Pyrrha? What about the others? His eyes snapped to focus on hers, her smirk remaining even as she felt him grow tense.

"M…my partner…did you...? Is …is she alright?"

Neo rolled her eyes and raised her hand showing the OK symbol with a slight nod. Jaune felt a wave of relief was through him and he let his head rest back once more. Neo however decided to close the gap between them and lightly nuzzled her nose against his.

He turned his head to the side earning a frown from the woman who lightly pushed herself up off his chest and again took her position on his waist. "OK…so you took me from the others…but…why? What is your plan with me? Am I free to leave?"

Neo frowned and shook her head before pointing to him then back to herself and then put her hands together in the shape of a heart causing the young man to fill with dread. "Y…you're kidding right?"

She smiled widely and shook her head once more before she let one hand trail down the front of her jacket, lightly touching each button there before coming to rest on his stomach. The look in her eyes was beyond anything he had seen in the girls before…this was new…and wrong. "Uh…I don't suppose you could let me get up from here…could you?"

*Pop*

She shook her head no her eyes never leaving his as she undid the first button on her jacket.

*Pop*

Another button, he could begin to see shadow from the little opening at the base of the jacket. "Uh…Neo…what are you doing?"

*Pop*

The silent woman wiggled her eyebrows before holding a hand up by her face and moved it in a very slow up and down motion before tilting her hand and pretending to bring her lips to what she was holding. The message was not lost to Jaune as his cheeks began to burn a bright red. "W-wha…b-but you don't know me…I mean you just kidnapped me…I think there needs to be a bit of trust built between us don't you think?"

She shook her head. *Pop*

Two buttons left, one straining to contain her bust while the other was closer to her neck. He could now make out a smooth, naked stomach just under the jacket but he couldn't tell if she was wearing a belly shirt or if she had nothing underneath at all…he had no desire to find out for certain.

Neo smiled wickedly as she let her hand slide to the second to last button, her fingers toying with it as she stared down at him. She thought it was adorable how he looked like a dear in the headlights under her, she always enjoyed it when she could have complete control.

*Bang, Bang, Bang!*

"Neo! You in there? Cinder wants a report."

The door opened revealing a dark skinned woman with a very shapely form, dangerous red eyes and green hair. She wore a revealing two piece outfit that allowed her to show off her toned, smooth stomach, perfect hips and bust. Despite this, it was quite clear that this was someone dangerous. The two knives on her back made that even more clear. Her eyes glanced over Jaune pausing on his eyes for a moment before looking over to Neo a dark smirk forming on her lips. "Oh am I interrupting your fun? You shouldn't try to break your toys so quickly Neo. Why bother with this one though, he isn't anything special."

Neo responded by first flipping Emerald off then smirking and pointing to where she sat on Jaunes lap and then held her hands apart to what Jaune considered to be an exaggeration but said nothing as he didn't want to risk pissing either one of them off.

Emeraled perked an eyebrow as she crossed her arms and glanced from Neos hands to Jaunes nervous face before rolling her eyes and turning around. "Whatever, come on. Cinder wants to talk to you."

Without missing a beat Emerald walked out the room closing the door behind her not bothering to look back at the two. Neo let out a small huff before she began to button herself back up and move off of Jaunes lap. Taking this as an opportunity to move Jaune began to sit up only to freeze when he felt the familiar touch of cold, sharp metal pressing against the flesh of his neck.

Slowly turning his head he saw Neo smiling at him once more while shaking her head. "I…uh…I'm guessing you don't want me to move?"

She nodded and held up a pair of very strong looking handcuffs with her free hand and tossed them onto his lap motioning for him to bind his hands. Slowly he reached down taking hold of the cold steel and carefully latched them closed against his wrists wincing when she pushed the latch extra tight. She then pulled the knife away and took hold of the chains holding him forcing him to follow her lead or risk having his wrist broken.

She pulled him off the bed, much to his joy and moved him across the room into a rather comfortable chair. Once seated she pulled his hands over his head and latched the chains to a simple set of hooks above it forcing his arms to remain there. Once finished she took a step back and rested a hand on her hip before smirking at her prize. She gave a small wink and waved her glove covered hand before stepping away, making certain to put a sway into her hips ensuring he would be watching all the way to the door.

Glacing over her shoulder as she opened the door she blew him a kiss and wiggled her hips giving a hint of her intentions for when she returned. Then the door closed behind her and he was now alone.

Jaune wasted no time. Calling back to his training he called upon his Aura flaring it as he tried to wrench his hands free pulling and twisting his bindings in a vain attempt to free himself. He jumped to his feet and twisted himself as best he could to get a proper look at the lock holding him frowning when he saw it was a very heavy key lock. "Great…now what do I do?"

A soft clearing of a throat made him freeze as a cold sweat broke out on his face. "Well Mr. Arc…to begin with, you can tell me exactly why you're so popular with so many capable huntresses in training."

Slowly turning around, he came to see a woman dressed in a beautiful red dress with an intricate golden design on it. She also wore arm length gloves of the same color. Her eyes were a piercing gold or even slightly orange and he hair was black as night. The way she held herself made it clear to him that despite her captivating beauty, she could easily kill him. Despite this a single worrying thought came to his mind. "You need to get away from me."

-To be continued.

 **Authors Notes:**

Hey guys, thanks again for taking time to read my work. I'm not feeling my best at the moment so if it seems off or less quality than normal I do apologize. I feel as though I've been hit by a truck.

So, how long before things bet worse for our hero? Who is going to be a casualty of "love?" let me hear your guesses. Thanks again for reading. Have a good one.

-Grev


	16. Chapter 16

**His Secret Admirer**

 **Chapter 16**

 **By**

 **Grevin Hades**

What had he just said? This sniveling worm of a hunter in training just stated to her with a look of deadly seriousness, almost desperation, the she needed to get away from him. Why? Did he really think he could convince her to run away so easily? She wasn't a one of those 'girls' that he lived with at Beacon. She wouldn't be easily swayed. She narrowed her eyes and took a single step forward which resulted in him trying to move away with little success. "Oh…and why would I do that? Do you think you can hurt me?"

"Yes."

She felt her anger grow, her aura causing some of the dust in her clothing to begin to glow. "What? You, a barely trained boy with no skill think you can hurt me?"

Jaune winced and turned his head at the head that came off of her while trying to back away. "N-no! I didn't mean…look, I'm not safe to be around, I'm a hazard!"

Cinder said nothing for a moment, then moved forward closing the gap between the two and reached out grasping his jaw in her hand clenching her grip hard as he tried to squirm away. "Hazard? Boy you're no hazard, you're no threat…now you're going to answer my questions. If you answer them well, I'll let you stay here unscathed…if you don't…well, Neo will have to find a new toy."

Jaune winced and looked away his breathing coming faster now. "No, no-no-no, you need to let go of me and back away. I'm not safe! It will affect your mind!"

"What will? Answer me boy!"

He frowned and tried to pull his head away once more only for her to flourish her left hand to the side and in a flash of flame a bright orange blade appeared and was brought to wards his neck. "Ah! Alright, alright! I promise I'll explain but you have to let go of me and step away, it isn't safe!"

She frowned and shoved him back making him fall into the chair, his hand still held above his head. "Speak now of I'll find a way to make you speak…it won't be pleasant."

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you what I know but please, back away."

Slowly she took a single step back and then sat down on the edge of the bed, her eyes never leaving his. "Speak, why are you able to gain the attention of all those girls? What makes you so special? Why are they willing to hurt others for you?"

Jaune frowned as he looked down. "It's not some gift and it isn't something that's wonderful. It's a curse! It's a curse that affected my friends and it will affect you too if you don't get away. It…it's something that changes people. It happens just by being in close proximity or physical touch."

She rolled her eyes and motioned her hand for him to continue. "Yes, yes, but what is it?"

He glared at her his anger rising "You should take this more seriously, especially since this can be affecting you right now!"

She paused and tilted her head a bit as she raised the still glowing, glass blade up pointing it towards him. "And you should get. To. The. Point."

"Fine…Look, I was mad the subject of some strange experiment. I didn't even know about it until recently when things started going crazy. They injected some kind of chemical from a Beowolf Alpha and it had a weird effect on me. It was meant to help improve group cohesion for hunter teams but instead…it changed my friends."

Cinder's eyes grew wide. A Beowolf Alpha…an experiment, what were they doing over there? "Changed them how?"

She shook his head. "I... don't know exactly how to explain it. They…their…It changed them mentally, emotionally. They started looking at me like…a piece of meat. Like some kind of goal to achieve. It was like infatuation but then it became worse…and worse. It started as a little crush…then it became a desire, a want…then a need and obsession…then it grew violent."

"They act like they've always cared about me, but I know that wasn't the case, I know it isn't true. I became the obsession of the girls each one getting worse…finally they…violated me and began to fight over me. They threatened each other and other women for even looking at me…they even attacked some."

Cinder blinked a moment than let her knife lower. "I see…so you're not a Casanova or some kind of playboy. You're just a victim of circumstance?"

He nodded. "Yes, please you need to leave before it affects you too. Before it affects anyone else…kill me if you have too."

"You said 'they did this to you.' Who is they…who was the mastermind?"

He sighed looking down. "It was Goodwitch…she used a kind of serum on me…but trying to get her to replicate it is useless, she's dead now. The girls killed her when she tried to take an interest in me. They'll kill others if I'm not removed from the equation. I know this sounds insane, but will you end it…will you end me?"

Cinder rose back to her feet and shook her head as she slowly moved around the bed and began to step away from him. "No…no need to kill you. Neo likes you after all and if I keep her happy I don't have to worry about her kill anyone else around here. Besides…I like your eyes. The fear you show in them is…enticing."

She bit back a laugh as she watched him pale then turned and opened the door preparing to leave turning her head to glance over her shoulder at him. "Don't go running off now. We wouldn't want to have to tie you down…well Neo might."

Jaune said nothing but shook his head as he watched the woman saunter out of the room closing the door behind her. The moment he heard the latch click he turned back to his handcuffs and continued his efforts at trying to break his bonds. It was at this time he wished he had a semblance like that of Yang or Nora with their strength or Blake with a shadow clone or even Pyrrha with her polarity. He flared his aura once again putting all his weight into pulling one hand free wincing as he felt the very bones in his wrist begin to give way.

Looking at his hand he could see the way the skin was beginning to stretch, and he also noticed that the metal of the handcuff was beginning to cut into his flesh. He hadn't noticed because his aura dulled the pain…but now…now he had an idea. It would hurt…badly but if it worked he could escape. He closed his eyes and began to focus, taking slow steady breaths, trying to will his Aura away from his wrist and hand.

After a few tense moments he felt a sting of pain begin to wash over his hand that he hadn't felt since before Pyrrha unlocked his Aura during initiation. Snapping his eyes to his wrist he saw exactly what he was hoping for…blood. He had seen this same escape done in vids and he hoped that there was some kind of truth to what he saw. Gritting his teeth, he began to twist his hand, whimpering through his teeth as he pulled his hand down using all of his weight.

His wrist and hand screamed in fiery pain as crimson began to coat his skin and he bit his tongue trying to keep himself silent. After what felt like agonizingly slow minutes he felt a painful snap and if he thought fire was going through is wrist before, it was hellfire and fury now. He felt tingling in his fingertips and watched with tears in his eyes as his thumb broke free from its joint and collapsed in towards his palm but, at the same time, he saw his hand begin to move. It was working.

He took a few steadying breaths as he watched the skin around his hand begin to peel back sending a flood of blood down his arm and tears down his cheeks. Bit by bit he felt his hand slip, he could taste freedom, but he also felt a haze of pain and nausea wash over him. Finally, with a loud squelch his hand peeled one more section of skin and his hand pulled free from cuff, the tension being released so quickly that he fell to the floor cradling his bloody remains of a hand, his free hand grasping a nearby pillow and slamming It to his mouth as he let out a blood curdling scream of pain.

"AUUUGGGHHH! AAAAHHHHH!" He cried into the pillow hoping his screams were muffled enough while he tried to push his Aura back to his hand, praying that it would cease the pain. Slowly he stopped rocking on the floor and slowly sat up his entire form shaking. He slowly pulled his hand away from his chest and moved it so he could better inspect the wound. It was as bad as he feared.

His thumb was broken and hanging limply, as was his wrist which was at least dislocated and at worst broken as well. It wouldn't respond to his attempts to lift it and hung limply in the grip of his good hand but the worst of it was the way his skin was cut and bleeding. It had been peeled up halfway over his palm and back of his hand like some sick form of loose glove which underneath he could see muscle, sinew and tendon.

He looked away as he felt his stomach begin to turn. Looking down at the pillow he just screamed into he knew what he needed to do next while his Aura repaired the damage. He ripped the pillow case off it and began to carefully wrap his hand in it, making sure to use enough pressure to stop as much bleeding as possible. Once that was finished he began to work on his next goal, escape.

He moved to his feet and cradled his injured left as he moved to the door. He first moved his ear to the door in an attempt to listen for anyone outside. Hearing nothing, he slowly gripped the doorknob and twisted doing his best to make sure he avoids making any noise. After a few seconds he felt the door shift and he gently opened it thankful that it didn't creak or groan. He peaked his head out to the hall finding that it looked to be far more industrial than he expected…then again though what was he expecting…to be held captive in the nicest hotel in Vale? No, he already had that experience and he didn't care for it again.

He moved as quietly as he could while stepping out of the door not bothering to close it behind him glancing both left and right in an attempt to find the best path out. He noticed what looked like daylight glowing from around the corner, so he moved in that direction doing his best to stay close to the wall. Coming to the corner he pressed his back against the cool walled surface and carefully peaked his head around the side attempting to get some sort of view without giving himself away. What he saw sent his heart sinking.

The hallway opened up into a large warehouse…a very large warehouse. He could see train cars being filled with various boxes, other being emptied and White Fang…lots of White Fang. All of them ranging in size, shape and gender. Their uniforms and masks making it impossible to see most of their animal traits but that didn't matter to him because he remembered something quite crucial from his classes in Beacon. Most Faunus could easily smell blood. Just like their vision aided them at night, a majority of them had a keen sense of smell. This wasn't good.

He crouched as he moved closer to the opening to the main room, the hallway opening up so it could branch off to the left, clearly where some offices were and then to the right and straight, both catwalks fairly open but did have some boxes on them which he could hide behind. The path to the right did move to run along the outer wall where some windows were located but based upon the height of the catwalks, any attempt to jump from that height would result in him having further injury. Maybe...but…he did have Aura.

Taking his chances, he moved to the right and after a quick glance to see if the coast was clear he began to head down the right catwalk, trying to keep the sound of his feet hitting the metal floor from making too much noise. Looking down he could see the woman known as Cinder standing next to Neo and two men, one with grey or silver hair and other with bright orange hair wearing a bowler hat and carrying a cane…clearly an eccentric type. They appeared to be in a heated discussion motioning to the train cars and the various White Fang soldiers.

Doing his best not focus on them Jaune moved as best he could while keeping his head down trying to minimize his profile. He made it a third of the way down the catwalk before ducking down behind a discarded crate. Glancing down once more he could see Cinder and her group walking now moving towards some large crates set out in the middle of the floor...they were larger than anything he had seen before. As he watched them walk he couldn't help but have a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. He could see Neo, and Cinder…the two men…but what about that other girl…the one with the red eyes?

The click of a guns hammer being put into position followed by the sharp point of a blade against the back of his neck made him freeze. Oh…there she was. "Hmm, and where do you think you're going?"

Slowly turning his head, he looked over his shoulder and standing there with one hand on her hip and one hand holding her weapon, a smug look on her face. She took one step back and motioned for him to stand up. "Get up."

Slowly Jaune turned and stood up leaving one hand to the side while he still cradled the other in the bloody cloth. He could feel his aura working at healing his wound but it was responding slowly and now the cloth had soaked through with crimson. "Please…you need to let me go…None of you are safe with me here."

Emerald rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Please, what will you do, bleed on me? I'm so scared," She looked at his right hand with the bloody cuff still hanging from it. "Though…I had to admit, you're tougher than I thought. It takes balls to rip your hand up while getting out of cuffs. If you come with me peacefully I'll get you a first aid kit to patch you up…if you try to run, I'm going to shoot you."

"No you don't understand. This condition of mine affects your mind, you would honestly be safer if you did just shoot me."

The thief paused a moment raising a single eyebrow at him. "…You're serious…are you that messed up in the head?"

Jaune sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to figure out how to make her understand. "Look, this…condition I have is bad, bad for you, bad for everyone here. You need to let me go!"

Emerald frowned and stepped in a bit closer letting her weapons blade press against his chest. "You know blue eyes…I almost believe you, but Cinder wanted me to keep an eye on you while Neo and she were busy…so get your cute butt back to that room or I'm going to make your hand there look like a paper cut."

Jaune heart sank as he looked down and quietly nodded. "Alright…"

Minutes later the two were back in Neos room with Jaune sitting at the edge of the bed while Emerald sat in a chair in front of him, first aid kit in hand. Standing at the doorway was a female White Fang member who had a gun trained on him in case he tried anything.

"Alright blue eyes, unwrap that hand and let me have a look at it."

Jaune hesitated as he glanced at the guard then back at Emerald. If being in proximity to him caused the condition, would being in contact with his blood or even the smell of his blood make it worse? "I…I can do it if you let me have the kit. You don't have to do it."

Emerald frowned and shook her head. "I've seen wounds sloppily treated when I was on the street. I've seen them get infected, even with Aura and I've seen people get very sick or lose their limb. Don't be prideful, now take off the cloth."

Closing his eyes and did as requested and began to unwrap the pillowcase being careful not to agitate the wound but as he began to reach the end, the dried blood began to stick to him making him wince and hiss in pain as he pulled it free from his skin. The sight was worse than before, the flap of skin having shifted when he moved, rolling up enough to show muscle and tendon. He felt his stomach roll once more but did his best to hold still even as it began to bleed again, dripping more crimson onto the cloth and drip to the floor.

Emerald hissed a bit but made no other noise as she reached into the kit and pulled out some gauze and medical tape as well as some ointment. "You must have a high pain tolerance. You damn near peeled your skin right off. If you didn't have Aura you would need a trip to a hospital."

Jaune nervously watched as he saw her reach out and gently take hold of his hand, taking care to position the wound into a proper place totally uncaring of his blood getting on her. Looking back over at the guard he felt a lump form in his throat as he saw the guard take a few slow breaths before fixing a fanged smirk his direction. He prayed it was because she liked the sight of one person tending to another's wounds…or perhaps his wound being painful to him. "Shouldn't…shouldn't you have gloves…what if I'm sick."

Emerald shrugged and continued her work spreading the antibiotic cream over the exposed edges before opening up the gauze. "Are you sick?"

He rolled his eyes. "I've been telling you thank the moment I got here."

She chuckled and began to wrap the wound in a tight pattern. "Well, I'm not too worried." She glanced up at him, her red eyes meeting his blue, a hint of a smile forming at the corner of her lips. "If you do get me sick I'll just kill you."

He sighed but said nothing more as he watched her nimble hands work. He only winced slightly as she popped his thumb back into place and then began to wrap it as well. By the time she was done with the initial work the pain had receded back to a dull throb. She took a few pieces of tape and secured the wrapping taking a few minutes to give it a final inspection. "There…with your Aura that should heal in a two…three days tops. Lucky boy." She slowly ran a fingertip over the top of the bandage then back down while.

Jaune pulled his hand back making her frown at him. "Okay, good, thanks, now you need to leave."

Emerald frowned and sat back in her chair crossing her arms "Oh really now? That's all the thanks I get? You were starting to bleed out. I would think you would be happier."

"I am thankful but I'm also concerned about your health. This…curse is in my blood and you just handled my blood. It could affect you!"

Emerald said nothing for a few moments tilting her head to the side as she looked at him. "Hmm…No, I feel fine. You need to calm down there blue eyes…the panicked look doesn't fit you very well."

The White Fang Guard took a few steps forward "Lady Emerald…You don't have to sully yourself with this…prisoner. I'll watch him until Lady Neo's return."

Emeralds little smirk went away instantly as her eyes snapped to focus on the woman before slowly rising to her feet. She glanced back at Jaune then gave a small nod. "Alright…Make sure he doesn't go and hurt himself again."

The guard nodded and stepped aside letting the green haired thief walk by stepping back once she passed only glancing back over her shoulder the moment the door clicked shut confirming that they were alone. Jaune swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched the woman backed up from him moving to the door as well a wave of worry hitting him the moment her fingers reached out and locked it.

She slowly turned to face him once more letting her back rest against the wall, the mask keeping him from seeing where her eyes were looking. She reached up and pulled her hood back revealing long straight brown hair that cascaded over her shoulders and down her back. Her Faunus trait manifested as a pair of soft pointed ears sticking up though her hair, but they were more like a dogs than a cats. She then pulled her mask away revealing a beautiful face with vivid green eyes, her lips parting revealing a larger set of canine teeth clearly another trait. "So…you're the one Neo has been watching…what is your name human."

Jaune slowly scooted back putting a bit more distance between himself and her. "My name isn't important right now and it would probably be best if you guarded the room from the outside. I could make you sick."

She scoffed as a dangerous gleam appeared in her eyes. "You humans already make me sick. Treating us like lesser being, hating us for being who we are…but…you…something about you…something is different." She closed her eyes and took a sniff with her nose, her smile growing. "Something that I like."

"No…no. You need to get out now. Get out before it's too late." He rose to his feet while pointing to the door, but the woman simply shook her head smirking at his display and instead began to move forward.

"No, I don't think I'll go anywhere. Tell me, what is your name human? I won't ask again."

He moved back matching her pace only stopping once his back hit the wall. "My name is Jaune and I'm tell you that you need to leave this room."

She narrowed her eyes at him a growl escaping her. "Typical human…I will not be ordered by you. I should hurt you for even trying but…I don't think I will. No… I seem to be taking a liking to you. The way you shy away from me…the way your blood smells…" She licked her lips. "It makes me feel something…primal. Tell me…Jaune…have you ever had an experience with a woman?"

He looked away "More than I care to admit."

She laughed "Oh so you're some kind of stud huh? I bet you've never been with a Faunus.

He kept his eyes averted even as she began to close the gap between them. "Well…"

She blinked, and her smile grew. "Oh-ho…you've gotten around haven't you Jaune? You must be good if a Faunus liked you. Well…I've got an idea. You see I don't to have much fun in my work here, lots of the men are just afraid of my dominant nature. I like my men more submissive…just like you. So, I'm sitting here checking you out and I can't help but think that for a human, you're a bit cute and maybe…just maybe you can give me a good time."

Jaunes eyes snapped up locking onto hers an angry look washing over his features. "No…I will not be used…not again."

She moved forward and slammed her hands against the wall on either side of his head trapping him there. She leaned in and let her breath wash over his face. "I don't care what you think…you're not in charge. I am. Now, why not make like a good little bitch and let me show you just how much fun I can be."

She reached over and ran her hand through his hair grinning wildly as he turned away only for her to grab a thick handful and jerk his head back to face her. "No, no, no. You look me in the eye Jaune. I like to see the moment my men break…if you're good I bet we could do this again, and again."

He felt himself shiver and tried to pull his head free only for her to tighten her grip "No-Ah! Let me go! Stop!"

She giggled and leaned into his collar letting her tongue dart out across his neck. "Mmmmm, tastes good…I wonder what your blood tastes like."

Jaunes mind snapped back to his training with Pyrrha and the others and one comment from Yang struck out in his mind. 'If you're in a bind and need to get some distance, break their nose. They'll back off right away.'

The moment she pulled away from him, he seized his opportunity and slammed his head forward doing his best to ignore the ripping sensation of his hair being torn from his scalp and was met with a painful sensation washing over his forehead and a satisfying CRACK sounding in the room following by her crying out in pain.

"AAAGGHHH! YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU SHIT!" She cradled her nose with both hands now, drops of blood dripping out from underneath. Her green eyes filled with fury and looked at him with pure malice.

Jaune tried to take the opportunity to move past her but she stepped in his way letting her hands drop which allowed him to see her now twisted nose with blood cascading down her front. "No, no, no Jaune…You made me bleed, now I'm going to make you bleed. You'll need to learn that you can't do that to women who are interested in you."

She reached down to her pants and pulled out a medium sized knife a manic grin coming to her lips. "I was going to give you an experience you'd never forget but now I think I'll take a something to remember you by. Maybe your ear…maybe your tongue."

She growled as she raised the blade and moved as though she were going to stab him and Jaune raised his good arm in an attempt to block the attack but instead of feeling the pain of a blade hitting him he instead felt the splatter of something warm and wet wash against him, covering him in warmth. Slowly lowering his arm, he looked down and felt his stomach turn. It was blood, he had been covered in a spray of blood.

Looking up he was horrified to see the Faunus woman standing there with wide, shocked eyes, her mouth hanging open, her breath escaping her with a wheeze…a large blade had burst forth from her neck and collar which had sent the spray of blood all over the shocked knight. The woman dropped her knife to the floor with a clatter and reached for her throat as panic began to show in her eyes. She didn't last long though as the weapon was jerked back out and again burst through the center of her chest once more shooting a mass of crimson over the man.

Jaune gasped and moved away as best he could as the Faunus fell to the ground, twitching as a large pool of blood began to form around her form. Standing behind her looking as pristine as possible was Neo, her parasol in hand, murderous scowl on her face as she starred at the dead woman. As if adding insult to injury she jammed the blade down once more into the body and gave a firm kick into its back before stepping back and sheathing the weapon back into the tip of her accessory. Then as it nothing had happened she turned and gave a warm smile to Jaune as if she were simply saying. 'Hello.'

Jaune felt his head spinning, his stomach rolling as the realization of what he just saw. Another person was dead because of his condition. Another soul lost. He saw a trashcan nearby, reached for it and proceeded to empty the contents of his stomach worse than anything he ever did on a bullhead. As he felt tears fall from his face and his stomach empty, a soft set of hands rested on his back rubbing over him gently, comfortingly.

After a few moments he felt his stomach begin to settle and he spat out any remaining bile in his mouth. He turned and glanced over his shoulder to see Neo smiling back at him, a look of concern in her eyes as she ran her gloved hands over his back. In that moment Jaune became overwhelmed. He was weak from lack of food, blood loss, shock and fear. His vision began to cloud and before he could even attempt to stand his body collapsed under its own weight.

Neo watched with concern as her love passed out before her. The poor thing was just overwhelmed by the situation. She had returned to her room when Emerald sent her a text on her scroll stating that 'Blue eyes' had managed to escape and hurt himself in the process. She didn't waste any time coming back and was thankful she did because a moment longer and her love would have been seriously injured. As far as she was concerned, the quick death given to that beast wasn't what she deserved.

The rose back to her feet and drew two fingers to her lips letting out a shrill whistle to which two larger White Fang soldiers opened the door and stepped inside. She motioned to the body and the room and made a simple motion that conveyed an easy message. 'clean up this mess and remove the trash.' She then motioned to Jaune and pointed to another door nearby…he needed a bath and some tender loving care only she could provide him.

*Beacon Academy*

The tension in the air was thick to say the least. Hours before, the group was at one another's throats ready to shed blood and now they had to find a way to keep calm…with no Jaune to ease their worries. After the initial fight, the group had managed to calm down enough to take a look at the clue that had been located on the room. It was a small plastic cap, black in color, solid and not very flexible at all.

No one truly knew what it was but it was something that could be useful none the less. Now they were all trying to clean up the mess that was the kitchen and living room before gathering their equipment and proceeding to canvass the area looking for their beloved. Pyrrha still glared daggers at Yang who in returned them in spades while the rest did their best to give the two a good bit of space.

Ruby herself couldn't help but glance over at Blake, her own hate of the woman boiling in her stomach. She had been close…so close but she trusted her partners advice. She didn't kill her when she had the chance. There would be more opportunities, that much was certain. Setting the last of the discarded food into the trash can, the little reaper turned to move to the bedroom, so she could gather her equipment.

Stepping to her bed her foot caught the edge of something on the floor and looking down she saw what appeared to be a worn looking journal. Reaching down she picked it up and opened it up and noticed that it was filled with a plethora of poetry and other writings. She quietly sat down on the edge of her bed and began to carefully look through the book suspecting it belonged to Blake since her bed was next to hers.

'Perfection'

'His eyes, blue as the sea in the morning mist

His hair kissed by the suns platinum rays

A smile that melts the soul

A touch that ignites passions flame

Kindness unlike any other

A soul that can make any future bright.

A soul lost to darkness

Her hair black as night

Her eyes tired

Fading away in seas of pain

Turmoil, angst, depression

A glint

A spark

A flame

Light at the edge of darkness

Coming dawn

Breath of life

Hope

Breath of life giving meaning

He gives her meaning, peace

She gives him everything

He worries

She comforts

He becomes timid

She becomes emboldened

He stumbles

She catches

Embrace

Touch

Love

Desire

They try to take him

She wisks him away

She hides him

Loves him

Becomes his all

Darkness fades

Love persists

Love conquers

Love.'

Ruby didn't blink as she read the words, her mind beginning to race as she began to understand the meaning of the poem. She flipped the book back to its cover and noted that it did indeed look well-worn and something that would easily belong in Blakes book collection. Opening the pages to another entry she began to read once more.

'Savior'

Cobalt blue, sun kissed blonde, purity untold

Desired, wanted, needed

Strong, humble, loyal

Just

Artistic

Unwavering

Noble

Enlightened

All wonderful, all wanted,

Sleek beauty, heart cold

His warmth enfolds

His soul resonates

Her body responds

Love blooms, sustains, encompasses all

Monsters hate, loathe, covet

Reapers jump about, plot and steal

Ice women scheme, deceive

Dragons covet, lust and hunger

Warriors lie in wait, ready to strike

The blonde angel falls,

Trapped by enemies

He reaches out, reaches in desperation

The ebony haired angel responds

She snatches him away, saves him

Hides him away

Love resumes

Love conquers

Love never fades.'

Ruby snapped the book shut her eyes growl cold, her face showing no emotion. She knew what this meant, she knew exactly what had happened. Setting the book down she rose to her feet and reached behind her back where she pulled out her special knife taking care to inspect the blade. It gleamed in the dim light of the room, the reflection of her eyes staring back at her from the keen blade. "You take what is mine you die…"

The sound of footsteps approaching pulled her attention back and she quickly tucked the blade back behind her back and moved to put the book back on the bookshelf with Blakes other belongings. Glancing over her shoulder she saw her sister stepping into the room still looking angry over what had occurred over an hour ago. Ruby knew that if she could trust anyone in their group it was her own blood…at least for now. "Yang…we need to talk."

Hearing the tone in her sister's voice, Yang paused mid step and turned to face her, a small frown on her lips. "What is it Rubes?"

Ruby pointed to the book she had just placed on the shelf. "I think you need to look at this."

Yang quirked an eyebrow glancing down at the worn book then back to her sister. "Rubes, why are you looking at those when we need to find Jaune?"

Ruby sighed and picked up the book tossing it to Yang who caught it with one hand. "Take a look inside. I think there is a clue in it."

Yang blinked then quickly opened the book taking a moment to read some of the contents and after a few moments he titled her head to the side then glanced up at her sister. "I…don't get it. Do you mean a clue about Jaune?"

Ruby face palmed and grumbled in frustration. "Ugh…look," She opened the book up and pointed at what she had discovered before. "This is clearly poetry about Jaune and Blake. It talks about whisking him away and saving him from "Monsters." Monsters that sound a lot like our descriptions."

Yang's eyes narrowed as she took a closer look at the words on the page. "…you're right…what if she wrote this intending on actually taking him for herself?"

Ruby crossed her arms. "I know…we can't trust her now. We can't just kill her either. What if she could lead us to Jaune?"

"Where would she even keep him though?"

Ruby frowned. "She's a Ninja, she can hide things easily!"

Yang sighed pinching the bridge of her nose as she moved back over to her own bed opening her shared dresser to touch up her makeup before heading out to patrol for her love. After all, she wanted to look good for him the moment she found him. She took out a compact flipping it open, pausing when she noticed something strange underneath it.

Setting the makeup down she reached in and pulled out a brochure to what she would describe as one of the swankiest couples resorts she had ever seen. It looked amazing and expensive. She opened the front of the pamphlet catching two tickets just before they fell out. Looking them over she saw it was a deluxe getaway for two and the date on the tickets was for the next weekend. She felt her anger grow as her eyes shifted to red. Weiss was planning to take him away on a getaway. Steal him off to Atlas and never return leaving her in the cold while living happily ever after with her man.

"Ruby…" Yang spoke with an icy chill in her voice as she turned to face her sister, hand extended with the pamphlet and tickets. "did you know anything about this?"

Ruby crossed the distance in three steps snatching the papers from her hand. "What is it…." Her eyes widened and then narrowed as she clenched her fist crushing the documents. "No…No I didn't…" She looked over at her sister. "Do you think they are teaming up to take him?"

Yang sighed and gently took the papers from her sisters hand tossing them back into the drawer. "I don't know but if they are I'm going to make sure they don't get away with it. Partner or not, take my Jaune and you die."

Ruby fixed her sister with a look "You mean our Jaune. I'm in this too and I don't want to lose him either. If it comes down to it, can we team up?"

Yang had a sinister smirk form on her lips. "I bet Jaune would enjoying being loved by a pair of sisters…Alright, I'm in."

"Awesome! But we can't act too quickly, if they know where he is then they can lead us to him….and then we'll end them."

Yang nodded "Fine with me but what about Pyrrha? I know she and I don't get along at the moment but I know her dedication is true. If she didn't take Jaune she could be helpful."

"That's fine with me…lets be cautious though. If Pyrrha really wanted too I bet she could sway Nora and Ren to fight with her…I don't want to get into that fight."

"We could try to kill her in her sleep."

"Maybe…but only if it comes down to it. Come on, we need to get back out there and get to looking for Jaune."

With that the two finished gathering their equipment and returned to the living room where they saw Nora and Ren also stepping out of their room with weapons in hand. Nora grinned as she rested her grenade launcher on her shoulder. "Alright, are well all ready to get out and find our glorious leader?"

Blake, Weiss and Pyrrha all stepped over, each one showing a look of determination in their eyes. Wiess did a double check of her dust chambers before sheathing her weapons. "Sometimes a knight needs rescuing and if that's what needs to be done, then let's get to it."

Ren lightly cleared his throat drawing the attention of the girls. "So…what I want to know is…where should be begin?"

*Cinder*

That boy was strange…interesting but strange. When she spoke to him, the look in his eyes though…they were deadly serious. He believed everything he was saying was true and if she were being honest with herself, the way Neo was acting…she was beginning to believe it too. It made no sense though. How could he be affecting anyone?

It seemed impossible but, yet she saw herself the way Neo changed in behavior going from cold killer to a doting psychopath. She even rushed off to take care of her 'pet' when she found out he was hurt. She had been discussing their plans for their little Grim invasion with Roman when Neo rushed off leaving them all perplexed. She didn't learn until later from Emerald that their little prisoner had managed to free himself from his bonds but in the process mangled himself. On top of that, Neo killed a White Fang woman who had apparently tried to have her way with him, not that it bothered her. They were fodder after all.

However, something didn't feel right…despite her better judgment against bothering her, she felt it best to contact Lady Salem and inform her of the development. She moved out of her office and down a small corridor to where the Grimm used to speak to her lady resided. Stepping into the room the floating creature had no visible reaction to her presence but the orb it carried began to glow as a figure faded into view. "Cinder…to what do I owe the pleasure of a call?"

Cinder knelt down keeping her gaze lowered out of respect for her mistress. "My lady…I have had an encounter that I find to be…perplexing. I seek guidance."

A spiked tentacle extended out from the Grim, reaching out to tenderly caress Cinders cheek. "Rise my child. Speak your concern and will give you direction."

Cinder obeyed the command and rose back to her feet. "Thank you, Mistress, I'm not certain where to begin but… Recently we acquired a prisoner…a boy."

Salem raised an eyebrow. "A…boy. Cinder, I have no doubt that you can do with a young man whatever you wish…"

Cinder's cheeks flared red and she sputtered a moment much to the amusement of Salem. "Bu-, I, uh, no..no, no, no. This…young man is unique my lady."

"In what way?"

"At first he seemed like a typical student at Beacon. Bumbling, weak and without potential. However, we began to notice something changing. Several, prominent girls including Pyrrha Nikos and Ruby Rose took a very…healthy interest in him. That interest grew though…and changed. It became twisted and obsessive. Soon we found that it wasn't just them but any female in proximity to him. We sent Neo in to investigate and she has taken a liking to him as well."

"Obsessive you say?"

"Yes Mistress. Upon further investigation it became evident that those girls became violent when it came to him. They injured fellow students, developed erratic behavior and even did things to the young man. Those girls lashed out at anyone they felt was getting to close to him. They even killed which is completely out of character for them."

"I see…and you suspect this…young man, has something to do with it? Is that why you took him?"

"He is the only common factor. We took him thinking that his little…harem, would tear itself apart and throw Beacon into chaos. When Neo extracted him I questioned him myself and his behavior was…not typical of a man who has a large number of women pursuing him. He stated that Ozpins little wench, Goodwitch, did an experiment on him. He stated that she injected him with a compound derived from a Beowolf Alpha."

This made Salem take pause, as both her eyebrows raised. "…They dabbled with my Grimm and used this man as a test subject?"

"He stated it was meant to help hunters improve their group tactics but instead it had an unnatural result. He made it clear that he was a hazard to not only myself but others and even suggested we end his life to avoid the effects of exposure."

Salem sighed and raised a hand to her face pinching the bridge of her nose while shaking her head. "Ozpin, Ozpin, Ozpin, what have you done?"

Seeing her reaction, Cinder felt a small wave of concern begin to wash over her. "My Lady?"

Salem closed her eyes and took a small breath before regaining her composure. "It is alright Cinder. I simply believe that our foe Ozpin is becoming more desperate in his efforts to stop us. He is attempting to dabble with things beyond his control. It is of no matter however, it will not impact our efforts."

"I understand my lady. What do you wish for me to do with the prisoner?"

"If he is contained and doing no harm to our plans, then keep him for the time being. See that no harm comes to him."

Cinder nodded with a small bow "As you wish my lady."

"And Cinder my dear, make preparations for my arrival. I am coming to Vale."

Cinder felt her heart being to race as fear washed over her. "Y…you intend to come here my lady?"

Salem had a small smile that appeared quite sinister form on her lips. "Indeed…I wish to speak with this young man. The nature of his…augmentation, is still unknown to us. Perhaps he could be useful and if so, I'd like to see if he could be turned into a potential ally. Tell me Cinder, what is his name and his history? When meeting a new opponent, it is best to have every advantage available and intimate knowledge of any weakness that can be exploited."

*Late night: Jaune*

He was warm…comfortably warm. He felt as though he was weightless, like he was floating. It He took in a small breath enjoying the clean smell wafting to his nose. He felt a soft pressure against his chest and torso whish was beginning to make him feel too warm so he shifted to move the blanket but froze when he heard the soft tinkle of water ripple up to his ears. He wasn't in a bed and he wasn't in a dream…so what was the warmth on his chest?

Snapping his eyes open he was greeted by the dim light of a candle lit bathroom suite that put most hotels to shame. The room itself was large and open, with a large vanity and mirror across the room with an ornate set of candles on it providing a warm, comforting glow. The floor itself was tiled and looked to be granite. Glancing down he found himself resting in a large jacuzzi style tub that had a bit of steam rising from it but what truly caught his attention was the head of brown, pink and white hair on his chest…and the bare form attached to it that was resting on top of him.

He tried to move only his arm but as he did he found it had been wrapped up in a plastic bag that had been securely taped shut reminding him of his first attempt to escape. Setting his hand down once more and looking down at his chest again he was met by a pair of soft, multi colored eyes and a smiling face. Neo.

For a time nothing was said between the two as they simply stared at one another. She seemed content to stare up at him, smiling softly while he stared back at her, heart racing in worry, a lump forming in his throat. He was naked, she was naked…they were in a jacuzzi tub…together…and she was sitting quite comfortably in his lap. He had to admit that if he weren't in a situation where girls were going crazy for him, this circumstance wouldn't bother him too much. "Uh…"

Her eyes snapped to his lips then back to his eyes, but she didn't move and the little smile on her face remained. Jaune swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. "Uh…hi there Neo…"

Her smile grew at the sound of him speaking her name which put him a little bit at ease…until she frowned and pushed back from him a bit and pointed to his bag covered hand. She glared at him with rage filled eyes, her expression enough to tell him she was more than angry. "I..look, I can-"

*SMACK!*

Jaune winched as his head snapped to the side, cheek stinging from her strike. He slowly turned his head back to face her.

*SMACK!*

His head snapped to the other side his other cheek stinging now as she struck him again. Okay, she was clearly angry. He turned his head back once more "Look, I'm-"

*SMACK!*

He tasted blood…she was using aura. He snapped his head back and tried to raise a hand to block the next blow but in his rush he failed to use the correct hand and brought up his injured limb which was promptly struck causing a wave of pain the wash through him.

The reaction was immediate. "AH!" He clutched his hand to his chest and cried out in pain pushing Neo from his form as hints of blood began to show in the bag. Neo's froze and stared at him with wide eyes which began to fill with tears. She moved in close and did her best to wrap her arms around him without agitating his wound, attempting to comfort him. She clutched at his arm in an effort to cradle it against her taking care not to make it worse for him.

Jaune blinked through the pain to stare at her as she held him, her eyes watering as she ran her hand up and down his arm as if she were deeply apologizing. He tried to pull his hand back only for her to refuse to let him go holding him there. He pulled once more and she increased her grip but did move closer to him opting to slide next to him keeping her face close to his.

"Please let me go…"

She shook her head a moment before pointing to his hand a scowl coming to her face. She was demanding an explanation. Jaune averted his gaze and shifted position a bit noticing that they were both still undressed and in the large tub. "L…look, can we talk once we're out of the water? You're naked…I'm naked…it's awkward…"

Neo shook her head and raised a hand up to the now red bag a look of cold anger in her eyes. She was daring him to try and avoid the topic. She was demanding he explain himself and if he didn't she would make him.

Jaune felt himself tremble slightly as another faded pulse of pain came from his hand, almost as if it was anticipating her actions. "N-n-no. That isn't…that isn't necessary, please."

She nodded and leaned in slightly raising her eyebrows as if to say 'Well, I'm waiting.'

He sighed and tried to turn away but she just wrapped a leg over his form straddling him so she now sat on his thigh. "Look, I don't belong here. Your boss thinks I may have some kind of power but I can't control this and it affects women. It affects you. Give your…career choice, I'm guessing you don't mind hurting others but this…curse will make you cross lines. I need to escape. I need to get far away before I cause more harm. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Neo smiled softly and nodded, paused then shook her head no causing Jaune to let out an exasperated sigh.

"Ok, so thanks to Goodwitch I emit some kind of pheromone that affects women. It makes them…love me. It's clearly affected you. It makes them become violent…or more violent. If it continues, more people will die. So that girl that patched me up before...the one with the red eyes, she will be affected. Your boss? She will be too…Just like that guard from earlier today. Don't you want that to be avoided?"

Neo didn't move for a moment before she leaned in simply shrugged her shoulders and moved his arm around her closing the gap between them letting her hand rest on his chest. She smiles softly at him and moved another hand around his middle letting her palm rest on his waist. She leaned up and pressed herself against him in an attempt to kiss him only to have her lips connect off his cheek when he turned his head.

Scowling she pulled back and pointed at him then her and made a small heart with her hands in front of her chest. Jaune, still blushing, tried to keep his eyes upward as he spoke to her. "Look, I appreciate that you like me but it's fake. You can't possibly like me in the short time you've known me."

Neo smirked and shook her head as she reached under the water and snaked her fingers around his groin making him jump and try to pull away as she slowly pumped him. She gave him a firm squeeze and licked her lips before giving him a wink.

Jaune used his good hand and quickly pried her hand off of him, turning away while his cheeks burned red. "Whoa! No, no way, forget it." He tried to stand up wincing as he inadvertently used his bad hand in an attempt to steady himself making him hiss in pain once more before trying to step out of the tub.

Neo wasn't going to let him get away however and as he was beginning to step away from the tub while reaching for a towel to cover himself with, she leapt out of the water and latched onto his back causing both of them to stumble and fall to the ground making him slide a few feet on the slick tile floor only stopping when his head reached the door way hitting it with a solid thunk. Neo lay sprawled on top of him, her lithe form easily held by his.

After a few moments of silence, the knob on the door clicked and slowly opened revealing Emerald standing there in a simple pair of shorts and t-shirt. "Neo are you about done in here? I want toooo…" She blinked and looked down at the two, her eyes tracing down over their forms pausing a moment before a small wry smirk came to her lips and she turned around making sure to put a sway to her hips with every step she took. "Well…I'll give you this Neo…you didn't exaggerate…have fun you two."

Jaune tried to raise a hand up as a small whimper escaped him only to have it grabbed and pulled back down by a smaller, well-manicured hand. "W..wait…"

*Minutes later*

Jaune sat on the edge of the Neos bed, elbows on his knees, wearing nothing more than a pair of loose workout shorts that she had somehow provided for him. His other clothes had been forcibly taken by her and tossed out the door hopefully for someone to wash and return later. His injured hand was being held out for her to put a fresh wrap on. Neo wore a large shirt which did little to hide her form from him, the hem of it barely covering her hips. She sat in front of him on a chair, eyes focused on his hand, concentration showing in her eyes.

When she had removed the bag and old bandage, the girl could only stare at the wound. Jaune thought it had done a wonderful job of healing but she apparently disagreed since she proceeded to smack him twice more. She then furiously typed out a message on her scroll for him to read while she began her work.

'You idiot! All you had to do was stay here in my room and be pampered by me! I go away for a half an hour and you tear your hand to shreds only to end up right where you started! Don't you know that I care deeply for you?! I was just trying to keep you safe! Don't do that again…if you do I'll have to break your ankles. Now don't worry my dear, I'm going to patch up your hand and then after we eat we can cuddle each other until we fall asleep. I can't wait to be wrapped up in your arms, in your warmth.'

If he was being honest with himself, he wasn't thrilled with the prospect. Not that it mattered all that much. Stuck sleeping as a captive of a mentally unstable girl was just as bad as being stuck sleeping as the captive of several mentally unstable girls…though with his friends he was at least in a more familiar location. His thoughts were interrupted though the moment he felt Neo tape the bandage to his hand which she then leaned down and softly brushed her lips across like a caretaker tending to a child who had a 'boo-boo'.

*Knock-Knock-Knock*

Neo was on her feet in an instant and walked through the room with a graceful step which he had only seen with Weiss. She opened the door revealing two male White Fang members, both of which holding out a large back of fast food as well as drink carrier which had four cups. Neo clapped her hands and snatched the items from their hands before promptly kicking the door shut with a loud slam.

The next thing he knew he had a soda shoved into his hand and a cheeseburger and fries set down next to him while she held a milkshake. She reached forward and lightly tapped her cup against his giving him a small wink before taking a sip. Jaune blinked then slightly nodded. "Um…cheers…"

-to be continued

 **Authors Notes:** Hey guys, Happy Belated Halloween. Here it is, yet another chapter in the saga of Jaune…the poor bastard.

As always I want to thank you for taking time out of your day to read my work. I know you have plenty of choices to read when it comes to these stories and the fact you choose to read mine is something I feel is wonderful.

So, I am curious, what do you think is going to happen next? We know Neo is a little unstable and is capable of doing more harm than most but what about Cinder, or Emerald, members of the White Fang or even Salem? Heck what about the turmoil brewing with teams RWBY and JNPR?

I love the feedback you all give me so please keep it coming. As always thank you and have a great day.

-Grev


	17. Chapter 17

**His Secret Admirer**

 **Chapter 17**

 **By**

 **Grevin Hades**

Two days…it had been two days since he had been taken. Two days of raised tensions. Two days of nearly killing one another as they tried to sleep. Yang and Ruby has begun to grow angrier towards the others, Blake and Wiess had begun to verbally jab at the others as well as one another and Pyrrha had become more and more aggressive. Nora was still a bundle of energy though she was becoming more violent and Ren had all but retreated to his room opting to read instead of trying to reason with the girls.

They had checked the campus twice over with no luck. Of course, the professors were growing suspicious as to why Jaune was missing from class, but they seemed to accept of their excuse of him being sick…for now. They didn't have much time however, and they were beginning to grow desperate.

Currently the group was sitting on the campus of Beacon trying to distract themselves from their missing love. Yang had a precision screwdriver set out and was working on her gauntlets while Ruby was using a Whetstone to carefully sharpen her scythe, each seeming to be a bit absent minded in their tasks. Next to them Blake was attempting to write in a journal but the scrape of the stone on Rubys scythe was enough to disrupt her thoughts making her ears twitch from time to time.

Next to her Wiess tapped at her scroll while a few feet away Pyrrha and Ren were going through some exercises with their weapons, taking various poses and positions like it was some kind of well- orchestrated dance and close to them was Nora who was laying back with her hands behind her head and one foot raised in the air.

Wiess let out a gruff sigh and all but threw down her scroll. "Ugh! I can't take it! I need my Jaune! Where is my knight?"

Ruby glanced over at her partner saying nothing but the scrape of the stone on her weapon slowed down considerably which was enough to make Blake close her book with a solid 'thud' "Ruby, just how sharp do you have to make that thing? It hurts my ears when you do that."

*Scrraaaaape, Scraaaape, Scraaaape*

"I need to be ready to gut whoever took Jaune…"

Wiess sighed as she closed her scroll and put it away. "Ruby, you could split a hair with that, if you keep it up either it will be sharp down to the microscopic level or you'll wear the blade down."

Ruby smirked. "Oh, my baby is sharp down to the atomic level."

Yang glanced up at her sister. "…That's just creepy sounding. We need to find Jaune and give you a proper distraction sis."

Ruby said nothing as a slightly twisted smile came across her face, but it snapped away just as quickly as it appeared when Pyrrha cleared her voice. "Look who is coming over."

The group turned to look where Pyrrha had nodded and much to their surprise, especially Ruby and Wiess's, they saw none other than Coco and Velvet slowly walking over from across the quad. Both were in their battle gear, Coco looking stylish despite the scar on her face and Velvet still in her armored suit with her camera in hand.

Ruby collapsed Crescent Rose storing it on her back as she rose to her feet crossing her arms as she glared at the two. "I see you recovered…how are the scars?"

Coco raised an eyebrow as she came to a stop in front of the group, her own arms crossing and cocking her hip to the side. "Pretty good, I look even more badass now. Let me know if you'd like a matching set, I think they'd look good on you too."

Wiess stepped forward making the two move their attention to her. "Why are you here Adel? Are you trying to get in our good graces so you can try to get close to Jaune? I can promise he has everything he needs from us."

Blake glared daggers at Velvet who was returning the gesture in kind. "I can smell the pheromones coming off you Velvet…you can't have him…he belongs to me…us…"

Nora jumped up and stepped between the two groups attempting to settle the situation. "Look, girls, I get that we all want to have Jaune to ourselves, but we can still be nice to one another regarding other matters….so just relax!"

The group was silent for a few moments before Pyrrha cleared her throat and holstered her weapons on her back while putting on her best smile and moving towards the two girls. "Nora's right…what do you need?"

Velvet met her smile with her own and held up her camera. "Well, I was wondering if any of you had seen or possibly found the lens cap for my camera. I had it the other day and then it was just gone. I can't figure out where I've misplaced it. I've turned our dorm upside down but haven't had any luck so I figured I must have misplaced it on the quad somewhere."

Yang slipped her gauntlets back on and began to clean up her tools. "So, it's a small disk about two and a half inches across and kind of thin?"

Velvet nodded her smile growing. "Yes, have you seen it?"

Wiess motioned to her camera. "Is it the same color as the lens itself?"

Velvet again nodded. "Yes."

Ren began to raise a hand to speak but paused the moment the girls all seemed to shake their head no in unison. Velvet sighed looking down at her feet while Coco quirked an eyebrow shifting her weight to her other hip. "Are you sure?"

Blake shook her head once more. "No, we haven't seen it, but we'll keep an eye open for it. If we find it, we'll bring it by right away."

Velvet gave a slight bow "Oh, thank you, I truly appreciate it."

Coco moved behind the Rabbit Faunus giving her arm a light smack. "Alright, let's get going. We still need to check out the training rooms. Maybe you left it in there when you were taking some action shots."

The group watched the fashionista all but drag off the timid girl in silence before looking back at one another, one set of cold eyes locking with another, all of them conveying the same thought. Ruby reached down and drew her knife from her hip, her other hand bringing the Whetstone to it.

*Scrrraaape, Scrrraaaape, Scrrraaape* "So…who is coming with me tonight?"

*Jaune*

He was going crazy. It had been almost three days since he was taken and forced to live with the ice cream themed assassin and he was beginning to find himself bouncing off the walls. His hand had fully recovered in the last twelve hour which made him thankful for Aura but now he had a chain fastened to his foot. It was fastened around his ankle and led to a bolted in steel plate on the wall just under the bed. It allowed him enough room to move throughout the room and to the bathroom, but he couldn't step out the door.

Neo for the most part had been more than accommodating for him. She wouldn't leave him unless she had too only stepping out for her work leaving him to his own devices. By the second day she had brought him a few magazines…and catalogs…lingerie catalogs. It was clear she had an obsession, and he knew it would be a matter of time before she crossed the line and attempted to be intimate with him.

Jaune sighed as he ran his hands through his hair and then lightly scratched at his scruffy cheek. She refused to let him shave, most likely because he would try to use the blade on himself. He didn't have any windows to look out of and the passage of time was impossible to truly grasp at this point. He had taken a few naps, which he now regretted, and had lost track. Now he didn't know if it was morning or evening. He couldn't even use meals as a way of keeping track because he had been given a rather 'unique' blend of food for his meals. Fruit salad, chicken sandwiches, orange juice, ice cream, all at what felt like random times. He had begun to wonder if Neo either had a sweet tooth or if she were trying to fatten him up to keep him from trying to escape. He could already feel himself growing more sluggish due to his confinement. He missed his daily workout routine, even if he did get his butt handed to him over and over again.

That single thought brought up another concern. His little group of psycho girlfriends. He could only imagine just how much damage they could be doing to Beacon at this point. He hoped and prayed that they haven't killed anyone. He thought back to how Neo informed him that she left plenty of red herrings for them to fall for and throw them off her trail. She seemed more than confident in her work and that didn't sit well with him.

On a more positive note, thanks to his confinement he had been able to avoid affecting others with his condition. Neo was a lost cause but after the last incident, the only females even allowed to see him were Neo, Emerald and Cinder. While Cinder appeared to be unaffected, much to his joy, he could already see the effects of his condition taking a toll on the dark-skinned beauty.

At first it was simple glances, an occasional starring at him from nearby. Then she began to get closer and as she did she would always let her eyes trail over his form as though she were beginning to undress him with her eyes. He even noticed her lick her lips once. Thankfully she hasn't done anything further than that, but her stare made him uncomfortable so when Neo surprised him with his 'leash', he was rather thankful because it meant he wouldn't have to be watched by her anymore.

Thinking more about his 'host' he found himself thankful that she was simply content with cuddling with him. She would hold his hand, sit on his lap and make him put her arms around him and she would even nuzzle or lightly kiss his cheek…she hardly ever attempted to push things. There was the incident in the bath but other than that, the worst she would do is strip down and model herself to him. She even took one of the lingerie magazines and pointed at several different kinds as if asking him which one he would prefer her in. It did make him a bit nervous though when she had simply given him a wolfish smile when he had blushed and stammered a bit to her question.

He sighed as he fell back onto the bed once more his chain rattling as it shifted from his movement. He rested his hands behind his head as he tried to find a solution to his current dilemma. He needed a way out. He needed to escape Vale and isolate himself from the world. He would need to stay close enough to civilization in order to keep himself supplied but far enough that no one could find him if they were looking. There were several options he could consider. Ruby's home of Patch could easily provide him enough room to breath more comfortably but if Yang or Ruby were to ever visit their father, they could find him out and it would be all over. Menagerie had several small isolated islands available to it where he could survive by working as a fisherman…but the risk would be the Faunus women who seemed to be a bit more susceptible to his condition…that wouldn't do.

The quiet clink coming from the side of the bed forced him to focus on the first hurdle he would need to clear before anything else. He had to get himself free of that chain, and it had to be in a way that would allow him to do it quickly and without suspicion.

Sitting up he pulled his right leg up and set it on the bed so he could get a better look at the lock. The band around his ankle was quite simple, just a simple latch but the lock holding it there was a different story. It was large, heavy and looked to be of Atlas design. The key hole looked like there was a place for a regular key but also a small slot which clearly had a port to connect something electronic…so it was most likely an advanced key…and if Neo was smart, which he was certain she was, she didn't keep the spare in this room.

"Great…how am I supposed to get my hands on that?" He groaned as she fell back once more allowing himself to sink into the comfortable bed. He couldn't stay…he didn't have a choice. The way he saw it, he had only a hand full of options.

Option One: He allow himself to stay in his current situation and wait for another opportunity to present itself, so he could escape.

Option Two: He figure out a way to get his hands on that key, get himself loose and run like hell.

Option Three: He find something sharp, pray his Aura will keep him alive long enough for him to amputate his foot and hobble out.

Option Four: The next chance he gets, he break something that would create a very sharp edge and proceed to slash his own throat and end it. That would remove his threat from the world at large.

Option Five: …Somehow convince the mute assassin to release him…or perhaps he could overpower her?

He paused his thinking, his jaw clenching slightly as he ran that thought over once more. If he could convince her to let him go…or over power her…but how? His eyes trailed to the right where the various magazines and catalogues were being kept his eyes focusing on one particular magazine in particular.

Quickly moving to his feet he snatched up the magazine and looked at the title. *Cuff Love: a monthly bondage publication meant to help guide the inexperienced to the well versed through the world of rope, chain and domination*

He cringed at the very thought of the magazine but opened it anyway and began to skim through the pages looking for anything he could use to help him, and then he saw it. A small article in the question and answer section. *Handcuff play for beginners: What cuffs should be used, safe words and taking control*.

This was it. He could use this. Neo wanted to take things to the next level, that much was clear. If he left this page open with the article conveniently circled and also used the lingerie catalogs to focus on some random set of naughty wear which would help him bind her hands…then maybe, just maybe he could convince her to let him take control. He just might be able to get her to release his chain and then he could bind her up and throw away the key!

For the first time in weeks Jaune felt a genuine smile begin to come to his lips…he just had to be careful.

*Later that evening / very early morning*

At three in the morning and under the black of night, Blake, Ruby and Pyrrha moved silently along the shadowed quad of the Beacon campus. Each girl dressed in all black, with their hair tied back with simple black masks covering their faces and light weight shoes on their feet. They made no sound as they approached their target, the Team CFVY dorm.

Blake pulled Gamble Shroud from her back and with a single throw was able to clear it to the building's rooftop where it was able to wrap around an exposed vent pipe and secure itself enough that she could use it to hoist herself up the wall of the building. Behind her Ruby followed making no sound as well and Pyrrha close behind. The three managed to take up position just outside the window of their targets room where Blake wrapped one arm around the ribbon steadying herself while using her free hand to pull a small pry bar from her pack.

She gently shimmied the pry bar under the window and slowly began to raise it up, shifting the bar down the sill of the window taking her time to keep from making any sound. After a few tense moments she was able to slide her fingers underneath the edge and lift it up enough to allow them to move forward with their next step.

Looking down Blake gave Ruby a single nod which allowed the little reaper to spring into action. Reaching into her pack she pulled out two small cylinders, gas bombs. She pressed the buttons on each and tossed them up into the opening which was then quickly shut by the ebony haired ninja.

After a few minutes Blake once more opened the window but this time opened it fully waiting a few moments for the room to air out a bit and crawled inside followed by the other two. They each held their masks to their faces to keep any remaining gas from affecting them and proceeded to carefully look around the room for their targets.

The room looked like any other room that belonged to hunters in training. Desks, books, posters, nothing that set it apart from any other room except for a wardrobe on a far wall that seemed to be stuffed to the brim with clothes. In the beds on the far-left corner lay their prey, both of whom were breathing quietly and were completely unconscious. Pyrrha smirked as she reached into her pack and pulled out a roll of rope and knelt down to begin her task. As she did this, Blake and Ruby collected the now spent gas bomb cannisters making certain to leave no trace of themselves.

In moments they had maneuvered ball gags around the heads of Velvet and Coco and easily bound their arms and feet behind their backs. Pyrrha picked up Velvet easily hoisting her over her shoulder while Ruby and Blake carried Coco and moments later they had exited out the door and taken the two to what they deemed the safest location to do some interrogation. The dorms main geothermal boiler room located several levels below ground.

Opting to use a less exposed room, the three took their victims to a small workshop area where they all but dumped them to the cold hard floor making both groan as they began to wake from the gas. Pyrrha narrowed her eyes as she took in the two noting that they both wore clothing which could easily be used to entice Jaune. Each girl wore a simple t-shirt that barely covered their hips and rather lacy underwear which showed their hips and legs very well.

Barely holding back a snarl, Pyrrha shifted her weight and surged forward driving her foot hard into Velvets side lifting her form up from the force of the impact and slamming her hard against the wall. Ruby followed suit to Coco but the impact wasn't as strong but still caused the brunette to fold in pain.

Both girls whimpered for a few moments as they tried to look around and get their bearings before locking eyes with each other, freezing in fear. Velvets ears twitched in fear as she slowly turned her head looking at the feat of their captors, her eyes slowly moving upwards to the masked figured standing before her, all with crossed arms and narrowed eyes. "Mmmmff!"

Coco narrowed her eyes and tried to twist free growling as her bonds held firm. "Mmmm! Mmmmfff!"

Pyrrha chuckled as she slowly began to pull her mask away showing her face to the two women, her emerald eyes gleaming with malice and a twisted smile came to her lips. She silently knelt down in front of the two, one hand sliding behind her back slipping something from her pack. "So…here we are. Are you two comfortable? No? I'm sorry. I'd try to help you but I'm afraid that I have a small problem."

Blake pulled her mask away glaring at Velvet with her piercing amber eyes. Her demeanor was cold, and her posture showing disdain looking down her nose at the two. "If you had just kept your filthy hands to yourself…if you had just left well enough alone you stupid rabbit whore…we could have been perfectly happy but no…you just had to try and take what wasn't yours."

Velvet furrowed her brows and struggled at her bonds once more her form shivering slightly. "MMFFF!"

Ruby was the last to remove her mask letting it fall to the floor at her feet. She slowly stepped forward her eyes cold, filled with hatred, her hands clenching sporadically at her side. "We know what you did…we know you coveted what wasn't yours. We know you wanted to take him, love him, steal him from us…"

Pyrrha leaned forward and gently ran gloved hand through Coco's hair smirking as the girl tried to pull back from the unwelcome touch. "Oh, I love how smooth your hair is Coco…what conditioner do you use?" She continued to slide her hand around until she could get a fistful in her grip and jerked her head back making the fashionista wince. "So…this is how things are going to go…we ask a question and you answer it. If you lie we hurt you, if we think you're lying, we hurt you. If we don't like what you tell us, we hurt you. I know you both have aura but we have plenty of time to wear that down…so…are you ready for our little game?"

Coco glared at Pyrrha through narrowed eyes, hints of tears forming in the corners edging closer and closer to spilling over and running down her cheeks. "Mmmff! Mff!"

Ruby smirked as she slowly moved around the two prone forms a strange little giggle escaping her. "Here, I'll take off the gag…but if you try anything funny I'll make sure you bleed."

The reaper knelt down and in seconds the tight band holding the gag in place relaxed allowing the brunette to all but spit it from her lips a ragged gasping breath escaping her. Then she repeated the action with Velvet who let out a small whimper as she caught her breath. "There we go…now, lets play our game."

"You three are fucking nuts! Why would you tie us up like this!? When I get out I'm going straight to Oz-UUGGHHH!

Coco's eyes went wide as Blakes boot drove into her stomach knocking the wind from her, the jerk of her body reacting to the strike enough to cause some of her hair to be pulled out in Pyrrhas grip. The spartan frowned as she pulled her hand back looking at the strands of brown hanging there before flicking them away in disgust. "Ugh…disgusting."

Coco could only gasp and cough in response while Velvet turned to look at Ruby with desperation in her eyes. "Ruby, why are you doing this? Stop this now!"

Ruby said nothing as she reached down and ran a finger down one of Velvets ears causing her to shiver as it flicked under the tickling touch. "Hmm, soft…. I'd hate to cut them off."

Velvet looked over to Pyrrha her voice dropping to a whisper. "W…what do you want…"

Pyrrha smirked as she tilted her head to the side slightly. "What do I want? I want to know where you have hidden my property."

Blake crossed her arms. "Our property."

Pyrrha glanced over her shoulder but did not miss the slight glare Ruby gave her teammate but decided to ignore it for now. "We want to know where…our property is."

"W-what? What do you mean? We didn't steal anything from yo-AGHH!"

In an instant Pyrrhas fist lashed out landing a solid strike against Velvets cheek forcing her head to the side and bouncing it off the concrete floor leaving a large red welt which her aura quickly began to heal. "No…you didn't listen. Lie to me and you get hurt...so be honest. Where is my property." Her voice was cold, calculating, nothing like the Pyrrha they thought they knew.

Coco glared up at Pyrrha again gritting her teeth as she squirmed once more. "Leave her alone!"

"Then tell me what I need to know. Where have you taken our Jaune?"

Velvet and Coco both froze, their eyes going wide as they both looked to one another then back to the psychotic spartan. "W…wait…Jaune? We don't have Jaune. Why woul-AHGGHH!"

Coco cried out as a bladed edge was slid against her arm, a long trail of crimson forming there before slowly closing up due to her aura, a hint of blood being the only telltale sign remaining. Ruby smirked and placed the edge of the knife on her forearm letting it dig in slightly. "Ah-ah-ah, you shouldn't lie."

"She isn't lying! We don't know where he-Ah!" Velvet cried out as Blake stepped over and drive the heal of her foot hard into the middle of her back putting a heavy amount of pressure on her spine.

"Don't lie to us. We're predators looking for our mate…don't make us angrier."

Velvet glared over her shoulder though narrowed eyes. "We don't know!"

Pyrrha waved a hand and both Blake and Ruby took small steps back giving the two a bit of room. She then reached behind her again to her pack. "Alright…so you don't know where Jaune is...perhaps that is true but if it was then how did this appear where he was last seen?" She pulled a small flat, black disk from her pack and held it in front of the two smirking as she watched their eyes grow wide.

"M…my lens cap?"

"Wait…how did you get that?"

Pyrrha dropped the lens cap to the ground letting it clatter on the concrete her hands clenching into fists. "I was sparing with him, helping him, letting him become better and someone hit me from behind with tranquilizer. The next thing I know, he's gone. A search of the training area found your lens cap Velvet."

Ruby reached down and took one of Velvets ears in her hand being gentle with her touch but then she slowly slid the tip of her knife over the back of her ear seeming to enjoy the small whimper coming from the Faunus. "We know that you and Coco go everywhere together so either of you can answer…how did that cap get there? Were you spying on Jaune? Were you waiting for the right time to strike? Where did you take him?"

Coco shook her head, her short brown hair flaring out slightly as she did so, her eyes showing her anger. "You idiots! We don't know! We wouldn't attack you!"

Pyrrha said nothing a moment while staring down at Coco and then looked away as a small sigh escaped her lips. "You know…Aura is an amazing thing…it keeps us safe from harm, heals our wounds, protects us…but what people don't realize is that while Aura does all that, we can still feel pain. It would make torture something truly awful…" She looked over at Ruby. "Ruby, I think Velvet needs a new piercing. "

Velvets eyes grew wider and she shook her head "No, no! AAAHHH!"

*SPLURT!*

Ruby giggled as she pushed the blade against the back of Velvets ear feeling it push the flesh making it bow against the pressure only to break and allow the knife to slice through like a hot knife through butter. Blood splattered out from the wound landing in front of Coco and Pyrrha in little speckles contrasting the light grey concrete. Before more could be said Ruby jerked her hand down and sliced the blade down lengthwise along the inner part of the ear stopping at the base of her skull.

"AAAAGGHHH! NO! NO! IT HURTS!" Velvet screamed as Ruby withdrew the blade and released the ear only for it to fall flat, lacking any ability to be upright like the other. Blood flowed from the wound onto Velvets head and face before dripping to the floor.

Coco jerked against her bonds growling at the little reaper. "You little bitch! How could you!?"

Ruby simply smirked and turned to look at Coco, slowly rolling the blade through her fingers in small display of skill. "She still has Aura, it will heal. It just won't be as…upright. Besides bunnies with floppy ears are super cute."

"When I get free I'm going to-"

"You know," Blake interrupted making all eyes turn to her. "…I know that an ear will recover from a wound with aura…but what if it's something less easy to heal?"

Pyrrha smirked as she looked over at Blake who was staring down at the two victims with a gaze that sent chills down their spines. "What do you mean Blake?"

Ruby smirked as she moved to stand over Coco. "Oh, I know…what if we took a toe…or a finger…oh, what if we cut out an eye!"

Coco locked eyes with Pyrrha, her face going pale. "No…you wouldn't…Pyrrha, Ruby, Blake we're friends…"

Velvet whimpered once more as the blood flow dripping from her face finally began to slow as her aura began to heal her wounded ear. "Yes, we like Jaune but we wouldn't…we couldn't!"

Blake quirked an eyebrow as she tilted her head. "So…you admit you have feelings for him…that you want him?"

Coco gasped as she felt Ruby slowly trail the edge of the knife over her ear. "Yes we have feelings for him but we wouldn't kidnap him!"

Pyrrha glared down at the fashionista "So if you have feelings for him even remotely like we do, then you would lie through your teeth to keep him away from your competition. You'd suffer injury after injury for his love…Ruby…"

Coco shook her head "No! No! We're no-"*SPLURT!* "AUUUGH!" Ruby grinned sadistically as she took her knife and sliced it clean through the girls ear leaving just enough of it to hand from a little bit of skin. Blood poured from the wound running down her neck and pooling on the concrete beneath her.

Pyrrha sighed as she watched Coco nearly sob at the pain of her mutilation tilting her head as she watched her jerk and writhe against her bonds in pain. "Oh…what a shame. You'll have to grow out your hair on that side to properly cover the scar."

Coco tucked her head attempting to push tears from her eyes and get some sort of cover from her tormentors. "Gaahh! W-we don't…We…we don't have him!"

Velvet twisted in her bonds as Blake moved over her and reached down grabbing the girl by her long brown hair and pulled it tight forcing her to bend upright trying to relieve the pain of it being pulled with little luck. "P-p-please! We don't know!"

Pyrrha sighed as she ran her fingers through her red hair. "Then how do you explain your lens cap ending up on the roof of our dorm? Jaune and I were training up there and when he disappeared the only proof was your lens cap." She bent down lower so she was eye to eye with Velvet. "Why must you lie to us?" She glanced up at Blake. "Do it."

Before Velvet could react, she felt the brush of air across her neck followed by the pain of her hair being pulled ceased. However, due to her positioning she couldn't stop herself from falling and smacking hard against the cold floor. Blinking a moment, she gathered her senses before turning her head slightly to see a pile of long silky brown hair dropped in front of her. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she felt cold air over her exposed neck., "You didn't…Blake…you didn't…."

Pyrrha rolled her eyes at the girl "Don't worry Velvet, it will grow back."

Ruby took a small step back and took hold of the ropes holding Coco's feet pulling them up between her legs holding them in place so she could have easier access to the girls bare feet. "Wow Coco, you have really soft feet, do you get pedicures every week or what?"

Pyrrha looked down into the eyes of the bloodied team leader. "Coco…come now, don't make her do it. Your Aura can only do so much. It's going to give out in time…if it hurts right now, imagine the pain when your Aura fails. Imagine what they will do to get to that point."

Ruby grinned and slowly began to push the point of her knife into the center of Cocos foot twisting the blade with an agonizing slowness making sure to take her time in creating the wound and keeping it open while her Aura tried to contain and heal it. "How long will it last before I ruin your delicate feet?"

Coco grunted and grit her teeth jerking her feet in an attempt to pull away from the blade but Ruby held fast and refused to relent. Pyrrha reached down and lightly ran her fingers over Coco's bloodied cheek, despite her attempts to pull her head away, taking a dab of it on her fingertip then brought it to her lips spreading it like across them like a sickening kind of lipstick. "Hmm…when I find Jaune I'll make sure to give him a kiss while using my new lipstick."

Coco spat at her only to cringe and grunt as she felt the blade slip a bit further into her arch. "Gaahh! S-s-stop! It hurts! It hurts!"

Velvet stared up at Ruby her wide brown eyes focused on the sick little grin on the reapers face and it filled her with terror. Her worry only increased though when she felt the heavy pressure of Blake as she dug her knee into her back and a firm grip took hold of her good ear. "No! Don't! We don't have him! Why don't you believe us!"

Pyrrha's twisted smirk and sadistic eyes met hers as she turned her head to face her. A soft giggle escaped her before she reached out and cupped Velvets cheek in her hand. "Oh Coco…I do believe you…but you are still a challenger for our loves heart and we can't have that…"

Velvet cringed at the Spartans touch and tried to bite her fingers only for her to reach under her chin and take a firm grip of her jaw. "Mmmph! W-what do you mean?"

Pyrrha tilted her head as she watched Blake pull the girls rabbit ear straight with one hand while raising her blade with the other. "I'm afraid your journey of love will be ending here Velvet. You and Coco are a risk to our happiness…a risk that cannot be allowed to continue."

Velvet felt her heart drop as she shook her head. "No! No-no-no! I'll stop! Please, I'll leave him alone!"

Pyrrha quirked an eyebrow and looked up at Blake. "What do you think Blake?"

Blake paused and let her amber eyes slide over the form of Velvet who now was visibly trembling under her, her breathing nervous and sporadic. She couldn't help but think that it was pathetic. She let her gaze move to Coco who had her head pressed to the ground, all but screaming as Ruby carved into her feet, blood rolling down her ankles and legs. These were supposed to be Hunters? They were supposed to be the saviors of humanity from the grim? "They're pathetic. They think they can keep people safe but they can't even help themselves. They wouldn't be able to keep a Beowolf from our Jaune…"

Coco gasped and did her best to speak while glaring up at the two before her, still trying to kick her feet away from Ruby and her knife. "Gaahhh! W…what if we helped you find him! Let us live and we'll help! We'll help you and we'll back off! We won't speak to him again!"

Pyrrha turned and looked at Ruby who was now working her blade between the toes of Coco's bloodied feet. "What do you think Ruby…spare them and they help us and then back off?"

Ruby paused and looked over her shoulder, her silver eyes shrunken while a twisted grin showed on her lips. She flicked her gaze to Velvet then back to Coco and finally back to Pyrrha. "Spare them if they help us find Jaune…" She let words hang in the air for a few moments before she spun on her feet raised her knife high above her head and then fell to her knees bringing it down. "HA!"

*SQUEELCH!* "AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

*Jaune*

He was hungry…he could feel his stomach grumbling as he sat there on the bed, shirt off and explicit magazine in his hands as he rested them on his lap. He still had on his shorts, but they were unbuttoned while the zipper was still up. He had his head tilted back like he was sleeping hoping to make it appear he had fallen asleep with his new "favorite" reading material.

After what felt like hours he heard the familiar tinkling sound of glass as Neo appeared in the room, the soft footsteps of her boots on the carpet telling him that she was moving around the bed, no doubt checking on her "beloved".

He felt the bed shift slightly on his right as she began to lean over him and then he felt the magazine begin to be pulled from his grip. He let his fingers go slack and remained still doing his best to keep his breathing slow and even keeping the façade of him being asleep. He felt the bed shift again as she moved away and listened as he heard the crinkle of paper as she held the 'reading material'. Slowly he cracked open one eye and found himself mentally cheering when he saw her eyes darting across the page with a hint of pink on her cheeks.

Deciding to continue with his ruse he opened his other eye and turned to look at her clearing his throat slightly. The reaction was immediate. Neo jumped slightly, nearly dropping the magazine. Her cheeks began to turn red as she turned to face him a small look of confusion in her eyes.

Jaune did his best to hold keep from chuckling at how he startled the trained killer and instead focused on giving her a predatory gaze, smirking slightly. "Hello Neo,"

She smiled the moment he spoke, her eyes darting over his form taking in the sight of his bare chest and abs. She unconsciously licked her lips when she again locked eyes with him. Jaune turned and moved his feet over the edge of the bed moving himself closer. "So…I guess I fell asleep with that…" He motioned to the magazine in her grip. "Tell me, do you like that kind of thing Neo?"

She pointed to the magazine then herself quirking an eyebrow as she looked at him, her cheeks darkening slightly, the hint of a small smirk forming at the corner of her lips. Bingo. Jaune pressed his attack. "I mean…it…does seem a bit interesting. The danger of it," He reached out and lightly ghosted his fingers across her hand causing her to snap focus to his digits as they brushed her soft, silken skin.

"The thrill of being helpless," He let his hand slide up her arm noting that she was blushing more and biting her bottom lip. "The way you could lose yourself when you give up total control." He gently moved his hand to her waist sliding his fingers over her hip and pressing into her lower back pulling her closer to him.

She offered no resistance as she stepped in close placing a leg on either side of his while he let his other hand move to her waist and slide down over her thigh slightly. He looked at her through a few wisps of his hair and spoke with a heavier, darker tone. So…do you like that stuff?

*Clack, snap*

Jaune blinked and looked down at his wrist when he felt something cold slap around his wrist tightening to the point it was almost uncomfortable. There around his wrist was a handcuff held by Neo who was looking back at him with a gleam in her eye while chewing on her bottom lip. Oh no. "Now wait a second Neo-ack!"

The woman surged forward and pushed him back onto the bed easily taking his other hand and slipping the remaining cuff over his wrist successfully binding him then she produced another set easily connecting them to the center chain of the ones binding him and then hooking them just under the edge of the bed to the metal frame below. She then sat back on his waist smirking down at him with a narrowed gaze, her fingertip lightly resting against her bottom lip. He then realized the flaw in his plan. Neo wasn't submissive.

The multi-haired woman smirked down at him before pulling her scroll out from a pocket and began to type away all while slowly rocking herself against him, teasingly encouraging him to let her feel him grow beneath her. She finally finished and held her hand out allowing him to read her message.

'Oh, I didn't take you for such a naughty boy my love. I don't mind a little kink from time to time and I have to admit, I think it would be great fun for both you and me if I were to tease you for hours before letting you have sweet release. I'll even wear special clothing for you.'

Jaune blushed and tried to ignore the way she seemed to be move over him, his timid nature coming out once more but he managed to force it back. "Uh..ah…W…what if I want to dominate you?"

Neo paused as her eyes widened slightly her smirk growing. She pulled her scroll back and began to type fervently before shoving it back into his face. 'Oh, so you want to own me…I admit the idea of you claiming me body and soul excites me. To bend me to your will and take me for your pleasure mmm…invigorating but I'm afraid I can't do that quite yet.'

Jaune felt his heart begin to drop. "W…you can't…why not?"

Neo leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before pulling back to show yet another typed message. 'I do love you Jaune but you're not always the smartest. I didn't get where I am today by trusting blindly. I know you want to escape. I know you want to run far from here. I also know that if you get the chance, you'll do just that and leave me behind. I can't allow that. You're mine. I won't let you out of this room until you know deep in your soul that you can't live without me. I'm going to take care of you and someday, when you finally accept all of this…we'll go and find a home of our own where we can raise a family."

Jaune shook his head and began to pull at his bonds. "N-no…No! Neo, you have to let me go! I can't be caged like this!"

Neo smiled sadly at him and reached out placing a soft hand on his cheek stroking it with her thumb. She leaned down and let her forehead rest against his while letting the rest of her form lay atop him, no longer making any teasing motions with her hips but instead just holding onto him as if trying to give comfort.

After a few moments Jaune stopped his struggling and just stared up at her as she continued to smile down at him her pink and brown eyes only serving to make her look that much more obsessive. She continued to stroke his cheek in a twisted way of providing comfort. He turned his head away frowning as he felt his despair grow and leave him feeling hollow. "You're no different you know…"

Neo paused as he turned away, a look of confusion showing on her face as she shifted position to look him in the eyes once again. She tilted her head cutely and began to type on her scroll once more only for him to glare at her now. "Stop it!" She froze and pulled back a bit at the fierceness of his voice.

He continued to glare at her even as tears began to form in the corner of his eyes. "Just stop! I already know what you're going to say. You're going to ask what I'm talking about, so I'll just tell you. You're no better than Ruby, Wiess, Pyrrha or any of the others! You claim to be freeing me from them but what kind of freedom is being chained to a wall by my ankle? You state you care about me but won't trust me enough to give me free range of movement! This is not love! This is obsession!"

Neo stared down at him for a few moments, her eyes darting over his face before she began to type on her scroll once more then held it out for him to read again. 'Oh my love, I know you don't understand yet and I know you're angry. I'm sorry but what I do is for your benefit. I can't let you wander around lest you be open to attack from those weak willed White Fang soldiers. While I know you can defend yourself, they outnumber you. You won't be able to walk around without me.'

'I am also thrilled to see that kind of passion and anger in your eyes, to hear the passion in your voice, it's clear that there is a fire in you. I want to help that fire grow but that can only be done when properly tended. You may think this is obsession, but obsessions aren't healthy…you are quite good for me and I know I'm good for you. I won't take insult to you comparing me to those…harlots…this time, but please don't mention them again. After all, you won't have to see them ever again so it's best to push them from your mind.'

Jaune took a breath preparing to respond but a loud knock at the door made him pause while Neo let out a quiet grunt of frustration while jumping off the bed. She stalked over to the door and opened his with a scowl on his face revealing both Cinder and Emerald standing there, the former resting her hands on her hips while the latter stood just behind with her arms folded just under her bust, hip cocked to the side.

Cinder glanced at the shorter woman then back to Jaune a small smirk coming to lips while her amber eyes seemed to glow in mirth. "Am I interrupting something Neo?"

Emerald looked past her mentor and locked her gaze on Jaune, her tongue inadvertently licking her lips. "Well, it appears she has quite a dish set out for herself, perhaps she was planning on having a meal?"

Neo frowned and gave a small glare at Emerald while Cinder simply smirked at the comment her own eyes glancing over Jaunes form, focusing particularly on his angry, defiant eyes. "Hmm…perhaps she is just making sure he understands how things work around here." She looked back to the short woman. "No matter, we have a guest coming very soon and I need your skills to ensure that the route she is taking here is cleared of any hunters or others snooping where they shouldn't be."

Neo glanced back over her shoulder then back at Cinder with a raised eyebrow. Cinder rolled her eyes as she began to turn and walk away. "Your boy toy will wait. I've got Mercury already out I just need you to cover any locations which he wouldn't think to check. Two hours and you'll be back with him."

Emerald closed her eyes and sat back against the wall arms still crossed in front of her. "Look, if you're so worried about him, I'll keep an eye on your new toy."

Neo froze her eyes growing cold before slowly turning her head to look at the tan beauty. In an instant her parasol was in her hand, pulled from seemingly nowhere, blade extended from the tip of it pointed menacingly towards the thief. Emerald simply stared at her with a relaxed expression while Cinder grit her teeth as smoke began to form around her hand. "Will you stop it!? Neo, go tend to your mission. Emerald, watch the prisoner…watch…don't touch."

Neo hesitated but slowly pulled her weapon back, her eyes continuing to glare at Emerald before finally letting out a little huff and stomped away followed silently by Cinder leaving Emerald staring at him as she leaned against the door frame.

There was once a time in his life that Jaune could remember asking what she meant when she said someone was staring at a person with a Cheshire Cat grin…now he knew. He pulled at his wrists with a small grunt trying to summon enough strength to break the bonds but the angle her was held at didn't provide him much leverage to use. This however did not go unnoticed by the emerald haired beauty.

She reached up and flicked a hair behind her ear, her red eyes trailing over his form. "Hm…look at you…" She moved forward and quietly closed the door behind her locking it with a click. "All on display for anyone to enjoy…" She began to emphasize her hips movement with each step, her eyes never leaving his even as she stopped at the foot of the bed. "And no one here to enjoy you…such a shame."

Jaune did his best to keep form letting his eyes wander down to her exposed toned stomach or her hips, crossing his legs in an attempt to appear like he was getting comfortable. "Just leave me alone…you know you shouldn't be in here."

She grinned as her eyes grew slightly wider. "I know…isn't it exciting?"

He shook his head, but she simply giggled and continued to stare at him making him grow even more uncomfortable. "No, you need to leave."

"Not going to happen blue eyes. Let me ask you something. Do you know what I am?"

"A woman who is a murderer working for someone who clearly has no good intent for this world?" Jaune deadpanned.

Emerald blinked before laughing once more, her mirth showing easily in her eyes. "Yes, well, mostly. However you missed a part. I'm a thief. I get a thrill from taking things that don't belong to me. I stroll in, see something that I want," She began to move around the side of the bed, reaching out and tracing her fingers along the bed sheets before sliding them to his stomach and moving them up to his chest. "and then I take it. Every time I enter a room I see what I'd like and make a plan to take it."

She slid her hand out over his chest "And now I'm planning my next score…"

Jaune felt himself shiver as her touch caused a jolt to move through him. "You…you should stop…"

Emerald grinned now and knelt down so she was just above him, the brush of her breath washing over his face. "What if I don't? You're laying here like a meal on a platter…how is that not tempting. Besides I have something that I know you want."

Jaune pulled at his bonds once more as he tried to pull away from her touch. "What would that be?"

Emerald leaned down pressing her hand against his chest now as she leaned over him. She ghosted her lips over his while her other hand slide up his arm to grasp his hand in her grip. "Freedom."

She had his attention. "What?"

She smirked and lightly bit her bottom lip. "I said I can get you out of here…"

Jaune knew this was too good to be true but what choice did he have? Any chance of escape was better than nothing. "…What is the catch…why are you going to help me?"

Emerald shook her head as she leaned back letting her nails lightly scratch over his chest. "Oh, I didn't say I would help you…not yet. I just said I could get you out of here…and you're right, there would be a catch."

"What would it be?"

"First…I want a kiss…a lovers kiss. I want you to give me a kiss that would make Neo jealous. One that you give willingly."

"…You're kidding me…"

She grinned as she pulled a lock pick from a pocket on her shirt. "Am I?"

His mind raced. It was suicide to try this but at the same time he could at least be on his feet and possibly convince her to let him out of his bonds…then he could possibly get away from her. If he didn't give in to her demands what would be stopping her from just taking what she wanted? He closed his eyes and took a slow breath before looking back up at her. "…Fine…a kiss for my freedom…I guess that can be a fair trade."

Emerald grinned as she put the pick away but shook her head. "Oh, it's not a fair trade…not yet. I just want that for now. I'll take more later on. As for this moment though…" She moved her entire form over him, straddling his form so her hips were flush against his. She leaned down and smashed her lips to his with a moan, her tongue driving past his lips to wrestle across his. She gently began to writhe against him making him groan as he felt her roll her hips into his only to pull back from him after a few seconds.

She smacked her lips and grinned down at him letting her hands slide over her bare waist to land on her hips. "Hmmm…I like how you taste."

Jaune frowned and pulled at his shackles once more. "Ok, you got your kiss, now let me out."

She shook her head. "Silly boy, I can't do that…not yet anyway. Our employer is coming to see you so if you were to disappear under my watch I would be killed. Once she leaves I'll happily help you...so you'll just have to be patient."

Jaune frowned as she began to turn away moving to the door. "Why do this? How do I know you'll keep your word?"

She glanced over her shoulder. "First because I think you're cute…secondly, you don't. I learned from the best and her motto was simple. Take what I can, get away with what I can and if I can't cut my losses. By for now blue eyes…I hope you have some dreams of me."

With that she was gone. Stepped through the door and closed it behind herself without a sound. Jaune growled and pulled as his hands once more frowning as the clink of metal hitting metal reached his ears. Letting out a small sigh of defeat, he knew that all he could do now was wait, hope and pray. He closed his eyes and did everything he could to keep the feeling of despair from welling up from deep inside.

*Beacon Academy, Two days later*

Professor Hades grumbled to himself as he stalked through the campus of Beacon, the early morning light barely cresting over the edge of the horizon. He had been having a perfectly good dream when he got the call from Ozpin. The message was simple. Get up, meet him at the dorms and don't eat anything.

Despite the cryptic nature of the message, the substitute professor did as he was requested and the moment he came to the top of the hill he was climbing, a sense of concern shot through him. In the distance he could see police vehicles, no lights and am ambulance. There were figures standing outside the entrance to the building none of which moving to enter, all of them seeming to be waiting. Shifting on his feet he steeled himself for what may come next and broke into a light jog down the hill.

Several police officers turned to face him as he approached one moving forward with a raised hand. "I'm sorry sir, only approved personnel are allowed access."

He nodded. "I'm Professor Hades, Professor Ozpin called me."

The officer nodded stepping away. "My apologize sir. Professor Ozpin is waiting for you inside."

"Just him? Are there any others?"

"No sir, we were instructed to wait outside and in the main lobby area to keep students from interfering. You'll find him in the basement boiler area."

Wasting no more time Professor Hades made his way into the building, a sense of dread began to pool in his stomach. He hurried down stairs and made his way to the boiler area, a familiar and unwelcome smell beginning to reach his nose. Stepping inside the main room he glanced around seeing no one. "Ozpin?"

"In here…I suggest you brace yourself."

Following the voice, he made his way into a small maintenance room and what greeted him there made him freeze. His stomach rolled, and he felt his blood run cold. "Oh…"

There Ozpin stood with his usual cup of coffee looking like he did any other day but what was before him was unlike anything he had truly seen before. Blood…blood strewn everywhere. It was dried in splatters on the wall, dried in pools on the floor but the most disturbing thing was the message written in crimson on the walls. 'Touch what is ours, pay the price.'

Ozpin looked over his shoulder. "It's disturbing isn't it?"

"To say the least…what happened? Were students attacked?"

Ozpin sighed. "At this time we are not certain. We are currently conducting a sweep of the campus to locate all students."

Grevin knelt down and ran a gloved finger over the mostly congealed crimson. "Ozpin, there is so much blood here that I'm confident in saying that whoever this came from…they cannot possibly be alive now. I've seen Grimm drain people and this easily fits the amount it would leave."

"I feared as much. Troubling. Do you have any ideas as to what could have happened?"

Grevin shook his head. "No. Based on the message on the wall, clearly someone is quite deranged. I won't be able to know for certain until we can get more information but from what I can see on the walls, and on the floor, this is overkill…rage induced overkill. Didn't we have a student get attacked a week or so before I came to Beacon?"

Ozpin nodded as he took another drink of his coffee. "Indeed, a Miss Coco Adel. She recently returned to classes after a short stay in the infirmary."

"So…this indicates a second attack and possibly a murder…Oz….do you know if your students can be trusted? Do you know of any that could have snapped from the pressures endured by being huntsman in training?"

"Are you implying a student did this Professor?"

Grevin shook his head. "No, not yet. I'm implying that you may have a serial killer in the making. First a blatant attack…now this…how long until it escalates further and bodies begin to appear? We need to act quickly and get to the bottom of this."

Ozpin sighed. "Of all times for Glynda to take a vacation…Very well. Professor Hades, I want you to begin investigating this incident and work with the police so we can resolve it quickly. Please keep things quiet though. A body will turn up at some point and when it does, I don't want the students to be thrown into a panic. The last thing this campus needs is pure chaos."

Grevin sighed as he rose back to his feet. "Agreed. I'll start right away. I pray that no one else get harmed."

"You and I both."

-To be continued.

 **Authors Notes:**

Hey guys, I know it's been a little bit since I wrote a chapter and I'll be honest, I hit a major writers block which just shut me down for a time. That combined with stresses at home and work and I just haven't been able to write like I normally would.

I have to admit, money is tight. Two kids, plus two jobs, debt that I can't scrape away from despite my best efforts...it's difficult. I have actually considered starting a p atreon but I don't think my work is good enough to warrant something like that, nor would I really feel right about doing that to my readers so…that idea is out.

I'll keep plugging away so no worries. Now I am curious to hear your thoughts. I know it was a blah chapter but I needed to get it out. Things are beginning to escalate and now Ozpin is getting a true glimpse of things. The biggest question is, what happened to Coco and Velvet? What do you think? Also, I know I'm using my OC here in the story but as mentioned before in a previous chapter, I can't just leave him out. I'll try to make sure he isn't made a central character though, after all this is about Jaune and his attempts to escape the crazy girls…which also begs the question. Do you think Emerald could really get him out? Was she even touching him before? She can mess with the mind you know…so who knows.

As always, your thoughts and reviews drive me to write so please don't hesitate to leave a review. I'll try to get the next chapter out for one of the other stories as soon as possible. Until then, have a great day and keep reading.

-Grev


	18. Chapter 18

**His Secret Admirer**

 **Chapter 18**

 **By**

 **Grevin Hades**

*Salem*

The trip to vale had been uneventful, and somewhat boring if she were being honest with herself. Normally she would avoid even coming close to approaching somewhere so close to where Ozpin is, but the way Cinder described the young man…well, he should consider himself blessed. After all, how many humans has she given the grace of her presence too?

The journey into vale had been somewhat dull, mostly due to the fact that they couldn't take an airship. The landing zones for those were far to public for someone of her stature so it was far better to take a private yacht and arrive at the docks in mid afternoon or evening. While the view of the water was somewhat peaceful on the trip, the conversation from Hazel and Watts left much to be desired. Hazel was far too quiet, and Watts was too focused with his experiments. Tyrian would have been worse however, he would have attempted to kill anyone that wandered too close in Vale. No, she needed to be discreet, but she wouldn't mind having a fresh face to speak with if to do nothing more than pass the time during her travels.

She let out a small sigh as she turned his gaze to the quickly approaching city of Vale, teaming with all manner of lowly humans. How she would love to flood the streets with their blood but that would have to wait for another day. No, she needed to see what Ozpin has been doing with her Grimm and his students.

The arrival at the docks themselves was fairly mundane, no fanfare, no spectacle. Just a simple docking, and then moving over to solid earth where she found Cinder waiting with a member of the White Fang and a very expensive looking limousine. Salem led the way off the ship followed closely by her two traveling companions and made her way up to her trusted lieutenant. "Cinder my dear, it is good to see you. I trust all is well with your operation?"

Cinder gave a polite bow and nodded. "Of course my lady, we are proceeding according to plan. I trust your trip was pleasant?"

Salem smirked a bit but nodded. "As well as can be expected. I do detest these locations though so do let us hurry. I would like to leave this city sooner rather than later."

Cinder nodded and motioned to the guard who promptly opened the door the limo and bowed as Salem moved past him and stepped into the car quickly followed by Cinder. Just as the other two were going to step on Salem gently raised a hand shaking her head. "Hazel, stay with the yacht and keep any prying eyes away from it. Doctor, I would like you to remain as well so you can focus on your work for our future endeavors. "

Both men nodded respectively before turning back while the door to the limo was shut leaving the two women to speak privately. Cinder motioned to the minibar. "Would you care for a drink my lady?"

So polite and yet so deadly, good girl. Salem shook her head an approving smile coming to her lips. "No, thank you Cinder. I wish to know more about this…anomaly you've discovered. Does he still maintain that he is a hazard to the opposite sex?"

Cinder nodded as she sat back in her seat. "He does and to a certain degree, I can see his position on the matter."

"I thought you were rather skeptical of him. Please explain."

"I am…for the most part but some odd things have begun to occur. Neo has developed an even more fanatical fascination of him. Emerald has begun to watch him like he is a piece of meat. We even had a death occur the day of his arrival. A Faunus woman became a little too aggressive with him and ended up being killed by Neo."

Salem nodded quietly before turning her red eyes to the woman next to her. "And what of you my dear. Have you been affected?"

Cinder quickly shook her head. "No, never. I limit my contact with him but if I have to be honest…he does look cute when he is chained up by Neo."

Salem quirked an eyebrow as she continued to watch her apprentice. "I see. So, you have no feelings for the boy?"

"None. I may appreciate a handsome face, especially when it is groveling but if he were to die I wouldn't bat an eye."

Salem nodded with a small smirk on her lips. "Good, just as I would expect from you."

Salem took a slow inhale taking a moment to savor the fresh air in the limo but paused when she caught a very faint hint of something…something that she couldn't quite identify. Taking another breath she slightly turned her head to look at Cinder noting that the new odor was coming from her and while it was indeed very faint, it was there.

The rest of the drive passed without incident and soon the two found themselves exiting the limo and standing before a vast warehouse which appeared to be abandoned. The two moved forward and in moments a large door opened allowing them access. The moment they stepped inside the large door closed behind them and Salem took a moment to take in just what she was seeing.

The White Fang, lots of them all working on Cinders plan, it was quite a sight to behold but even now as she watched them work, the scent from before became more pronounced. It almost smelled of Grimm…but she saw none. Glancing at her trusted lieutenant she raised her eyebrows. "I see you've been very busy my dear…are thing progressing according to your schedule?"

"Indeed, despite the troubles caused by Roman or the children at Beacon. They won't see our attack coming during the festival."

"Good…now, let us focus on the reason for my visit. Take me to him."

"Yes mistress."

She was led up a long set of stairs moving to the highest portion of the warehouse, every step causing the scent she noticed to become stronger and stronger. She wasn't able to determine exactly what it was, but it did smell of her Grimm and it was clearly meant to have an effect. She could feel it deep in her core…a need…something she hadn't felt need of for ages. She again glanced to the woman beside her as they approached a sealed door where the thief Emerald stood leaning against the wall, arms crossed, smirk on her lips. "Cinder…have you noted any odd scents in this warehouse…perhaps an old container of perfume or other fragrant item?"

Cinder looked back her mentor shaking her head. "No Mistress…are you…do you smell anything?"

Cinder slowly shook her eyes as she began to eye the fast approaching door. "No…I thought I had caught a strange fragrance, but I am mistaken. I wish to see him…open the door."

Cinder nodded and motioned to Emerald who gave a polite bow before sauntering over to the door and put a key to the lock before swinging the door wide allowing her to see inside. It was then she saw him, the one who she had come so far to meet. He was cute as Cinder had mentioned before, his wide blue eyes showing his fear which was delicious. He was bound to the bed, hands held over his head, ankle chained to the wall. He was helpless, and he knew it. The biggest surprise for her though was not the sight of him but the heavy odor that washed out from the door that all but assaulted her senses.

It was strong, it was relentless, and it almost made her take a step back just from its sheer force. It washed over her sending a wave of heat through her awakening something she thought long dead…desire. This was no normal man. She needed to know more.

She slowly moved forward stepping into the room ignoring the scent now that she had been able to take a moment to get used to it. She slowly let her red eyes slowly move over his form taking him in. It was clear he was a huntsman in training and it was very clear he was frightened. That was understandable considering how she looks compared to a normal human. This gave her an advantage and she intended to use it.

A small smirk came to her lips as she moved to stand at the foot of the bed, Cinder and Emerald behind her. "Well…hello there. I'd ask you to stand up and greet me properly, but I can see you're occupied. Tell me your name boy."

"W-what…what are you?"

Oh…it was going to go like this…pity.

Salem didn't hesitate as she raise a hand, her black nails gleaming in the dim light before lashing down across his chest easily cutting through his shirt and cutting into his flesh making him gasp and strain against his bonds even as his aura flared and began to heal the wound. "Ah-ah-ah…that wasn't what I asked. Tell. Me. Your. Name."

For added affect she brought her crimson coated fingertips to her lips taking a small lick suppressing a laugh as she watched him recoil at the sight. It wasn't just for show however, it also allowed her to see if what was coming off of him was in his blood and much to her surprise it was. "J-Jaune, Jaune Arc…I'm Jaune Arc."

"Good boy…You may call me Salem. Now…my lieutenant tells me that you have a special little talent…is that true?"

He hesitated. "I..uh.."

She moved closer allowing herself to sit down at the edge of the bed, letting her soft form brush across his side. She reached out with her still stained fingers and lightly ran them across his chest where he wound had freshly closed. "Do you…or don't you?" She already knew, she could smell the pheromones coming off him in droves, but she wanted to hear his take on it."

Jaune tried to pull away with little use as her sharp nails continued to trace over his chest threatening to cut him once more. "Y-yes…no, not a talent…it's a curse."

"Really…and what does this curse do Jaune?"

"If they told you about me, then you already know, and you know you shouldn't be here…I'm not safe to be around."

"Tell me anyway."

He scowled his eyes taking on a dangerous hue…she liked that. "Fine, if you really wish to know, I'm a curse. I affect people…women specifically. Something was done to me that makes them…change, whenever they are around me for an extended period of time. They become infatuated, obsessive, possessive, jealous and violent. Two of your…Lieutenants as you call them have already been affected. Most likely all of them have been. It will affect you too even if you're…different." He turned his head to the side a sigh escaping him as he mumbled under his breath. "No one is…"

"Oh, really now?" She didn't change her face only tilting it slightly as she continued to look at him while her razorlike nails continued to scratch at him. "Explain."

"Step back from me before I do."

Cinder scowled and moved forward her hands beginning to glow. "You impudent ass, do as you're told or-"

Salem raised her hand silencing the woman instantly. She glanced over her shoulder sending Cinder a look that conveyed a clear message. Do not interfere.

She turned back to look at Jaune. "Why do you wish me to step back Jaune?"

"It should be obvious, I don't want to make you sick too. I don't want to do this to anyone, I wish for it to end. Please…step back."

Salem slowly rose up and took three steps back all while keeping eye contact with him. "Very well. I don't wish to make things worse for you. Now then…please tell me your story."

He grumbled as he pulled at his chains once more. "You've tasted my blood, it's probably already too late…but fine. During initiation Professor Goodwitch secretly injected students with an experimental serum. It had no effect on anyone…except me. Turns out their Aura was protecting them…my Aura wasn't unlocked. The serum took full affect and I started attracting the attention of my female classmates."

"I didn't notice it at first…but it turns out I was being watched by the girls. They had begun to take an interest in me. It started out innocently enough as I understand it…just a simple crush but then it began to grow and twist. Soon I found that I was being stalked…and it got worse, far worse. I'll spare you the details but let's just say things have not gotten better. All I want to do is be rid of this, I just want to have my friends back to normal and be able to live a normal life. I have no way of knowing what Goodwitch did and she can't undo it either…she was killed by one of the girls. It's safe to say that I doubt I can be around anyone ever again, I need to be secluded, I need to either become a hermit or die. I can't be around regular society, it's too dangerous."

Salem nodded as she took another deep breath the pheromones he was exuding helping to confirm his story. They were the kind that would encourage affection, comfort…desire and lust...most interesting. Combined with the natural aggressive nature of the Grimm, it made sense that the pheromones would encourage that kind of behavior. "I see…so you cannot control it?"

He shook his head. "No, I can't and you all should leave me here before you become affected or further affected."

Salem raised a hand to her chin holding it there as she considered the situation. Here was a young man…a cute young man with a power he could not control…at least not yet. He had potential. Perhaps he could be used to an advantage…he could be used to help her remove the huntress threat against her in Remnant. With his help half the hunter population could potentially be dealt with making her goals much easier to attain.

She turned and looked over her shoulder at both Emerald and Cinder motioning to the door. "Leave us."

Cinder frowned while Emerald seemed to grit her teeth "M-mistress?"

Salem gave her a soft smile. "Do not worry yourself with me Cinder. I wish to speak with him privately. I doubt he could do anything to me in his current state."

Emerald grumbled as she turned and stepped out of the room. "I'm more worried about what you'll do to him."

Cinder paled a bit and glanced at the thief before giving a small bow and backing out the doorway as well closing it behind her leaving the two alone.

Salem let out a small sigh and brought her gaze back to Jaune. "You're right…they are being affected by you. Little Emerald clearly has an interest in you. I can understand why though, you are easy on the eyes and look quite nice when chained."

He shook his head his eyes going wide. "Don't…don't even start, leave, leave now. Get out before you fall victim too."

Salem let a soft chuckle escape her as she moved to the side of the bed once more. "I find your concern for my wellbeing most admirable. I am not under the effects of your charms Jaune, but I can feel them. Normal humans can't even sense them, so they cannot resist their effects, but, as you can clearly see, I'm far from human. You're giving off some very heavy pheromones, the same kind found in my Grimm. They are so strong they will have a permanent effect on those exposed too long."

He stared at her his eyes darting over her form taking in the pale skin, the red eyes and the black veins snaking over her. "Y…you're not human? You mean to say that those aren't tattoo's?"

She continued to smirk and shook her head. "I'm more than human. I am the eternal ruler of the Grimm and I believe I can help you."

He froze. "W-w-what?"

She held her hands in front of her and continued to smile at him. "I said I believe I can help you. I could help you control your condition."

The change in his demeanor was immediate. His eyes grew wide, a bright smile came to his lips, it was clear he was filled with hope. "But I will not do this for free."

He visibly deflated. "B…but…why…what do you want? Please don't tell me you want to…do…do…"

The Grimm Queen bit back a laugh as she shook her head. "No…I do not wish to partake of carnal pleasures with you…despite what your condition is urging me to do. No, I think you could be a very helpful member of my organization, if you were to accept my training."

His voice softened, and he tensed as he looked up at her, realization washing over him. "You…want me to join in the fight against humanity? You want me to join the Grimm? You want me to fight against my friends?"

She sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed once more reaching out and placing a cold hand on his running her thumb over his wrist. "From the way it sounds, your friends aren't exactly looking out for your best interests as it stands but no, I wish you to help me make humanity better."

He scowled at her shaking his head. "No…no you don't want that."

"Do you really think that or is that what you've been trained to think for as long as you can remember? Indoctrination is best done when starting from birth. No, I want to make humanity stronger. I want to ensure that the species remains strong and while my methods may be difficult to understand, my overall goal remains the same."

Jaune scowled. "Difficult to understand? Your methods involve slaughtering thousands of people!"

She nodded as a solemn look came across her face. "I can understand your position and your concern but think of the results. Humankind has become more advanced to combat the threat. Hunters now exist to combat the threat, strong humans who will have strong children. By thinning the herd, the group becomes stronger as a whole."

Jaune shook his head. "No, there are other methods, other ways to help mankind. I won't take part in their destruction."

"I wouldn't be too hasty about that Jaune. I don't want to kill aimlessly, and I do wish to help you…and I think I know a perfect way. Join me…come with me to my castle and learn from me. Let me teach you to control your new…talent. You could be a great asset to me and my goals of helping humanity."

He rolled his eyes making her frown while he scoffed. "By doing what? Being a toy for women? Being a glorified male escort? Be used by them over and over again and watch them tear each other apart for my affections? No thank you. You'd be better of killing me."

She reached out and placed a gentle hand on his chest in attempt to calm him her red eyes softening. "No, I wouldn't allow them to do such a thing to you. No I would train you so you could use your new skill to pacify those who would do us harm. You wouldn't have to fear them fighting over you, nor would you see them hurt one another. Think of how much less bloodshed there would be if you join me."

This caught his attention. He looked away as he began to think over her words. Less bloodshed…less death…that would be good, but at the same time he would be helping someone who had hurt so many…could he willingly bring himself to do such a thing?

Salem felt her confidence grow as she watched him mull it over in his mind. Perhaps she could offer something else to sweeten the pot so to speak. "There would be other benefits for you as well Jaune."

He blinked and looked back up at her. "Other…benefits?"

She nodded as she slid her hand up to his shoulder and over his arm. "Indeed. It would be lonely for you in my keep…so what if I brought along a few…friends for you to keep as company. Support for your efforts if you will."

"Wait…are you suggesting-"

"That we bring along Emerald…perhaps even little Neo? I don't see why not. I'm certain they would love to assist you in your training…however, if you prefer someone else…" She teasingly raised a hand to her shoulder and ran it down her front to her stomach. "Someone who can resist you? Someone who could provide you with a vast amount of experience?"

She managed to bite back a laugh as she watched his eyes grow wide and he began to shake his head. Young men were so easy to fluster, that never changed no matter what era she was in. "No?"

"N-no…that won't be necessary."

She let the flirty façade drop and resumed her normal posture. "Very well…so…what do you say. Will you accept my training? Will you let me help you or will you continue this path of destruction to the point that you will be forced to live alone forever?"

He looked away his eyes showing that he was heavily considering his options. "I…I don't know…"

She again reached out running her fingers over his chest and up to his neck only this time to grasp his throat and squeeze cutting off his air making him squirm under her as his eyes locked onto hers. "There is another option…I could kill you. Break your neck here and now…tell me Jaune…do you want to die here…alone? Do you never want to see or be seen by your friends or family again? I can do this for you…just nod your head."

She could see the fear in his eyes, his face beginning to turn red as he started to struggle under her grip. She kept her face neutral as she increased the pressure causing tears to form in his eyes. He began to kick his legs, the chain attached to his ankle rattling loudly now as he tried to squirm free. "Well…what will it be Jaune. Will you join me, or would you prefer death?"

He opened his mouth as his eyelids began to flutter shut his eyes rolling back as consciousness began to leave him. He gave a small nod of his head which was enough for her making her release him from the vice like grip. The result was immediate. He took in a deep gasping breath then began to violently cough rolling to his side and curling up in a fetal position.

She reached out once more and ran her hand over his shuddering shoulders and back as he continued to gasp for breath, comforting him in a twisted fashion. "There, that wasn't so bad now was it? I promise you that you'll grow to enjoy your position within my order."

"F….Fuck you!"

She smirked. So he did have spirit in him, good she would enjoy breaking it. "A little fire in you yet…good. I'm looking forward to our time training and honing your skill."

She rose back to her feet and began to turn to move toward the door stopping after a few steps to look at him from over her shoulder. "We'll leave early in the morning, I don't wish to draw more attention to myself than needed and from what I've been told and from what I've seen…you'll need to give a proper goodbye to the girls lest they be broken hearted."

She didn't wait for his answer as she opened the door and stepped out to join Emerald and Cinder who both were standing idly in the hall, each leaning against a wall with their arms crossed. The moment she stepped out Cinder rose to attention while Emerald was slower to do so. "My lady…what did you discover?"

Salem smiled as she folded her hands together in front of her. "Potential…great potential. He could be a strong ally. Have Neo informed that he will be coming with me back to the Grimmlands. If she wishes to have him, she will need to join us. If she wishes to stay with Roman…then she has one night. We leave in the morning just after dawn."

Cinder nodded with a polite bow. "Yes mistress…I see. You believe he will be an asset to your goals?"

"One way or another he will be a useful tool to help us meet our goals."

Emerald frowned slightly "What if he resists? What if he tries to escape? He already attempted it once."

"Then he will be dealt with." Salem then turned to the ebony haired beauty. "Cinder, I advise you to keep your distance from him for the time being. While you are somewhat resistant to his…gift, you are not immune. As for the rest…it is of no matter."

Emerald narrowed her eyes. "Are you saying that I do not matter?"

"No young one, you all have an important role to play. Its just that Cinder cannot afford to be pulled in by one such as Jaune. He isn't meant to be hers, he belongs to others such as yourself."

Emerald froze a moment before her cheeks began to redden. "Me?"

Salem smirked and began to walk past the thief. "I may be ancient but I'm still a woman. I can tell when interest is there. Who am I to deny you those feelings. Now, come along, we have much planning to do and little time before I leave."

*Beacon*

Professor Hades grumbled as he sifted through the piles of papers that normally would have been assigned to Professor Goodwitch. Why he was voluntold to do this work in her stead? He wasn't suited for budget requests, purchase orders, or discipline issues…he was a combat instructor at best. At last with that assignment he was comfortable. To add to his troubles, he now had another concern to deal with. With a grunt he threw down the stack of papers he had been staring at the for the last hour and sat back turning to a small side desk that held another set of papers as well as several photos.

Picking up one particularly worn stack he began to flip through images of the bloody scene he had been called too days prior. The smell of the blood was fresh in his mind nearly making him feel sick as he dropped the stack back onto the desk. He then turned to another paper, a list of missing students after a recent headcount. It was a short list but it was enough to make him concerned.

Coco Adel, the leader of team CFVY and more infamously known at the most fashionable student on campus. Calm headed, even tempered, and a powerhouse with a taste for high caliber ballistics. A victim of an attack and had only recently returned to active status on campus.

Velvet Scarlatina, another member of team CFVY. A rabbit Faunus that was well known for her sweet demeanor and for taking pictures with her camera. She wasn't exactly a wallflower type of person but she didn't stick out a lot either. She did have a bit of a time with being bullied but that worked itself out, at least according to the notes he had to work with…but she wasn't the only one.

The third student missing was Jaune Arc, first year student who had forged his way into Beacon but was allowed to stay due to his tactical mindset and skills for leadership. He had been bullied as well due to his weak level of skill but that also seemed to work itself out. He was the leader of team JNPR and had recently been ordered to move to an older dorm with both his team and team RWBY by Professor Goodwitch before she left…that was a bit odd in itself but he didn't worry about the details. Perhaps both teams just didn't play that well with others and needed to be isolated a bit.

Now came the larger concern on his mind. The blood that was tested from the crime scene came back positive as Coco and Velvets…but no hits on Jaune. This naturally made his mind jump to a simple conclusion. Jaune Arc assaulted the two and has fled…however it is never that simple.

First and foremost, he knew Arc. He knew his level of skill, there was no way he could have taken down two experienced students. He also knew that Jaune wasn't that kind of person. It was easy to see he was a tame soul. He fought to help people, not harm them. No, there was more to this. Perhaps he had been kidnapped…taken by the real culprit.

The question would be then…who was responsible? Who attacked Coco originally and was the same person involved now? What the chances on that could be pretty high, there had to be more than one person involved. If there wasn't then how were they able to overpower both Adel and Scarlatina?

This of course led to further questions. Why did the two go down to the boiler room in the first place? Were they taken there, lured there or did they go willingly? If they went willingly, why? Also, if they were going there on purpose they would have most likely told their other teammates, but the two men simply had no idea where they had gone. It all occurred when they were asleep. Perhaps there was more foul play involved that he initially thought?

Speaking of the teammates, they stated that Coco and Velvet had recently been talking quite a bit about a boy that had caught their attention. They weren't exactly certain who it was but knew it was a first year. So…perhaps it was someone who was jealous that they were giving that boy so much attention…which only opened up more possibilities.

Grevin shook his head clearing his thoughts for a moment. He knew he couldn't overthink this, to do so would result in failure. Keep it simple. The girls liked a boy…the girls are missing…Jaune Arc is a boy who happens to be a first year…he is missing. The connection is too obvious to miss. So now the question was, is there a way to determine if Jaune Arc was the mystery boy in question. If so, then perhaps there is some motive…if not, then where did he go?

Letting out a small sigh the professor rose out of his seat and did a small stretch popping his back in the process before grabbing his cloak and putting it on. He needed a drink and more information. Good thing he knew a liquor store that wasn't to far away and the dorms teams RWBY and JNPR happened to be on the way. Two birds with one stone was always a win in his book. Stepping to the door he glanced over at his two swords leaning against the wall pausing for a moment before shaking his head and stepping out the door closing it with a gentle click.

*Teams RWBY and JNPR*

Things were tense…far too tense. Blakes ears flattened against her head as she tried to read her book but the clanking of pots and pans in the kitchen area was enough to pull her from her little haven. She looked up from the pages to see Nora and Ren shuffling around attempting to prepare a meal for the group while the rest laid about in a depressed state.

This was a daily sight ever since Pyrrha, Ruby and she had returned from their midnight visit to Coco and Velvet. While they were happy to have two rivals out of the way they had turned up no sign of her master. This only made her more suspicious of Wiess but so far the heiress had acted just as depressed as the others.

Glancing at Ruby she could see that the reaper was laying back against a chair, scroll open staring at a photo she had taken of Jaune when he wasn't paying attention. He had just finished a long workout and had removed his shirt in an attempt to cool off. The little reaper was staring wide eyed at the photo lost in her own little world.

Glancing across the room to her partner, Blake noticed that Yang wasn't even reading her magazine but instead was glaring in the general direction of both her and Wiess. This didn't sit right. She slowly closed her book and cleared her throat making the buxom brawler look directly at her. "Yang…are you alright?"

"No…no I'm not. I want Jaune…I need him. It hurts to not have him here." She glared back at Wiess and then once more to her partner. "I think that we were sent on a wild goose chase."

Blake blinked a moment before nodding in agreement. "With Coco and Velvet? I agree, I think that was an attempt to keep us away from him."

Ruby put her scroll away and rolled onto her side, her silver eyes looking dead, lacking any of her normal, joyful energy. "The question is…by who. Would it be someone who could easily afford to whisk him away or by someone who would look innocent if they took part in the goose chase?

Wiess looked over at her partner tilting her head to the side with a curious look in her eye. "What do you mean Ruby?"

Ruby tilted her head popping her neck before sitting up with a glance at Yang. "I'm saying that maybe we were looking in the wrong place and should be looking at something…someone closer to home."

Wiess's curious look turned to a scowl as she digested those words. "Wait…are you implying that I had something to do with his kidnapping?"

Cold silver eyes met angry ice blue ones. "Maybe…perhaps it was you and another person as well…what do you think Blake?"

The Faunus slowly turned her head to glare at the reaper only to stop as her gaze locked onto a set of fiery red eyes. Yang sneered as she slowly cracked her knuckles. "How about it Blake…what DO you think?"

"You don't think I…we had anything to do with this do you? Ruby, Yang be realistic."

Ruby slowly rose to her feet letting her hands rest at her sides. "We are…we found some surprising things in the bedroom when we were getting ready not long ago…some very incriminating things."

Wiess rose to her feet as did Blake both growing more tense now. "What kind of things? Just spit it out already!"

Yang growled and jumped to her feet moving to stand next to her sister. "It's simple ice queen, you and Blake took him. You planned to whisk him away to Atlas or Menagerie, so you could have him to yourselves leaving us with nothing but heartbreak!"

"WHAT?!"

Ruby clenched her fists and took a small step forward. "You heard us. You're planning on running away with him…we found proof. We saw your poems Blake and we saw your tickets to Atlas Wiess! You two took him and have him hidden away letting us lose all hope before running off with him forever!"

Blake glared and stepped forward only to have Wiess move in front of her. "Like hell I would break our mutual agreement! I cherish him as much as you do Ruby but I also cherish our team! I would never go behind your back like that or have you forgotten that I was with you when this all began?!"

This did make Ruby's eyes widen slightly but Yang stood firm. "Don't even try that trick ice queen. How do you explain those tickets we found?" She then turned to Blake "And you, how do you explain those poems that make us out to be like monsters and you to be a perfect little ebony haired angel?"

Blake froze in place her eyebrows raising a bit before placing a hand on her hip. "Wait, wait, wait…what poems?"

"You know which ones."

"Show me…show us."

As if on que, a book landed on the floor in between the four girls followed by another book that flipped open showing a pair of tickets for an airship. Four heads turned and looked over at the source of the books where they saw Pyrrha standing there with deadly looking green eyes that showed anger and death in their depths. "Those…" Behind her stood Nora and Ren, both of whom had become still and were watching the five now with great hesitation lest they become the targets of any of their wrath.

Slowly Blake and Wiess both moved to the respective items kneeling down and picking them up gingerly, each inspecting them with a careful eye. Blake was the first to frown and turn the book around. "This is awful…terrible penmanship and no soul to it. I didn't write this. I couldn't write this, it's a fake."

Wiess ripped the tickets in half anger appearing to be rolling off of her in waves now as she rose back to her feet. "These were fake as well. The receipt listed a credit card number that I don't own. You can check my purse if you want proof. I didn't purchase these tickets."

Pyrrha moved forward placing a gentle hand on both girls' shoulders. "I think there is something else going on here."

By now both Yang and Ruby had visibly relaxed both now looking just as perplexed as the others. "What do you mean Pyr?"

Pyrrha rolled her eyes at the nick name but continued with her thought. "Well, think about it. Who would benefit from us being at each other's throats? What good would it be to have us tear each other apart?"

Blake sighed as she let the book drop from her hands. "Someone who wants to keep us from finding Jaune. By keeping us occupied with each other, they could have more time to hide him away."

Nora bounced on her feet as she moved around the kitchen island and moved closer to the conversation. "Ooooh, I get it. It's just like magic shows."

The group blinked for a moment in confusion before Ruby smiled and slammed her fist into her hand. "Oh, that's right, I see what you mean Nora."

Yang placed her hands on her hips. "Care to explain to the rest of us sis?"

"Easy, it's misdirection. Whoever has Jaune planted evidence to make us look at ourselves and at Beacon. They wanted our attention focused here…"

Wiess snapped her fingers with a nod and smile. "So, we wouldn't look out at Vale like before! I get it!"

Yang crossed her arms with a sigh "So we've nearly killed each other, killed two others and wasted all this time while some asshole has our Jaune…great."

"At least we don't have to worry about Adel or Velvet going after our property now."

*Knock Knock Knock*

All the girls froze and slowly turned to face the door. In that moment two thoughts ran through their minds at the exact same time. First, just how loud were they being talking about their murderous deed and second, just how thin was the door in terms of blocking sound.

In an instant Ruby pulled her knife, Yang had deployed Ember Celica, Wiess had Glyphs forming on her hands and Blake was moving towards the kitchen to grab a butcher knife. Pyrrha cleared her throat and shook her head as she moved towards the door motioning to the others to get back out of view. "Um, who is it?"

A gruff deep voice answered. "It's Professor Hades."

Pyrrha glanced over her shoulder to see if the others had moved out of view before turning back and opening the door a crack revealing the face of their newest Professor. "Hello. What can I do for you today sir?"

She noticed he looked uncomfortable…perhaps he heard them. If that were the case, they would need to act. She keenly noticed that he didn't have his weapons which gave her some relief…if they were to catch him off guard they could take him down without too much difficulty. "Oh, Professor what brings you here?"

"Your missing teammate Mr. Arc. I have a few questions about him."

"Q-questions? What kind of questions?"

"I'm trying to determine if his disappearance has any connection with the disappearance of Ms. Coco Adel and Ms. Velvet Scarlatina."

Pyrrha glanced away her grip on the door increasing slightly. "Oh…Is he a suspect? Jaune wouldn't do anything wrong sir. He isn't that kind of person."

This made Grevin pause for a moment, "Suspect? Suspect to what Ms. Nikos? I hadn't suggested he was suspect to anything."

She froze. Had she just given away that she knew something she shouldn't? She had to act quickly. She waved her hand in front of her and shook her head quickly. "Oh, no, that wasn't what I meant sir. You see the student body has been talking and the rumor is, is that the one who attacked Coco before struck again…is…is that true?"

The professor shifted on his feet his scowl growing before shaking his head. "No Ms. Nikos. I'd advise you to ignore rumors being spread on campus, they do no one any good. Now as I said I had a few questions regarding Mr. Arc…is now a good time?"

*Jaune*

Not good, not good, not good! He had just met with the woman…if she was a woman, named Salem and she had given him an offer that he couldn't refuse…unless he wanted to be choked to death. He had never see anything like her…a Grimm, Human hybrid. A queen of the Grim…unreal.

At least now he knew what was going on. Pheromones…he was producing them nonstop. No wonder this was happening. He needed to get out. He didn't want to fight humanity, he didn't want to become a tool. He couldn't…not after everything he has seen the Grimm do to the world.

He pulled at his chains once more grunting as his arms strained against the handcuffs holding his arms above his head. If could get them free he would be halfway to freedom and he would have a better chance of fending off Neo when she returned. If he wasn't free by the time she came back, his chances of being free again were gone.

However, despite his worry for his own well being his mind continued to wander back to Beacon and his friends. Cinder was planning something…something big and they could be in great danger. He wished he could reach out to them one more time before he was forced to leave so he could at least warn them…but that was a futile thought.

He grunted as he pulled at the chain once more pushing his muscles to their limit but the metal wouldn't budge forcing him to stop and drop his arms back with a gasp as he took a few steadying breaths…and then he heard it. The soft click of the door knob turning across the room. His eyes snapped to the doorway eyes going wide as he watched the knob turn followed by the door slowly swinging open.

His mind froze with concern…was it Neo come to indulge in him? Was it Emerald come to help him escape…at least in a form? Was it Salem come to take him to the Grimmlands and away from the life he knew forever? Could it possibly be Cinder come to kill him? He watched the door with dread and waited.

 **To be continued** :

 **Authors notes** : Hey guys! As promised I am indeed not dead just super busy. It's very difficult juggling two jobs, kids and husband duties. I'm sorry for any spelling or consistency errors in the one, I've had to work on it bit by bit for weeks.

As always thank you for taking time to read my work. I truly appreciate it and I have a bit of a treat, at least I think, for you readers who comment.

I want you all to decide who is the visitor coming to see Jaune. Is it Salem, Neo, Cinder, Emerald, or perhaps a member of the White Fang? Hell, is it Roman…though I wouldn't know why.

Anyway, I'm putting it to a vote. Go ahead and comment on the story and let me know your choice. Every vote matters so don't hesitate. I look forward to seeing the results. I will cut off the voting time in the comments by leaving a message there.

Alright, with that said, thanks for your time and have a great day.

-Grev


End file.
